


Blood and Ink

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, FBI Agent Arthur Ketch, FBI Agent Mick Davies, Fights, Fluff, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Graphic Descriptions of Murders, Graphic Descriptions of Tattooing, Hand to Hand Combat, Humor, Knife Play, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Prostitute Ruby, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Tattoos, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, stripper Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 124,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Anna path crosses with Ruby's unexpectedly. After getting saved by a fierce brunette, Anna is quick to develop feelings for her, not backing out, even when she realizes that Ruby is far from innocent. They flee the town, getting away from people who are after them, and begin a journey in which each of their destinations has a name and a sin that they have to punish them for.Dean and Sam, the most wanted killers of the USA, keep ridding the country from people who have committed unforgivable crimes. When they least expect it, their soon-to-be victims start getting killed by someone else, and they realize that they're not alone in trying make the world a better place. Unexpected meeting with those murderers shocks them to the bone, and they're forced to decide what to do next. Should they take off in one direction and leave the murderesses, or should they take off together, having to trust beautiful and fierce serial killers who call themselves Angel and Demon?FBI agents Mick and Arthur have been going after the Winchesters and Ruby since they remember. But, when some facts come to the surface, they're left suspicious, not so sure that they're chasing after the right people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My friends, I literally can't believe that this beauty is finally here. Can someone pinch me, please? 
> 
> But, this aside, I just wanted to say that this monstrously long story was originally supposed to be shorter than 10k words. Can you believe it? 'Cause I surely don't.
> 
> So, let's start with thanks to all people, because there's so many that helped this story come to live.
> 
> Firstly, Christy (or [bloodandcream](http://bloodandcream.tumblr.com/), here and on Tumblr), if it weren't for you deciding to host SPN Poly Bingo, this idea wouldn't have popped into my head in the first place. Thank you so much for giving my brain that little push to come up with this awesomeness and making me love poly pairings so much <3
> 
> Big big thanks go [justanothersaltandburn](http://justanothersaltandburn.tumblr.com/), because, hey, it's not some revolutionary information that I wouldn't do much without his support. Thank you for cheering me on, even when I thought I wouldn't be able to do it, thank you for giving me some ideas as well and just being awesome. Thanks with all my heart!
> 
> Truly enormous thank you goes to my incredible beta, [jerksarehot](http://jerksarehot.tumblr.com/). Tash, this story wouldn't be this awesome without your excitement and joy as you were reading it and motivating me to keep going, not to mention correcting all my dumbass mistakes and suggesting me wonderful things. Thank you so much, I wouldn't be able to do it without your help <3
> 
> And, last but definitely not least, huge applause should be given to my wonderful artist, [stormbrite](http://stormbrite.tumblr.com/). Not only did you make more art than you were required to (which is absolutely amazing), but your art is simplt breathtaking. I couldn't be more honored as to have it accompany my fic and I'll be forever grateful for the fact that it was you who chose my story. Thank you once again <3
> 
> And I have to thank all other people who kept cheering me on as well. Truly, you're all gems, and I hope you're going to love what I came up here with.
> 
> I highly reccomend having [ THIS playlist ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SoCZR6WeTxU&index=1&list=PLTnm1luZodErFoQphFkeTWWtCnK0yEIUS/) playing in the background as you read the story. I would always put it on when I was about to read and it never failed to get me into a correct mindset, so I'm sure it'll teleport you to that world as well! 
> 
> As for more technical thing: the whole story is written from 3rd POV, AND the POV jumps around between six people, but it's always made clear from whose POV you're reading the part from so, no worries!
> 
> Feel free to ask me about the warnings on Tumblr [HERE](http://purgatoan.tumblr.com/) if you want more specific information and I'll provide it without a doubt!
> 
> Now, hope you enjoy, since I poured my whole heart into this story and PLEASE let me know what you think of it when you read it. Thank you <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be a fun thing to include locations and show where are we moving from and to during the story so, let's do it.
> 
> [LOCATION HERE](https://www.google.pl/maps/place/Eugene,+Oregon,+Stany+Zjednoczone/@44.060644,-123.1925906,12z/data=!3m1!4b1!4m5!3m4!1s0x54c119b0ac501919:0x57ec61894a43894d!8m2!3d44.0520691!4d-123.0867536?hl=pl/)

                                                      

The music started again and even though Anna was tired, she knew she had no choice but to take a deep breath and walk out onto the stage again. She took a moment to check her appearance in the mirror, considering how many times she had already danced that night.

The blood red bra and nearly non-existent red thong gleamed in the dim light, the color a striking contrast to her pale skin. Anna ran her hand through her hair and arranged them to be a bit more messy, a smirk stretching out the corners of her lips when she realized just how wild it looked like, flame-colored and loose.

Frowning, she began fixing the strap of her bra, but it had clearly twisted at one point or another, so she turned her back to the mirror to get a better look at the issue. A few practiced moves and she was done, the strap neatly covering a part of her enormous tattoo that stretched out almost to her ass. Not that it took away the beauty of that thing, though.

Anna could never get tired of looking at the piece of work inked on her skin; the wings were deep blue, every feather nearly moving in the blinking lights as they were all underlined with silver accents, shining like jewels.

When she deemed herself decent (or, rather, indecent) enough to get back, she headed out of the changing room, nodding greetings to the girls on her way. Her heels were clicking against the tiled floor with her every step, sharp enough to overshadow the music a bit, but it still rang loud in her ears, making her head pound like crazy

It was almost the end of her shift, so Anna just wanted to get this over with and rest a bit. Long night shifts were always exhausting.

She put some sway into her hips when she felt people’s gazes sliding over her body, from the bottom right to the very top, licking at her like fire. The slight sway was enough to accentuate her curves, since the staring became even more prominent. Anna didn’t mind, though; that’s what her body was there for.

Anna had gotten used to people staring at her, eyeing her hungrily like she was a piece of meat and nothing more; that had stopped bothering her a long time ago. That’s why she didn’t even bat an eye at the whistles and cat calling when she approached the stage in the center of the room, knowing she would be right on display for everyone. Anna knew she was hot - she had a mirror at home, after all - so it wasn’t exactly shocking that others admired how she looked, even if they showed it in the most obscene ways.

Not to mention that being confident and taking no shit helped her make more money than the shy girls in the club ever could. It was nothing more than an act, though.

Taking in the crowd, Anna caught gaze of one of the men who looked like he was ready to pay her a lot and winked at him, putting on her most seductive smile. Game on.  
He licked his lips in a response, tilting his head a bit, and she wrapped her hand around the pole, walking around it confidently to give him a full view of her body. He clearly liked what he saw, because his gaze hadn’t left her silhouette for a second.

Then, she gripped the pole tighter and threw one of her legs around it, leaning all the way backward. Arching her back, she grinded against the pole, then pulled herself back to standing position, licking her blood red lips that were stretched into a smirk.

Anna let her free hand trail over her body as she walked around the pole, swaying to the rhythm of the music. She caressed her skin like it was something precious, easily breakable, and the trick worked in no time. The man shifted in his seat and Anna couldn’t stop a triumphant smile on blooming on her face; she had him exactly like she wanted him.

She let her hip pop to the right as she leaned against the pole, sliding her hand down the cold metal in a suggestive manner. Her eyebrow cocked, Anna glanced at him again, seeing him with his fingers dug into his knees. Wrapping her leg around the pole, she spun around, throwing her head back, her hair spilling down her back like a waterfall.

The man walked closer to the stage, sitting next to a table that was right opposite to where she was dancing, keeping his legs spread wide, almost like he wanted something from her. Anna wouldn’t give him that, though.

He kept observing, not able to withdraw his gaze from her. Anna stopped spinning, planting her heels firmly on the floor to keep her balance. She turned around so that she was facing the pole and bent forward, circling her hips, her perky ass completely on display.

Straightening her back, she hooked her leg around the pole and leaned all the way back, grinding against the pole the best she could. Practice made perfect, so she knew it looked good, even if it didn’t feel the most comfortable or sexy to her.

The next moment, Anna slid to the floor slowly, spreading her legs a bit as she controlled her movements. She arched her back, feeling her muscles protest at the stretch yet again that night, but she paid no attention to the pain. It was almost over anyway.

The man extended his hand forward and slid a few fifty dollar bills into the left cup of Anna’s bra, his fingers skimming over her skin when he retracted his hand. The goosebumps rose on her skin immediately, shivers skirting around her body.

“No touching.” She reminded as she pulled herself up again, but he only smirked, biting down on his lip.

Anna wrapped both her legs around the pole and climbed to the top, letting go of the pole with her hands and hanging off with her head upside down. Thank God her bra was tight on her breasts so they didn’t pop out. Loosening her hold, she slid down, tightening her hold right as she was about to reach the floor, her hands coming up so she could pull herself up again.

She continued to dance, noticing with satisfaction that the man kept tucking the bills in her panties every time she got close enough for him to reach forward. He didn’t try to touch her anymore as well, so she couldn’t wipe the smirk off her face.

Seemed like staying for that dance had been a good idea after all.

Soon enough, the song stopped playing, and Anna winked at the man again, gathering all the bills that fell on the floor, one by one. After passing right by him, she walked out of the room and into the corridor, feeling the tension leave her body with every step she took.

The changing room was first on the right and she went in, smiling at the girls that were getting ready to go onto stage. Anna welcomed the silence occupying it with a smile, letting out a sigh as she stretched out, her joints popping a bit.

“How’d it go?” Hannah asked as Anna sat on the couch and began kicking off her heels, wiggling her toes to get the numbness out of them. God, it felt so good.

“Better than ever, actually. This guy must’ve been rich, I got four hundred for one dance,” she said when she finished counting the money, straightening the bills with her fingers.

“Only one dance?” Hael let out, perfecting her eyeliner in the mirror. When she glanced at Anna, Anna gave her a nod, fanning herself with the money like some drug dealer. The girls laughed at that, shaking their heads at her shenanigans.

Hannah spun around on her chair and took the heels out of her bag, starting to strap them on. Anna’s eyes went wide at the amount of straps on those things. “Damn, I hope my shift will go like yours,” she said, her voice dreamy.

“Yeah, I’ll have my fingers crossed.” Anna smiled as she changed into usual underwear, tossing the red set of lingeries into her bag. She shrugged on her clothes and brushed the hair away from her face, deciding to leave the makeup on.

She didn’t want to waste more time in the club.

Hannah got up from the chair and gave herself a once over in the mirror, trying out one angle after another. Like always, she looked amazing, and Anna had trouble forcing herself to look away.

“Thanks. See you tomorrow.” Hannah smiled and pushed the door open, stopping to throw a look at Anna before she truly went out onto the corridor.

Her piercing stare had Anna’s cheeks heating up. “Yeah, see you tomorrow,” she said, ignoring how shaky her voice had sounded.

At that, Hannah walked out of the room and closed the door behind her gently.

Hael was straightening her hair as Anna got up to put a part of what she had made in a safe for the owners of the club. Leaving a hundred seemed like enough, considering her total was a thousand. She would worry about paying the rest later, anyway, as there were no deadlines for the payments.

After Anna locked the safe, she picked up her bag up from the couch and left the room, smiling, as she said her goodbyes to Hael.

The club was filling up with more and more people, since the night had only begun for most of them. As Anna went out to the main corridor, she saw a lot of regular customers walk in, scanning the surroundings like they were nothing else but predators looking for someone to prey on.

Fortunately, no one was in the mood for groping or provoking her, which made her sigh in relief. Too much of that had been happening and, even though the owners of the club had clearly given her the green light to punch anyone who would want to try to feel her up, she had never done that. Bringing more trouble into her life wouldn’t be worth it, that much she was certain about.

She walked out the doors of the club after she had gotten past the blooming crowd, nodding goodbye to Bartholomew, the bodyguard. Another wave of people entered the club and she had to weave through them, trying not to bump into anybody.

After exiting the club, Anna pulled the hoodie over her head and picked up her pace, trying to get to her apartment as fast as possible. It wasn’t far away, but it was still a good distance and mostly through the darkness. The thought alone was enough to give her the creeps. The streets were never safe in this part of the town and she hoped that she wouldn’t run into trouble.

The wind was blowing, making her hair fly into her face all the time. With all the clouds above, it looked like it was about to rain. When Anna crossed the street, the first droplets landed and she couldn’t help but groan in annoyance. Going through the park when it was raining didn’t seem fun at all; there would be mud everywhere, sticking to her shoes and making it difficult to walk. Not to mention she could get stuck in the mud somewhere, if she was going to be listing the worst case scenarios.

However, taking the other way, around it, would take her a lot longer so Anna decided to bite the bullet and go through the park. After all, what did she have to lose?

The sound of someone else’s steps rang through the night as she walked off the pavement and onto a dusty path. When Anna turned around, she saw a man going the same way she was going. He started to run toward her as soon as she noticed him and her heart jumped in her chest, cold sweat breaking out on her body.

Without thinking twice, Anna took off, the mud splashing on her clothes as her feet kept hitting the ground underneath them. She picked up her pace as much as her body allowed her to, her bag hitting her hip with every move, her lungs burning for air as she pushed herself the best she could.

The panic was overwhelming, making her throat close up and her eyes spill tears, without a way of controlling it. Anna kept going, though, hearing the stranger get closer and closer.

In the darkness, she slipped on something, falling on her stomach before she knew what was going on. Anna felt the air being punched out of her lungs as she hit the ground, harsh stones scratching her hands and face.

Before she had the chance to push herself up and get back to running, the man caught up to her. He flipped her over immediately, tugging at her jeans and trying to shove them down in hurry.

“Help!” Anna shrieked, trying to kick the man in between his legs, but he ducked away just in time. She couldn’t scream for help again as he wrapped one hand around her throat to keep her quiet, squeezing tight.

She kept trying to free herself, struggling to take a breath around his tight hold. Anna squirmed under him, even went with her nails for his eyes, hoping that the threat of such an injury would be enough to drive him away. He slapped her hand away like it was nothing, though, ignoring her attempts. His hold around her throat was consistent and she found herself slipping away, her vision getting blurry at the edges as she struggled to deliver some oxygen into her lungs.

Her jeans were already shoved down to her ankles, the cold and wet ground biting into her legs and her ass. With one swift move, he ripped her panties and threw them behind, but he didn’t do anything else after that.

A gunshot sounded in the air and something wet sprayed all over Anna’s face, forcing her to close her eyes. The noise rang in her ears loud, to the point that the thudding of her heart couldn’t overthrow its intensity.

Suddenly, she was being crushed to the ground with the weight of the man, but she could breathe again, and it was all that mattered in that moment. The first lungful of air she took felt like heaven, making her mind clear and sharp.

Kicking the man off of her was easy and Anna only realized what had happened when she saw a figure standing nearby, holding a steaming gun pointed in her direction.

“Please, don’t hurt me!” she begged as she tried to scramble off the ground, pushing her jeans up hastily, barely keeping her balance.

“I’m not here to hurt you, I promise.” A feminine voice said and Anna saw the person hiding the gun in the pocket of her jacket, the person’s hands coming up in surrender. “Are you hurt?” there was something soothing about that voice, but the situation was unusual enough that it didn’t calm Anna down in the slightest.

Anna shook her head in response, finding herself hyperventilating, her chest getting crushed by an invisible force. It had been such a close call - she had only realized that - and such kind of knowledge was overwhelming. She couldn’t stop shaking, fear overcoming her completely. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she hid her head between them, trying to breathe in deeper, but failing miserably.

“Can I come closer? Can I help you?” the person let out, but Anna couldn’t find it in herself to answer. It was an effort impossible to make.

Anna jumped when she felt someone’s hand on her back, but when she looked up to check who it was, she only saw a girl standing above her, staring at her with concern in her eyes.

“D-did you do it?” Anna stuttered out, gesturing to the man with her trembling hand.

“Yes. And, of course, you’re welcome.” The girl answered, a smirk on her face so inappropriate considering the circumstances. There was something unsettling about it, but Anna decided to ignore the feeling deep in her gut. She assumed that the girl probably wouldn’t try to hurt her if she had rescued her a moment ago. “My name’s Ruby, by the way,” she added.

“Anna.” She let out and Ruby extended her hand forward, helping Anna get up from the ground. She pulled her up almost like Anna weighed nothing and set her hands on Anna’s shoulders, the gesture comforting.

“Pretty, I like it,” Ruby complimented, giving Anna a wink. “We’ll get out of here soon, okay? Just have to do something first,” Ruby said and Anna nodded, wiping her face with the sleeve of her hoodie before she let her gaze fall over Ruby.

Ruby kicked the man with her leg and rolled him over afterward. She crouched in front of him and began patting him down, probably searching his pockets. She found something in the man’s jeans and stuffed it in the pocket at the back of her jeans, then got up from the ground, leaving his body visible in its entirety.

Once Anna took a look at his face, the blood went cold in her veins. It was the man from the club, the one who had been paying her so well that evening, throwing money at her like it had been nothing more than pieces of paper.

He had gone into the club to find a target, that had clearly been his only goal.

“Oh God.” Anna breathed out and Ruby turned around, cupping Anna’s face gently, brushing the stray strands of hair away from her eyes, letting her see better. But she didn’t want that, white hot rage erupting in her veins once the realization had caught up to her.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Ruby asked, smiling softly. “You’re safe, Anna, I promise.” She traced Anna’s tear-stained cheeks gently, her touch feather-like.

Anna couldn’t control her anger anymore and she turned to the side, planting kick after kick into the man’s body, not caring where her foot landed. With every hit, though, she wanted to hurt him more and more, her leg beginning to cramp as she picked up her pace, hitting his body over and over again.

Ruby pulled her in for a hug and dragged her a few steps away, trapping her in her tight hold. Anna started trembling against her, feeling her heart race as her mind began processing all that had happened so far, panic making a comeback before she had the chance to blink.

Something else came along, too, though, and Anna had even more trouble dealing with it. She had never been as furious before, she realized.

“Sick fucker!” Anna screamed, struggling against Ruby’s hold, trying to get away. No matter how hard she tried, it was of no use. Ruby was simply too strong. “He was at the club. Watching me.” She choked out, breaking out in tears, and Ruby started comforting her, her hand resting on the small of Anna’s back.

She ran her hand up and down, over and over again, the movement fluid and slow. Anna did her best to focus on it and tried to synchronize her breaths with it, forcing herself to take deep and long breaths. It was far from easy, but she wasn’t giving up. Not by a long shot.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Ruby smiled and Anna inhaled one more time, realizing she wasn’t shaking as badly as she had been before. “It’s okay,” she repeated softly.

When Anna finally pulled away, Ruby stepped in front of her, blocking out the view of the body lying on the ground. She looked up instead of focusing on what was behind Ruby, feeling wetness running down her face; the rain was getting worse by any minute.

Her body shook, but this time it was difficult to determine whether it was from all that had happened or maybe from the cold. She wasn’t sure. “Can we go?” Anna suggested, her voice breaking with the words.

Ruby nodded without a second thought. “Do you want me to walk you home?” she asked, firmly setting her hand on Anna’s shoulder.

Anna pretended the shudder that went through her body wasn’t a reaction to her touch.

“I don’t want to be alone.” Anna admitted, her gaze fixed firmly on the ground.

It seemed stupid to her, almost like she was a little kid afraid of sleeping without a light on. She felt pathetic to say at least; nothing had happened after all. It didn’t change the fact that Anna felt the panic rise as soon as she thought about getting back to her apartment alone, going to an empty bed, just being on her own.

It was terrifying; she had never felt such fear before, such horrible dread that made her want to run away from her own mind. She needed someone to be with her, even if it were to be a complete stranger.

Ruby worried her teeth between her lips, clearly thinking what Anna had said through. Anna hoped she would say yes. “Well, do you have anyone I could call and-”

“Go with me. Please.” Anna cut her off, keeping her voice firm despite the circumstances, giving Ruby no other choice. After another moment, she nodded, and the biggest weight had been lifted from Anna’s shoulder.

She wasn’t going to be alone.

“Well, lead the way, in that case.” Ruby suggested, her voice piercing through the silence, interrupted only by the sound of rain swishing through the air.

Anna gave her a nod and turned on her heel, searching with her eyes for the gate she had gone through. Taking a deep breath, she walked toward it with quick steps, wanting to get out as fast as it was possible.

Her fear seemed to dissipate a bit with Ruby right behind her, but it was enough. Even more than that.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn’t take long before they reached Anna’s apartment block, the night getting gradually more and more cold. Ruby slipped her hands into the pockets of her jacket, hoping to warm them up, but it didn’t make the matters a lot better.

Not that it was the biggest problem she had had at the moment.

With her hands shaking, Anna tried to unlock the door, but she kept dropping the key on the pavement, the metal clinking against the cobblestones, the sound ringing in Ruby’s ears. After a few tries, Ruby took the key from Anna and opened the door with ease, holding the door so Anna could get inside first. She took the key from Ruby and went in, walking up the stairs with Ruby on her tail.

Ruby stopped when she saw Anna sliding the key into the lock of the door of her apartment. She sighed, deciding to walk away before Anna would notice. Ruby knew Anna would be safe inside her house so there was no need for her to be around anymore.

“Where are you going?” Anna asked before Ruby had the chance to get away, her voice hesitant and unsure. Ruby turned around, surprised at Anna’s reaction. She had no idea what to say or how to react to such a question.

Wasn’t the redundant now that she had gotten Anna home safe?

“Home,” she said simply, her tone even a bit annoyed. “You wanted me to go with you and now you’re where you wanted to be. That probably means I can leave you now,” she explained, shrugging. Wasn’t it obvious?

Much to her surprise, Anna shook her head no. After unlocking the door, Anna stepped to the side and gestured for Ruby to come in. “Could you… I mean.” She took a deep breath, fiddling with the key in her hands. “ Would it be a problem for you to stay with me?” she asked, her voice quiet and unsure.

“And do what?” Ruby snapped, slightly annoyed. When she saw the expression on Anna’s face - sheer disappointment and fear, such deep fear - she mentally kicked herself for saying those words like that. “Sorry. I’m not used to this. Caring about people, I mean,” she added carelessly, not even thinking how it had sounded.

“Oh.” Anna let out, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. Her gaze slid down to the ground yet again and her shoulders hunched, making her look much smaller and more vulnerable. Ruby had trouble remembering when she had felt a surge of protectiveness over somebody last time; truth be told, she couldn’t recall such an event.

She couldn’t understand why Anna kept eliciting such unusual reactions from her.

After a moment of silence, Anna walked closer to Ruby, stopping right in front of her. Her eyes were glazed with unshed tears as she said, “Forget it. And thank you for saving me.”

Ruby couldn’t hold herself back from reaching with her hand toward Anna, her fingers resting under Anna’s chin. Her touch was light, but Anna arched into it anyway, like a domestic feline who wanted someone to play with them.

Ruby had never been as drawn to someone as she was becoming to Anna, and that both terrified and excited her. That wasn’t her plan at the beginning. “You’re welcome. I couldn’t let a girl like you get hurt.” She let the words spill from her mouth like poison, but Anna didn’t seem to be scared of drinking them in. Rather the opposite.

Her hair was a mess and her makeup was smeared all over when Ruby took her in, but she still looked gorgeous. Her eyes were alive and sparkling despite the fear, her lips full, almost stretched into a shy smile. 

And she seemed even more tempting when she locked her gaze with Ruby’s. “So, you killed for a girl like me?” Anna didn’t even seem scared by that concept, judging by the way she threw this question into the wind, staying as close to Ruby as she had been so far.   
Who would’ve thought that would be the case?

“Yes. And I would do it again.” Ruby admitted, finding herself leaning forward slowly, in time with Anna’s face getting closer and closer to hers with every passing second. Her breath fanned over Ruby’s face, the remnants of her lipstick smelling like juicy cherry, sweet but with a hint of some sharpness to it.

“I never thought someone would do that to save me. I’m just a stripper who sells herself to get some money,” Anna whispered, and Ruby shook her head, surprised that she would say such a thing.

“What you do doesn’t matter. And it definitely doesn’t mean people shouldn’t care about you.” Ruby retorted confidently, but with utter care in her voice, even though she wasn’t sure where her feeling were coming from.

“Do you care?” Anna blurted out instead of addressing what Ruby had said and Ruby decided against answering, at least for some time.

Instead, she crashed her lips into Anna’s and walked her to the wall, making her back hit the cold concrete. When Ruby didn’t see any signs of discomfort or protest from Anna, she let her hands run down Anna’s body, and her tongue slip inside Anna’s mouth.

The girl moaned at that and Ruby smirked, gently nipping at Anna’s lip with her teeth, her hands moving to rest on Anna’s neck. She needed to show Anna exactly how much she cared, even though she couldn’t say it in words. She had never been good at that, after all.

However, after a brief moment, Anna set her hand on Ruby’s chest and gently pushed her away, blush rising on her cheeks. “I’m sorry, I just can’t today,” she whispered, almost like she was expecting Ruby to insist for more.

Not that she didn’t want it, but there was no way in hell she’d press against Anna’s will. 

“Of course.” Ruby let out, a bit short of breath. She ran her hand through her hair, wanting to have something to do with her hands. “But I can stay with you, if you want. Without any obligations, just to watch over you.” She added, not sure why she had even agreed to that in the first place. Hadn’t she been supposed to walk away? Why hadn’t she left Anna?

A smile appeared on Anna’s face at that statement, her beauty shining even more because of that. “Yes, of course. Come in.” She suggested and walked into the apartment, waiting for Ruby to join her.

Ruby hesitated only a moment before she walked inside, letting Anna close the door behind them. She didn’t wait to look around to familiarize herself with the surroundings, her gaze travelling over the hall they were currently in.

The apartment wasn’t big, from the looks of it, but it was clean and well-kept, which Ruby wasn’t exactly used to. She had seen a fair share of wealth, going with rich assholes to their homes and doing whatever they had wanted her to do, but she had never had the chance to see someone who payed attention to what little they had and that seemed to be the case with Anna.

Ruby took off her leather jacket and hung it on one of the hooks, then kicked off her boots as Anna went to the bathroom. The sound of the shower running filled the silence, lingering at the back of her mind as she looked around.

Ruby let herself explore a bit, wondering what the rest of the place looked like. She could never tame her curiosity, no matter what the circumstances were, so she opened the first door on the left, finding herself in the kitchen.

There were fresh cut tulips in a tall vase standing on the table and the walls were painted light blue, a striking contrast to the dark furniture. It seemed almost as if no one lived there, such order and spotlessness. 

She went inside, walking around as she waited for Anna to come out. Eventually, she started rummaging the drawers, trying to spot something to eat or drink. Ruby found some tea, and flicked on the electric kettle, deciding to make some for Anna. Maybe it would help her calm down a bit after all that had happened? Ruby wasn’t new to the concept of murder so that hadn’t shaken her up the slightest bit, rather had made her heart beat faster from the sheer thrill.

But Anna surely hadn’t felt that way and Ruby was perfectly aware of it. She was a freak in this equation, the crazy one. The only people who had known about what murder exactly meant to Ruby were the ones who had had the misfortune of being met with a bullet fired from her gun. And there had been no one left alive who could tell the tale.

“What are you doing?” Anna let out as she stepped into the kitchen, and Ruby turned around in a flash. With her forehead scrunched, she took a few steps closer to Ruby, almost like she didn’t know what to expect. But Ruby only poured boiling water into two mugs and shrugged.

“What does it look like? I’m making tea, out of boredom, mainly.” Ruby rolled her eyes, setting the kettle back where it was supposed to be. “I guess it could also help you a bit, maybe. Not sure if you even like tea.”

Anna walked closer to Ruby and took one of the mugs from the kitchen counter, staying a next to her for a moment. With her cozy clothes and still damp-looking hair, she looked even more beautiful. “I do, thanks.” She turned on her heel and sat on one of the chairs by the table, crossing her legs.

Ruby followed suit and sat opposite to Anna, warming her cold hands on the hot mug. She raised her gaze, seeing Anna watching her closely. “So, what’s your story?” she raised her eyebrows, leaning back on her chair.

“Do I need to have one?” Anna insisted and Ruby couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Not really, but I figured that being a stripper usually isn’t the first choice. I can be wrong, though,” Ruby explained and Anna shot her a smile, taking a sip of the tea with her gaze still set on her.

“It wasn’t the first choice, you’re right.” Anna admitted, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. “I was supposed to be a doctor at first, ‘cause that’s what my parents wanted. Rich, projecting their past dreams that didn’t work out onto the kids. The usual.” She cut off for a moment, taking another sip of the tea. “And I went with it, at least for some time, ‘cause being in med school was more than fun. For a bit, I honestly thought being a doctor was going to be the best job for me.”

Ruby took a sip of the tea and set the mug on the table, making it clink loudly against the wooden surface. “But?” she insisted, waiting.

“But they didn’t like the fact that I brought a girlfriend over on one Thanksgiving and they kicked me out as soon as she went out of the door,” Anna said, the corners of her lips twitching into a parody of a smile. “And that’s my story.”

“Pardon my french, but that’s a serious level of fucked up.” Ruby blurted out, making Anna laugh loud, the sound reverberating in the small kitchen. It seemed like music to Ruby’s ears. “Honestly? I don’t care who sleeps with who, as long as everybody’s okay with the deed being done. Sorry to break it to you, but your parents were assholes.”

Anna rolled her eyes, sighing. “I know. That’s why I didn’t even look back when they threw me out. At first, I got a job at a gas station, but I could barely afford anything. When I found out the club needed more strippers, I decided to give it a shot and, here I am.” 

“Do you like it?” Ruby asked, her fingers skimming over the edge of the steaming mug. “A stupid question, but still. Gotta know.”

“Being a stripper?” Anna wondered out loud and Ruby nodded in confirmation “Not entirely. But it pays well and that’s enough. What about you?”

Ruby chuckled, leaning back in her chair. That was going to be interesting. “What about me?”

“What’s your story?” Anna insisted and Ruby had no other choice than to go ahead and reveal what she wanted to reveal. Apart from a few things that she never wanted anybody to find out about, she had very little secrets.

“Similar to yours. Fucked up parents and, before I knew, I was on the street, selling my ass for a living.” Ruby blurted out without a second thought, her stare fixed on a random picture hung on the wall. The weight of the words had probably only gotten to Anna as she didn’t spoke for quite a bit, with her gaze firmly set on Ruby.

Ruby didn’t feel like somebody worse than others for what she was doing to earn money, but lots of people decided to treat her differently because of that. Nobody respected her, assuming right at the start that she had no free will and was nothing more than a set of holes for everybody to use. No matter how many people she had encountered, a majority of them reacted the same way; with disgust and disbelief, changing the way they acted around her the moment she told the truth.

And it would be a shame if Anna were to be one of them.

Anna laid her hand on Ruby’s arm and squeezed lightly, a sad smile on her face. Ruby had trouble hiding how surprised she was at such a reaction, her mind working on overdrive to figure out what the hell was going on in Anna’s head.

Slowly, Anna retreated her hand and Ruby immediately missed the warmth of her hand seeping into her skin. Such pure human contact without any sexual undertone was a rare occurrence in Ruby’s life, and she cherished it whenever she could.

“I’m sorry,” Anna whispered, and the sincerity in her voice shook Ruby completely.

“Why?” Ruby couldn’t help but ask, Anna’s gaze locking with hers. She had never been more confused in her life; there had been no need for Anna to apologize, no matter what.

“I don’t think anyone enjoys that, that’s why.” Anna shrugged, like it should’ve been obvious, and Ruby had to admit she had hit the nail on the head. It had never been about fun or pleasure, only about survival.

“You’re right. But people assume that being a whore is fun anyway, no matter what you tell them.” Ruby shook her head, letting out a sigh. “Fucking idiots.”

Anna got up from her seat and took both the mugs in her hands. She walked to the sink and set them on the counter, giving Ruby a quick glance over the shoulder. “People don’t try to understand.” She began, turning on the tap. “They just make assumptions and think everyone should clap them on their backs, even if they’re spewing bullshit all around.”

“Yeah. Point for you, gorgeous.” Ruby admitted and got up from her seat, too. She didn’t hesitate to cross the distance between her and Anna when she realized that Anna didn’t mind her presence in the slightest.

Anna only smiled as Ruby stood next to her while she washed the mugs. She set them on the dryer when she was done and dried her hands with a washcloth, patting them on her thighs afterward. Then, she leaned against the counter right next to Ruby, little to no space between them.

Ruby would be lying if she said she wasn’t terribly aware of the proximity, being able to feel the warmth from Anna’s body and the sweet smell of her shampoo drifting from her washed hair. 

“I think I’m going to get some rest now, I had a long shift today,” she said, covering her mouth when she couldn’t hold back a yawn. “You can take the couch or...” Anna trailed off, lowering her gaze to the floor as her cheeks pinkened.

“Or?” Ruby smiled, waiting for Anna to explain further.

“Or you can sleep on the other side of my bed.” Anna let the words out fast, almost like she didn’t know if it was a good idea to offer such thing. Ruby found that endearing. “It’s big enough for two people to fit comfortably and I guess it wouldn’t hurt for you to get some quality rest,” Anna said shyly, raising her head to look at Ruby.

Her hopeful stare pierced straight through Ruby’s soul and, even though she knew getting involved with Anna was as far from a good idea as she could get, she didn’t find it in herself to deny. She smiled again, relishing in the way Anna seemed to act around her; she wasn’t used to being treated nicely, especially by people who didn’t know her in the slightest. “Second option sounds good,” she said eventually, feeling a bit of a tension disappear from Anna’s shoulders.

She took it as a win.

“Okay,” Anna agreed, nodding. “Let’s go,” she suggested and Ruby didn’t wait a second to follow her, letting Anna lead her to what she suspected was the bedroom.

As they entered a small room, Ruby looked around, taking in everything that was there, even though there wasn’t much of it. A huge wardrobe took up almost half of one of the walls and the bed filled the rest of space, still leaving a lot of room to move in between other small pieces of furniture.

The bed was made, with a huge deal of pillows near the headboard and comfy-looking sheets below. The sight alone was enough to make her yawn, making her realize how long it had been since she had been preparing for sleep in such comfortable place.

She turned around when Anna began fiddling with the hem of her shirt, granting her privacy so she could take off her clothes. Ruby stretched out in the meantime, her joints popping with every move. 

“You can turn around now,” Anna said and Ruby did so, seeing Anna already under the cover, her body curled up in a ball. Her auburn hair was splayed all over the pillow like a burning halo, her eyes sparkling in the dim light. 

Without thinking twice, Ruby shed her clothes as well, one piece after the other, leaving herself only in her underwear. She tossed them onto a chair nearby, smoothing them out, and turned back to look at Anna. Ruby hadn’t bothered with checking if Anna had been looking at her before for one simple reason; it didn’t bother her at all. Truth be told, not many things bothered her in overall, partial nudity being one of them.

Anna flicked the lamp off and the darkness surrounded them like a heavy curtain, bringing silence along with it. Ruby walked over to the bed and got under the covers too, keeping a respectable distance between her and Anna.

She laid on her right side for a bit, letting her eyes flutter shut, even though she was still completely alert. No amount of careful could be careful enough, especially not in situations like those.

They laid like that for a bit, without moving an inch in one way or the other. As much as Ruby loved the comfortable bed, the fact that she had to pay close attention to the boundaries was a bit of a hassle.

She didn’t want to accidentally get into Anna’s personal space, but that also meant that she wouldn’t get much sleep, watching over how she moved all the time. It was a bit annoying, but Ruby decided that climbing from under the covers could be considered a bit impolite, especially that Anna had offered they sleep like that.

The rustling of the bed covers was followed by the mattress dipping right behind Ruby and she held her breath when she felt Anna’s body right behind her. Not knowing what to expect, she stayed still, waiting for the situation to unroll on its own.

“Can you-” Anna whispered, her voice barely audible. She grabbed Ruby’s hand and guided her to turn around, slotting her body against Ruby’s when it was possible. 

Ruby didn’t hesitate to wrap her arm around Anna’s waist, pulling her even closer than she had already been. It seemed almost foreign for Ruby to be so close to someone without knowing she would have sex or had had sex with them, but she went with it anyway.

She let her head rest on Anna’s shoulder and closed her eyes again, welcoming the darkness like an old friend. Their legs tangled slowly as they moved to get more comfortable, but Anna didn’t pull away, staying exactly where she had been.

And Ruby couldn’t help but think that maybe deciding to keep this girl alive had been a good decision after all.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed a bit strange for Anna to wake up with someone in her bed, but it also made her feel more at ease, surprisingly enough. She was basically sleeping with someone who she didn’t know at all and, to add to that, with someone who had killed someone else with cold blood.

A shiver ran down Anna’s spine at the thought alone and she dug her nails in her palms, trying to distract herself from what had happened the evening before. She could still feel the pressure on her throat being put by his hand and the weight of his body on hers, anchoring her to the ground.

Anna grit her teeth together in an attempt to steer her thoughts away from that, trying to focus on the warmth of Ruby’s body pressing against hers.

That was probably the weirdest thing that had ever happened to her - sleeping with a complete stranger - but a thought of it being anything else than okay hadn’t crossed her mind even once. As surprising as it was, that was the truth.

It had been a long time since Anna had felt as relaxed and safe as with Ruby by her side, solid and familiar, in a weird sense. She had woken up a few times during the night, but Ruby’s presence had been enough to lull her back to sleep without much trouble.

Also, it was safe not to mention the fact that she would’ve probably ended up doing something stupid if she were left alone. Booze would have helped to forget about the terror of last night, but who knows how it could’ve ended? There was no way to tell and Anna couldn’t be more grateful that it hadn’t come to that.

When Ruby stirred behind her and stretched out, Anna assumed she was awake already and turned around, coming face to face with her.

“Morning, gorgeous,” Ruby said when her gaze locked with Anna’s and there was no coyness in her voice, rather sheer truth. It was enough to make Anna blush.

“Morning,” Anna replied, feeling Ruby’s hand still set firm on her waist. She skimmed her fingers slowly over her skin, raising goosebumps in their wake and Anna made no move to get away.

She didn’t want to, she was exactly where she wanted to be.

Ruby gave her a smile, the kind that had her heart thudding in her chest, and Anna wasn’t able to hide the way her cheeks flushed. She raised Ruby’s hand from her body and kicked off the sheets, pushing herself up from the bed once she stretched out a bit.

She picked her clothes up from the chair and was about to put them on, but a whistle that pierced through the air had her turn around. Ruby was staring at her back, their gazes locking when Anna tried to figure out what was going on. “Nice wings, angel,” she said.

Anna couldn’t stop a smile from tugging at the corner of her lips; the nickname sounded even nice. “Thanks.”

Ruby kicked off the bed sheet covering her body and rolled over onto her belly, revealing her back to Anna. Anna’s gaze fell over her tattooed skin, following the lines and shadows inked on her skin. “See something you like?” she asked and Anna realized the tattoo had rendered her speechless.

Not that it was surprising in the slightest.

There were wings on Ruby’s back, but they couldn’t be more different than Anna’s. The feathers were black, a lot of them crooked or broken, shredded or destroyed in one way or another. There were drops of blood hanging off of most of them, crimson red and heavy, and the tattoo was done so perfectly that they nearly seemed to be moving when Ruby stretched out her hands on the bed.

Broken angel had never sounded more tempting.

“Yes, they’re mesmerizing.” Anna breathed out and walked closer to the bed, reaching out with her hand toward Ruby, her fingers trailing over the tattoo. She was completely drawn to it, like moth to flame, having no choice but to try to feel it under her touch.

Ruby shuddered under her fingers, her hairs moving to stand when Anna sweeped her hand down the edges of the wings. “Well, one thing I have to tell you. Didn’t expect you to get so handsy.” Ruby teased and Anna couldn’t help but laugh, ceasing her touch.

“What did you expect when you showed me such a masterpiece?” Anna retorted and Ruby rolled onto her back, getting up from the bed afterward. “I’m going to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I have a spare toothbrush if you want one,” Anna added as she turned to walk out of the room, waiting for a moment before she heard Ruby’s footsteps behind her.

Why had she waited for her to join her? That was a million dollar question.

“Sounds good.” Ruby admitted and they walked to the bathroom together, their shoulders bumping into one another’s as they entered the small room and stood in front of the sink. The tiles were cold under the soles of Anna’s feet and she shifted on her toes, trying to ignore the unpleasant feeling.

Without saying a word, Anna opened the cabinet on her right and dug out a sparse toothbrush, then handed it to Ruby. Ruby unpacked it from the plastic package and turned the tap on, wetting the toothbrush under the running water. She brushed her hair behind her ear as she leaned down, the graceful lines of her body drawing in Anna’s attention again.

Action seemed to be the best way to distract herself from the fact Ruby was near her, since she had only been realizing who exactly had saved her. Ruby was not only witty and took no shit, but she was absolutely gorgeous, an angel in the body of a woman.

There was no way Anna wouldn’t notice Ruby’s full lips, taunting and tempting as she looked at herself in the mirror, clearly waiting for Anna to do something. And Anna would have to be blind not to pay attention to those beautiful rich brown orbs, seemingly containing all the she would ever need or want.

Anna snapped out of her daze and handed Ruby toothpaste after she was done putting it on her toothbrush, their fingers brushing against each other. She swore she felt a spark go off, but Ruby didn’t seem all too much affected, concentrated on something else. She squeezed a bit of toothpaste out onto her toothbrush and set it on the edge of the sink, starting to brush her teeth.

It was silent for quite a bit of time, only the sound of the running water and them flushing and spitting ringing in the small space. Surprisingly, it didn’t feel awkward, rather warm and fuzzy, in a way. When they finished, Anna hid both the toothbrushes back in the cabinet, shooting Ruby a smile as their gazes met again.

This time something flickered in Ruby’s eyes; maybe it was only light reflecting there, but it was enough to take Anna’s breath away. She couldn’t hold it back anymore and, more importantly, she didn’t want to.

Anna reached toward Ruby hesitantly and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face, letting her fingertips linger on Ruby’s cheek. Ruby looked gorgeous in her messed up hair, her cognac eyes nearly sparkling as her gaze turned to Anna, with a silent question written all over them.

“What now, angel?” she asked, her hands coming up to rest on Anna’s neck, the weight of it enough to make butterflies in Anna’s stomach fly all over. “What do you want?”

“Whatever you want.” Anna whispered, a smirk appearing on her face. Ruby didn’t move and she let out a sigh. “I mean it. Really.”

She didn’t have to say anything more this time, that was clearly enough. Ruby leaned forward, her gaze still set firm on Anna, like she was waiting for any signs of protest, but there were none. She didn’t wait a minute longer and gently pulled Anna in for a kiss, simply letting her lips brush against Anna’s.

This time, the spark was definitely there. Anna could feel the tension in all her body, like some kind of an electric current running through her veins, making her breath catch in her throat. It was soft and sweet and all kinds of overwhelming, but the moment it began, she wanted more.

She wanted everything.

Anna nipped on Ruby’s lip as she ran her nails down Ruby’s back, and Ruby let out a barely-there moan, the sound travelling straight to Anna’s core. If Anna hadn’t been paying attention, she probably wouldn’t have heard it; it was closer to a whisper than anything else.

Ruby slipped her tongue inside Anna’s mouth when she let out sigh and explored with more fervor, the heat of it seeping through every touch playing out on Anna’s skin. She pulled her closer, their bodies pressed flush as they explored, leaving no inch of skin unattended.  
Anna was getting drunk on it like on a fine whiskey; Ruby’s perfume was like an aphrodisiac and the taste of her lips nearly burned, engraving itself deep in Anna’s senses. She was gone in every sense of the word, desperately trying to hold on to reality, but there was no way she would win. Not with a feeling as strong as this one.

Anna’s fingers stopped to expertly undo the clasp of Ruby’s bra and she slid her fingers under the fabric, unclasping it without trouble. As much as she didn’t want to do it, she pulled away, wanting to see Ruby take it off.

“You want to stay here or move it somewhere else?” Ruby wondered as she slid the straps off her shoulders, drawing it all out. After what seemed like an eternity, she pushed them off her skin and let it drop to the floor.

It took Anna a bit to focus again, because taking in Ruby’s beauty when she was standing in front of Anna in all her glory was almost impossible. The word hot would never do her justice; not with how ideal she looked, in every sense of the word.

Her tanned skin didn’t seem to have any flaws, glowing in the dim light of the bathroom. Her hair was covering her shoulders, spilling down her body like it had the life of its own, ruffled and unruly. Ruby’s breasts were perky; almost identical, beautifully round and perky, and the smirk on her face told Anna that she knew exactly where Anna’s thoughts were at the moment.

Anna pulled her t-shirt over her head and threw it on the tiled floor hastily, not caring where it landed. Her bra was next to go, getting thrown across the room without a care in the world.

Ruby’s gaze raked over her body unashamedly, making her squirm under such attention. It was something else indeed. She grabbed Ruby’s hand and entwined their fingers together, a smirk on her face. “Let’s go.”

They made it to Anna’s bedroom in no time at all and Anna pushed Ruby onto her bed, making her fall back onto the rumpled covers. “Bossy.” Ruby teased, her eyebrows cocked.

Anna climbed on the bed at that and straddled Ruby’s hips, throwing her head back to get her hair out of the way. The next thing she did was to lean down and try to effectively shut Ruby up with a kiss; it worked immediately. She didn’t even have to try hard, Ruby melted into her the moment their lips touched.

Anna ran her hands down Ruby’s sides, then rested them on Ruby’s chest, cupping her breasts gently. She started kneading them gently, not being able to get enough of the smoothness of the skin under her touch or the warmth of Ruby’s body. Then, she began circling her fingertips around Ruby’s nipples, synchronising her moves with the way her tongue tangled with Ruby’s.

Ruby’s hands came up on their own accord, her fingertips trailing down Anna’s spine as Anna sucked on her tongue. She gave Anna’s ass a playful slap, a smirk stretching the corners of her lips when Anna let out a whine.

“You like that, huh?” Ruby let out as Anna slid her lips down her jaw, her fingers pinching Ruby’s nipples harshly. The way they hardened because of that action was enough of an information for Anna.

“And you like that, am I right?” Anna whispered, repeating the motion and making Ruby moan in the process. In response, Ruby slipped her fingers under Anna’s panties and sneaked them to the back, digging them into Anna’s ass.

She seemed to want to map every inch of Anna’s skin with her fingers dancing all over, tickling and touching, kneading and caressing. The sensation was enough to fuel the desire thriving somewhere underneath and bring it out to the surface, making it overwhelm her in the best way possible.

In return, Anna swept her tongue around Ruby’s nipple, then latched onto it, letting her teeth scrape against the sensitive skin. She sucked and licked, keeping her pace agonizingly lazy; she wanted to take her time. Ruby didn’t waste time, on the other hand, and ripped Anna’s panties in one swift move, the sound of the lace ripping like some kind of a twisted symphony. She threw the scraps of the lace to the side, giving Anna’s ass a hard slap that echoed in the room.

Anna let out a gasp; she could still feel the place where Ruby had hit her, the warmth and light throb of that part of her skin a constant presence from then on. She couldn’t have gotten more lucky, truth be told.

Ruby let her fingers wander over Anna’s hips and to the front, then sneaked them in between Anna’s legs. She swept them through Anna’s pussy, smearing the wetness around. Anna pulled away, having trouble focusing on anything else than the fact that Ruby’s fingers were touching here so close to where she wanted them to be, teasing without any mercy.

Ruby brushed her fingers over Anna’s clit, staying there for long, not letting go for a single second. First time she circled the sensitive nub, Anna let out a gasp, a wave of heat rolling through her body at the feeling. Ruby’s moves were slow, but with every brush of her fingers the pleasure was building inside Anna, forcing Anna to brace her hands on both sides of Ruby’s body to stay in the position she was in.

Anna arched her back and moved backward to give Ruby better access, spreading her legs slowly. It seemed like that’s exactly what Ruby had been waiting for. She propped herself up on one hand and moved to a sitting position, letting go off Anna for a moment.

Ruby didn’t hesitate and her panties received the same treatment as Anna’s; she threw the scraps of black lace on the floor afterward. Clearly, she was too impatient to wait for Anna to undress her.

Ruby pulled Anna in for a kiss and let her fingers wander back to Anna’s clit, like that’s exactly where they were supposed to be. Ruby picked up her pace when Anna skimmed her fingers over the skin of her breasts, then lower, eventually resting them over Ruby’s pussy.  
Anna spread her folds gently, sliding barely the tip of her finger inside Ruby, then smoothly thrust it all the way in.

With her thumb, Anna began working on Ruby’s clit, steadily wiggling and moving her finger inside Ruby at the same time. She tried to keep her pace consistent, but it was difficult to say at least with Ruby bringing her closer and closer to the brink of release with every move.

Eventually, she slid her finger out of Ruby and rested her hand on Ruby’s thigh, digging her fingers into her skin, like she wanted to draw her in even closer. Anna had trouble processing all sensations that were thrumming through her body, like a steady, unstoppable current.

“Come on, angel. I know you’re almost there.” Ruby purred against Anna’s lips, a bit out of breath. Her voice was low, harsh to the point it was barely recognizable. “Come for me,” she ordered, picking her pace up even more.

Anna didn’t have a choice other than to follow that command, feeling the pleasure roll through her body in steady waves, drowning her without a way to get out. Her heart thudded in her chest and she could hear the blood pumping in her ears, a fast and hard beat making her feel even more alive than she thought was possible.

When Anna came down from her high, she pushed Ruby back on the bed and moved down, prying Ruby’s legs open with her hands. Letting her hands linger on Ruby’s thighs, she took a moment to rake her gaze over Ruby, admiring every inch of her body laid out open on display for her.

She looked like an incarnation of sin itself, tempting and wild, begging to be corrupted and corrupt. She wasn’t ashamed in the slightest as Anna let her eyes drink in every perfect piece of her, defiance and confidence painted all over her features.

To say that Anna was enamored with the raven-haired beauty would be an understatement.

Anna leaned forward and let her tongue rest against Ruby’s clit, starting to flick it slowly, her fingers wandering over Ruby’s thighs. She could very well bury her face in Ruby’s pussy, but there was no way she would stop looking at Ruby or stop touching her, even for a minute.

Ruby squirmed under Anna’s touch, eagerly pushing her pussy straight into Anna’s face, grinding against her. She was completely surrounded, Ruby’s thighs pressing against the sides of her face, but she wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

Ruby tangled her hands in Anna’s hair, tugging and pulling at it as Anna’s pace increased. Her jaw was aching, her lips swollen and pulsing as she closed her mouth around Ruby’s clit and sucked firmly, lolling her tongue back and forth. Anna slid one finger inside Ruby, then quickly added another one without any trouble, feeling Ruby’s walls clench around them firmly.

It didn’t take long and Ruby was trashing under Anna, her thighs quivering, her breathing labored as she came, soaking Anna’s lips. Anna didn’t think about stopping, though, only picked up her pace instead. She lapped up Ruby’s juices with her tongue, flicking her tongue inside her a bit as she thrust her fingers in and out, over and over again. In no time, Ruby’s release hit again, making her head fall back on the pillow and her eyes flutter shut for a bit.

“How was that, my demon?” Anna whispered, licking the remnants of Ruby’s juices from her lips. The nickname spilled out of her mouth without meaning to, but hell if it didn’t fit.

The silence that stretched out in between them was filled with tension, to the point it almost crackled in between them. Anna held her breath as she waited for Ruby to say something, seeking her gaze with her own.

“Your demon?” Ruby teased and Anna dared to move at the warmth in her voice, hypnotized by Ruby. She rested her hand under Ruby’s chin, swallowing a lump at her throat to try to speak.

When Ruby opened her eyes again Anna couldn’t help but grin, the corners of her lips twitching into a wicked smile. That was enough to give her the courage. “It’s only fair if I get to be an angel. But only if you want to,” she said hopefully.

She wasn’t sure what she was aiming for, truth be told. But it didn’t matter all that much; she would take anything, if it only were to come from Ruby.

“Be careful what you wish for.” Ruby whispered, angling her leg a bit so that her thigh brushed against Anna’s clit.

Anna couldn’t hold herself back from grinding on Ruby’s thigh, at first slowly, her fingers entwining with Ruby’s, then a bit faster. “Is that a yes?” she asked, her lips parted as she repeated the movement, her eyes fluttering shut as the sensation became a bit too much.

“Maybe.” Ruby let out, gasping as Anna’s juices smeared on her thigh, wet and sticky. “Show me how desperate you are for me, then it could be a yes.” She added, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

Anna didn’t need to be told twice, a mischievous grin appearing on her face as she began grinding against Ruby faster, moaning like a bitch in heat with nearly every move. Ruby let go off Anna’s hands and reached for Anna’s hips, digging her fingers into the pale skin, then moving them to Anna’s ass.

Ruby gave Anna a harsh slap without a warning and Anna hissed, feeling the slap burn her skin even when Ruby’s hand disappeared. Anna’s eyes snapped open, her lips parted as she tried to catch her breath, but it was only the beginning.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck...” Anna chanted with every single slap she felt on her ass, her pace getting frantic as she tried to get herself off. She raised her hand, wanting to toy with her clit, but Ruby slapped it away, raising her eyebrows.

“Come on, angel. Don’t hold back.” Ruby growled, kneading the flesh of Anna’s ass between her fingers. Anna’s body trembled violently, the sweat that had broken out on her skin making it easier for her to slide forward and backward.

With another slap, Anna let out a harsh cry, her pussy throbbing against Ruby’s thigh as she came. It hit her like a force of nature, flowing through her veins like liquid fire, sating her desire one step at a time. She managed to stay upright as she rode out her release, soaking Ruby’s skin, her hands coming up to rest on Ruby’s hips.

Anna had trouble coming down from her high, leaning forward, looking for something to support herself on with her body feeling like jelly. Ruby’s hands were there to hold her, supporting her without the need to ask her for it.

Ruby smirked and flipped them both over before Anna had the chance to catch her breath, the weight of her body ideal on top of Anna. She pulled Anna in for a kiss, biting harshly on Anna’s lip, like she couldn’t stop herself from devouring her completely.

Anna couldn’t hold back a moan as the skin broke under the small pressure, a small trickle of blood running down her lip. Her body arched into Ruby’s on its own accord; she couldn’t handle having an inch of space left between them, the pull too strong to ignore.

“Didn’t take you for such a corrupted girl but I can work with that.” Ruby whispered after sucking the blood off Anna’s lip, letting the cut begin to heal as she pulled away. Her hot breath fanned over Anna’s face, nearly tingling as it collided with the split flesh.

Anna only chuckled, the light spilling through the blinds illuminating Ruby’s face like an ethereal glow. God, she was so screwed.

“Don’t judge a book by its cover,” Anna challenged, shaking her head in disapproval. “I guess that was a yes?” she asked and rested her hands on Ruby’s neck, not able to keep a wide smirk off her face.

“Mhm.” Ruby admitted, smirking, and Anna let a wide smile stretch out the corners of her lips, her heart’s rhythm stuttering at the sight in front of her. “So, you ready for round two?” Ruby asked, cocking her eyebrow.

“If you convince me well enough…” Anna trailed off and Ruby moved down slowly, spreading Anna’s legs open with her palms. The feather-like touch proved to be enough to add to the fire licking at her skin, already asking to be fueled.

Catching Anna’s gaze, she said, her voice laced with confidence. “I know I will.”

                                                    


	4. Chapter 4

Anna’s day carried on just like every other one, except for the fact that Ruby was walking around her kitchen in nothing but underwear as she was preparing something to eat. They had showered together after they had rolled out of bed, and it took them ages to step out from under the hot spray. They hadn’t been able to stop kissing and touching each other; it had seemed like they were two magnets, the push and pull too strong to ignore, even for a moment.

They ate dinner together; it was nothing more than some leftovers, but it was enough to keep the hunger at bay. Ruby dragged Anna to the bedroom again and they didn’t get out of bed until late afternoon, when Anna announced she had to get ready for work or she wouldn’t be able to come back the next day. She couldn’t afford losing her job with all the responsibilities looming over her head.

They left Anna’s apartment together, taking the detour to avoid going through the park. Anna didn’t seem to be ready to go through that place just yet and Ruby didn’t say a word when Anna looked the other way, ignoring the gate to the shortcut going through the park.

The weather seemed to be getting better; lazy afternoon sun was lighting up the world with its rays and the wind wasn’t as strong as the day before, reducing the cold hanging in the air. The ground had dried off already and there was absolutely no proof that it had been raining earlier. It nearly seemed like the terrible events from the day before hadn’t even taken place and Anna had to remind herself it hadn’t been a dream.

When she and Ruby stopped in front of Heaven, the club Anna was working in, Anna didn’t exactly know what to do next. Had that morning been just a one time thing? What was she supposed to expect from Ruby?

Maybe she wasn’t supposed to expect anything at all?

But, Ruby solved this problem for her, lifting the weight from her heart with a single question. “When do you get off work, angel?” Ruby asked and the corners of Anna’s lips twitched into an involuntarily smile.

“Five in the morning,” Anna said and Ruby nodded, throwing her hands around Anna’s neck on a whim. She pulled her close and crashed her lips into Anna’s, taking Anna’s breath away. Her hands wandered down Anna’s back and lower, resting on Anna’s ass, serving as a perfect reminder of what had happened the night before.

Anna could still feel her ass tingling, silently regretting the fact there had been no handprint left on her skin.

But, it was over before Anna knew it, and Ruby pulled away, leaving her stunned. Her lips stayed parted for a good beat as she tried to force her brain to work again. There was no denying it wasn’t enough, the kiss only leaving her more needy, her body reacting to the touch on autopilot.

“I’ll be back for you so don’t you dare leave without me.” Ruby winked at her and turned around on her heel, casting a look at Anna over her shoulder as she walked away.

Anna watched her leave, the casual confidence radiating from her body only making Ruby seem more sexy. When Ruby disappeared around the corner, she had to shake her head to come back to her senses.

If Anna’s intuition was right, it was far from the end of whatever that was blooming in between her and Ruby. She couldn’t stop a stupid smile from taking over her lips, walking into Heaven with an air of confidence she had never had before.

It was a beautiful day to be alive.

                                                  

The club was incredibly busy and Anna didn’t even have time to think as she kept dancing and collecting the money, displaying her body the best she could. Sweat was running down her body in rivulets, cooling her heated skin.

Hannah and Hael were on a shift with her, and that meant that she wouldn’t have trouble being accused by stealing other girls’ clients. Such things would happen quite often, especially when Naomi and Hester were with her on a shift.

Those two weren’t the nicest people possible, and Anna couldn’t stop rolling her eyes every time she stumbled upon them in the changing room. Their gaze and sharp words hurt more than a nick of a knife could, often proving to be enough to make her dwell on the words for far too long than it was healthy.

It shouldn’t have stung so much, but it did anyway, even if she tried her best to push all of those thoughts away.

She preferred working with Hael and Hannah at any given time; she always got along with them well and they were genuinely nice to her, which was definitely a perk. Nothing could make her life at work better than great atmosphere and having great people to spend the time with.

From the corner of her eye, Anna saw two men in suits enter the club and she retracted her gaze as she saw them eyeing the room suspiciously. Who knew what they were there for? Drawing attention to herself could never be a good idea.

She saw them walking to Hael first and she went off the stage with them, stopping next to a bar and talking to them for a moment. Pure shock was painted across her face as she covered her mouth, her eyes going wide. The same thing happened with Hannah; they seemed to be asking her questions and Anna couldn’t help but feel the panic creeping over her body as she thought about what had happened the day before.

What if these guys were cops? What if they came there to collect the statements? The club was the only place near to the park so it would seem logical to look for cues there, interview the people working there to find out more about the incident. What was she supposed to say if they were about to ask her about anything related to that?

Anna wasn’t sure if she was able to lie convincingly, but she couldn’t tell the truth either. There was no way to predict what they could do if they were to hear from her that Ruby killed someone to save her. They probably wouldn’t believe her, maybe even lock her up for helping with the murder.

Trouble was the only thing such situation could bring her.

Eventually, they stopped talking to Hannah and scanned the club, their gaze landing on Anna. She pretended not to see the way they gestured toward her, talking about something with fervor. They began walking closer to Anna and she shot them a smile at they stopped in front of her part of the stage, deciding to play dumb.

That was the only solution available and she was going to make sure it worked exactly like she wanted to.

“Anna Milton?” one of them asked when they stepped close enough to hear her and Anna nodded, letting go off the pole. She walked on a bit wobbly legs to the edge of the part of the stage she was on and leaned forward, allowing them to see right into her cleavage.

They weren’t able to avoid looking that way, but composed themselves fairly quickly, blush rising on one of their cheeks.

“Yes. What can I do for you?” she asked, her voice just the right manner of suggestive and sultry and one of them eyed her from the top to the bottom, biting his lip. He looked handsome, she had to admit; his black hair ruffled, his jaw so sharp it could cut diamonds, his eyes dark and, seemingly, dangerous.

“Agent Ketch,” he pulled out his badge and held it in his hand as she shamelessly ogled him, giving no fucks about the fact he was a federal agent. The vibe he was giving off made her lick her lips, making her forget for a bit that she was only playing. She wouldn’t mind getting at it with him; clearly his confidence spoke in his favor.

“We’re here to talk to you about an accident that occurred last night, miss. Agent Davies.” The man introduced himself, flashing his badge in front of her as well, and she gave him a curt nod. He didn’t look bad either, but he lacked that element the first one had, the subtle hint of danger and risk.

She walked off the stage, trying to keep her balance on the ridiculously high heels. “Of course,” she agreed, brushing her hair away from her face once she stood in front of them. She kept shifting the weight of her body from one foot to the other, hoping to let them rest a bit. “What happened?” Anna asked, trying to sound genuinely surprised.

“A man was brutally murdered in a park nearby, around half past midnight,” agent Ketch said bluntly and she froze, hoping they would read that as a sign of shock, rather than fear or something else. She hoped she would be convincing enough.

“That’s horrible,” Anna admitted, swallowing the lump in her throat. “Why would someone do that?”

Agent’s expression was unreadable as he said, “That’s exactly what we’re trying to find out.”

“In that case, what do you need from me? I don’t understand,” she lied as they led her to a table nearby and gestured her to sit down.

The plastic chair stuck to her skin uncomfortably and she squirmed in her seat to fix her position a bit. They watched her, their gazes piercing right through her, and she couldn’t shake off a feeling that they already knew something about her that she didn’t want them to know.

The man who introduced himself as agent Davies fished a photo out of his pocket and put it on the table right in front of Anna. Her eyebrows scrunched, she looked up at him, waiting to hear what exactly he wanted.

“Do you happen to know this man?” he asked and she glanced at the photo, suppressing a shudder as she saw the man who tried to hurt her the night before. The images of last night flashed right in front of Anna’s eyes and she felt her heart pick up its pace, its beating so loud she was afraid the agents could hear it.

If that was the case, she was utterly screwed.

Shaking her head, she said, “Not really. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him around here.”

“Are you certain?” agent Ketch insisted, looking at her expectantly.

“Well, it’s difficult to keep track of everyone who comes here. I’m honestly not sure, but I think I’d remember such a pretty face,” Anna lied smoothly, and agent Davies his the photo back in his pocket, setting his hand on the table afterward.

“We’re asking because two ladies that were working with you yesterday claim they saw that man pay you for a few dances. Could that be true?” agent Davies asked, the triumph shining through his every word, and Anna silently cursed Hester and Naomi’s existence.

Of course they would say everything the agents wanted to know and put her in more trouble than she had been before.

Anna crossed her legs and leaned back on the chair. ”Oh, that man? Maybe I danced for him, yeah.”

“In that case, where were you yesterday around midnight?” agent Ketch demanded and Anna’s lips parted in resentment.

“Excuse me?” she let out, preparing to get up and walk away, but agent Ketch grabbed her hand, making it impossible for her to go away. She struggled against his hold anyway, feeling the bruises form on her skin from his tight grip.

She inhaled sharply, feeling her body tremble under his hold, and he let go, almost like he got burned. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, miss. But we need to know everything anyway,” agent Ketch said and she sensed no room for argument there.

Talk about being utterly fucked.

Agent Davies seemed to be surprised at his approach. “Arthur!” he scolded, but the other man didn’t even blink. It’s like he didn’t hear agent Davies at all.

“I asked you a question and all I want is a truthful answer. That’s all,” he assured, but it didn’t make Anna trust him anyway. She had a feeling she couldn’t trust anyone but Ruby.

“I was at home,” Anna said eventually; there was nothing but a lie in that.

“And what were you doing there?” he demanded. “Be precise, if you can.”

“Showering, then getting ready to sleep,” she said simply, and they both nodded, almost like they believed her. Maybe it was going to work out, after all?

“Can someone confirm that?” agent Ketch asked, the expression on his face like the one of a statue. Cold and emotionless, like he was ready to do everything to get the answer. Actually, she had a feeling it could be true.

She debated what she wanted to say for a brief moment. “Yes.”

“Yes who?” the man demanded again and Anna rolled her eyes at him, not caring she looked annoyed. She doubted most people liked being questioned like that.

“My girlfriend can confirm that I was at home at that time,” Anna said, hoping they would leave it at that and let her go in peace. Only after a bit the meaning of the word caught up to her and she couldn’t stop wondering why the hell had she chosen that word in particular.

Why hadn’t she said she had been with a friend then? Why had she chosen that word to describe Ruby?

Agent Ketch smirked, clearly satisfied. “Now, that wasn’t that hard, was it? Well, is there any chance you could call your girlfriend right now and let us talk to her or let her know we would like to have a conversation with her about you?”

“You could leave me your phone number and she’ll definitely contact you,” Anna suggested and agent Ketch handed her his business card. She took it and hid it in the cup of her skimpy bra, not missing the amused look on his face at that action.

“Of course. We’ll get going, in that case. Thank you for your-” agent Davies began, but agent Ketch cut him off.

“Actually, one more question.” He pulled a different photo from the pocket of his coat and laid it on the table, smoothing the edges out with his fingers. “ Do you recognize this woman, by a chance?”

It seemed like the footage came from some kind of a security camera; the image a bit blurry and grainy as Anna glanced at it, squinting her eyes to figure out what was going on in that one. However, there was no mistaking the person presented there: slim, beautiful, dark-haired beauty, a gun in her hand. Ruby.

“I don’t, I’m sorry,” she said simply and agent Ketch gave her a nod, getting up from the chair this time. The other agent followed suit, smoothing out his coat as he got up.

“I see. Well, we’ll be waiting for a call from your girlfriend so we can confirm your statement. Until then, have a nice evening, miss,” agent Davies said and Anna shot him a smile as he and agent Ketch turned around and headed toward the exit of the club.

Instead of relief, pure dread overwhelmed her, making her throat constrict as she tried to understand what was going on.

Why the hell were they looking for Ruby? What did she do?

                                                  

The rest of the shift dragged on and on, stretching out like an eternity, rather than seeming like just few hours. Anna was worried that they would find Ruby and, from their tone, it seemed like she was in serious trouble. Not even the promise of making a lot of money could make her head get back in the game and she barely got anything from the clients, doing all on autopilot, without paying any attention to who she was dancing for.

The sooner Anna could talk to Ruby and warn her the better, but there was no way for her to run away in the middle of the shift. That would definitely raise suspicions and she couldn’t alert anyone, especially not Naomi and Hester who were on the shift with her. She had to be as smooth as possible about the whole ordeal; Ruby’s safety might’ve depended on it.

Eventually, the club started to empty, last clients leaving with much reluctance. Anna couldn’t help but sigh in relief when she got off the stage and headed toward the changing room; knowing that she would see Ruby soon was the only thing she cared about.

After changing into her usual clothes, Anna stuffed the contents of her locker into her bag and went out of the room, looking around nervously as she walked. She didn’t know why she had taken everything with her; she had had a feeling she wouldn’t be able to go back anymore and she hadn’t ignored it.

Her instincts had never failed her before, why would they fail her now?

Hoping no one stayed to follow her because of her previous statement, Anna sneaked out of the bar, her gaze scanning the surroundings. She held her breath as she watched, hoping to see the agents somewhere around, but that didn’t seem to be the case.

Anna saw Ruby right after she crossed the corner, with an usual cocky smile on her face, and she felt like she could breathe again. Knowing that Ruby was okay meant more than anything else in the world.

“How was your day, angel?” Ruby asked, smiling, but Anna grabbed her hand and pulled her into an abandoned alley nearby, pinning her to the wall. She couldn’t risk anyone seeing them there. “Oh, already?” she laughed, but Anna shook her head.

“Ruby, stop. I need to tell you something.” Anna confessed, fisting her fingers in Ruby’s jacket, almost like she was afraid Ruby would disappear if she were to let go.

Ruby took her in, her eyebrows furrowing as her gaze found Anna’s, and raised her hand to cup Anna’s chin. “What’s going on? Are you okay?” there was no joke in her voice, only sheer concern, and Anna’s heart jumped at the realization.

“It’s not about me. FBI came to the club and they were asking around, wanting to find out if we knew anything about the guy who tried to…” She cut off, unable to force the words past her throat. “The guy that you saved me from yesterday,” Anna explained and Ruby nodded in understanding, her jaw clenched, her nostrils flaring.

“He won’t hurt you again, I took care of that,” Ruby assured, a soft smile finding its way onto her face. “Now, did you tell them anything?” she asked and Anna was quick to shake her head.

She took a deep breath before she spoke. “I could never rat you out. You need to know that.” The expression on Ruby’s face was unreadable, but Anna continued anyway, not worrying about deciphering what was going through that pretty head of hers. “But that’s not what I’m worried about. They were looking for you. They showed me a picture of you and asked if I knew who you were.” Ruby inhaled sharply when she heard it, her jaw tensing. “Ruby, what have you gotten yourself into?”

Ruby laughed, shaking her head. “It’s a long story, angel, and I’m not sure you won’t run away screaming when you find out the truth.”

Anna didn’t understand why Ruby would feel the need to say something like that. What could be so awful that she was afraid Anna would bail on her? There was only one way to find out.

“I won’t. I promise,” Anna said with confidence and Ruby gave her a nod, letting go off her chin.

She took a deep breath and her gaze lowered at the ground as they stood in silence. Anna figured she was trying to collect her thoughts and didn’t rush Ruby; she could wait, no matter how long it would take.

After a bit, Ruby’s gaze snapped back to her and she crossed her arms in front of herself, determination written all over her features.

“Fine. Well, I guess it’s not a discovery of the year, but being a whore doesn’t pay well,” Ruby began, making Anna flinch at such a straightforward statement. “Oh, and you already know it’s not fucking nice or pleasant to do that, so, I thought, why torment myself with it? Why not do something else?”

Anna gave her a nod. “Yeah, that’s a good question. I don’t know how the hell you’re handling it so far, I could never do that.”

“I wouldn’t say I’m handling it, angel. I found a better way,” Ruby admitted, her voice near to a whisper.

“What way?” Anna insisted, confused. “What do you do?”

Ruby laughed again, looking up to the sky before she looked back at Anna. “I’m a fucking murderer,” she said, keeping on laughing like it was the best joke someone would ever tell. But Ruby didn’t seem to be joking. “I slaughter everyone who wants to take me home and fuck, unless they’re not some pieces of shit like most of those people are. I kill them all and I don’t give a single fuck about it.”

Anna’s mouth went agape and she shook her head, trying to process such piece of information. It was close to too much, the wheels in her head turning as she tried to figure out what to say or how to react.

“Still don’t want to run away from me?” Ruby cocked her eyebrows, amused. “That’s admirable. Or maybe you’re just in shock and don’t know what to say?”

“No, I’m not in shock. I just need a fucking minute,” Anna said, running his hand through her hair in an attempt to hide the way her hands trembled. She didn’t know what to think, truth be told, almost like her mind was rejecting the information. “Fuck.”

Ruby took a step closer to her, entwining her fingers with Anna’s when she let her. “I might be in love with you, girl. Everyone would already scream and panic.”

“I’m not everyone.” Anna let out, surprising herself at how calm she was knowing who Ruby really was. Why wasn’t she freaking out? She would be in any other situation. “But, hell, you had to kill a lot if FBI’s onto you. Christ.”

“Good point, angel.” Ruby agreed, biting on her lip. Her eyes flickered with something Anna couldn’t quite pinpoint down, but she ignored it, pushing the weird feeling away. “I wanted to kill you at first, you know?”

The words echoed in Anna’s ears like a broken record, pushing her heart to thud in her chest. She let go of Ruby’s hand and stepped away, looking at Ruby with dread flowing through her veins.

“You… W-what?” Anna stuttered out, seeing Ruby follow her every step, her smile dying out as she observed Anna’s reaction.

Her orbs shimmered in the dim light of the streetlamp when Anna forced herself to look Ruby straight in the eyes. She found no hate or anger there, rather fear and hurt.

Anna realized she didn’t want to see Ruby sad and defeated like that. Even if she should be running away, calling for help or ratting Ruby to the FBI, she couldn’t find it in herself to do it.

That knowledge overwhelmed her in a flash.

“I wanted to kill you, but I decided to save you instead, I still have no clue why, but what I know is that I couldn’t let you get hurt,” Ruby said, her gaze lowered down to the ground. “Something changed and I don’t get it. But fuck, you probably don’t understand what the hell am I doing so, I guess we’re even, in a sense.”

Ruby raised her gaze to look at Anna and she cleared her throat, fiddling with the sleeves of her jacket as she said, “I’m not afraid of you, Ruby. I’ll never be afraid of you.”

“Is that so?” Ruby wondered, and when she took a step closer, Anna didn’t walk away. “Why aren’t you scared of me, darling angel? Hmm?” she stopped right in front of Anna, leaving no space between them, her lips dangerously close to Anna’s face.

She found it hard not to stare at them and Ruby probably noticed.

“If you really wanted to kill me, I would already be dead,” Anna said, finding herself believing in what she was saying. Ruby had every chance to put her out, but for some reason, she didn’t. And, no matter how crazy it seemed to Anna, that only made her trust Ruby more. “Yet I’m still here, very much alive. That means you’re not going to kill me.”

A smile stretched out the corners of Ruby’s lips, her eyes lighting up. “Oh, I like the way you think. But do you really believe that or are you saying it only because you’re afraid I will get rid of you if you get scared?”

“I believe that, Ruby. I swear,” Anna said, reaching for Ruby’s hand with hesitation. “You saved me, that’s what matters.”

Ruby’s smile widened a bit at that. “Seems like I made the right decision with keeping you alive, angel.” She chuckled, shaking her head. “Who would’ve thought I would end up with such a gem like you?”

Anna lowered her head at the compliment, her cheeks heating up. “I don’t know.”

“That makes two of us,” Ruby said, forcing Anna to look at her by putting her fingers under her chin. “But, if those dicks are looking for me then I better get away before they catch my sorry ass.”

“I know, you can’t let them get to you,” Anna agreed, leaning into Ruby’s touch. She swallowed a lump in her throat at the thought that crossed her mind, deciding to spell it out loud and clear right that moment. “But don’t you dare think you’ll be getting away alone,” Anna let her hands rest on Ruby’s neck, and pulled Ruby closer, waiting for her reaction with her heart in her throat.

“Oh?” Ruby let out, her eyebrows going up. “Really?”

Anna leaned forward, her face stopping mere inches from Ruby’s. Even though she was terrified of the decision she had just made, there was no going back. She couldn’t stay in the town and wait for the FBI to swing by again; her normal life was over.

And what was the most surprising was the fact that it didn’t even matter to her that she would have to let it all go. It felt like everything had lost meaning when Ruby had marched into her life, making all the foundations of her life crumble down to the ground, without any hope to rebuild them.

“You’re stuck with me. Whether you want it or not,” Anna whispered, her heart skipping a beat when Ruby brushed a stray strand of her away from her face. “I can’t let you go and I don’t know what to think about it.”

Ruby shrugged. “How about you don’t think about it at all?

“I think I can get on with that.” Anna nodded and nothing could stop her from pulling Ruby in for a kiss, their bodies slotting together like two pieces of puzzle.

The desperation Ruby responded with only made a smirk appear on her face and she let her take the lead, for the first time in her life not caring where she would end up.

As long as it was going to be with Ruby, she was on board with everything.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [LOCATION HERE](https://www.google.pl/maps/dir/Eugene,+Oregon,+Stany+Zjednoczone/Buffalo,+Wyoming,+Stany+Zjednoczone/@45.0530156,-119.3798848,6z/data=!3m1!4b1!4m14!4m13!1m5!1m1!1s0x54c119b0ac501919:0x57ec61894a43894d!2m2!1d-123.0867536!2d44.0520691!1m5!1m1!1s0x533578685eb40add:0x34060d1905d53f25!2m2!1d-106.6989375!2d44.3483072!3e0?hl=pl/)

After weeks of research and studying the blueprints, they were finally behind the fence of Roman’s house, slowly preparing to enter the mansion. The night was their best friend this time; moon overshadowed with the clouds, barely shining light over the world. Darkness was enveloping Sam and Dean from every side, like a curtain that didn’t allow anybody to sneak a look at what they were up to.

“Are you done?” Sam whispered, leaning against a bush hiding them both from the curious eyes of any people who were still around.

Dean scoffed, shaking his head. “I’m an engineer, not a fucking magician, Sammy. I’m almost done, gimme a second”

Sam scoffed, unrolling the blueprints in his lap. Dean watched him from the corner of his eye as he tried to disable the security system; there were many things to go through and he didn’t want to risk missing anything. It could end with both of them dead.

He didn’t know why Sam was still looking at this forsaken thing; for all Dean knew, he had known it by heart already, an expert from research and all. Seemed like law school had been useful after all, even if it had been in a completely different way.

Dean barely suppressed a triumphant laugh when he shut down the system, knowing nothing would stop them when they would enter the mansion. “We’re good to go,” he said and they gathered their things quick.

They sneaked inside and took off toward the house, alert and ready to face whatever the situation was going to throw at them.

This was going to be so much fun.

                                                  

Dean’s chest was heaving by the time they were done with all the guards, his clothes sticking to his body with all the sweat that had broken out on his skin. Sam grinned at Dean when they stood behind the door, giving themselves a second before they had entered.

The hinges didn’t even creak when they pushed the door open, watching their steps to avoid making any noise. But, after all, why would they? This mansion was the epitome of disgusting wealth and everyone was probably perfect; apart from the owner, of course.

Richard Roman - or Dick Roman, as Dean liked to call him - was one of the most horrible people he and Sam had ever had the chance to come across, in one way or another. Robbing poor of their already little money, frauding money for himself and other politicians in his circle and being accused of sexual assault on top of that were more than good enough reasons to want him off the face of the earth.

But, one more thing that made Dean’s blood boil in relation to Dick was the fact he had no respect for other minorities as well. People with religious beliefs others than him or with different sexual orientation would immediately be branded as someone worse than Roman, somebody inferior who he couldn’t care less about.

The thought alone that he and Sam, not only two guys in a relationship but two brothers as well, would be the ones to murder him was giving Dean great satisfaction, fueling the desire to finally kill Roman. He couldn’t wait to do it, couldn’t wait to see the life slip out of him, like it had never been there in the first place.

The handle of the knife Dean was holding was worn out, fitting his hand perfectly. Oh, how many people had already had the chance to have a close encounter with that weapon; the number was going on dozens and more.

The inside of the house was pitch black, so they moved forward slow, careful not to knock anything over. Getting discovered before they wanted could be disastrous.

“Hello?” Roman called out and the brothers hid behind the corner before he had the chance to notice them. At least, Dean hoped they had been quick enough.

He fixed his grip on the knife and took a deep breath, focusing on the flow of the air through his body to get his mind under control. Adrenaline was rarely a friend - rather a foe - so keeping its effects in check was the key to success.

It didn’t take long for Dean to steady his breathing and he glanced at Sam in the dark, seeing his brother give him a nod. The floor creaked not far from them and they froze, getting ready to attack.

Sam’s breath was tickling Dean’s neck as they stood, waiting for Roman to come closer. Time always slowed down in moments such as those, dragging on and on, like the wait was never going to end.

The moment Roman passed their hiding place, Dean reacted on instinct and jumped behind him, putting him in a chokehold. He pressed the knife against Dick’s skin and waited, his heart thudding in his throat at the sheer feeling of having control over someone, holding somebody’s life in his hands.

That part was never going to get old.

“What are you doing? Who are you?” Roman let out, squirming in Dean’s hold.

Even with the amount of strength he was putting in his moves, he was no match against Dean and never would be. That fact clearly caught up to him, because he froze when Dean dug the knife in his skin, silently hoping he gave Dick a scratch at least.

“Questions. Always a ton of questions.” Sam emerged from the dark with his gun trained on Dick and Dean couldn’t stop the corners of his lips from going up. Dark and lethal; that version of Sam never failed to make Dean shiver and admire the sheer power he was giving off by his stance alone.

“The Winchesters,” Dick whispered and Dean chuckled at the amount of anger and hate packed into that simple word. It was amusing, really. “That’s obvious. I shouldn’t have expected anything else,” he added, his voice more like a growl than anything else.

Getting the vic riled up was always fun.

“Oh, you’re not happy to see us, Dick?” Dean wondered out loud, shaking his head. “What a shame,” he said.

Dean yanked Dick back and walked them both to the first room on the right, keeping the knife still against his neck. When Sam flicked the light on, Dean had to squint and let his eyes adjust to the brightness, and Dick chose that moment to try to get away.

It felt like he wasn’t even trying hard enough, since Dean had no trouble taking back the full control, like he hadn’t done anything in the first place.

“I mean, if we think about what’s going to happen to you, I’m not surprised you’re not on the cloud nine,” Sam chuckled, moving the weight of his body from one foot to the other.

Dean took a quick look around the room and pushed Dick toward the table, stopping him before he collided with the piece of furniture. He gestured for Sam to get one of the chairs and Sam pushed one of them toward Dean, his gaze fixed on Roman.

Dean sat Dick on the chair and Sam held him while Dean threw his backpack onto the floor and took out the tape. After he hid the knife in his holster, Dean unrolled the tape and began working with it, making sure it would stay in one piece as he kept going. It didn’t take long to wind the tape around Dick’s ankles, making it impossible for him to move.

Dick kept squirming, even though he had a gun put against his temple, loaded and good to fire. “You’re both delusional. It won’t take more than a few minutes before my security barges in here and you’re done. You’ll be taken to rot in prison for all that you’ve done already,” he spat, veins popping on his neck, his face red and twisted with anger.

“You think?” Dean raised his eyebrows, inspecting if the tape was wrapped tight enough. “Honestly, I wouldn’t be so sure. Your bodyguards are all out cold, won’t be available for quite a bit.” Dean explained, moving to bind Dick’s arms to the chair as well.

Watching Roman process the information he had just been given couldn’t be more fun.

Dick opened his mouth, like he wanted to say something, but closed it after a moment, his lip trembling. He blinked a few times, looking around the room in frenzy, like he was expecting somebody to barge in any minute.

But, nothing happened.

The silence stretched on for a bit after Dean was done with the binding, but neither he nor Sam said a word, waiting.

Dick eyed them both, disgust written all over his face. This time, Dean saw panic there, too, and he bit on his lip at the sight, barely able to hide a grin. “That’s impossible!” Dick growled, the seriousness of the situation finally catching up to him. “These are trained men, the best I could afford, and I can afford anything I want! There’s no fucking way you put them down!” he added, gritting his teeth once he was done.

Sam couldn’t hold back a laugh at that outburst of anger, his teeth bared like the ones of a predator when he would prepare to attack. “Seems like they weren’t good enough for us both. Isn’t that right, Dean?”

“Definitely, Sammy,” Dean agreed, setting his fingers under Roman’s chin. The fear reflecting in Dick’s eyes only pushed him to add more, to make it sting even harder. “They had no idea what’s coming,” he whispered, letting go off Roman after a bit.

Dick’s gaze kept jumping from Dean to Sam and the other way around, like he was waiting for the situation to turn out to be a nightmare or a massive joke. His hands were formed into fists, his knuckles white as he looked at them, dread evident in the way his body shook like a leaf.

“What do you want?” Roman asked, his voice breaking, even though Dean was certain he didn’t want to show any weakness. “Do you want money? Fine, I can give you as much as you want. I can give you anything else you want, but you can’t kill me if you want to get it.”

Dean only shook his head as he took a knife out of his thigh holster, welcoming the weight of his weapon in his hand with a smile. He stepped closer to Roman, looming over him like a statue, a wicked smirk on his face. “You already gave everything,” Dean said, running his fingers over the edge of the blade, feeling the sharpness under his touch. “There’s nothing that can stop us from doing what we want to do. Not a damn thing.”

Sam put the safety back on and hid the gun in his holster, taking a step back. His gaze was set on Dick, sharp and unforgiving. When Dean’s words turned out to be met with nothing more than silence, Sam cleared his throat.

“Your money’s already ours, if that’s what you wanted to offer,” he said nonchalantly, giving Dean a smile. “You see, I’ve hacked into your account a month or so ago and set up a few permanent payment orders, all small amounts. It won’t look suspicious at all, but a lot of your money is gone from your accounts already and there’ll only be more disappearing,” he explained, letting out a chuckle.

“That’s impossible, you’re lying!” Dick exclaimed, thrashing in his bindings. Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed a rag from the backpack, forming it into a ball. He pushed it inside Roman’s mouth before he had the chance to blink, making it impossible for him to say anything else.

“Why do you have to be so fucking annoying?” Dean wondered out loud, letting out an annoyed sigh afterward. “Don’t you think that lying wouldn’t make sense? You’re already dead anyway.” Dean raised his eyebrows at a pure rage and fear on Roman’s face, the emotions blending together, seemingly indistinguishable.

He couldn’t hold back a chuckle when Dick squirmed some more, clearly trying to free himself, but all his pathetic attempts looked funny at most. Roman was fuming, his chest heaving as he tried to breathe around the makeshift gag.

No matter how fun it had been, it was time to do what they had come here for and it hadn’t been playing with Roman.

Sam walked closer to Dick and ripped his white shirt in half, making the buttons clatter around on the wooden floor. Dean couldn’t hold back a grin at the sight of the untarnished skin in front of him, ready to be marked in any way they saw fit.

As he took a knife from Dean, Sam smiled, twirling the knife in his fingers. The blade reflected light like a precious stone of some sort, gleaming beautifully. Dean’s gaze locked with Sam when he rested the sharp edge of the knife against Roman’s skin.

The tension built in the air as they stayed still, simply waiting, savoring the moment. The sheer thrill was running through Dean’s veins like liquid fire, making him all too aware of the surroundings and the situation.

He could barely stand still with all those feeling coursing through his body.

With a smooth flick of his wrist, Sam cut a line through the skin, adding another one and another one, all in an arranged manner. His forehead was scrunched, his gaze focused on Roman only and Dean couldn’t hold back a grin at the sight.

Groans of pain were getting through Dick’s gag anyway, growing louder with every passing minute. It was the kind of a twisted symphony that would kept most people up at night and bring them nightmares, but to the Winchesters it was nothing unusual. It was special, yes, but not terrifying and never making the blood go cold in their veins.

Dean couldn’t help but laugh at the grimace on Dick’s face as Sam kept cutting, the blood slowly trickling down the pale skin. It flowed down like a wicked river, fast and relentless, and Roman’s eyes went wide when he looked down, observing its path.

A few more precise cuts and the pentagram had been made, amaranth red a striking contrast to the almost-white skin. It looked beautiful, just like always, but it still lacked a vital part. However, it wasn’t Sam’s job to work on that; it was time for Dean to work a little.

Handing the knife to Dean, Sam stepped back and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Waiting for his brother and lover to take over, he sat on a chair nearby and watched. Dean flicked the blade in his hand, worrying his lip between his teeth as he kept looking at the fresh made cuts.

Without a second thought, he buried the blade a bit deeper than Sam did, making Dick scream around the gag and writhe in his bindings. Dean kept cutting the skin with the knife, creating a nearly perfect circle around the pentagram, his hand steady as he traced the outline.

In few spots, the circle was rather uneven and wobbly, but it only made the carving look better, more raw and real. However, he was still far from done. Pursing his lips tight, Dean began tracing the skin around the circle he had just cut and started slashing it again, this time a lot faster and messy.

Drops of blood were flying in all directions, splattering his fingers and clothes, but it didn’t bother Dean in the slightest. Rather, he took the pride in such a sight. Roman’s hands were gripping the armrests of the chair tight, his knuckles nearly white. Dean noticed with satisfaction that the faster he cut, the faster Roman was losing control, trying to get away from the blade with his whole body.

Surprisingly, there was more rage than anything else in the way he looked at the Winchesters and that forced anger to bubble under Dean’s skin with even more intensity than before, the emotion clouding his mind just the right amount.

From that moment, Dean made sure to be more precise and slow with the cuts he was making, enjoying the look of agony on Dick’s face. The stronger Roman’s reaction was, the bigger Dean’s satisfaction grew.

He was done soon and he stepped back to admire their masterpiece. A pentagram surrounded by a circle from which the flames were immersing stood out against Roman’s pale skin, even paler than before because of the blood loss. Blood trickled down from every incision, giving the cuts even messier look, the one that Dean had grown to love so much.

It was their trademark, something they had been leaving on every person that had had the misfortune of being their target. It didn’t have a meaning per se, but they liked to think of it as a brand of ownership or, in other words, the fact that the person marked with that one was their bitch in every sense of the word.

Dean extended his free hand toward Sam’s and grabbed it, entwining their fingers together. Turning to the side, Sam claimed his brother’s lips in a kiss, his other hand coming up to rest on Dean’s neck. Dean melted into Sam’s touch, angling his body toward Sam like a sunflower angling his stem in the search of light.

They kept kissing, almost like they wanted to learn each other by heart all over again, and Dean let go off the knife in favor of pulling Sam closer with the hand previously occupied by holding that weapon. By the time the knife clattered to the ground, Dean had his hands fisted in Sam’s hair, holding on tight, like he was afraid Sam would disappear the moment he would close his eyes.

But, Sam wasn’t going anywhere, and he was making it more and more believable with every second spent on kissing Dean, his lips sliding against Dean’s effortlessly, like that’s what they had been doing all their lives.

Dean swore that nothing could be more familiar than the warmth of Sam’s mouth and his taste; both the warmth and the taste unique, like Sam’s personal trademark. Dean had to admit that that was the only thing that had never changed in his life - the way Sam felt when the world would stop existing around them.

Their bodies fit against the other one perfectly and Dean couldn’t hold himself back from grinding against Sam, feeling Sam harden in his jeans. His breath got caught in his throat when Sam grinded against him in response, his teeth skirting across Dean’s bottom lip, scraping against the sensitive skin.

If they didn’t have the work to do, Dean would never pull away. However, it was clear they would have to get out of the house soon enough and Dick was probably getting impatient, so why wait and prolong his torture even more?

Dean pulled away, his lips swollen and tingling as he ran his tongue over them, almost like he was trying to prolong the taste of Sam lingering on his tongue. His cock was uncomfortably hard in the confines of his jeans, but it was neither the time nor the place to do anything with it. Instead, Dean adjusted himself swiftly and picked the knife up from the ground, running his fingers over the bloodied sharpness.

He didn’t have to cut himself to know exactly how well-sharpened the surface was.

“Do you want to get this one, Sammy?” Dean suggested, silently hoping Sam wouldn’t want to have anything to do with Roman. For some reason, his blood was singing with the need to murder and he wasn’t sure what would happen if he didn’t sate that hunger. “Or do you want me to do it?” Dean asked, his voice barely any louder than a whisper.

Slowly, he brushed the hair away from his face, the corners of his lips stretching into a smile when Sam leaned into his touch. His eyes were sparkling, excitement written all over his feature, but he didn’t take the knife from Dean, only shook his head.

Clearly, he knew Dean better than Dean knew himself.

“He’s yours,” Sam said simply, still the same stupid smile on his face, and Dean flicked the knife in his hand again, taking a step toward Roman.

Dick’s pleading gaze only made him roll his eyes; the guy had done enough to deserve being killed not once, but many times, so he should consider their actions mercy. Dean didn’t have a lot of patience left anymore, so he looked at Dick one last time and exhaled slowly as he fixed his grip on the gun.

Dean plunged the knife deep into Roman’s chest, the skin slowly giving in under the strength of his. He twisted the handle once the blade was fully inside and looked up, seeing mute shock on Roman’s face.

Dean couldn’t tear his gaze away from Roman’s glazed over eyes as the life slipped away from him, leaving him nothing but a shell of a son of a bitch he had been. It never failed to amaze Dean and make him feel powerful, like he could do anything he set his mind to. If he could get rid of the world’s greatest monsters, didn’t that make him someone superior than anybody else in return?

Sam seemed to share the same thoughts as he walked closer to Dean, a wicked grin on his face. He laughed, shaking his head as their gazes met, the look alone saying more than a thousand worlds ever could.

“And now the world’s got one less dick in it.” Dean announced as he pulled the blade out of the man’s chest, the move requiring quite the amount of force. It squelched when the knife got pulled out completely, the blood rushing out of the wound at a fast pace, staining the spotless rug underneath.

Sam wasn’t able to hold back a laugh, his eyes sparkling beautifully. He looked incredible like this; free of all worries that had troubled him before, happy and relaxed. “I bet you came up with this line before we went in and wanted to kill him only to say it.”

“Maybe?” Dean let out a chuckle as Sam’s gaze caught with his, Sam’s eyebrows raised expectantly. “Fine, Sammy,” he groaned, rolling her eyes. “That’s exactly why I wanted to kill him. You happy now?”

As Dean wiped the knife onto his jeans, Sam cupped his face, his teeth worrying his bottom lip as their gazes caught. “Now I want you to fuck me, but I’d rather you do it somewhere else than with this monster’s corpse around. So, could you hurry up?” his voice was rough, almost scratchy in a way, and there was no denying the effect it had on Dean.

He couldn’t wait to get back to the hotel, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t tease Sam a bit first.

“You’re already begging?” Dean wondered out loud, shaking his head. “Unbelievable. Thought it would take me a bit longer to make you do that.” He grinned, relishing in the warmth of Sam’s fingers skimming over his skin.

Sam chuckled and let go of Dean. He tried his best to look offended, but it didn’t work that well. Dean could see the mischief in his eyes and the eagerness to do something more without having trouble at all.

Sam cleared his throat when their gazes caught again. “What if I tell you I’m going to beg as much as you want?” he suggested, a smirk appearing on his face. “I mean it.”

“Sounds good.” Dean agreed and shot Sam a wink, knowing exactly how irresistible he looked like that. He threw a last glance at Dick’s body as he hid the knife back in his thigh holster, bits of blood still staining the blade. “Let’s get the fuck out of here. I’m done with being around this excuse of a human being.”

Sam only nodded as Dean threw the backpack over his shoulder, making sure it was zipped up and they hadn’t left anything inside that they hadn’t wanted to. They walked out of the house side by side, very little space left between them as they entwined their fingers together, holding on tight.

They passed a guard after a guard with every single step, doing his best not to stomp on anyone. After all, it wasn’t their fault they had gotten hired by Dick. It was peaceful almost, if it weren’t for the fact that they knew the police would be there soon and they had to get out of there quick.

Once they were behind the gate, they took off together, the gravel flying from under their foot. Dean searched for the Impala and ran up to the driver’s side the moment he noticed his beloved car, opening it on autopilot, without thinking too much about it.

Sam climbed inside after him and he started the engine, taking off in the direction of the motel they had left their things in. The look Sam had shot him was enough to make his foot press harder on the gas pedal; he couldn’t wait to get back there.

 


	6. Chapter 6

The moment Dean opened the door to the motel, they were all over each other, ripping their clothes off and throwing them around in frenzy. A smug grin wasn’t leaving Dean’s face, almost like it was glued to it permanently; but who could blame him in a situation like that?

They headed toward the bathroom first and went into the shower, not able to go on for a minute without the physical contact. Dean swore he felt starved for it, starved for Sam; there was no way he could restrain himself any longer.

As they stepped under the hot spray Sam ran his fingers over a replica of the Impala right on Dean’s thigh that he had gotten the day his father had given the car to him. Dean’s skin tingled under his brother’s touch, shivers erupting on his skin when he moved his fingers up, skimming them over the tattoo of the initials of their parents.

Dean reached for Sam as well and his hand rested over the same initials inked into his skin; J.H.W standing for John Henry Winchester and M. D. W that stood for Mary Deanna Winchester. The pitch black letters stood out clearly against Sam’s skin, even though he was quite tanned, and Dean covered them with his hand completely, pulling Sam closer by his hips.

Mary and John were both good people, at least from how Dean remembered them, but life wasn’t a fairytale. They had died in a car accident a good few years ago, leaving Sam and Dean alone. Fortunately, Dean had been old enough to take custody over Sam and they had managed to deal with it just fine; really, there was nothing they wouldn’t be able to deal with together.

That’s when their feelings had completely taken over and there had been nobody to tell them they were wrong or fucked up in any way. Even if that had happened, Dean doubted it would change anything; Sam’s love for him was almost like the only source of air present for him in the world, the lack of it granting immediate death.

Sam’s hands went up on their own accord, sliding over Dean’s chest, then resting on Dean’s back, right over the big piece that stretched onto the backs of Dean’s arms. These were enormous wings, the feathers ruffled as if the wind had messed them up. They were hazel with tiny flecks of brown, just like Sam’s eyes in a certain lighting, and Dean’s little brother couldn’t stop running his fingers down the inked skin, almost like he was trying to comb the feathers.

Dean smiled and pulled Sam in for a kiss, relaxing into the hot water running down their bodies, washing the bits of dried blood off their skin. Their tongues tangled lazily as Dean moved his fingers up and onto Sam’s back, digging them into the meat of his shoulders.

Sam had a tattoo on his back as well, and when Dean couldn’t look at it, he at least wanted to touch it, feel it under his fingertips. Even without seeing it, Dean knew exactly how it looked like. The enormous wings were emerald green and they had traces of gold ink all over, that Sam had claimed reminisced Dean’s eyes perfectly.

Dean wasn’t sure about that, but that tattoo was a sign for him; the equivalent of incredible dedication and an emphasis of how much Dean meant to Sam. After all, that’s exactly what Sam had said Dean’s tattoo meant to him.

Sam pinned Dean to the tiled wall and he lost his train of thoughts, his back shuddering at the sudden coldness that enveloped his skin. Goosebumps erupted all over his skin and he couldn’t stop another shiver, feeling Sam smirking against his mouth. He did nothing to get away from it, perfectly okay with being exposed to that as long as Sam would be kissing him that way. Their chests were pressed flush and Dean swore their dash marks tattoos fit against each other perfectly; after all, they had killed together every person that stood for every dash mark.

Sam’s teeth dug into Dean’s bottom lip, then let go after a brief moment, leaving them tingling, making Dean desperate for more. Smirking, Dean pulled Sam back for a kiss, swallowing the moan that bubbled deep from his little brother’s throat as Dean wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock at the same time.

Dean hissed as Sam’s nails scratched his biceps, angry red marks appearing on the pale skin of his left arm, then tattooed skin of his right arm. Sam’s fingers pressed right over the full sleeve that consisted of a few symbols Sam had found in his demonology textbook, the space in between them filled with feathers similar to the ones on Dean’s back.

Dean had laughed the idea off at first, but the patterns had been something else; mysterious and unlike anything he had ever been before. Now, he didn’t understand why he had been so opposed to getting them at first and was glad he had ended up having them inked anyway.

Sam had ended up following his brother’s footsteps and, Sam’s hand which Dean was skirting his fingers over was now covered with some latin exorcism that Dean had never even tried to understand. The letters looked like they had been splattered with blood and Dean would be lying if he were to say he didn’t like it. Seemed like they were meant to kill even before they had started doing it.

Without a second thought, Dean let go off Sam’s cock and turned around, bracing his hands on the tiled wall. They slid down the wet surface, but he forced his hands up again, getting closer to the wall so it would be harder for him to slip.

That clearly surprised Sam, since he didn’t react at first, but Dean knew he wasn’t the one to complain if he would get to fuck his brother that night. Sam reached for the bottle of the conditioner standing on a shelf next Dean’s right hand. The stream of the water falling down Dean’s back wasn’t as strong as it had been before and moved a bit, starting to fall over his left side instead.

Good that Sam had learned from the time water had gotten into both their noses when they had gotten freaky in a shower sometime ago.

The warmth of Sam’s hand on his back made Dean lean into his touch, feeling the tension of the whole day slip away with every passing second. Sam’s other hand pried at Dean’s asscheeks, spreading them slowly.

Sam caressed Dean’s hole with his finger at first, but Dean was loose from their midday fuck already, so he didn’t have trouble adding another one to the mix. With the conditioner, it wasn’t even that much of a burn or a stretch; at least, it wasn’t anything that Dean couldn’t handle.  
Dean wasn’t able to keep himself from bucking onto Sam’s fingers, needing more of Sam inside, wanting to be filled up like a good little bitch. His cock was already rock hard and begging for attention that it wouldn’t get yet.

“What’s going on, Dean? You want something?” Sam chuckled as his fingers bumped into Dean’s prostate, making him moan loudly. His legs trembled at the sensation, his hole clenching around the digits. “Or maybe you want me to keep going like this? Make you come without my cock, huh?” Sam teased, setting his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“No, no. Sammy, please. Please, you have to… I need...” Dean stuttered, biting his lip as his brother picked up his pace. He crooked his fingers just right, nailing his prostate again, and Dean whined, overwhelmed.

Sam smiled against Dean’s skin, continuing his assault on Dean’s hole. “Need what?” he wondered, ramming his fingers deep inside, to the point Dean swore he had never had Sam fingering him like that, like he could get where nobody else could.

Dean’s hole was clenching around his fingers tightly, like Dean wanted to keep them inside for as long as possible and, hell, maybe it wasn’t far from the truth at all. If Dean could, he would spend his whole life impaled on any part of Sam that could bring him to the edge.

Fuck if he wasn’t a slut for his little brother.

“I need your cock, come on!” Dean whined and Sam pulled his fingers out of Dean’s hole, leaving him achingly empty. He didn’t rush him, though, knowing that Sam wouldn’t tease once Dean was vocal about what he wanted.

Without a warning, Sam pushed inside him in one go, his fingers digging into Dean’s hips as he held his brother in place. Dean grit his teeth at the stretch, feeling so full he swore there was nothing else inside him other than Sam, splitting him open wide.

He didn’t move for a good bit, letting Dean get used to that stretch, even if Dean could handle going fast right off the bat. Sam pulled almost all the way out the next moment and slammed right back in, burying himself deep in Dean’s ass. He set a fast pace and Dean didn’t blame him; he was just as wound up and eager as Sam, like always after a kill.

And, after all, they had all the time for lazy and sweet later.

Dean spread his legs a bit more, not wanting to slip in the shower, his breath getting caught in his throat when Sam went even deeper at that angle. He kept pushing his cock in and out, nailing that sweet spot that had Dean seeing stars with nearly every thrust, like all he wanted to do was to take Dean apart. And Dean couldn’t be more okay with that.

They fell into a rhythm immediately. Dean was meeting Sam’s thrusts halfway, Sam’s pelvis colliding with Dean’s perky ass, his balls slapping against the freckled skin as they went on and on. The waters cascaded down their left sides, but it did nothing to tame the heat rushing through Dean’s body, making his mind hazy with desire.

It wasn’t long before Dean was squeezing even tighter around Sam’s cock and Sam reached with his hand for Dean’s cock, stroking it rhythmically with his thrusts. There was no way for Dean to hold back a scream at the contact, his eye squeezing shut as he tried to cope with the sensations overwhelming him.

A string of curses kept spilling from Dean’s lips as Sam was working on him, the pleasure too great to keep the sounds inside. He was brought to the edge in no time and the release hit him, making his mind shut down as his cock spurted come, painting the blue tiles and Sam’s hand white.

Sam let go of Dean’s cock the next moment and picked up his pace even more, obviously eager to get to the brink of release. Dean knew he was so close, to the point that he could feel Sam’s orgasm creeping somewhere near through Sam’s every move, fast and frantic and hard. It took only a few more thrusts for him to come and he filled Dean up where no one else had been, the warmth inside him making Dean sigh contently.

They stayed like that for a while, breathing heavily, trying to come down from their respectful highs. Dean’s legs were quivering and he could barely feel them, his muscles tense as he tried to keep himself standing.

When Sam slipped out of him, he took a deep breath, already missing being filled up like that. Sam didn’t let him dwell too long on that, though, as he began running his hands all over Dean’s body, helping him turn around.

The sight of fucked out Sam never failed to make Dean grin like an idiot and that’s exactly what he kept doing when they washed each other slowly, making sure to get rid off all tension still creeping somewhere in their bodies. They shared a few hungry kisses, but that was the end of it, and held themselves close under the hot stream, safe in each other’s arms.

When they were done, they dried themselves with fluffy towels and Dean scrunched his forehead at how soft they were. Surprisingly, they weren’t as shitty as the ones they had usually had the chance to find in in the motels.

After they went out of the bathroom, Dean didn’t wait for Sam to follow him, only collapsed onto the bed first, head down. The only indication of the fact that Sam had indeed followed him was the warmth that enveloped his body soon after, only making him more sleepy than he had already been.

Dean fell asleep in no time, his body scooting closer to Sam right before he drifted off.

                                                    


	7. Chapter 7

It could be called a ritual, the way they woke up tangled together and rolled around in bed for some time, not at all eager to face the world. Warmth and they way their bodies fit together like two perfect pieces of puzzle were a lot more important than the responsibilities waiting for them. Neither Sam nor Dean were able to get enough of the feeling as they made out lazily, not caring about the passage of time.

Dean rolled them both over so that he was on top, feeling Sam’s morning wood digging into the meat of his thigh. A triumphant smile made its way onto his face; he would never get enough of the fact Sam was content to give up control, to let him take the lead.

Gaze locked with Sam’s, Dean reached for the bottle of lube standing on the nightstand, closing his fingers tight around the bottle like it was some kind of treasure, almost. Then, he moved lower, his knees hitting the crappy motel carpet as he slid off the bed. Dean grabbed Sam’s ankles and pulled him to the edge, his legs dangling on both sides of Dean’s body as he settled himself in between.

The view was glorious to say at least; Sam’s hair still ruffled from sleeping, his eyes radiant and full of desire as he looked at Dean. His skin nearly glowed in the morning light, beautiful and unflawed, even with dozens of scars scattered all over. Dean couldn’t help but think that, maybe, that’s what made him even more beautiful.

“My turn now,” Dean whispered and Sam grinned, shaking his head slowly.

“Whatever you want. But don’t think it changes the fact you begged to be fucked yesterday.” Sam chuckled and Dean only rolled his eyes at him, refusing to get into that conversation.

Yeah, maybe they would try to make the other one lose control for competition, but it always ended in them both falling apart when they got what they wanted, begging and whining for the littlest bit of attention like nothing else had mattered. There was no need for Sam to rub it in Dean’s face, since he was no better.

No better at all.

After unscrewing the cap, Dean covered his fingers with a generous amount of lube, drawing the process out for a bit. Sam’s gaze fell over him, his eyebrows raised, like he didn’t understand why Dean didn’t move on yet.

He didn’t give Sam any answer, only started sucking marks onto Sam’s thighs, licking the skin slowly, feeling the pure taste of Sam at the edge of his tongue. With the next sweep, he circled the rim, and Sam spread his legs a bit more in an instant, his mouth parting a bit as he relaxed into the bed.

“Today, I’m gonna make you beg,” Dean teased, licking his lips as he let barely the tip of his index finger slide inside Sam. The ring of muscle didn’t give in much at first, only opening up a bit after a few tries.

He was going to be so tight on Dean’s cock; Dean deemed it better than anything else.

“You could try,” Sam said, his voice almost unaffected by what Dean was doing, but it changed fairly quick. Whatever he wanted to say next turned into a gasp, a wonderful broken sound, as Dean leaned forward and opened his mouth, enveloping Sam’s cock with it. Dean let his tongue trace the length of Sam’s cock, his finger slipping inside Sam’s hole deeper at the same time, past the second knuckle.

Dean couldn’t hold back a smirk at another gasp that spilled from Sam’s mouth when he began sliding his mouth up and down, hollowing his cheeks around Sam’s length. He kept his pace slow, there was absolutely no need to rush. And driving Sam nearly to the edge and keeping him there for a long while had always been more than fun.

Sam tasted perfect, just like always, a bit salty and musky and with the slightest hint of the soap they had used in the shower the night before. His length was a familiar weight on Dean’s tongue and Dean wouldn’t lie if he said he could spend an eternity in between Sam’s legs, working with his mouth on his cock. 

There was no better place to live in.

With some more wriggling, Sam’s hole opened up a bit more, letting Dean slide his finger more smoothly and freely in and out. Dean picked up his pace slightly, his mouth bobbing up and down on Sam’s cock, his tongue swirling around, tracing random patterns on the velvety smooth skin.

Adding another finger wasn’t troublesome at all and a broken moan from Sam followed that action, making Dean chuckle around Sam’s cock. Sam’s back arched when Dean started scissoring them inside, brushing his prostate in the process. Sam let his legs fall open even more, his hands gripping the sheets tightly as Dean kept working on him, his length throbbing inside Dean’s mouth.

Dean was patient, even though his cock was so hard it could probably cut diamonds by the time he had slipped third finger inside Sam. He could wait a bit more, even though he wanted nothing else but to bury himself inside Sam and drive him crazy. But, that could wait.

He kept working his fingers in and out of Sam’s hole, enjoying the way Sam’s walls were clenching around them with every single move. Dean waited until Sam arched his body from the bed and slid his mouth off Sam’s cock, a stupid grin forming on his face at the sight of his brother barely holding himself together.

“Not gonna beg yet, Sammy?” he teased, moving his fingers at a faster pace, opening Sam up more and more with every single move.

“Fuck you,” Sam gritted out through clenched teeth, but Dean only chuckled, his gaze moving up to lock with Sam’s.

“I can fuck you if you want me to. Just say a magic word.” Dean raised his eyebrows then let his tongue sweep over the slit of Sam’s cock, his lips latching onto it slowly.

When Dean opened his mouth again he let it slide onto Sam’s cock and swallowed around it, keeping his throat relaxed to the best of his ability so he could take Sam deeper. Whenever he set his mind on something, he succeeded in it, and this time was no exception; he took Sam almost all the way in, only a bit left out, not able to fit inside his mouth.

Sam jerked his hips up, forcing his cock a bit deeper, and Dean backed out when he felt his gag reflex kick in. He took a lungful of air and shook his head, waiting.

“You’re such a dick,” Sam let out, his chest heaving in time with his breaths.

“Can’t deny that. So, how’s it gonna be?” Dean sing-songed and, when met with silence, he slid his fingers out of Sam, not missing the bitch face that Sam threw him. “I can wait, you know?” Dean added, spreading his legs a bit as he wrapped his hand around the base of his cock.

Dean couldn’t hold back a sigh as he started sliding his fist up and down slowly, a shaken breath escaping his lips at the feeling. One look at Sam let him know Sam knew exactly what he was doing. Catching Sam’s gaze, he picked up his pace, his mouth falling agape at the pleasure that began swimming through his body, making his heart beat faster in his chest.

“Get back here, jerk.” Sam commanded as he braced himself up on his elbows, a smirk on his face. “Come on, Dean. Fuck me.”

Those words always had the same effect on Dean, making his heart race and his cock swell.

Dean pushed himself to stand up, then let his hands rest on Sam’s thighs, feeling the muscles dance under his touch. “Bitch. You’re lucky I can never say no to you,” Dean whispered, and Sam’s lips formed into a wicked grin. 

Dean got back onto the bed and crawled over Sam, their lips meeting halfway, all the pent up tension getting released in a blink of an eye, like an avalanche moving down the mountain, gaining its pace with every inch of the ground getting buried under the snow.

Sam scraped his teeth against Dean’s lip, his legs coming up to wrap around Dean’s waist, his left one right over the Impala tattoo. Dean lined himself up at Sam’s hole and, without breaking the kiss, pushed in slowly, his mouth swallowing the moan spilling from Sam’s lips. 

Sam pulled away, his head falling back onto the pillow as Dean pulled all the way out and rammed back in again, his hands resting on either sides of Sam’s head so he could keep his balance. He let Sam catch a breath, then pulled him in for a kiss, setting a steady pace when he began thrusting in and out, his hips flush against Sam’s pelvis after every thrust.

Sam’s hands came up to rest on Dean’s back, his fingers clawing into Dean’s skin, scratching those hazel wings tattooed there with no mercy. It never failed to amaze Dean how tight Sam was, squeezing around him more and more when they were getting closer and closer, their ragged breaths and the sounds of skin slapping on skin filling the silence around them.

Dean was relentless, picking up his pace to the point the bed was creaking under them, the muscles in his body protesting at how fast he was going. Sam didn’t seem to mind, rather the opposite, meeting Dean’s every thrust, bucking his hips toward Dean. They were chasing their release together, both so close to the edge they knew it would be only a matter of time until it would all reach the breaking point.

Sam was the first to go, a shout ripping from his throat as his body shook, his cock spurtting come right on Dean’s chest, painting the freckled skin white. Dean didn’t slow down, though, not until he spilled deep inside Sam, marking him up from the inside.

His heart was racing inside his ribcage, only the sound of blood pounding in his ears hearable in that moment. Dean didn’t move until he caught his breath, until he felt the air flow into his lungs, fueling his body with much needed oxygen.

After he slid out of Sam, Dean let himself collapse onto Sam, not caring that it would get them both even more sticky and messy. Sam groaned, but wrapped his arms around Dean, his fingers skimming over Dean’s back.

“Couldn’t wait for me, huh?” Dean let out, and Sam laughed, his gaze locking with Dean’s when he pushed him up on his elbows..

“Shut up,” Sam retorted, making Dean grin wide. “And get your perky ass up, we need to take a shower.”

Dean only groaned at that, allowing his eyes to flutter shut. “We can wait for a bit, come on. I need a damn minute.”

“Fine,” Sam agreed, not without reluctance in his voice, though, and pulled Dean closer, burying his head in the crook of Dean’s neck.


	8. Chapter 8

After taking a shower, they ordered pizza, even though Sam would rather cook something healthy for both of them. They had to stay out of public places, though, at least for a bit. In a few hours they would have to travel as far away as possible, in the direction no one would predict they would be going, and that meant they should eat something quick that they wouldn’t have to devote the time to.

There were other things they had to spend their time on instead of cooking.

So, pizza it was, and Dean was the one to get it from the delivery guy while Sam turned on the news to check if the police had already found Dick’s body. He wondered what expletives he and Dean would get called now, the idea alone being enough to bring a smile to his face.

Sometimes, Sam swore people working with making the news had too big of a creativity to be wasting their talent there.

Unfortunately, there was nothing interesting going on at all, and nobody bothered to call him and Dean any differently than murderers and serial killers. Same old crap. Sam’s attention was drawn to the screen only when the reporter began talking about some murders than Sam was certain hadn’t been his and his brother’s doing. 

Did they have company if it came to wiping out the worst people in the country? Or were the cops just faking murders to lure them out?

The door to the motel room opened and Dean walked in, taking off the baseball cap he had on and setting the pizzas on the table Sam was sitting next to. He shrugged off the hoodie and threw it onto a couch nearby, taking the seat right next to Sam. 

“Dean?” Sam caled, taking in all the details about the new murderers and a message that seemed to be directed to him and Dean.

“Yeah? What’s up Sammy?” Dean opened the box and reached for the slice, stopping halfway when his gaze wandered to the TV.

Sam chuckled nervously, running his hand through his hair. “Remember those two murders from last month? It’s sitting at five right now, and the victims are all the guys that we would definitely kill at one point or the other, but these weren’t our kills. From what the cops are saying there was a message written in blood left on the last crime scene.”

“What message?” Dean wondered, grabbing the slice of the pepperoni pizza.

“A present for the Winchesters from the only angel and her demon,” Sam said, not able to keep the smile off his face. No matter how ridiculous it sounded, it was also nice, in a way. “Could this be the cops’ idea to trick us and lure us out somehow?”

“I don’t think so. I doubt they would be able to fake that many murders without it being screwed up by someone one way or another. Someone would have to fuck up at some point, say something they weren’t supposed to or whatever,” Dean responded, taking a bite.

Sam sighed, leaning back on his chair. “So, what are we looking at, here? Some psycho fans or what?” he shook his head, sighing. “It sounds even more ridiculous when you say it loud.

Dean chuckled, chewing the slice slowly. “I don’t know, but it’s pretty awesome they’re kinda helping us. You know, with getting this over faster,” he mumbled, turning off the TV.

“So, what do you say we do now? Should we leave them a message, too?” Sam wondered out loud, taking a slice from the box as well. The delicious smell made his stomach grow loud and Dean laughed at that, shaking his head.

“Should’ve told me you were that hungry,” he teased, smiling. “And, I don’t know, maybe? Should we thank them for those kills or something?” Dean suggested, opening up his beer with an adorably concentrated look on his face.

Sam only bit down a smile at the sight; he knew Dean wouldn’t want to be called adorable or cute. He would probably get chewed out for that and he didn’t necessarily want that at that moment.

“Wouldn’t hurt, but better not be too obvious about it.” Sam admitted after swallowing the mouthful of pizza, wiping his greasy hands on a napkin lying nearby. “We can figure something out before our next kill, I guess.”

Dean nodded after taking another swig of the beer. “Yeah, sounds good. Hey, how about we dig up a bit of info on this couple?”

Sam raised his eyebrows. “A couple? Why do you think it’s a couple?”

“Come on, Sammy.” Dean sighed, shaking a head. “The only angel and her demon? It’s obvious. The chick calls herself an angel and the guy calls himself a demon. Pretty self-explanatory, little brother,” Dean explained and Sam only rolled his eyes, not missing the exasperated look Dean threw at him.

“Could be two girls as well.” Sam retorted after taking another bite. “You can’t be sure, you know?”

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. “Two girls who know how to murder a piece of shit? Hell, that would be a dream come true.”

“You perv.” Sam threw the napkin at Dean, but he ducked to the side, avoiding getting hit. “But we won’t know unless we stumble onto them. And, besides, it’s not like we can leave them a location to meet up at. Or, I don’t know, an invitation or something. I think the messages are all we’ve got.”

“True. Let’s make our first message a good one then.” Dean handed an open beer to Sam and Sam took it, the familiar weight of having something heavy in his hand working wonders. He clank his bottle against Dean’s and took a sip, the taste a lot better than he would expect to come from some low grade beer.

Sam couldn’t hold back a smile as he locked his gaze with his very pleased brother’s stare. “Fair enough. So, who’s going to be next?”

“I was thinking we could get rid off this bitch Sands,” Dean suggested, his tone mocking when the surname rolled from its tongue. The name seemed vaguely familiar to Sam, but he couldn’t quite place where did he know it from. “Every time I see her face I feel like I’m about to throw up.” Dean cringed, shaking off a shiver that had just gone from his body.

Sam got up from the chair and walked to his duffel, digging out his laptop. “And what did she do to you? Kill your firstborn?” he joked, getting back to the table. 

“Other than the fact she’s a bitch? Well, not much.” Dean admitted, reaching for another slice.

“So, just a kill? For no reason at all?” Sam raised his eyebrows, his fingers swiftly moving over the keyboard as he typed. He needed to find out more about this girl and figure out if killing her was even worth it.

“Pretty much, yeah? Well, she’s been involved in some suspicious drug dealing business that got some innocent people killed, but, apparently, the cops decided it was all good if she chose the good side in the end.” Dean shrugged, but his shoulders were tense, his jaw clenched. “Not to mention some of those innocent people I’m talking about were freaking teenagers. Kids.”

Sam gave him a nod, keeping a sympathetic smile on his face. For no particular reason, Dean couldn’t control himself whenever they stumbled upon someone whose crimes were connected with kids in a way. Sam suspected it was because Dean had always cared about him and was projecting onto every younger person nearby, but it was nothing other than a suspicion.

There was no way of confirming it, after all.

Sam started scrolling through endless sites featuring Josie Sands, called by her fans Abaddon. She was a singer and when Sam played one of her songs, he immediately recognized her. Jess used to listen to Abaddon on a daily basis; that’s why he knew her.

She was pretty good, Sam had to admit, but her career had only started blooming when she had managed to get caught up in some trouble. Her fans loved drama. Apparently, Josie had gotten addicted to heroine and she had tried to get more for herself, deciding to take on being a drug dealer and lying to whoever she had been working with that people owed her money for the drugs when she had been the one to take them all.

Long story short, lots of people that hadn’t deserved it had gotten hurt, but, since Josie had never been the one to pull the trigger, all she had gotten was being sent on a forced rehab. All articles about her had underlined the fact that she wasn’t the one to blame as the drug took control over her, but it was bullshit.

After she had gotten out of the rehab, she resumed her music career and stayed in the industry, making a career out of her drama to say at least. While Sam agreed it was great to bring the awareness to the problem of drug addiction, she was doing it in such a way that there was no doubt she was playing. He just knew that; he could sense somebody was lying without much trouble.

Sam closed the site with informations about Josie and started typing, deciding to find some info on those five murders that the angel and demon had committed. “You’re right, she deserves to get offed,” he said and the sigh of relief that escaped Dean’s lips didn’t go unnoticed. “But we need to lay low for a bit, unless we want the cops to be on our tail.”

“So, research?” Dean mumbled, his mouth full of pizza.

“Yeah, the usual. We need to figure out a way to get her alone, ‘cause I bet she has a fuckton of security in her mansion.” After Dean gave him a nod, Sam continued. “So, I need to hack into her company’s servers and figure out all the alarms that are set up so you can take a look at the blueprints and come up with a way to disarm them,” Sam added, clicking on the link to the first article about demon and the angel.

Dean nodded, taking another swig of the beer as the site loaded on Sam’s laptop. “Sure, got it. And dig up the info on how many guards she has, we need to be ready for them all.”

“I know. It’s not like it’s the first time we’re doing this,” Sam retorted, rolling his eyes.

“But every time feels like it’s the first. The thrill and all? It never changes,” Dean said and Sam couldn’t hold back a grin.

“Agreed.” He let a smile break out onto his face, squinting when he scrolled down, skimming over the article. “And, as for this couple, there’s been no pattern when it comes to the kills. i mean, the cops say so, but we know it’s because those guys were dicks.”

“Anything else?” Dean raised his eyebrows, crossing his legs.

“Actually, yeah. All the bodies had wings carved out on their backs and the cuts look like they were all made with one weapon,” Sam explained, moving on to the other article. There was no new info in it and he kept clicking from a report to a report, closing the laptop when he figured out he wouldn’t find out anything else.

Dean only shrugged, taking another sip of his beer. He made a face when it turned out that he had just emptied the bottle. “That’s pretty cool, if you ask me.”

“Yeah, I guess it is. And that’s it, that’s all we know.” Sam added, letting his body lean against the chair as he blinked a few times to let his eyes rest.

Dean got up from his chair and walked to stand behind Sam, resting his hands on Sam’s shoulders. The pressure made Sam melt into his touch and a sigh spilled from Sam’s lips, followed by a chuckle from Dean. “It’s enough, at least for now. After we get the hell away from here, we can take a day off. Or two,” he suggested, a bit of cheekiness to his voice.

“Really? And do what?” Sam whispered as Dean slightly dug his fingers into his muscles. “Any ideas?”

“Go somewhere, get drunk, find someone to play with, maybe.” Dean suggested, his voice low and gravelly. 

Sam couldn’t help but smile, his mind wandering to all the situations they had decided to find someone to play with. Not all of those people got out of it alive, some of them had deserved to get offed as well, and the sheer thrill of another possible murder upcoming had Sam’s heartbeat quicken. “I could go along with that, actually,” he agreed.

“Yeah? And then we could get ourselves nice tattoos for getting rid of Dick. That sound like a plan to you?” Dean brushed his lips against the shell of Sam’s ear, his hot breath fanning over Sam’s skin making Sam shudder.

“Yeah.” Sam admitted, moving his hand up to rest it on Dean’s. The warmth of his brother’s skin under his always served well for him to forget about the outside world. “Besides, it’s been too long since we got inked anyway, so how about we start with that? We can see what happens when it happens.”

Dean let go of Sam and dragged the chair his brother was sitting on a bit to the back, then moved to sit on Sam’s lap. His weight was comforting, grounding Sam to reality like nothing else ever could.

Dean wiggled on his lap obnoxiously and locked his gaze with Sam when Sam sneaked his hands around his waist. “I’m in,” he whispered, a stupid grin on his face.

“And what now?” Sam let out as Dean leaned forward, stopping mere inches from Sam’s face. His eyes always seemed even greener from such a close perspective, if it was even possible.

Dean licked his lips and pulled Sam in for a kiss, the touch gentle, feather-like even. Before Sam had the chance to get into the kiss properly, Dean pulled away and scrambled off Sam’s lap, a smirk on his face. “And now we need to get our asses out of here, Sammy. Let’s go.”

“I hate you, jerk.” Sam chuckled as he got up, his cheeks heating up as he adjusted himself in his jeans. Clearly, his cock had different ideas and he groaned, promising himself he would kill Dean one day, but only if he got more annoying.

That earned him an eyeroll from Dean. “Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Come on, the sooner we get out of this place, the better.”

“Yeah, right.” Sam agreed, and they started to pack, deciding to leave the town in an hour tops.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [LOCATION HERE](https://www.google.pl/maps/dir/Eugene,+Oregon,+Stany+Zjednoczone/Buffalo,+Wyoming,+Stany+Zjednoczone/Denver,+Kolorado,+Stany+Zjednoczone/@43.3732833,-122.9250916,5z/data=!3m1!4b1!4m20!4m19!1m5!1m1!1s0x54c119b0ac501919:0x57ec61894a43894d!2m2!1d-123.0867536!2d44.0520691!1m5!1m1!1s0x533578685eb40add:0x34060d1905d53f25!2m2!1d-106.6989375!2d44.3483072!1m5!1m1!1s0x876b80aa231f17cf:0x118ef4f8278a36d6!2m2!1d-104.990251!2d39.7392358!3e0?hl=pl/)

They had been driving for quite a while, but time had never bothered them in that instance. They had grown up on the road, travelling a lot with their father and mother as their family was scattered all over the States, and it seemed like they had felt at home only while being in the car. The Impala had been passed to Dean from his father on his eighteenth birthday, and there hadn’t been a day in which the car had been left empty, not used, or forgotten.

Since Sam and Dean had started wiping out the scums of the country, living the life of nomads, never staying in one place for too long, the Impala had become the only constant in their lives, the only thing they had always had and always would have. The steady rumble of the engine was the only music they needed, lulling one of them to sleep when the other one was behind the wheel, the Impala speeding down the endless roads. The smell of leather was both comforting and harsh, filling their nostrils like an exquisite perfume.

That morning, they were still high from the kill, going strong with the promise of another one as they passed Denver’s borders and drove into the town, the sun high as it was around noon. It shone strong, making the world seem a bit more beautiful than usual, lighting it up wonderfully.

Dean kept away from the main roads as they started looking for a tattoo parlor, knowing that the cops were probably on high alert.

Eventually, Sam set his eyes upon the place he had found online as they were driving, the corners of his lips twitching into a smile when Dean parked the car nearby. The Roadhouse had great opinions online and all the artists working there undoubtedly had a lot of talent. Sam and Dean didn’t need talent for such simple things that they were going to get, but it didn’t mean they were going to choose some dirty, run down place.

Both of them zipped up their leather jackets and Dean frowned at the strong wind as they got out of the car and onto the sidewalk. The town was full of people as the weather wasn’t too bad, considering that it was winter already. It could’ve been way worse than slightly cold.

Sam pushed the door to the parlor open, the bell ringing to announce that someone had come in. It smelled familiar inside, definitely Dragon’s Blood, just like in every studio all over the country. The room looked exactly like on the pictures online. Modern, leather couches and a glass table in the middle, walls painted grey and white, covered with framed artwork that captured the attention of both of them at the same time.

“Hey, guys! What brings you to my place?” a woman got up from behind the desk in the other corner of the room and walked closer to Sam and Dean, a genuine smile on her face.

She was wearing jean shorts and a tank top, all miles of tattooed skin, the colors vibrant and alive as they took them in. She had a septum piercing too, her blonde hair secured into a messy bun, and that look seemed to fit her perfectly. To say that she was gorgeous would be an understatement.

Dean shot her a smile as he unzipped his jacket. He let his gaze linger on her body, but without being too obvious. “My name’s Dean, this is Sam, and you are…” he cut off, waiting for her to introduce herself.

“Joanna, but feel free to call me Jo.” Jo smiled, her gaze wandering from Dean to Sam as she extended her hand toward Dean. He took it, giving it a firm shake, and she let go off his hand, greeting Sam as well. “So, what can I do for you?”

“We want to get inked. A simple little thing for both of us.” Sam supplied, a smirk finding its way onto his face.

“That’s what I’m here for. When would you like me to book an appointment for you both?” Jo asked, but Dean shook his head.

Smiling apologetically, he asked, “Actually, would it be possible to get it today?” Before Jo had the chance to protest, Dean quickly added, “We just want two dash marks on our sides, nothing else. And we need to keep driving toward our destination, can’t go back here anytime soon.”

Jo seemed to debate that for a moment. Eventually, she sighed, turning on her heel. “Okay, just let me check if there are any appointments for the next two hours.”

“You’re the best, sweetheart.” Dean admitted, walking to hang his jacket on the hanger. Sam followed suit, and they both walked back to the desk that Jo was bent over as her delicate fingers were flipping the pages of the calendar.

Dean’s gaze wandered over her body, taking in her completely tattooed skin revealed thanks to the cuts at the back of her tank top, her perky ass accentuated by the tight shorts, her long and slim legs that would undoubtedly feel amazing wrapped around his waist right on display for him. One look at Sam told him that his brother was thinking exactly the same thing and, well, it had been too long since the last time they had banged a pretty girl.

Maybe tattoos wouldn’t be the only thing they would get?

Eventually, she turned around and Dean had to snap out of his daze. She clearly caught them staring, but she didn’t seem uncomfortable with it in the slightest, rather the opposite as a flirty smile made its way onto her lips. “You’re lucky, it’ll be a pretty slow day today. And seems like my other artist won’t be here for a few hours at least so, I’m all yours.”

“Great.” Sam grinned and Jo shot him a smile, shrugging.

“Let’s start with the paperwork, okay?” she asked and they nodded as she grabbed some forms from the desk, and handed a few pages both to Sam and Dean. Then, Jo took the pens from a mug that was standing on the desk and handed one to Sam, the other one to Dean, gesturing for them to sit next to the glass table. “Give it a read over and if you have any questions, I’ll be back soon. I doubt that you’ll have those, though, seems like you’ve got a bit of ink on you.”

Sam raised his gaze from the page he had been reading and gestured to his sleeve, the letters of the exorcism contrasting against his skin. “This? That’s only a peek, we’ve got a lot more on us.” If Dean didn’t know any better, he would say Sam sounded offended, but that was just a play.

And Dean knew Sam’s tricks all too well.

She raised her eyebrows in a challenge. “Really? What else do you guys have?”

“We can show you later.” Dean suggested, running the pen smoothly over the paper, his signature unravelling in a blink of an eye.

“Wouldn’t be opposed to that.” Jo admitted, throwing Dean a wink as she took the forms from him. Sam handed the signed forms to her as well and Dean didn’t miss the moment she brushed her hand against his as she took them. “So, which one of you wants to go first?”

Sam’s gaze wandered toward Dean and Dean gave his brother a nod, smiling at Jo afterward. “Guess it’s going to be me,” Sam said, smiling too.

Jo reciprocated the smile as she fixed her bun, a few stray strands of hair escaping from the restraint and framing her face beautifully. “Do you want me to sketch it out first or are we going to just go with it?”

“Let’s just go with it. I want nothing more but the simplest dash mark you can tattoo on me,” Sam explained and she nodded.

“Great. I’ll go prepare the workspace now, be right back.” Jo announced and walked out of the waiting room.

Dean shook his head as he saw Sam staring at Jo, nearly consuming her with his gaze. When she was gone, leaving them both alone, he couldn’t hold back a laugh, and Sam turned to look at him, surprised.

“What? She’s beautiful, come on,” Sam whispered-yelled, leaning back on the couch.

Dean rolled his eyes, letting out a chuckle. “Well, aren’t you a genius. Of course she is, but it’s been awhile since you couldn’t look away from some girl. Forgot how much it pisses me off.”

“It’s not like you could stop looking, either.” Sam scoffed, crossing his legs. “Besides, I wouldn’t do anything with her if you weren't okay with it, and you know that.”

“I do, but it’s nice to hear you explain yourself so pretty.” Dean teased and it made Sam’s cheeks redden a bit. “So, are you going to check if she’s interested or do you want me to try that?”

Sam shrugged. “Either fine by me. Or we can both do it.”

“Deal.” Dean agreed and grabbed the remote from the table, turning on the TV that was hanging on the wall.

He flipped through channels at first, not settling on anything, just checking what was on. Eventually, the news came on on one of the stations and he left it, slumping on the comfortable couch and setting the remote back on the glass table.

They watched in silence, at first bored with politics, but the theme soon changed, and he found himself enamored in what he was seeing.

The news shared a photo of a beautiful woman; long black hair, tanned skin, sleek and slim body. Her nickname was Ruby, apparently, and it seemed like the cops didn’t have her real name and the surname. They were looking for her, but it wasn’t said why. The presenter warned everyone watching that she’s a dangerous criminal and if anyone were to see her, they should report it immediately, calling a number that was on the screen.

“Seems like we’re not the only killers on the loose.” Sam joked and that earned him a laugh from Dean.

“Yeah, not at all. I’m curious why they’re so set on locking her up” Dean wondered out loud, scratching the nape of his neck.

Sam shrugged, his gaze set on the TV. “No idea, but it can’t be anything small. Lately, all the news are about us, so she had to go big.”

“Yeah, but how big?” Dean insisted, but before Sam had the chance to respond, Jo walked in, cutting the conversation short.

She walked up to them slowly, confidence clear in the way she held herself, and hell if it wasn’t sexy. Dean couldn’t tear his gaze away from her even if he wanted to, blinking a few times to stop staring like a creep.

“You ready?” Jo asked, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

Sam got up from the couch, smiling, “Yeah, let’s go.”

“Follow me.” Jo instructed, and Sam nodded, walking out of the room right after her. A smirk stretched out the corners of his lips as he threw a look at Dean over his shoulder.

Having nothing better to do, Dean kept watching TV for a moment, but there was nothing interesting on anymore. Since it was early, there were no movies, just cooking shows and cartoons, which made him groan in annoyance as he turned the thing off.

The silence was comforting, but there was no way he would sit there and do nothing. He had to occupy himself somehow, otherwise he would go crazy. That was how it always went.

Without giving it much thought, Dean pulled the phone out of his pocket and started reading through all the information they had on Josie ‘Abaddon’ Sands, hoping to pass the time. There was a lot of dirt on her, it seemed, and with every next resource Dean’s blood was boiling more and more, the need to get rid off her making him grit his teeth.

Waiting for the kill would be tough to say at least, but there was no way they would risk getting compromised. No way in hell would they even come close to being arrested, that was the only thing they truly feared.

It didn’t take long and Sam came back with Jo, his hand on the small of her back. He was leaning forward, whispering something to her, and blush painted her pale cheeks, making Dean wonder what could have that effect on her. He hoped he would find out soon enough.

“How did that go, huh?” Dean asked, cocking his eyebrow.

Sam smiled, lifting up his t-shirt to reveal his new tattoo. It was situated right under the rest of all the dash marks they already had. “See for yourself,” he responded.

Dean got up from the couch and walked closer to Sam and Jo, throwing a wink her way as her gaze turned to him. She responded with the same thing and he turned his attention toward Sam, his gaze falling over the tanned skin.

The tattoo was a bit different than all the other dash marks Sam had. It was slightly smudged, the edges a bit uneven, but that seemed completely intentional, and Dean had to admit he liked that.

He couldn’t wait to get something similar to this one.

Dean whistled, running his fingers down Sam’s skin close to the wrapped up tattoo. He could tell Sam shivered without thinking too hard about it, Sam’s muscles flexing under his touch. “You really put your own spin on it, gorgeous,” he complimented, raising his gaze up to look at her.

“I always do,” Jo said, smiling, and Dean found himself grinning back at her. “Your turn now, Dean.”

“After you.” Dean threw Sam a wink as Jo turned around and began walking, not bothering to check if he was following her. Hell, Dean bet she was sure he would be right behind her. He followed her into the corridor, not able to stop himself from staring at her perfect body, knowing that he had the advantage of her not seeing how long his gaze lingered over her.

She lead him up the stairs and to a vast room with a few tattoo chairs scattered all over, a huge couch and a glass table covered in countless magazines in the right corner. It looked clean and modern, anything a person would want from a tattoo parlor.

Jo rested her hand on Dean’s shoulder and the touch snapped him out of his thoughts, the little contact proving to be enough to make his heart skip a beat. “I take your tattoo will be in the same place that Sam’s?”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Dean answered, pulling his t-shirt over his head when she let go off his shoulder.

Her fingers trailed over his sleeve made up from protective symbols and to his chest, sliding down all the dash marks he had and stopping right below the last one. Her touch was electrifying, gentle, yet so powerful that a spare look at Jo told Dean everything he wanted to know. Sam had already convinced her, she was only playing with him for as long as he would let her.

And he wasn’t going to tell her to stop anytime soon.

Her gaze caught with his. “So, you want it here?” Jo asked and Dean gave her a nod, taking a deep breath.

Jo’s perfume found its way into his nostrils, and it smelled exactly like he expected. There was a hint of cinnamon there that, along with some fresh tones, made the smell slightly spicy and hot, fitting the girl in front of him perfectly.

She was a pistol, he could tell.

Jo stepped away from him and walked over to one of the tattoo chairs, bending over to pick something up from the shelf next to it. It was obvious she was teasing him when she kept looking, wiggling her ass like she wanted to lure him in, even though it had already been done when they had entered the parlor.

After a moment, she turned around, a smirk on her face. “Come and sit here, please.”

He did exactly as he was told, settling in the chair comfortably, letting out a sigh at how at home he felt. Sam and Dean had spent a lot of time in tattoo parlors already, considering how covered in ink they had already been, and there was nothing more relaxing for both of them than the feeling of the needles pinching their skins, pushing the ink under the surface.

Well, the only thing that could be filed under more relaxing was killing. But getting inked was a close second.

“Black ink?” Jo asked, snapping Dean out of his daze, her eyebrows raised.

“Yeah. Black, nothing fancy.” Dean answered, shooting her a smile.

She took the bottle of black ink and poured some of it into a small plastic container, setting it on a desk right next to Dean afterward. Then, Jo put on gloves and opened a disposable razor, stepping closer to Dean, her hand trailing over his skin.

There was no way he could hide the tent forming in his jeans as his gaze wandered over to her cleavage, her perky breasts framed with black lace. Jo gently slid the razor down his skin a few times, getting rid of the few hairs there, and wiped the skin clean, tossing the razor into the trashcan afterward. Then, she sprayed disinfectant all over the shaved area, wiping it with a paper towel after letting it sit for a brief moment.

Jo sat on a stool on Dean’s left side and scooted closer, the legs scraping against the tiles on the floor. “If I knew you had so many well-healed and cared for tattoos I wouldn’t even bother showing you the aftercare,” she said, smiling.

“You’re just doing your job. Nothing wrong with that.” Dean admitted as she grabbed the tattoo gun.

She dabbed the needles in the ink and turned back to Dean, turning the gun on. The buzzing filled the silence like a broken record, but the kind you wanted to listen to all the time anyway.. “Yeah, but still. Okay, I’m not going to dance around the subject, not the type of a girl I am, so I’ll go straight to the point.”

“Go ahead.” Dean encouraged and she licked her lips, blinking just once.

“First, you ready?” When Dean nodded, she put the gun against his skin, starting to outline the dash mark, and Dean couldn’t hold back a sigh at the familiar feeling. Every time he was back at the tattoo parlor, the feeling of the needles against his skin struck him with how great it felt. “Okay. Your boyfriend told me that you guys would be up for some fun with me after we’re done with all of that. Is that true or was he joking?” Jo asked, her gaze turning to Dean for a brief moment, then to the tattoo.

Dean smiled. “And what’s your lucky guess?”

“I think he wasn’t joking, but I wouldn’t bet my head on it, and that’s why I’m asking you,” she retorted and Dean chuckled at the bossiness in her tone.

“He wasn’t joking. As long as you’re in, we are too.” Dean admitted as she sprayed the area she was tattooing with distilled water, wiping it with a paper towel afterward. “So, you’re in?”

Jo chuckled. “Is it going to be worth it?”

“I promise it will be. But you can always kick our asses if we don’t meet your expectations.” Dean teased and she laughed, continuing to tattoo the dash mark. “You seem like the type.”

“Alright. I’m in,” Jo said eventually and Dean smiled, running his hand through his hair.

His gaze kept wandering over her body and the beautiful tattoos she had on her arms as she kept working, the silence that hung in the air neither awkward or weird. Actually, he would say it felt quite the opposite, and Dean didn’t like meaningless chatter anyway.

There were red roses tattooed on her skin, but not a single one was picture perfect. Some were smaller, other bigger, their petals slightly uneven, but that only added the realism to the tattoo. Small branches were weaved through them, covered with thorns all over, the deep red a striking contrast to the saturated green.

Dean wondered what her other tattoos looked like, if this one was such a piece of art.

The time passed fast as Jo was quick with her work, skilfully making the design appear on Dean’s skin. It didn’t take long and she was almost done with the tattoo, from what Dean saw, only fixing small things bit by bit.

Suddenly, Dean heard loud steps and he whipped his head to the side at the sound. In that moment, he noticed Sam walking in, and he shot Sam a smile when their gazes met.

“Closed it from the inside, just how you wanted it,” Sam said, setting a key on the table after he sat down on the couch.

“Thanks.” Jo grinned, carefully brushing her fingers against Dean’s fresh tattooed skin. She dabbed the needles in the ink again and worked with the gun for a bit longer, humming a tone that Dean quickly recognized as one of the Led Zeppelin songs. Then, she turned the gun off and put it away, standing up from the stool she had been sitting on.

She stretched her arms above her head, her tank top riding up and showing a peek of her pale stomach. A groan left her lips as her joints cracked slightly and Dean let his gaze rake over her form, since she stood right next to him, in his line of sight.

“We’re done.” Jo announced, and Dean took a look at the tattoo, the corners of his lips stretching into a smile.

It was done just like Sam’s, looking a bit like a splash of paint on Dean’s skin. However, the lines weren’t as defined as in Sam’s tattoo, a lot more blurry and frizzy, and Dean had to admit he liked this version better.

Pointing to the tattoo, he said, “That’s exactly how I wanted this thing to look like. You’re awesome.”

Jo waved him off after she put Saran wrap on the tattoo and taped it to his skin, patting the area gently. “It’s just a little thing, nothing special,” she shrugged, setting the tape back on the desk near her.

“Hey, they’re special for us.” Sam butted in as he got up from the touch. He began walking toward Dean and Jo, the corners of his lips stretched into a wicked grin.

“Yeah, Sammy here’s right.” Dean admitted, starting to stand up from the tattoo chair, but Jo pushed him back, shaking her head. He looked at her with his eyebrows raised, sure that the expression on his face was surprised at least, but she didn’t say a word at first.

She walked over to the front of the chair and pulled her tank top over her head, tossing it onto the stool afterward. “We’re doing this by my rules, or we’re not doing it at all. Got it?” Jo asked and there didn’t seem to be room for any argument here.

A girl who knew what she wanted and didn’t care about anything other than taking it? Dean would have to be insane to complain in such a situation.

“Sure thing,” Dean said and she climbed onto his lap without a second thought, moving her hands up to rest them on his neck.

Sam stopped right behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders for a moment. When she didn’t object, he slid them to her back, unclasping her bra with ease. In that moment, Jo pulled Dean in for a kiss that was a bit too sweet than she seemed to be, but it changed in no time.

She scraped her teeth against his bottom lip, rough and harsh, and Dean reciprocated the action immediately, making her moan into his mouth. He set his hands on her hips, his fingers digging into the bony flesh and sliding under her shorts.

Jo slid her tongue inside his mouth, her body pressing into his everywhere, her nails scraping down his chest. She began grinding on his lap, denim pressing against denim, making Dean’s cock harden even more in no time.

She pulled away for a moment and turned her head a bit to the side, her gaze locking with Sam’s. Her lips crashed into his and, even though Dean knew Sam was his only, the jealousy was there anyway, making his heart beat faster and his mind go into overdrive. Dean reached forward and tugged Jo’s bra down in order to kick that feeling deep down, freeing her perky breasts to his view.

He leaned toward her and latched onto her nipple, flicking his tongue around the hardening peak, her perfume overwhelming him in the best way from the up close. Jo arched into his touch, her hands tangling in his hair and pulling at the strands, making him smirk against her skin. She was so responsive already, rocking slowly on his lap, seemingly lazy, but already intent on teasing Dean; he could tell.

“Damn, you’re good with your mouth,” Jo whispered and Dean looked up, finding her staring at him, her lips slightly agape.

Sam was looking at him, too, and Dean pulled away from Jo, reaching for Sam with his hand. The pull to touch Sam was too strong to ignore, and he was kissing Sam before he knew what was going on. That felt like coming home every single time, but knowing that Jo was watching them made it even better, having them put on a show not only for themselves, but for her, too.

The three of them were pressed against each other and there was no telling where one started and the other one began, too lost in the moment to even care about anything else. Dean let out a groan when Jo slid her fingers under the waistband of his jeans, making him realize she had unbuckled his belt at one point and he hadn’t even noticed.

Hesitantly, Dean pulled away from Sam, turning his attention back to Jo. She climbed off Dean’s lap and opened the drawer nearby, her tattooed back on display for both of them.

Her back piece was similar to the tattoos she had on her arms, but not exactly the same. There were bullets all around, woven in between the roses, the stems, and the thorns. They looked like they had just been fired, the steam enveloping the shining metal. A lot of the petals were shredded, like the bullets had gone straight through them, destroying the silky red. The artist who had done this piece had to be talented like hell.

“Who did your back piece?” Dean asked and Jo turned around, two foil packets in her hands.

She smiled, sauntering closer to them both. “My best friend. He’s working here, too, we both own this place.”

“Then I guess we should come by someday again and get something from him, too,” Sam said, pulling his t-shirt over his head.

“Yeah, you definitely should. He’s got talent.” Jo agreed, unbuttoning her shorts, and she slid them down her legs, kicking them off afterward. Licking her lips, she tugged her panties down, too, leaving them right where her shorts were.

There was a tattoo on her left side that only now they had the chance to see clearly. It was a side by side shotgun, the muzzle starting on her thigh and the stock set below her ribs, the dark brown and black a high contrast against her pale skin.

Dean didn’t have the time to stare at it for too long, though, as Jo walked by them and to the couch that was nearby, gesturing for them to follow her. Dean started getting rid of the rest of his clothes first, though, Sam following suit, and she was unashamedly watching them both as she sat on the couch, tossing the condoms to the side. She spread her legs, her fingers sneaking in between her thighs, a grin on her face.

Jo didn’t seem to like the idea of waiting for them so she got down to business straightaway, starting to slowly toy with her clit as they were getting undressed quickly, eager to join her. When they were both completely naked, her gaze skirted over their bodies as they approached her, little to no space left between them as they walked.

Dean dropped to his knees in front of Jo, the tiled floor uncomfortable, but he couldn’t care less. Sam sat on the couch right next to her, entwining her fingers with his and pulling her hands away from her clit. Dean didn’t miss the pissed off look that she shot in Sam’s direction, and let out a laugh at the sight

“You can say no, but your pretty fingers will only get in the way, trust me,” Dean said, locking his gaze with Jo’s. She didn’t look convinced, so he added, “I know what I’m doing, come on.”

Even though the reluctance was written all over her face, Jo nodded, visibly relaxing a bit. Dean didn’t wait, just dove straight in, running his tongue down her clit in one swift motion, then moving it in between her folds. Keeping eye contact with Jo, Dean started moving faster, tracing random patterns with his tongue, enjoying the little sounds she was making under his influence.

He licked and sucked, letting his teeth graze her soft skin, his nose bumping against her clit every so often. Sam pulled her in for a kiss at one point and Dean made it his goal to distract her enough she would have to pull away. Dean swiftly slid one finger inside her and focused his tongue on her clit, circling it sloppily, moving his finger in and out at the same time. His cock was rock hard by that time, but he forced himself to think of her first, ignoring how much he wanted to bury himself in her already.

Dean knew what he was doing indeed and Jo weaved her fingers through his hair, forcing him to stay exactly where she wanted him to, her trembling thighs slowly closing around his head. Jo was grinding against his face, then, fast and unapologetic, and he picked up his pace, adding another finger to the mix, stretching her out even more. She pulled away from Sam eventually and Dean couldn’t hold back a grin, seeing Sam roll his eyes at him.

In no time she clenched around his fingers and came with a loud _fuck_ spilling from her lips, her gorgeous mouth parting slowly afterward. Dean hadn’t heard anything else as her strong thighs closed around his head, her walls fluttering around his digits. Jo’s release coated his fingers and he slid them out of her, licking them clean, enjoying her taste on his tongue.

Sweet and spicy, just like he had thought.

“Okay, fine,” Jo breathed out as she forced her trembling legs open. “You’re a talented son of a bitch.”

Dean chuckled and pushed himself to a sitting position, his erection hanging heavy between his legs. “Told you. What now, sweetheart?”

Sam’s gaze travelled to his cock immediately and Dean licked his lips, openly staring at the monstercock in between Sam’s legs. No matter what, that sight never got old, and yet again he had trouble believing that Sam had gotten so blessed in that department.

He was going to ruin Jo for other men, exactly like he had ruined Dean for all men on the face of earth.

“Call me sweetheart one more time and the answer’s going to be nothing,” Jo retorted and Dean grinned at that, shaking his head. Sam chuckled, too, his gorgeous dimples showing.

“Alright. What now, Jo?” he repeated, licking his lips.

She moved on the couch, setting her head on the armrest, the rest of her body sprawled wide. Her smile was pure sin when she said, “You get to fuck me now and Sam’s going to fuck my mouth at the same time.”

Dean nodded, taking the condom she handed him, and moved onto the couch swiftly. His hand brushed against Sam’s when he got up from the couch and walked over to where Jo’s head was, spreading his legs wider where he stood. Dean wasted no time, ripping the foil packet open with his teeth and rolling the condom onto his length after he tossed the remnants of the packet to the side.

He watched Jo open her mouth and take Sam first, amazed at the way his cock disappeared in her pretty small mouth. A few stray strands that escaped from her messy bun were framing her face, making her seem like an innocent little girl. Couldn’t be further from the truth. She spread her legs, inviting him in, and Dean lined his cock up at her pussy, slowly pushing inside, enjoying the way he was stretching her out on his length.

Jo wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels digging into his ass, and he had no choice but to move, setting a slow and steady rhythm. Dean made his thrusts deep and deliberate, his hips pressing flush against Jo’s soft skin after every single one. He dug his fingers into her skin, gradually picking up his pace, feeling her walls flutter around his cock with every single move.

Dean’s gaze caught with Sam’s, the blissed out expression on Sam’s face making Dean stop for a beat as he got lost in the moment, in the way Sam seemed lost in the pleasure Jo was providing. Usually, Dean was the one who made Sam feel like that, and he had to hide the jealousy struggling to overtake him.

“Good girl, you’ve got such a perfect filthy mouth.” Sam praised, sounding like the breath had been punched out of his lungs, his fingers brushing the hair away from Jo’s face with care.

Dean moved one of his hands toward Jo’s clit, his fingers grazing the sensitive nub at a fast pace. He kept his thrusts steady, making them even more sharp and rough, his muscles straining with all the effort. Sam began fucking Jo’s throat in earnest and, seeing that she didn’t protest, she must’ve given him the green light at one point or another.

They were working on her in tandem, pushing her body in between the two of them, feeling the sweat break out on her skin, making it easier for them to slide against each other. Dean felt his orgasm approaching and he picked up his pace, desperately chasing it, the sound of skin slapping on skin filling the room.

“Fuck, Jo,” Dean stuttered, feeling her squeeze around him, her body arching from the couch as she came. Her thighs were trembling, her hands fisting the cushion, and Sam slid out of her mouth, letting her take a breath.

It didn’t take long and Dean came with a loud shout, his cock throbbing, his heart beating so fast he could hear the blood pumping in his ears. It was too much and he froze on spot for a brief moment, trying to catch his breath as he came down from his high.

His lungs didn’t seem to provide him with enough air still and he bent down, forcing himself to breathe in deeper. A gentle touch to his fingers made him look back up and he couldn’t stop himself from giving Jo a little smile when she brushed her fingers against his.

Slowly, Dean slid out of Jo, moving to stand next to the couch as he took off the condom and tied it off. Without a word, he walked to the trashcan and got rid of the condom, grinning as Sam slapped his ass on the way, the delicious sting travelling straight to his cock.

“Your turn, Sam,” Jo said, a little out of breath, and Sam got onto the couch, putting on a condom as well.

Dean chuckled, walking toward Jo as she gestured for him to come closer. “Think you’ll handle him?” there was only a bit of mockery in his tone, but mostly care. Truth was, she looked fucking tiny compared to Sam and there was no way Dean wouldn’t worry if she was going to be able to deal with it.

She rolled her eyes at him. “I know I will. And you’ve got everything you wanted already?”

“Depends.” Dean shrugged and Jo didn’t say anything, just grabbed his thighs with her hands and opened her mouth wide. “Well, seems like I haven’t.” He admitted, guiding his cock into her mouth, sighing when he felt her tongue licking over his shaft.

Jo’s eyes fluttered shut for a second and Dean turned his attention to Sam for a moment, seeing him buried deep inside her, her legs spread as wide as they could go. The moment their gazes locked Sam began moving, and Dean couldn’t tear his gaze away from the way his muscles were bulging with every thrust, pure strength emanating from him.

Dean focused on Jo again, and she opened her eyes, the faintest hint of a smirk on her stretched out mouth. He began lazily thrusting in and out of her mouth, just enjoying the wetness and warmth, the corners of his lips stretched into a grin.

Jo laced her fingers with his and he looked at Sam again, pistoning his hips fast, clearly close to the edge. It wasn’t a surprise; Jo’s mouth was perfect to say at least, so Dean bet Sam had been close for a long time. No more than a few thrusts and Sam stopped abruptly, throwing his head back as he came, a litany of curses spilling from his lips.

Dean would never get tired of that sight, that was certain.

He let go of Jo’s hands and backed away, sliding his cock out of her mouth. She didn’t seem to be happy with that, clearly eager to do more, but they had to get going soon anyway.

“What do you think, huh? Were we good enough?” Sam asked and Jo chuckled.

“Yeah. Met my expectations, both of you.” She admitted and Dean walked over to the tattoo chair, cleaning himself up with his boxers. He tossed them into the trashcan and started putting on his clothes, having no choice than to go commando.

Sam and Jo followed suit, getting dressed as well, all of them sharing looks and little smiles throughout that time. When they were done, Jo lead them back downstairs, letting her blonde hair loose on the way.

There was no way Dean would stop himself from staring at her, since he knew what was underneath all those clothes. But what fascinated him more was the strength that she was showing through every simple move; Dean couldn’t believe he only now noticed how toned and well-built she was, among many other things.

When they payed for the tattoos, they gathered their leather jackets and put them on, neither of them eager to rush out of the parlor. Nobody could blame them, really.

“You know…” Jo cleared her throat as she walked in between the two of them and set her hands on their chests. “I wouldn’t mind if you were to come by some other day.”

Dean grinned and pulled her in for a kiss, pressing her back onto Sam’s chest. She clung to him, moaning into his mouth without restraint, her hair tickling his face. After pulling away, Dean said, “No promises, but we’ll see what we can do.”

“Fair enough.” Jo agreed, crashing her lips into Sam’s, her hands coming up to rest on his neck.

Sam’s hands ran down her back and he rested them on her ass, covering it completely. She was the one to pull away this time, shooting Dean a smile when she stepped toward the door, opening it for them.

He and Sam walked out side by side, turning around for a moment to give Jo a wave as she was still watching them. The wind was blowing stronger and she hid inside quickly, shooting them one last look. Then, they resumed walking, entwining their fingers together at one point.

The Roadhouse tattoo parlor had definitely been a good place to stop by.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [LOCATION HERE](https://www.google.pl/maps/dir/Eugene,+Oregon,+Stany+Zjednoczone/Buffalo,+Wyoming,+Stany+Zjednoczone/Denver,+Kolorado,+Stany+Zjednoczone/New+Orleans,+Luizjana,+Stany+Zjednoczone/@38.485787,-115.577374,5z/data=!3m1!4b1!4m26!4m25!1m5!1m1!1s0x54c119b0ac501919:0x57ec61894a43894d!2m2!1d-123.0867536!2d44.0520691!1m5!1m1!1s0x533578685eb40add:0x34060d1905d53f25!2m2!1d-106.6989375!2d44.3483072!1m5!1m1!1s0x876b80aa231f17cf:0x118ef4f8278a36d6!2m2!1d-104.990251!2d39.7392358!1m5!1m1!1s0x8620a454b2118265:0xdb065be85e22d3b4!2m2!1d-90.0715323!2d29.9510658!3e0?hl=pl/)

“I said no.” Anna growled, slipping out of the grip of a man that had had trouble understanding that she didn’t want to have anything to do with him.

She had been nursing a drink at the bar, wanting some time to herself, because that hadn’t been an option since she and Ruby had started running together. However, she had barely managed to finish one when that guy had taken a seat next to her, getting into her personal space, even though she had warned him to stop if he wanted to stay intact.

He chuckled, the strong smell of cheap beer and cigarettes drifting into her nostrils as he moved even closer to Anna. “Come on, sweetie. I just want to buy you a drink.”

A shiver ran through her body and she shook it off, forcing herself to stay calm. It wasn’t easy, but Anna tried her best, knowing she couldn’t panic. Even though a good few months had passed since that guy had tried to hurt her, she was still fighting with the consequences sometimes, and it seemed to be one of the worst days for her.

She got up from the bar stool when he leaned even closer, instinctively reaching for a knife strapped under her dress, but stopping halfway. That wasn’t a good idea. She couldn’t kill him in the middle of the bar with all those people around.

“Shove this drink up your ass.” She spat and grabbed her jacket, starting to walk out of the bar. Anna managed to successfully disappear in the crowd before he had the chance to catch up to her, a wave of relief washing over her body.

She was safe again.

The air was cold and sharp as she exited the bar, the sounds of jazz music floating around. The streets were full of people dancing and having fun, though, and she couldn’t hold back a smile at the sight. Her stomach rumbled at the smell of food that hung heavy in the air as she was passing a restaurant after restaurant; she’d have to order something with Ruby after getting back into the motel room.

Her heart was thudding fast still, though, her hand itching to get a grip on the knife that sat in a thigh holster under her dress; she was eager to murder, a feeling that she hadn’t even known existed was overtaking her completely. She had to get away or it could have ended badly, possibly with the guy getting killed if he had pushed his luck too much. Anna’s self-control hadn’t been the highest lately and she struggled with it, not wanting to draw attention to them both. After a few months of travelling and murdering with Ruby, she knew better than to risk getting them both in trouble.

Especially that the announcement about Ruby being a dangerous murderer had been floating on news for quite a long time already.

Before Anna had the chance to fully calm down, though, someone spun her around with much force as she entered an abandoned alley leading to the motel they were staying in. Her recently formed instincts kicked in and she pinned the person to the wall, her hand on their throat, only relaxing when the dim street light shone on the person’s face.

“Ruby, come on!” Anna scoffed, taking a step back, shaking her head as Ruby chuckled.

She pulled Anna closer, digging her fingers into Anna’s waist. “Don’t be mad, angel. I was just getting impatient.”

“And decided to go out, even though you promised me you would stay at the motel?” Anna scoffed, making Ruby roll her eyes.

“Can you blame me? You look hot as hell in this red thing, I couldn’t get you out of my head even for a fucking minute after you left.” Ruby purred, running her fingers down Anna’s sides, sneaking her fingers under the leather jacket Anna had on.

Anna sighed, brushing the hair away from Ruby’s face. “Fine, that’s not the worst reason to be stupid.”

“I’m not stupid.” Ruby retorted, and Anna chuckled at how offended she sounded. “I’m just a crazy bitch for you,” she added, and there was no way Anna could stay mad at Ruby for much longer.

She laced her fingers through Ruby’s, pulling her onto the busy street, their heels clicking against the pavement. Only then was Anna able to notice that the dress Ruby was wearing under her leather jacket was all lace, exactly like the one Anna had on, but black, hugging Ruby’s body just right.

Damn, she was such a tease.

“Well, since we’re already here anyway, how about we get something to eat, then get back to the motel?” Anna suggested, locking her gaze with Ruby’s for a moment.

Ruby nodded, reducing the space between them, her left side brushing against Anna’s. There was no denying the shiver that ran through Anna’s body at the proximity. “Sounds great. So, it’s a date?” she teased and Anna’s cheeks heated up.

“Yeah. Our first one, it seems,” Anna said, the corners of her lips twitching into a smile. “Do you want italian or something else this time?”

“Italian, without a doubt,” Ruby answered.

Anna grinned. “I know just the place, let’s go.”

She led Ruby toward the first street on the left, picking up her pace as Ruby tried to keep up with her. Anna pointed to the restaurant in the middle of the street and they went inside, Anna’s charm granting them a table in the secluded space of the restaurant, even though the room was packed to the brim with people.

They both ordered the same thing, simple spaghetti carbonara, and Ruby grinned when the waiter brought them a bottle of red wine, too, opening the bottle immediately. He poured them a generous amount of wine into the glasses he had brought and left, promising to return with the dishes soon.

Fortunately, they didn’t have to wait too long and the waiter was back, two plates full of spaghetti in his hands. After he set the plates on the table in front of Ruby and Anna, he wished them Buon Appetito, leaving them to their meals.

It had been a long time since Anna and Ruby had had the chance to forget about running from the cops and the life they had led since they had fled from the town Ruby had met Anna in. Neither of them complained, of course, because the love they had for each other was shadowing all the downsides, but it wasn’t a secret that they had wished their lives had been at least a little bit different.

Getting such a life without cops on your tail would be a lot better.

That’s why they took advantage of that night, drinking way too much wine and flirting like crazy, enjoying the romantic atmosphere as the night progressed. It was incredible to pretend that they were just two girls madly in love with each other, not two murderers, getting rid of the States' most horrible people that ever existed. Neither woman was able to keep hands to herself and they ended up moving their chairs closer so they could touch each other and kiss easily.

After they were full and done with the second bottle of wine, Anna payed for the meal, leaving a generous tip for the waiter. Her arm sneaked under the jacket around Ruby’s waist as they exited the restaurant and Ruby rested her head on Anna’s shoulder for a moment, planting a kiss on Anna’s bare neck, making her shiver more than the cold that had came with the night.

When they took the left to get back to the motel, drunk on wine, but mostly on each other, they were met with a crowd of people dancing to the music that seemed to come from one of the apartments with a balcony above them. There was a small band playing there, apparently, the notes of jazz music filling the air. Ruby pulled Anna closer without a second thought, her body flush with Anna’s, their gazes locking.

It seemed like the time had stopped as Ruby started to lead Anna with the way she moved her body, her hand reaching forward to rest on Anna’s back. They danced slowly at first, laughing and giggling whenever one of them lost the balance slightly, but the song turned out to have a pace that was easy to adjust to after a few tries. They spun each other around, relishing in the pure joy around them, throwing their heads back when someone ended up tossing some rose petals in the direction of the crowd.

Anna wrapped her hands around Ruby’s neck as the music slowed down a bit, and Ruby pulled her even closer, steadily swaying to one side then the other, along with Anna. It seemed like they were in their own bubble of happiness, even if it was only for a brief moment. They were going to treasure it when they would have to leave New Orleans after getting rid of Josie Sands, and they didn’t think they would ever have a chance to come back, not if they were going to keep killing.

The stars were reflecting in Ruby’s eyes when their gazes caught again and Anna leaned forward, claiming Ruby’s lips in a sweet kiss. It seemed like the most peaceful moment they had in a long time and they stayed like that for quite a while, lazily making out while swaying to the slow jazz music.

                                                  

The walk to the hotel took quite a while, but neither Anna nor Ruby minded, admiring the beauty of the French Quarter that they had been living in for a bit already. Preparing for murder always took a lot of time, after all, and it would be more difficult to connect the two of them with the murder if they had already been living in the place for a long time.

When they stumbled onto the staircase, there was no way they could hold back for much longer, and they crashed their lips in a hungry kiss, fumbling for the keys in the meantime. Anna pulled away from Ruby after a bit, dragging her upstairs, the sounds of their heels clicking against the floor echoing in the staircase as they took two steps at once, trying to get to the room as fast as it was humanly possible.

They didn’t bother waiting until they got to their bedroom to undress, hands clawing at the clothes they were wearing the moment they stepped inside the apartment. Their jackets were first to go, then Ruby’s heels landed on the wooden floor with a loud thud as she kicked them off, turning around to ask Anna for help with unzipping the dress.

Anna followed suit, getting rid of her heels as well, and she unzipped Ruby’s dress, helping her slide it down her slim figure. Her mouth went agape at the lingerie Ruby had been wearing; black lacy bra and matching panties, along with black garter belt and stockings with black bows on sides of her thighs that accentuated her features just right.

“Are you going to keep staring, angel?” Ruby teased, turning around and showing herself to Anna in full glory.

There was a holster on her right thigh, holding the knife carved out with symbols that Ruby liked to use the most. Anna didn’t know why it was her favorite weapon, but there was many things they didn’t know about each other yet, and they were both okay with it. Girls had to have some secrets, after all.

And it was impossible for Anna not to get hot and bothered as her mind supplied her with all the times Ruby had been the one to kill, amaranth red liquid dripping down the knife and Ruby’s slim fingers as she had been carving out the wings on the back of every victim.

Wings had been her idea, but Anna would always add an artistic touch to Ruby’s masterpiece. What better way to mark their victims than by making them angels they had never been in the their lives?

Anna grinned, locking her gaze with Ruby. “I could, but there’s something else I’d rather do.”

She turned around and Ruby got to work on her zipper, her fingers skimming over Anna’s skin as she tugged the dress down Anna’s body. Ruby’s hands were cold, but it didn’t bother Anna; she knew they’d warm up quickly. Stepping out of it, Anna turned to face Ruby again, starting to work on the knife she had strapped to her left thigh with a makeshift holster, but Ruby shook her head, laying her hand on Anna’s.

“Leave it for now.” Ruby instructed, the tone of her voice leaving no room for argument.

“Or what?” Anna raised her eyebrows and a smirk appeared on Ruby’s face.

Ruby pinned Anna to the wall before Anna knew what was going on and the next moment Ruby’s knife was against her throat, cold metal pressing against the soft skin. She didn’t even know when Ruby had taken it out, but it didn’t matter in the long run. That was a game they both knew very well and adrenaline coursed through Anna’s veins, making her squeeze her thighs to create some friction.

Ruby pulled Anna in for a kiss, no gentleness left as she bit on Anna’s bottom lip, drawing a bit of blood. Anna couldn’t move too much, knowing the blade would nick her skin if she were to do that, and the thrill that came along with it was enough to make her brain short circuit.

She trusted Ruby with all her heart, but in moments like those there was no way she would forget about how dangerous Ruby truly was. And what was even better, that didn’t scare Anna in the slightest.

Ruby licked into Anna’s mouth, her tongue exploring wildly as she jammed her leg in between Anna’s thighs, brushing it against her clothed pussy. That was the point of no return and Anna began grinding on Ruby’s leg the best she could, feeling the blade bite into her skin just the slightest bit. Not that she minded, she had more important things on her mind right now.

The way Ruby devoured her mouth, their tongues tangling as they sucked and licked, made chills run down Anna’s spine, her heart beating faster with every move she made, her legs shaking as she tried to stay upright. Ruby pulled away eventually, taking a step back, and Anna bit her lip to stop herself from letting out a sound at the loss.

“You’re not going to say anything?” Ruby raised her eyebrows, moving the knife from Anna’s neck to her cleavage and lower, setting her nerve endings on fire as she trailed random patterns with the blunt edge.

Anna shook her head, planting her hands flat against the wall for the balance. “No. You know what I need and I know what you want. No need to waste time talking”

“And that’s why you’re the best, angel.” Ruby grinned, dropping to her knees in front of Anna.

She pressed the knife against Anna’s thigh and pushed her red lacy panties to the side with her other hand, her fingers finding Anna’s soaked heat without trouble. Anna threw her left leg around Ruby’s shoulder, struggling to stay in one place as Ruby began pumping her finger in and out of Anna at a fast pace.

The cold blade was a sharp contrast to Ruby’s tongue that trailed over the edge of the blade and the skin next to it at the same time. The sensation had Anna’s pussy throbbing, her mind going hazy at the pleasure. Then, Ruby moved her tongue to rest it on Anna’s clit, curling it around the sensitive nub, lapping at the sensitive skin.

One swift move of Ruby’s wrist and incredible warmth flooded Anna’s senses at the burn of the cut Ruby had just made with the knife. Anna’s skin was throbbing hot, small trickles of blood making their way down her thigh, staining her pale skin beautifully.

The cut was shallow, barely there, but it was enough to send Anna’s mind into overdrive, making her throw her head back in pleasure. Ruby picked up her pace, eating Anna out like her life depended on it, her fingers curling inside of Anna, brushing that sweet spot that had her seeing stars.

It didn’t take long and Anna reached the edge, her juices dripping down Ruby’s fingers as she rode out her release. She only stayed upright because Ruby’s hands were there to hold her as she went lax under Ruby’s ministrations. Ruby pulled away from Anna’s clit and swiped her tongue to the side, latching her mouth onto the slowly closing cut, cleaning up the blood with slow kitten licks.

Ruby dropped the stained knife onto the carpet and got up abruptly, pulling Anna in for a kiss, letting her taste her own arousal mixed with the slightest tint of blood. Ruby’s hands moved lower, making goosebumps erupt on Anna’s hot skin, her palms sliding under Anna’s ass. She picked Anna up without any effort and Anna’s legs wrapped around Ruby’s waist on their own accord.

Ruby began walking them to the bedroom, neither of them breaking the kiss before they got there. Then, she dropped Anna onto the bed unceremoniously and began getting out of her lingerie at a record speed, Anna following suit.

“Eager much, my demon?” Anna teased, setting her makeshift holster on the nightstand right next to the bed.

“You could say that,” Ruby responded, a wicked grin on her face when she wiggled out of all the garments, tossing them to the floor near the bed. “Your turn to make me scream today.”

Anna couldn’t hold back a grin at that, moving right onto the middle of the bed once she was completely naked. “Have to stretch you out a bit first, come on.”

Ruby didn’t wait another second and she climbed onto the bed, turning around so that her thighs were on both sides on Anna’s head and her head was in between Anna’s legs. Without a second thought, Anna pulled Ruby down and swiped her tongue through Ruby’s folds, tasting the wetness that gathered there, then letting her tongue drift over to her clit.

Ruby was quick to reciprocate, her fingers brushing against Anna’s clit at a fast pace, her tongue diving inside Anna’s pussy. Anna set a fast pace and Ruby tried her best to keep up, though it wasn’t the easiest task in the world, considering that Anna knew exactly what to do to make all the coherent thoughts leave Ruby’s mind.

None of them were in the mood to tease and they whipped out all the tricks that they knew would get the other one going. The room was silent, save for the moans that neither Anna nor Ruby tried to hide, knowing what effect such sounds had on the other one.

Anna let her teeth graze Ruby’s skin just the slightest bit, knowing Ruby liked it a bit more rough, too. Adding a finger, then two to the mix wasn’t difficult at all, and she scissored and curled them to the best of her ability, ignoring her cramping hand. Ruby didn’t bother going easy on Anna, fucking her steadily with her tongue while working on her clit with her hand, smirking against Anna’s pussy at the way her thighs trembled.

Ruby’s orgasm hit her without a warning and she screamed as Anna kept going, coaxing all the beautiful sounds out of Ruby by prolonging her release as much as she could. Anna pulled away, finally, and Ruby rolled to the side, allowing Anna to get up from the bed. Her orgasm died down, but she didn’t mind, knowing that it wouldn’t take long to get it back. She opened the drawer of the other nightstand and took out a black leather harness, putting it on and adjusting the straps slowly.

Anna rummaged in the drawer for a bit, smiling when she found the double ended red dildo, her fingers lingering on the silicone toy for a moment before she took it out. She pulled it out and poured lube over one side of the dildo, slowly sliding the toy through the ring and inside her.

“Angel, you dirty little slut,” Ruby whispered, licking her lips. “Sometimes I wonder if you’d be able to take both of those at the same time.”

“We can try someday.” Anna stuttered, letting out a moan as the toy shifted inside her when she moved just the slightest bit.

Making sure that the dildo was attached to the harness just right didn’t take long and Anna sauntered to the bed slowly, Ruby’s eyes on her. She tossed the bottle of lube in her direction and Ruby caught it without trouble, shooting Anna a wink as their gazes locked.

“Hands and knees, demon.” Anna ordered and Ruby rolled her eyes, but complied, sticking her ass out in the air.

That was quite a sight - such a beautiful and perky ass right in front of Anna - and there was no way she wouldn’t dig her fingers into the soft flesh, scratching her nails against Ruby’s skin. Ruby wiggled some more, clearly impatient, and Anna brought her hand down onto Ruby’s cheek, a loud slap resounding in the air.

A moan that escaped Ruby’s lips echoed off the walls of the room. “You’re thirsty, angel. Too much time without a murder, huh?” Ruby teased and Anna chuckled, climbing onto the bed right behind Ruby.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Anna admitted, unscrewing the cap on the bottle of lube and coating the other end of the dildo in it, making the red silicone shine. “But it won’t be long until we get rid of this Josie bitch.”

“Exactly.” Ruby agreed, pushing herself back onto the dildo slowly as Anna lined it up at Ruby’s pussy. “And you know you can take all your frustrations out on me until then,” she added, sounding like the air had been punched out of her lungs as the toy kept sliding inside of her.

Without a warning, Anna moved her hips forward, burying the dildo in Ruby’s pussy in one swift move, her hips flush with Ruby’s ass. “I know.” Anna grinned, digging her fingers into Ruby’s thighs as she began to move.

The toy began shifting inside her with every move and a litany of curses was spilling from her lips every time she rammed into Ruby, making her scream just like she promised she would. Anna sneaked the fingers of her one hand in between Ruby’s legs, rubbing her clit fast and rough, trying to match the moves with her thrusts. Her pace was fast and uneven, she was eager to get herself and Ruby off as quick as it was possible, too wound up to even try to restrain herself a bit.

And neither of them minded.

They worked in tandem, Anna pushing forward and Ruby pushing herself backward, impaling herself onto the dildo and making the toy move even deeper into Anna. The feeling was mind blowing as always, making the desire course fast through their veins, pushing them to go even faster.

A few more thrusts and Ruby fell over the edge, her back arching as her body shook violently from the pleasure. Anna retracted her fingers from Ruby’s clit and brought her fingers above the dildo, spreading the wetness onto the sensitive nub. She was gone a moment later; it didn’t take more than just a few expert moves of her fingers, and she slumped onto Ruby, pinning her to the mattress as both their limbs gave out.

Ruby let out a breathless laugh as Anna pushed herself up, slowly sliding the toy out of Ruby. “That was great, angel.”

Anna grinned, hissing as she detached the dildo from the harness and slid out of her soaking pussy. “Just great?” Anna teased as she set the dildo on the nightstand, freeing herself from the harness a moment later. There were marks from the leather straps on her skin and she ran her fingers over them, admiring the way they looked on her body.

“Fucking great sounds better?” Ruby queried, rolling onto her back, her beautiful raven hair framing her face like a twisted halo.

“Yeah, it does.” Anna agreed as she tossed the harness onto the floor, climbing onto the bed beside Ruby. “Only a week, right?” she asked, letting Ruby pull her closer, their limbs tangling together under the bed covers Ruby threw over them.

Ruby chuckled, pushing Anna’s hair over her shoulder. “Yeah. Only a week and Abaddon’s going to bite the dust.”


	11. Chapter 11

Arthur winced at the taste of the coffee he had gotten from a coffee shop nearby. Of course it was full of chemicals, there was no chance they would get one made straight from coffee seeds. Technology was a pain in the ass sometimes and, that day, everything was pissing him off, even the smallest things.

Denver used to be a city he had associated with the first Police Department he had worked in, but ever since they had seen the Winchesters on the Denver’s camera footage it had became another place that those bastards had stained with their presence.

They had begun chasing after the Winchesters years ago, but it felt like it had been yesterday. That day, agent Toni Bevell had managed to retrieve the footage from one of the houses they had killed in and the police world had learned the faces behind all those horrible murders. Even though Arthur wasn’t a fan of Toni, crazy ex-girlfriend and all, he had had to admit that she had done a great job at giving him the first look at the Winchesters.

The Winchesters had been causing havoc ever since and it was a personal goal of Arthur Ketch to lock those two up. His partner, Mick Davies, was as determined as Arthur was and that was only one out of the many things that Arthur appreciated about Mick.

He and Mick had been waiting for hours for the Roadhouse tattoo parlor to open up, knowing that it had been the last place the suspects had been seen a mere week ago. They weren’t supposed to go in, but they could observe, because there was an incredibly brief chance that the Winchesters would show up again, and they couldn’t miss it.

“We’re going in?” Mick gestured to the woman who began opening the door to the parlor, but Arthur shook his head, the corners of his lips stretching into a grin.

An idea jumped into his mind, one that would allow him to talk to the girl without disguising himself as an FBI agent first and, from the experience, he knew that it was a better idea than to jump in and demand answers straightaway. Besides, they didn’t get the clearance to search the place yet and he was itching to get inside, knowing that the longer they would wait, the more difficult it would be to find anything.

Time would always wipe away all the evidence.

“I’m going in and you’re going to stay here, keep watch of the street. They might have someone watching the place and I don’t necessarily want them to know who we are and why we’re here,” Arthur said, getting rid off the gun holster he had under his blazer, leaving himself only with a knife strapped to his leg.

He knew would be able to fight with anything that would be around if it came to that, so he didn’t feel less safe without a gun on him.

Mick rolled his eyes. “And what’re you going to do? What the bloody hell is your idea?”

“You’ll find out soon enough. Patience, Mick,” Arthur retorted, handing the half empty cup of coffee to his partner.

“Fine.” Mick sighed, getting more comfortable in his seat. “If you’re going to get yourself in trouble for breaking the rules, though, I won’t be there to save your dumb ass from agent Hess’ fury.”

Arthur shrugged, taking a last look at his appearance as he opened the door of the car and got out onto the street. “I’ll handle it, thank you very much.”

“You said it last time and how did it end, huh?” Mick raised his eyebrows, but Arthur waved him off, turning around and starting to walk toward the tattoo parlor.

He pushed the door open as he went up the stairs, taking a look at the place as he shut the door behind him. It didn’t look shabby, which was quite a surprise, and it smelled rather pleasant. There was no annoying music playing (another plus) and the woman shot Arthur a cute smile once she noticed he had entered.

She looked adorable, even with bloody roses tattooed over the skin of her arms, but he had no idea who she was or what she knew so he had to be careful. Sometimes, the most innocent ones had all the devils under their skin.

“Hi! I’m Joanna, but you can call me Jo.” She walked closer and extended her hand toward him.

He took it hesitantly and mustered the most charming smile he could put on. “I’m Arthur. And what a beautiful name you have,” Arthur said, hoping that compliments would help keep the conversation going.

“Thank you,” Jo said, a warm smile appearing on her face. “How can I help you?”

“I was hoping you would be able to make room for a tattoo appointment for me today.” He noticed her surprise at the request, but she hid that very quickly, and he decided to continue. “See, I’ll only be in town for one day and I’ve heard your place is the best to get tattooed at around here.”

Jo crossed her arms in front of herself, eyeing him suspiciously, shifting the weight of her body from one leg to the other. “Well, thanks for the compliment, but I’m not sure if I can squeeze you in, today’s quite busy. What did you have in mind?”

“That would be such a shame,” Arthur stated, sighing. “And my idea was an old-fashioned cross, right on the back of my hand,” he said without a second thought, hoping his boss wouldn’t have a problem with a tattoo.

They weren’t forbidden, but agent Hess was no ordinary person and she would probably have something to say about that. He would have to deal with that somehow, getting information out of Joanna was more important than trying to protect himself from agent Hess’ antics.

“A celtic one’s going to work just fine in that case. Would you want to have the cross big or small?” she raised her eyebrows and he pulled the sleeve of his coat back, showing the area the tattoo would cover.

“Something like that, so it would be quite small. I bet it wouldn’t take a lot of-”

She cut him off. “Yeah, wouldn’t take a lot of time. I got pulled into doing a tattoo session on the spot last week, too, they said the same thing.”

“They?” Arthur parroted and Jo nodded.

“Yeah. Two guys, both covered in tattoos head to toe. Pretty easy on the eyes, I’ve got to say.” She admitted, her teeth grazing her bottom lip.

Jo seemed a bit lost in the memories for a moment and Arthur’s curiosity was trying to get the best of him. He wondered what had happened that she had such a dreamy expression on her face at the mere mention of them.

Arthur nodded politely after a moment, feeling his blood boil at the thought of the Winchesters being in this tattoo parlor just a week ago. They had been so close to them and they hadn’t had an idea those two had been in Denver.

He dug his fingers into his palms, trying to focus back on the conversation. “So, if you were willing to bend the rules a bit for those two, are you going to do the same for me?”

Jo seemed to think the question through for a moment, but she nodded eventually. “I guess I have no other choice now that I told you about them. I bet your review wouldn’t be pretty if I were to turn you down.”

“I wouldn’t dream of being anything other than polite in that instance, I assure you. But I do wish you would say yes, it would be wonderful to leave this place with your work on my skin,” Arthur said and Jo broke out into a smile, shaking her head.

“Fine, you’re going to get it today.”

                                                      

Paperwork and the whole preparation didn’t take as much time as Arthur thought it would and, soon enough, he was sitting on the tattoo chair with his hand outstretched on the armrest, looking at the stencil that was drying off on his skin.

The design was incredibly simple and he found himself liking it, actually, despite the fact that his decision about getting a tattoo had been made in a few seconds. Maybe he wouldn’t hate that thing, after all? There was something captivating about the tattoo, actually, he had to admit.

Jo had gotten the green light from Arthur to choose whatever colors she thought fit him and he hoped she wouldn’t choose some ridiculous ones as a revenge to him for being pushy before. Who knew what she was going to do?

The outline alone didn’t take long and Arthur was surprised at the fact that he barely felt any pain. But, again, he ended up with a bullet somewhere in his body more times than he could count. Not to mention getting nicked or stabbed with a knife quite a few times as well, so a few small needles paled in comparison.

Fortunately, Jo’s taste turned out to be better than excellent as she began filling out the outline with the colors, mixing them together to give the cross kind of a worn out look that undoubtedly fit Arthur well. That was a surprise for sure, but not an unpleasant one.

“You’re talented indeed.” Arthur remarked and Jo threw a glance his way, a barely there smile dancing on her lips.

She blew the hair away from her face and got back to work, wiping the excess ink and blood with a paper towel. “It’s a part of the job description, but glad you think so.”

“How could I not? I bet those men that came in here were content with the result as well,” he smiled and Jo nodded, fixing her gaze on the tattoo.

“Yeah, they gave me freedom to do whatever I wanted, too, and I like that. Didn’t have the occasion to go crazy, but it was nice anyway,” she explained, dabbing the needles in more ink.

Arthur debated if he should ask more about the Winchesters, eventually deciding he should, knowing that he probably wouldn’t have an occasion to find out more about them anytime soon. Besides, he had to admit they were fascinating in their own way and the more intel on them he had the bigger the chance of capturing them was. Understanding the killers was the first step to figuring out their motif.

“May I ask why you didn’t have the occasion to unleash all your creativity that day?” Arthur leaned back a bit in the tattoo chair, crossing his legs. His back was cramping, but he ignored it with only little trouble.

Jo glanced at him for a brief moment. “I don’t see any harm in telling you that. The designs were kind of small and even simpler that your cross, that’s why.”

“Designs?” he repeated and she gave him a nod.

“They got matching tattoos, but that’s not a surprise since they were together. Kinda cute for two rough-looking boyfriends,” Jo said casually and Arthur suddenly had no idea what to say.

They were brothers. He knew that after the first time he had glanced into their files, frowning at the symbols carved out on the chests of their victims. It made sense for brothers to stick together, Arthur figured, but brothers in a relationship? That was yet another level of fucked up and he wasn’t prepared for that, even though he thought nothing could surprise him anymore.

Guess he had been wrong.

He figured that going around and killing whoever they wanted would be enough for them both, but, apparently, that wasn’t the case.

Arthur forced a smile onto his face before he responded. “That’s wonderful indeed.”

“Right?” Jo smiled, continuing her work. “They looked so smitten, I couldn’t be happier that they’re showing it to the world. Everybody deserves love, isn’t that true?”

“Definitely,” he answered through gritted teeth, not missing the look of confusion on her face.

She looked up at him, puzzled. “I’m sorry, are you okay?”

“I’m perfect, it’s just…” He cut off, gesturing to the cross with the other hand. “Pain.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” There was sympathy in her voice and, for a moment, Arthur felt guilty for lying to her, but the feeling disappeared as soon as it surfaced from the depth of his mind. There was no other choice, lying was a normal thing while working as an FBI agent undercover. “I’m almost done, it shouldn’t be too bad now. I promise.”

Arthur nodded and Jo shot him a smile. The room was silent after that, save for the sound of the tattoo gun buzzing as Jo worked on finishing the tattoo. She worked, quick and efficient, confidence clear from her stance.

It didn’t take long and Jo was done, explaining the care routine and everything else as she wrapped the tattoo to prevent it from getting dirty. Arthur kept smiling at her, confirming that he understood all the nuances, and they went downstairs after she seemed sure he remembered everything.

Paying hurt his wallet slightly, but it was definitely worth it, considering what he had found out. The fact that the two were in a relationship could be important in the future and, even though he couldn’t tell Jo she had possibly committed to the case of capturing two dangerous criminals, the money he had left would have to suffice as a way to thank her for that.

Arthur picked up his pace as he ran out of the tattoo parlor, heavy snow falling from the sky, almost making him slip as he crossed the street. It was quite cold, frost seeping through the clothes he had on, and he hurried to the car on the other side of the street, waving at Mick sitting on the passenger’s seat.

As soon as he got inside, Mick was yelling at him.

“What the hell were you doing there for so long? I was about to go in, you idiot! Thought she held you there captive!” Mick kept shaking his head, running his hand through his carefully styled hair. “And what the hell is it?” he pointed to the Saran wrap on Arthur’s right hand.

Arthur shrugged. “It’s a tattoo. And stop yelling at me, I found out some interesting things.”

“A tattoo? Have you gone completely mad? What for?” Mick let out an exaggerated sigh and Arthur only chuckled, putting the holster with his gun back on.

“I haven’t gone mad, Mick. She wouldn’t tell me anything if I didn’t get a chance to actually talk to her without her knowing I was from FBI,” Arthur retorted, buckling himself up. “And didn’t you hear I found out something important?”

Mick turned to the side, glaring daggers at Arthur. “I have, but next time you do something like that without letting me know that you’re fine, you’re going to pay for it. One way or another.” The threat was clear in Mick’s voice and Arthur gave him a nod, smiling apologetically. Pissing off Mick wasn’t a good idea, he had learned that already. “Now, what did you say?”

“They were here a week ago and got matching tattoos for no particular reason, but that’s not what’s shocking. They introduced themselves to the girl as lovers, boyfriends if you wish, and she seems absolutely convinced that was the case.” Arthur explained as he started the car and drove off in the direction of the hotel he and Mick had been staying at.

There was a moment of silence before Mick spoke, “What are you saying, then?”

“Seems like killing and robbing isn’t the only wrong thing they’re doing. She wouldn’t be so certain that they were dating if she didn’t see them getting affectionate with each other and there’s no reason for them to pretend. It has to be true.” Arthur shook his head at the idiot that changed the lanes ahead of him without using a blinker, but he let it pass, knowing that wasting time and nerves on that person wasn’t worth it.

“They surprised us yet again.” Mick announced, strumming his fingers against the dashboard.

Arthur nodded, gripping the steering wheel tighter, smoothing the saran wrap with his other hand . “They did and I bet it’s not the last time it’s going to happen.”

“You know that Hess is going to give you a hard time over the tattoo?” Mick raised his eyebrows, but Arthur only laughed, waving his concerns off.

“I can deal with her as long as we catch those bastards.”


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as they got inside the hotel and closed the door behind themselves, Mick’s phone rang and he scrambled to pick up the call, searching for the device in all his pockets. Arthur took off his coat and hung it on the hanger near the door, turning his attention toward Mick right when he began talking with the person calling.

“Yes, I understand,” Mick said and Arthur raised his eyebrows, wondering who the hell had called him.

_Agent Hess_ , Mick mouthed, and Arthur couldn’t hold himself back from rolling his eyes.

This woman never allowed them to do anything on their own. She was checking up on them non-stop, almost as if they were children, not one of the best agents the FBI had. Their results were extraordinary in all the cases they had taken together, but she would always find a way to patronize them, treat them like they hadn’t known anything. It was getting more and more irritating, but there was no way they could stand up to someone who was above them in the hierarchy, since she wasn’t breaking any protocols with the way she behaved.

The chill was finally going away, the warmth of the hotel room making Arthur’s fingertips tingle as he tossed his jacket onto a chair nearby, running his fingertips over the Saran wrap covering his tattoo. That was another thing he should worry about and he cursed himself for not buying something to put on the tattooed skin, in order to moisturize it. Apparently, it was essential, and he had bloody hell forgotten.

Well, he would have to take care of that the next day.

“That’s unbelievable, almost. Are you certain it’s not a way to turn the FBI in the other direction, agent?” Mick began pacing the room, slowly unbuttoning his coat, trying to wiggle out of the piece of clothing without dropping the phone to the floor.

It was quite a comical sight, really. Only Mick could pull off being the most clumsy person in the world and one of the most skilled special agents on the face of the planet.

Mick was nodding every few seconds and the curiosity got the best of Arthur, making him come up to Mick and pat him on the arm.

“What is she saying?” Arthur asked, but Mick shook his head, continuing to listen to whatever Hess was blabbering about.

Accepting that there was no way to get anything out of Mick at that moment, Arthur went to the bathroom and began slowly unwrapping his hand as he met his own gaze in the mirror. Every once in awhile, he would take a peek at the room, but since Mick was still talking, he just kept going. He didn’t have anything better to do anyway, so he could at least take care of that.

Once Arthur was done with unwrapping the tattoo, he washed it using Mick’s soap; it seemed to have less chemicals than the ones provided by the hotel. The design came back to life under running water when he got rid of bits of blood and plasma, the colors beautiful and vibrant, even more so than before.

One thing was settled; he definitely wasn’t going to start hating this thing anytime soon. Talk about making a bad decision that turned out pretty good in the end. He should try making impulsive ones a bit more often if they were going to turn out like that.

Finally, Arthur snapped out of his thoughts and he dried off his hands, immediately getting back to the room. His skin was both numb and burning a bit as he stretched out his fingers, but that wasn’t on the list of one of his top concerns in that moment.

Mick seemed to have finished the call and was sitting next to the table, hastily scribbling something on one of the loose pages, murmuring something under his breath at the same time. That was a sign of an order given; Mick would always note every single direction they had gotten so they could fill all the requests perfectly before any of them forgot the specifics.

“What did Hess say, Mick?” Arthur asked and Mick turned around, the emotions painted on his face indescribable.

He cleared his throat, taking off his coat and hanging it on the chair he was sitting on. “We got tipped by one of our old contacts that Ruby and her helping hand are planning another murder.”

“Wait a minute. Is Hess sure that it’s not a trap set for us? We tried to get anything on her for months, she’s even better at hiding than those bloody Winchesters, and we get intel only now that we’re closing on them?” Before Mick had the chance to answer, Arthur added. “And we don’t even know who she’s working with so how the hell do we know about who she’s planning on carving next?”

“I have no clue, but it’s all been thoroughly checked and, apparently, there’s nothing wrong with the intel. But, to the point. Ruby’s next target’s going to be Josie Sands, a singer that calls herself Abaddon,” Mick explained, reaching for one of the pages he had filled with his not-so-neat handwriting. “Everything you need to know’s here and there’s quite a lot of it.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, taking the seat next to Mick. “I’d rather hear it from you than try to decipher those hieroglyphs. Will you ever learn to write well enough so that I can actually read what you wrote?”

Mick scoffed. “Oh, shut up. Apparently, Josie Sands is taking vacation from her tour right after a concert in New Orleans. She’s supposed to stay at her mansion on the suburbs of the town and go back to work after a week or so passes.”

“And Ruby’s planning to give it a go sometime during that week?” Arthur supplied and Mick answered with a nod, crossing his legs.

“Exactly. From what we know, they’re going to do it the day after the concert, for reasons we have yet to determine,” Mick said, strumming his fingers against his thigh. “Meaning, we need to get to New Orleans and meet with the unit that’s been assigned to assist us with taking her down.”

Arthur nodded. “That makes perfect sense. She might know something about the Winchesters as well since she left them a message earlier. It’s a great opportunity.” He couldn’t hide his excitement anymore. If everything went well, there was a possibility they would get two cases wrapped in one go. “So, we’re in charge of this operation? That’s why Hess called you?”

“Yes, exactly.” Mick confirmed, then pointed at Arthur’s tattooed hand, his eyebrows raised. “Is that it?”

Arthur chuckled, raising his hand a bit so Mick could take a better look at the tattoo. “Correct, and I stopped hating it the moment I saw it on my skin. I call it a win.”

“I can see the appeal, I’ve got to admit.” Mick’s gaze was fixed on the tattoo and he gave Arthur a smile after he looked up at him.

“Mick Davies isn’t yelling at me anymore for getting a tattoo, what the world has become?” Arthur teased and that earned him a jab in the ribs from Mick. “I take it back, you’re still a royal pain in the ass.”

Mick let out a laugh and Arthur laughed as well, shaking his head when Mick tried to look offended at the almost-insult. He knew they were both acting like children sometimes, but that’s the only way they could stay sane working such a job. Being an FBI agent and driving around the country without anyone to come back to could get lonely and overwhelming sometimes. They had nothing but each other in that mess of a world.

After Arthur caught his breath, he began, “Fun aside, Mick. When are they expecting us to be in New Orleans?”

“The day after tomorrow at worst, but Hess insisted for us to come earlier, to talk us through every single step.” Mick sighed, rubbing his temples. “I wish we could teleport from place to place sometimes instead of spending hours on the road.”

“We can’t always have what we wish, friend. I say we head out as soon as we can manage, get this over with, and then move onto capturing the Winchesters. I’m tired of following them around the country like a lost puppy.” Arthur got up from the chair and walked to his bed, starting to pull out all the toiletries from his suitcase.

“What next?” Mick prompted, getting up as well.

Arthur shrugged, zipping up his suitcase when he got out all he needed. “I don’t know about you, but I could use a vacation.”

“Any particular destination in mind?” Mick put his jacket onto his bed, starting to unbutton his white shirt without a care in the world.

Arthur didn’t mean to stare, but there was no way he could look away since his partner was such a fine specimen. He forced himself to answer the question, however, hoping it would be enough to distract himself from such thoughts. “Not entirely. Maybe a month in the middle of the woods and without a way to contact the world, unless an emergency arises?”

“Sounds good. Think you’ll have a room in that middle of the woods for someone else?” Mick smiled and Arthur nodded without a second thought.

“Of course. You’re like a parasite after so many years of working with me, I don’t think it’s possible to separate us, even if someone were to try really hard.” He rushed with an explanation, hoping Mick didn’t notice the way his cheeks heated up.

It was stupid, really, to feel so attached to his work partner. But, truth be told, they had been through hell together, so it wasn’t exactly surprising that they fully trusted only each other.

Mick nodded, gathering all the items he had set earlier on the bed and walking toward the bathroom. “Happy to hear that. I claim the shower first, is that alright?”

“As long as you don’t use all the hot water, go ahead.” Arthur shrugged and Mick grinned, closing the door behind himself once he got inside the bathroom, leaving Arthur alone with his thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

It was eerily quiet as Anna and Ruby made their way toward the mansion, blending in with the shadows dancing on the streets. The street lamps weren’t shining bright, allowing them to hide in the dark that they had claimed as their friend a long time ago. Ruby’s heart was thudding in her chest at the promise of a murder, and she couldn’t keep a smile off her face as they kept going.

Yeah, she wanted to kill. Sue her.

The streets were completely empty on the outskirts of New Orleans that day, since most of the people had chosen to attend the festival instead of walking around town. Abaddon’s concert had been held a day before and both of them got tipped that she would be at the mansion for a week after.

Ruby’s high heeled boots were clicking against the cobblestones, every click reminiscing a gunshot, loud and sharp. She had rope tied around her waist and a gun sitting in a holster under her tank top, deciding against taking a backpack. It would only get in the way during a fight. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, a hood over her head in order to hide her face from the street cameras that could be around

She glanced at Anna, worrying her lip between her teeth at the fire in her girlfriend’s gaze. Anna was dressed similar, all black and her favorite boots, open leather gloves on her hands. She responded to Ruby’s gaze with a wicked grin, blowing a stray strand of hair away from her face.

They were both eager, starved to see blood running down Abaddon’s skin like addicts, needing corruption and death to keep going. Not many could call death their drug, but they were one of the few who could.

When they reached the mansion from the back, the gate had already been opened by one of the people who owed Ruby a favor, Meg Masters. She worked in security among many other things and Ruby had saved her life once, so they would help each other once in a awhile, always careful to keep that a secret.

Meg told her, from what she had found in the security records, that there should be around six guards at the place; they split to cover the ground more quickly. Even though the alarm systems had been disabled by Meg they could never be too careful.

Ruby went left, hiding behind the bushes to avoid getting spotted unless she wanted to, and Anna took off in the other direction, gripping her knife tight. They gave each other a nod, a silent reassurance and a way of saying ‘see you soon’, knowing that the next time they would met, they were going to be close to the house already.

A quick look around and Ruby spotted two guards on her way, completely consumed in a conversation. One of them, a tall and bulky man, was gesturing wildly, and the other, short and slim woman, let out a laugh, making Ruby roll her eyes at how relaxed they were.

Fucking idiots.

She grabbed two stones lying near her and threw one of them in the direction of a pile of bigger stones arranged nearby a garden pond, making another one hit a metal fence behind her with a loud clunk. The guards stopped the conversation immediately, the woman heading toward the pond warily, the other slowly creeping toward the part of the garden Ruby was hiding in.

As soon as she was sure he was close enough for them to have the cover of the bushes around, she tripped him, pushing her leg in between his. He lost the balance, barely keeping himself upright. That was exactly what Ruby was waiting for.

As she tried to seize the weapon from his hold, keeping the muzzle on him, she tugged him to the ground unintentionally. Ruby threw the gun away the moment he began falling onto his back, to have her hands free. She straddled his neck, digging her knees into the grass below them, choking him with her thighs.

He was heavy and squirming under her, but she only responded by winding her mud-covered hands around his neck, barely keeping herself from crushing his trachea. They didn’t need to kill anyone else but Josie, she needed to remind herself that.

As soon as he was out, Ruby took a syringe out of the holster on her right thigh, making a quick work of injecting the sedative into the guard’s body. She tossed the syringe to the side when she was done and raised her head, focusing her gaze on the guard searching the area around the pond. She took off in that direction, running fast, tackling the woman to the ground with the impact of the hit.

They rolled around in the grass for a bit, neither willing to give up the fight, and Ruby couldn’t hide the smirk. Oh boy, did she enjoy a real challenge. Ruby ended up under the guard as they collided into a part of the fence, making it shake above them. She kneed the woman in between her legs with as much force as she could and the woman whined in pain, but didn’t cease her hold on Ruby’s body.

Ruby managed to wriggle her hand from the guard’s hold, pretending to be losing consciousness when the woman squeezed her throat. She slid her hand down her body, reaching for the knife strapped to her left thigh. One quick move, and she jabbed the knife right above the guard’s knee, kicking the woman off of her while burying the blade deeper into her flesh.

Ruby straddled the woman, too, and began choking her, seeing the life fade away from the guard’s eyes. The temptation to keep going was strong, making her already fast beating heart thud even faster, clawing at her like an unshakeable need. Her breath quickened from the high, from knowing she had the power over human life.

At a last minute, Ruby let go, and reached for another syringe, burying it in the first muscle that was nearby. She emptied the contents into the woman’s body when the needle broke the skin, just like she had done to the other guard. The woman’s eyes fluttered shut when the sedative began working and she slumped under Ruby, unconscious.

Two down, four to go.

Maybe even less, knowing how great Anna had gotten in combat throughout those few months.

Ruby took her knife out of the woman’s thigh and wiped it on her jeans, hiding it back in her holster. Her hands were slightly shaking, but she took a few deep breaths, cursing the adrenaline’s work. As much as she loved the high from it, fighting wasn’t easy with adrenaline flowing through her veins.

Once she was calm and collected, she searched the woman’s uniform, patting all the pockets down fast. She hadn’t had any other weapons than a few knives, so Ruby took the earpiece from her ear and plucked it into her own, turning it on. Crackling silence followed - it had clearly broke - so she took it out and began rounding the perimeter, checking where the rest of the guards was.

The grass was well-watered, her heels sinking into the ground underneath. Ruby’s steps were quick but wary, her muscles tense like a chord before letting the arrow fly toward the target.

It didn’t take long and she could hear the sounds of a fight breaking out nearby, so she picked up her pace, her back tight against the wall of the house Abaddon was supposed to be in. The wall was harsh behind her back, only making her more aware of how alert all her senses were.

Carefully ducking her head behind the corner, Ruby saw Anna in a fight with three of the guards, noticing the fourth one lying unconscious, or dead, on the ground. Without a second thought, she went out of her hiding, and whistled, shaking her head. The attention turned to her, but Anna didn’t stop fighting, exchanging kicks with one of the guards while the two sauntered closer toward Ruby.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit unfair to try to take out one poor girl while you’ve got so much backup?” Ruby scolded, bending her knees a bit as she spread her legs to have better balance.

“You bitch.” One of the guards hissed and they both made a move to get her, but she ducked away at the right moment, kicking the other guard in the shin as she straightened back up.

That did nothing, really, and Ruby took a few steps back as the guards circled her, one of them trying to grab her hand, but the flimsy material of her hoodie made it easy for her to slip away. The other one grabbed her hair through the hood and she bit down a hiss, getting yanked back. Ruby kicked the guard in front of her in her stomach, then turned around after setting her leg back on the ground. She landed a slap to the guy who was holding her by her hair, feeling her palm sting as it collided with his cheek.

He let go off her hair in favor of closing his fist around her right hand, and twisted it to the side a bit, pain flooding her senses. Refusing to let it get to her, she brought a knee in between the guy’s legs, following it with a blow to his face from her left hand.

That one wasn’t Ruby’s dominant one, but her knee was enough nonetheless, and he palmed his groin, howling in pain. Ruby turned around just in time, ducking down to the ground as the woman swung a fist in her direction. Planting her hands firmly on the grass, she tripped the woman, making her fall onto her back.

The man was still whining, so Ruby landed a few blows to the woman’s face. Right, left, right, left; she was hitting without giving herself a break. Her wrist hurt like a bitch with every hit, but she kept going, knocking the woman unconscious. She had broken the woman’s nose, blood was running down freely, so she rolled her to the side, preventing her from choking on it while she would be lying down.

Ruby whipped out another syringe and jammed the needle in the woman’s thigh muscle, getting pulled back before she could empty it. Her gaze fell onto Anna that had managed to knock out one of the two remaining guards, taking out the needle with the syringe from the guard’s thigh.

The man rolled Ruby over and pinned her down, locking her in place with his heavy body. She was on her stomach, tasting the soil as he pushed her face down firmly. Her wrist was throbbing, spasm after spasm of pain coursing through her as she tried to push herself up and kick the guy off of her.

A sharp crack sounded in the air and the man staggered to the side, allowing Ruby to move from under him and get up. His nose was bleeding and Anna was standing nearby with a triumphant smile on her face, shifting the weight of her body from one leg to the other.

Ruby grinned widely at the sight.

She dared a glance at the female guard and saw the syringe empty, letting out a sigh of relief at the sight. That was probably the reason why it had taken Anna a bit to get to her; making sure the woman had been properly sedated was more important for certain.

They circled the guard and began throwing punches together, moving as fast as it was possible to confuse him the best they could. When Anna kicked him in his ankle, Ruby followed with a kick to his knee, backing her leg away when he tried to grab it. Standing on shaky legs, Ruby repeated her move on the other leg and Anna landed a blow to his face, jumping away when he swung at her.

Focusing their attention on vulnerable places and trying to avoid getting grabbed by the hair or hit wasn’t easy, but not being alone in this was a good advantage. He kept avoiding most of the hits, or dodging them carefully, throwing both of them off balance a few good times.

That’s when Ruby grabbed her knife again, going for his thighs, and managed to slash the man a few times through his uniform, even though she was doing it with her non-dominant hand. Blood began dripping down the blade and onto the handle, staining Ruby’s fingers as she cut, again and again. He turned his attention to her, furious, and Ruby took a few steps back, but still firmly stood her ground.

Anna chose that moment to add her knife to the mix, slashing a deep gash through the side of the man’s stomach. That was enough to make him focus back on Anna and Ruby hid her knife in her holster, a plan forming in her head without much trouble.

Anna and Ruby communicated without words at that point, knowing exactly what the other would do without asking or thinking for too long. Anna kept avoiding the blows getting thrown at her, dodging them or redirecting them to the side, her small height allowing her to move a bit faster than the man could. Her and Ruby’s gazes locked for a brief second, and a nod that Anna gave her was enough of a confirmation.

Ruby jumped up at the guard from behind, winding her arms around his neck, cutting off his air supply. Her legs were dangling, even though she was trying her best to wrap them around his waist, and he tried to shake her off, but without much success. Anna tripped him carefully, landing a kick to his slashed thigh, and he fell forward, too focused on getting Ruby off him to notice what she had done.

They were all over him the next moment, pinning him to the ground, digging their heels in the mud under them. He didn’t give up easily, trying to push himself up, but Ruby only squeezed his neck tighter, pushing his face into the ground. Meanwhile, Anna took care of the sedation, and after some time, he stopped fighting, slumped down on the ground like dead.

“Thought it would be worse.” Ruby admitted, shaking the dust off her leggings as she got up from the ground.

Anna chuckled, throwing empty syringe onto the grass. “Weren’t six guards enough? Don’t tell me you’d want more, you know how quick your twisted wishes come true.”

Ruby groaned as she moved her right hand, her wrist protesting audibly. She probably had something broken. “Fuck, I take it back. That was definitely enough.”

“Hurts?” Anna stepped closer, planting a soft kiss on Ruby’s knuckles when she nodded. “Better now?”

“You know it.” Ruby gave her a wink, taking a look around. “Okay, looks like there won’t be more outside. There might be one or two in the house, but we can take those.”

Anna gave her a nod. “Fine by me. Let’s go.” She moved without turning to look at Ruby, certain that she would follow, and she wasn’t wrong.

Wherever Anna went, Ruby always followed.

                                                  

They had barely gotten into the house and they already noticed two guards moving their way. Both Ruby and Anna didn’t have more syringes with the sedative, so there was only one solution to the problem.

They had to kill, and, frankly, Ruby wasn’t even sorry. She didn’t reach for the gun, though, as she didn’t want to make the noise. Besides, it wouldn’t be a good idea to alert Josie, if she hadn’t realized what had been happening already.

The hallway was well-lit, the lamp behind Anna’s head illuminating her head like a halo. She glanced at Ruby and they charged forward a moment after, attacking the guards without a second thought.

Ruby tried her best to save her hurt wrist, feeling it throb painfully in time with her heartbeat. Swinging left and right with left hand wasn’t easy, but she managed to do it, thankful for her good balance that allowed her to avoid getting punched in return. Her hair had escaped from the ponytail at one point or another and she had to brush it away from her face more often than not, annoyed with the way it stuck to her sweaty forehead.

The fight was even, almost too much. The moment Ruby managed to kick the guard in her stomach, the woman followed with a blow to Ruby’s face, making her stumble back. When Ruby punched her in the ribs, hoping for them to break, the guard kept fighting even harder, and Ruby barely avoided getting her other wrist broken as the woman made a grab for it.

The sound of things breaking and shattering to nothing were echoing in the hallway, pieces of vases and glass decorations coating the wooden floor as they were stumbling into the furniture. Ruby almost slipped on a chunk of glass, but regained her balance fairly quickly, picking up a huge shard of glass and hiding it in her left hand.

She and the guard kept exchanging kicks and punches like nobody’s business, the piece of glass cutting through Ruby’s skin with every blow. She knew that as long as she would keep fighting nice, it would probably take forever.

Time to fight dirty.

She grabbed the guard by her shoulders and spun her a bit, surprising her with the bold move. Ruby stomped on her foot with her heel afterward, letting all her weight lean on that leg. A shout of pain followed and she saw the advantage, walking the guard to the wall facing her, slamming her into the mirror hanging there.

Ruby closed her eyes, avoiding the shards of glass getting into her eyes, and opened them back again, satisfied with the way the mirror was stained with blood from the wound on the back of woman’s head. With the shard of glass hidden in her left hand, she slashed the guard’s cheek, delivering a blow to her guts at the same time, her hurt wrist screaming for mercy. Ruby hit the guard in her chin before she had a chance to react, a sickening crack sounding in the air, and followed it with a few more blows for good measure.

The woman didn’t fight anymore, her body swaying from side to side as Ruby kept hitting, and she figured that was the end of it. When she took a step away, the guard tumbled to the floor, knocked out cold. There was no telling if she was dead or unconscious, but did it matter, really?

Ruby dropped the shard of glass and wiped her bloody hand on her hoodie, hoping she hadn’t gotten any pieces of glass in the cut. It didn’t seem like it and there wasn’t even a lot of bleeding, so she tossed her head back, getting her hair out of the way.

Anna delivered a blow to the other guard’s guts when Ruby glanced at her, adding a strong kick to his shin, after which he stumbled down onto his knees. She moved behind him and whipped out her blade, the metal glistening in the dim light.

Her and Ruby’s gazes caught the moment she pressed the blade to his neck and she slashed his skin without a second thought, making the blood flow down like a river. It spilled down his clothes at a record pace, his mouth open like he was trying to take a breath, his eyes wide and glazed over.

Anna let go off him and he fell to the ground, a loud thud sounding in the otherwise silent house. Ruby took her time watching the guard, mesmerized by the way blood coated the glass shards. It looked beautiful, like some kind of an art that the world didn’t have a name for yet.

Who would have thought that killing could be an art, too?

The sound of a gun being cocked made them both look to the stairs nearby, a smirk appearing on Ruby’s face as she saw the one they came after standing there.

“Look who’s here.” Anna sing-songed, tapping her manicured nails against the mahogany shelf standing nearby.

“Who are you?” Josie Sands demanded, holding the shotgun like she’d never had any weapon in her hands.

As much of a bitch they knew that woman was, Ruby had to admit that she was hot. Long red hair fell over her silhouette in waves when she moved her gaze from Ruby to Anna, its color a striking contrast against a tight-fitting black dress she had on. She was wearing heels, too, black and all straps, finished with some lace.

Not only hot, but she had a good taste, too.

If the circumstances were different, they could have some real fun, all three of them. As tempting as the thought had been, that hadn’t been what they had came there for.

“Oh, don’t tell me you don’t know.” Ruby mocked, tugging at the elastic and letting her hair escape from the ponytail completely. She shook her head a bit to make them arrange in the way they had always had and shot Josie a smile. “I would say I’m the angel of death or something even more cheesy, but I fucking hate this crap. The name’s Ruby, that’s all what you’re gonna get.”

Josie moved the gun so that it was aimed at Ruby instead of Anna, fear in her eyes. “I have no idea who you are, get the hell out, or I’ll call security!”

“These guys, you mean?” Ruby stepped to the side, revealing two guards on the ground, blood staining the floor. Glass cracked under her heels, splintering into even smaller pieces. “I don’t think they can help you.”

“What did you do?” Josie took a few steps back, her knuckles white as she raised the gun, aiming at Ruby’s head instead of her torso. “What the fuck did you do? What do you want?” her voice wavered, assuring Ruby that she was already too panicked to think straight. If she wasn’t, both her and Anna would be dead already.

Before Ruby had a chance to say anything, Anna beat her to it. “Killed some, knocked out the rest. And we want to talk, at least for now,” she said, moving closer to Ruby.

Ruby could hear her heart beating as they waited for Josie to make a move. They were ready for everything, Ruby’s hand under her hoodie and on the gun hidden in there as seconds passed, filling them with more and more nerves. It was more of an act, though, but there was no such thing as being too careful.

Adrenaline was like a drug, even though it made Ruby’s mind a bit hazy. She longed for it so she didn’t try to throw Josie off balance, enjoying the tension, and knowing that Anna was loving it, too.

Eventually, Josie dropped the gun and it clattered down the stairs, dropping right in front of Ruby’s legs. Ruby couldn’t hold herself back from shaking her head, knowing she would be screwed if the fall had made it fire at them.

Did they always have to deal with dumb people?

“We can talk about anything you’d like, but don’t hurt me, please.” Josie begged and Anna turned to Ruby, their gazes locking. “I’ll give you everything I have,” she added, desperation ringing clear in her voice.

“You know what?” Ruby walked onto the stairs, her bloody fingers dancing on the white wall, leaving smudges that looked almost grotesque. “I think I don’t want to talk anymore.”

Josie’s eyes filled with tears immediately and she began shaking, winding her arms around herself. “No, please!” She backed herself into a corner, looking around once she realized she had nowhere to go.

“That won’t get you anywhere. Have some decency, at least.” Anna rolled her eyes, the sound of her steps echoing in vast space. She stopped right next to Ruby and they eyed Josie, debating where they would want her to die.

They grabbed Josie by her hands, almost making her trip with the force of their move, dragging her to the first room on the right. She wasn’t even trying to get away, clearly realizing that they were the one who had the advantage, and there was nothing she could do about that.

She wasn’t wrong.

They ended up in Josie’s bedroom, from the looks of it, and it was far more luxurious than any room Ruby had ever found herself at. Dozens of expensive looking clothes with their tags still on were lying everywhere, like a hurricane went through the closet. The bed was unmade and there was makeup scattered all over the dressing table, multiple brushes and accessories thrown in there, too.

Anna pushed the stool standing near the dressing table to the middle of the room, forcing Josie to sit on it. Ruby took off her hoodie, then, and reached under her tank top, untangling the rope wound around her waist.

When she was done, she handed it to Anna, and held down Josie while Anna bound her legs to the stool and hands to her legs. They made her bend forward a bit, instead of making her sit straight, knowing from the experience it would be easier to carve the wings on her back in that position.

“Can you tell me why, at least?” Josie whispered and Ruby laughed, tossing her head back.

Adrenaline had nothing on the feeling of having the power over someone’s life, and toying with the soon-to-be-victims was the perfect way to achieve that.

“You really don’t get it, do you?” she shook her head and crouched in front of Josie, their gazes locking. The muscles in her thighs burned from getting tossed around and kicked, but she stayed like that anyway. “We’re doing a favor to some guys and blowing off some steam at the same time. Two birds, one stone.”

Pure confusion crossed Josie’s features. “A favor?”

“Yeah.” Anna admitted, her heels clicking against the wooden floor as she walked around the room. “See, two guys have a list of people they want off the face of the Earth and my friend’s been able to gain access to that. You were right on the top, darling.”

“But why?” Josie demanded, makeup running down her face with all the tears spilling from her eyes, and Ruby almost felt sorry for her.

Almost.

She shrugged, getting up from the floor. “Wish I knew exactly, but I remember you from old police reports. Drug dealer and all this mess, some kids died in the process,” Ruby explained, glancing in the mirror from the corner of her eye. She looked like a total mess, but a hot one, so she was digging it anyway. “I’m no saint, but kids? That would be low, even for a bitch like me.”

“That wasn’t my fault, I swear.” There was confidence in Josie’s voice, almost like she believed she could make them let her go if she was convincing enough. “I didn’t want any of that to happen.”

Ruby circled Josie like a predator its prey, stopping right behind her. They were lucky, it seemed, as her dress was backless, miles of flawless skin uncovered by anything. “Doesn’t matter now, sweetheart.”

She reached to her holster and pulled out her knife, letting the light reflect from the blade, admiring the symbols carved in the metal. There was no need to rush, and she loved to take her time with her work. Besides, who could blame her for wanting to make the cuts look pretty if the whole world was going to see them?

“Do you want to do both or do you want me to work on the second one in the meantime?” Anna moved to stand next to Ruby, twirling her knife in her hand, a wicked smile on her face.

She looked almost like an overexcited kid that had been promised to do something fun and was waiting for the parent to agree to their antics. And of course, Ruby could never deny her anything.

“I want to hear her scream.” Ruby admitted, slowly leaning forward. “Let’s go together.”

Josie shuddered when Ruby ran her fingers down the curve of her back, ripping the dress open even farther with her fingers, scraps of the material hanging in the air. “What are you doing?” she asked, flat out shaking when Ruby didn’t cease her touch, scratching the skin with her nails painted amaranth.

“I don’t want to ruin the surprise.” Ruby chuckled, trailing the sharp tip of the blade down Josie’s back slowly. She knew what she wanted to do, but she was feeling like drawing it all out, for some reason.

Ruby mapped the design she had in her head first by moving the blade around, humming a low tone to herself as she went over the idea. She could feel Anna’s gaze on her, both admiring and consuming, making the desire alight deep in her veins.

That was always the best part.

Eventually, she pressed hard enough for the blade to break skin, and watched the blood flow as she began carving the outline of the wings. Josie didn’t try to hide her pain, whimpers and whines spilling from her lips with every single cut getting made, the sound growing louder when Anna joined Ruby in carving.

Crimson red kept dripping down like a waterfall, changing the color of the white carpet as Ruby worked, watching in awe as the cuts took the shape of a wing more and more with every passing second. That never got old, seeing the art come to life.

As Ruby dared a glance to the right, she saw Anna’s wing was made with sure and long cuts, all sharp and edges. Ruby preferred it to look smoother and she cut with the knife almost like she was using a brush to paint instead, quick and short motions, arranging them to look softer and fuller, like they were made of real feathers.

Josie was flat out screaming at that point, her voice reaching even higher octaves than when she would be singing on the stage. She sounded stunning to say at least, raw and real, not able to hide any emotion or thought stumbling through her mind.

Ruby thought that it would be a good idea to record the screams the next time.

She didn’t care that her wrist hurt anymore, hypnotized by the sight of the blood and the carvings, adding finishing touches to the almost complete work. Anna finished before she had the chance to be done, running her fingers over destroyed skin afterward like she wanted to memorize the pattern.

“Kill me and get this over with, please.” Josie pleaded, but Ruby wasn’t the one to do what others asked or demanded of her.

Anna was the only exception to that rule.

However, she finished the wing a bit faster than she had previously intended, eager to see the final result. Ruby took a step back to be able to look at both wings at the same time, brushing her hair away from her face as it had fallen into her eyes while she had been carving.

The wings were both beautiful, even though they were completely different from each other. Where hers was round, Anna’s was straight, where hers was detailed, Anna’s was almost messy, but she liked that look with all her dark and twisted heart.

“I’d love to show you the wings you have now, Josie.” Ruby grinned, landing a slap on Josie’s back to make the blood flow more, getting a pained yell from Josie in return. “But I don’t think you want to see them.”

Josie didn’t respond, crying her eyes out as she clutched her knees with her hands. She didn’t even acknowledge that Ruby was saying something, and that was fine, since Ruby had to admit she was impressed that Josie was still conscious, anyway. Most of the victims they had had the pleasure of killing had passed out somewhere in the middle of carving.

She and Anna untied Josie’s hands and made her sit straight, forcing her to raise her head when Ruby trailed the tip of her knife under her chin. Ruby let the tension build, staying completely still as she watched Josie try not to move either. Those few moments were all she lived for, her heart thudding in her chest from the high of deciding who was able to live and who wasn’t.

Anna had gone to stand behind Josie then, toying with her knife as well, clearly eager to do more than just watch. She didn’t ask, simply pushed the knife into Josie’s lower back, twisting the blade a few times, and Ruby knew Anna did it only to hear her scream.

Without any preamble, Ruby buried the blade in Josie’s neck, watching the way Josie gaped like a fish for air with satisfaction. With her eyes and mouth still open wide, she went limp, impaling herself onto the blade even more, and that was the end of it. Ruby yanked her knife out, seeing the blood gush out of the wound, staining the black dress and Josie’s skin. Anna did the same and moved closer to Ruby, pushing a stray strand of hair away from Ruby’s face.

Before Ruby had the chance to say anything, the lights in the house went out, leaving them in complete darkness. They knew they had knocked out or killed every person in the mansion, so what the hell was happening?

Ruby gestured for Anna to go left while she went right, and they stopped on either sides of the door frame, waiting for their eyes to adjust to the lack of lighting. Anna was gripping her knife tight while Ruby twirled hers, pressing her right side against the wooden frame as she flexed her fingers around the handle.

Holding their breaths, they stepped out of Josie’s bedroom, straining their ears, in case someone had gotten inside.


	14. Chapter 14

“Do you see anyone around?” Dean muttered to Sam, squinting at the bright screen of the laptop.

They were outside of Josie Sands’ mansion, trying to locate every single guard and take all of them out, one by one, but it was eerily silent outside. That’s why Sam had hacked into the security system and began checking the whole area, wanting to make sure it hadn’t been some kind of a set up.

The impressive house loomed over the major part of the mansion, casting a big shadow over the garden. Dean had barely hidden a scoff when he had seen it for the first time on the photos as they had started preparing for the murder, but it looked even more ridiculous in reality.

Why would one person want such a huge house?

“No, but that’s not the best part. Look.” He gave the laptop to Dean and pointed to one of the infrared cameras covering the area around the house.

Dean noticed quickly that there were two people lying on the grass behind the bushes and, surprisingly, they weren’t dead, since the infrared reading still sensed the warmth of their body. It only looked like they had been knocked out, effectively to the point that Dean had no choice but to admit to himself that he was officially impressed.

“Someone already took care of the security, they might still be in there.” Sam admitted, taking the laptop from Dean.

“You think we should get in and hope for the best?” Dean scratched the nape of his neck, daring another look at the house. It didn’t give off a dangerous vibe, seemed to be frozen, rather. Empty. “Maybe, whoever they are, they want to get rid of Abaddon, too?”

Sam shrugged, unplugging the laptop from the house’s server and stuffing the cables back into the metal box. He shut the box loudly and hid his laptop in his backpack, putting it on. “I have no idea. It can be a set up and, when we go in, we end up getting screwed over.”

A horrifying scream rang in silence and both of them looked around, alert. Dogs from the mansions around them began barking, a cacophony disrupting seemingly peaceful and beautiful night.

Dean stayed frozen in place, listening and observing the surroundings. They had been extremely careful not to let any of the neighbors know they had been present, but maybe someone had noticed them, and that was the reason for all the noise?

Another scream, a louder one, could be heard a moment later and it became clear that it wasn’t one of the neighbors. The sound seemed to be coming from Josie’s house and Dean spotted a figure walking around one of the rooms, the only one in which the lights were on, when his gaze skirted over the highest floor.

Dean couldn’t hide the anger in his voice when he spoke, “I say we give it a shot. Sounds like someone got to Josie before we had the chance to and I want to know who took this kill away from us.”

I want to know, so I can kill them in return, he thought, but hadn’t said it out loud.

From the look on Sam’s face he could tell Sam had realized what he had meant anyway.

“Okay. But, if something doesn’t seem right, we get the fuck out before you have the chance to blink.” Sam demanded, and the threat would almost be funny, if it weren’t for the serious expression on his face. “I’m not joking, we’re not going to get into trouble without a damn reason.”

Dean sighed, throwing his backpack over his right shoulder. “Fine.”

Another scream pierced through the silence of the night and they took a look around in frenzy, making sure they hadn’t left anything behind before they made a run for the main gate. The gravel was crunching under their every step, but they were safely hidden from the world as they moved past the spaces lit by the street lamps.

Crickets were chirping loudly and Dean shook his head, an almost smile appearing on his face. They had been on the run for so long that it had been a long time since he had had the chance to hear that sound. It made him think of their lives before becoming the States’ most wanted killers, but he shook off the memory in a blink of an eye, not letting himself get distracted.

Sam pushed the gate open and it gave in easily; he had unlocked everything there had been to unlock before they had checked out the security cameras. They got onto the mansion after taking a look around, locking the gate behind them carefully. They stuck together, moving through the area like they owned it, knowing exactly what was where from the weeks of staring at the blueprints.

Dean was making mental notes of where exactly they were on the mansion after every single step. The garage was on their right, which meant they should move left to circle the house and get in from the back. That had been their initial plan and they would always stick to those.

They didn’t have to speak, only relied on the instincts as they surveilled the garden, finding six guards knocked out on the ground right next to the east wall of the house.There was no telling if they would wake up soon or not, so Dean moved past them without wasting more time, Sam following him like a shadow.

The screams were a constant occurrence then, making the need to kill cloud Dean’s mind more and more with every passing minute. The itching was there and he couldn’t do anything about it, just hope that whoever was making Josie scream like that would wait for them with the killing.

If that wouldn’t turn out to be the case, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to hold himself back from killing the first person in his sight. He could only count on Sam to stop him, maybe.

Before they entered the house, they stopped in front of the back door covered by ivy hanging from a pot situated below a small window. The pushed it aside quickly and Dean frowned when he realized the screams had died down at one point or another.

He whipped out his phone from his backpack’s front pocket as they hovered over the door and pressed the call button, grinning when their friend picked up after one signal. “Hey, Dean-o! Is it time for the main event already?” his voice was chirpy, as always when he was waiting for their okay to do his job.

“Yeah, Ash. Give ‘em hell,” Dean whispered, hanging up with a smile, and hid the phone back in the pocket.

Not a single minute had passed and all the lights went out in the house, making the large mansion look even more mysterious than it had looked before. Sam began picking the lock, and when it clicked satisfyingly, he pushed the door open. After sharing a look, they broke inside, carefully stepping on the wooden floor as they moved toward the main hall.

The house was enveloped in complete darkness and all they could rely on was their hearing and touch as they moved forward, unable to see anything in front of them. As terrifying as it might have been for others, for Dean it was a great challenge. Not to mention it wasn’t the first time they had done it, rather far from it.

In order to get to the room they had seen someone in, they had to get through the whole hall and reach the only staircase in the house. Then, they would figure out the exact placement of the room. There were only four to choose from, after all, and it shouldn’t take too long, even though neither of them had paid attention enough to remember which one they had seen the figure in.

Dean took out his knife, gripping the handle like his life depended on it as they moved along, stopping dead in their tracks when they reached the main hall. None of them could see much, but what they could see clearly in the moonlight basking the inside of the house through the huge window were two bodies lying on the floor.

Dean took a step forward, and he heard a loud crack when he tried to shift the weight of his body from his right leg to the left one. Glass, he realized when the light reflected from the pieces lying on the floor, and he whipped his head to left at the crack of the wooden floor somewhere above them.

Only a few more steps and they would face the stairs and whoever was on them.

Having Sam on his right, they moved forward together in carefully measured steps, trying not to stomp on the bodies lying on the floor. No matter who those guys were, they still deserved respect. It hadn’t been their fault that Josie bitch Sands had been the one to hire them.

Sam almost slipped on something, but he steadied himself quickly before Dean had the chance to reach for him to help him. They stopped every few steps to make sure no one was following them from behind and that the only threat was in front of them. The floor kept creaking, but no one faced them yet, so they kept going, trusting their instincts to keep them alive.

Adrenaline coursed through Dean’s veins, making his grip on the knife a bit more shaky than he would like, but he managed to calm down his breathing, feeling his heart slow down as well. As much as he loved to feel invincible, that rush would get in the way pretty often. He pressed his left side against the corner, daring a look at the stairs, ducking back when he saw two dark figures stepping down them.

Turning his head right, he gave Sam a nod, and they emerged from the shadows smoothly, not like two people, but rather like one person, only copied. The people from the stairs charged for them immediately, and Dean ducked down the moment one of them took a swing at him, standing back up fast.

He reached forward and grabbed the hand of the person in front of him, managing to disarm them from the knife they had been holding. Before he had the chance to move away, pain flooded his senses as their boot collided with his shin, and he took a step back, bending his knees a bit to regain the balance.

A growl escaped from Dean’s mouth when he felt another kick, and he made a grab for the attacker’s shoulder, moving smoothly behind them, or at least he thought so. He had trouble getting a good grip, feeling the long hair twirling under his fingers as he dug them into their shoulders. He was surprised by a kick in between his legs and stumbled a bit, getting pulled down by his neck as the person in front of him turned around.

The attacker had surprising strength and followed that kick with a knee blow to his guts once they managed to bend him well enough, and Dean reached for their hands, grabbing onto them tight and twisting them at once. That did the trick and a hiss spilled from their lips making them lose the grip on Dean’s neck when he put more strength into his hold.

It was easy to regain his footing then, and he spun the attacker around easily, putting his hand on their neck and giving it a squeeze. They started squirming, but he didn’t cease his hold, squinting when the house filled with bright light.

“Dean Winchester?” he turned around, making the person move with him towards the soft but breathy voice that had uttered his name.

He was faced with a petite redhead that currently had Sam on his knees and a knife pressed against the skin of his neck, but she didn’t seem to be hurting him, just using him as leverage. “Maybe. Who are you?” he growled, daring a look at the person in his hold, not the slightest bit surprised the attacker turned out to be a woman.

Most of the time, he would get his ass kicked even harder by a girl than a guy.

“Can we-” The redhead began and Dean saw the woman in his hold nod. “My name’s Anna and her name’s Ruby,” she said, and Dean thought he was dreaming just for a moment.

Had she really expected him to recognize them by their names? Had that been some kind of a joke that he hadn’t gotten?

“Doesn’t ring a bell.” Dean shook his head, pressing his arm tight against the woman’s throat. He didn’t give a shit if she was going to die or not, it was all too suspicious.

“We sent you a message more than a month ago. Killed one guy for you as a present, signed it with a little note. For the Winchesters, an angel and her demon,” she explained quickly, and Dean quickly realized what message they had been talking about.

It had been all over the news after they had gotten rid off Dick Roman, repeated many times, so there had been no way he had forgotten that. At least a few of their targets had been killed and Zachariah had been the last victim, a message written in blood left on the crime scene. If it really had been them who had killed him, Dean would have no choice but to push all the crap aside and admit he knew who they were.

He didn’t let go of Ruby, but didn’t hold her as tight, either. “And you carved the wings on the vic’s back?”

Anna nodded fast, the corners of her lips rising into a smug smirk. “Yeah, it’s been us. You believe me now?”

“I might. How the hell are you here now, though? How is this possible?” Dean pressed, flexing his fingers on the handle of the knife held tightly in his hand.

“We could ask you the same thing, you know?” Ruby spoke up and Dean chuckled dryly, shaking his head in disbelief. She was right, though, and that was something he didn’t expect for her to be. “One of our people got access to your cute to-be-victims list and we went with the first name on the top. How’s that for an explanation?” she added and Dean let her go, his mouth going agape at the information.

Anna let Sam go, too, and he seemed shocked to say at least as he got up from the floor, his eyes wide. “That’s impossible,” he said, running his hand through his hair. “Only one of our people had access to that, and he’s one of the best. There’s no way someone broke into that.”

“I don’t know how the hell it happened, but we got it. Make of it what you will, but we took care of Abaddon already.” Ruby admitted, her heels clicking against the floor as she walked toward Anna, twirling her hair with her hand. “I bet you heard her screaming so prettily.”

The moment she turned to look at Dean, it was clear they hadn’t been lying. Even though her face was a bit dirty and bloody, no one would miss the resemblance to the photo of Ruby that had been appearing in the news lately, along with the same information that had always been attached to Sam and Dean’s photos.

Dangerous criminal. Stay away. Don’t engage. Call the police as soon as you come into contact with them.

“You did what?” Dean growled, but Sam put his hand on his chest, silently telling him to stay down. The anger didn’t subside, even when Dean tried to force himself to calm down.

He needed to do something. Fuck, he needed to break or destroy something, wreck it into goddamn pieces.

Before Anna and Ruby had the chance to say anything, a phone rang, and Anna took it out of her pocket, answering the call. “Yeah?” her face dropped when she listened to what the person on the line had to say. “Fuck, are you sure?”

She sounded nervous as hell, and Dean hid his knife back in the holster and whipped out his gun without thinking, completely on autopilot. He checked the magazine and, realizing it was full, calmed down just a bit. There was no telling what the hell was happening, so it was better to be safe than sorry, but having his gun ready was already enough.

Sam followed suit, taking the safety off without even looking at the gun, the move as instinctive as breathing. Ruby was able to eavesdrop on the conversation from how close to the phone she was, but she only shook her head when Dean’s gaze locked with hers, not telling either of them anything.

“What’s going on?” Dean looked around, moving closer to Sam as the desire to protect his little brother completely took over.

Something wasn’t right, he could feel it in the air.

Anna hung up with a grim look on her face, stuffing her phone in the back pocket of her jeans. “The cops are on their way, we’ve got to move.”

“That’s fucking peachy.” Dean sighed, running his hand through his air, then returning it back onto his gun. Ruby took out hers, too, and the next moment they heard the sirens, too close for them to even try getting out unnoticed.

The garden was probably crawling with fucking cops already, so, as long as they wanted to stay alive, even sneaking out of the house wouldn’t work.

Dean’s phone rang and, even though he was already annoyed, he picked up anyway seeing it was Ash. “You’ve got to get the fuck out of there, you’ve got FBI on your tail, man!” he shouted and Dean barely suppressed a stiff laugh at that.

“Yeah, we know already. We’ll get in touch when we get out of this mess, alright?” Dean could hear the hum of agreement on the other side of the line and he hung up, throwing his phone at the wall with so much force that it shattered to pieces. As satisfying the sight was, it didn’t do much in terms of his nerves taking over. “You better have a fucking plan, or we’re screwed.”

Ruby seemed to space out for a moment, then she grinned, taking a look at the surroundings. “They don’t know Anna’s with me, she kept herself away from the cameras the whole time,” she said, pacing from one wall to the other, crushing the glass shards even more with her every step.

“And?” Sam raised his eyebrows, all of them moving to where the light didn’t reach them, ending up on the left side of the stairs leading up. Dean knew they’d all end up getting shot by snipers the moment an occasion would arise if they wouldn’t hide, so they squished in small space together, all boundaries long forgotten.

“And I’ve got a fucking plan,” Ruby snapped, drawing her gun from behind. “There’s a lot of ivy on the north side of the house, right?”

Dean nodded, not so sure as to what was going on when Anna gave Ruby her knife and tossed her bloodstained hoodie behind them, ripping her tank top smoothly. “Yeah, it’s right where the back door is.”

There was no way he could look away from her beautiful body that showed a bit through a the ripped fabric. Her skin was pale, scattered with moles, the muscles on her stomach prominent, even in the faint light. It was hard to stop staring, but he tore his gaze away eventually, focusing on the weight of his gun in his hands.

“I bet it’s going to be stuffed with people, not a good idea. We should go straight for the main door, but you’ve got to play along.” Anna ruffled her hair and dropped onto her knees, rubbing her eyes afterward. That smudged her makeup, and Ruby moved to stand behind her, gesturing for them to stand on either sides of them.

“We’re supposed to trust you now?” Sam questioned, but moved so that he was on Ruby’s right, and Dean hesitantly followed suit.

They were pressed tight against Ruby, their guns aimed at both sides of the corridor and a glass door in front of them. There was no more silence around, only the steady sounds of the doors on both sides getting kicked open, and then they could hear countless steps ringing from both left and right.

They were already here.

Ruby shrugged, surprising them both by pressing the muzzle of her gun against Anna’s temple, and Anna began forcing herself to cry theatrically. “If you want to get out alive, then I suggest you do,” she said, her voice near to a whisper, and they had no choice but to go along with whatever the fuck the program was.

Dean didn’t have a chance to say anything as the glass door in front of them got shattered to pieces so suddenly that they had to turn their heads to the side a bit to avoid getting shards into their eyes. Two men in FBI bulletproof vests got inside and Anna began crying quite convincingly, pretending to try to get away from them, but Ruby kept her down without much trouble.

“One more step and she’s dead.” Ruby growled, and they froze, keeping their guns trained on Ruby and Sam.

One of the men was a bit taller than the other, his expression almost emotionless as Dean took him in. There was a tattoo on his right hand; an old-fashioned cross, and Dean’s first thought was that he didn’t know FBI agents could have visible tattoos. Things had changed, apparently. The other agent seemed to be angry, terrified, or both, there was no easy way to determine, and the agents shared a look, keeping their positions steady.

“Of course, we’ll stay right where we are,” the shorter one said, something between a grimace and a smile on his face. “There’s no need to hurt anybody, Ruby.”

She chuckled, the sound echoing off the walls in the creepy silence. If Dean were on the agents’ side, he would probably shiver at the dark tone of her voice as she said, “We’ll see about that. Would be a shame to blow such a pretty brain out, though.”

“Shame indeed.” Dean agreed, his fingers steady on the trigger. Ruby stepped to the side, walking right into Dean, and he made some space for her, angling his gun a bit at the FBI agents in front of him.

“If you try to fucking move, you’ll have to scrape her head off the wall.” Sam added as they began walking slowly toward the stairs, realizing with satisfaction that the agents stayed still like statues. Whatever they were doing, it seemed to be working.

The taller agent spoke this time. “We won’t move, I assure you.”

“Good,” Ruby replied, tugging Anna with her as they began moving toward the main door slowly, the FBI agents lined up on the corridor stepping to the sides to make room for them all. “Stay right where you are, you sons of bitches.”

“Please,” Anna whined, a half-choked sob making its way out of her mouth. “Let me go, please.”

Fuck, she was a damn good actress.

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. “Not a fucking chance.”

“We know you’ve got your men all over, so you’ll be able to see if she’s alive wherever we are. And right now, you’re going to let us all get out of the mansion if you don’t want anybody to get hurt.” Ruby demanded, sharing a look with Dean as Sam opened the door, showing Anna to the armed agents outside.

The taller agent pressed his earcom at that, still keeping his gun trained on them. “Nobody shoots, do you hear me?”

None of the agents outside seemed to want to disobey as they made their way through the night, Dean right next to Ruby, covering the house, and Sam in the back, covering their way to the main gate. The grass was shuffling under their feet, and it looked like the time had stopped, apart from the moments when the agents outside trailed their moves with their guns.

Dean stopped dead in his tracks when two of the agents they had been talking to in the house ran out, yelling, “It’s a setup, she’s not a hostage! I repeat, she’s not a hostage!”

So much for their plan, Dean thought.

He spun around and seized the weapon from the agent closest to him and tossed it to Anna, trapping the man in front of his body. “But he is,” Dean screamed, pressing the muzzle of his gun against the man’s head as he wound his arm around his neck tight, almost choking him. “You want to take your chance?”

His voice rang in the silence as they kept moving toward the gate, this time with Anna covering them, too. “They knew me from the club,” she whispered to Ruby and moved to be on Dean’s right, throwing her head to the side a bit to get her hair out of the way. Sam took his left side, leaving Ruby with opening the gate and letting them all out, but Dean still waited for the other shoe to drop.

It was going too well, even with all the obstacles in their way.

They got to the gate in a matter of seconds and Dean didn’t have the time to move away as the man in his hold managed to jab his head into Dean’s, the pain exploding in his nose at the collision. He would have fallen, but Anna got his back, helping him steady himself in a matter of seconds.

The next thing he knew, everybody started shooting.

“Don’t fucking kill anyone,” Dean gritted through clenched teeth to Ruby and Anna as he sent a bullet flying toward the shorter agent, watching his leg give out under him the moment later.

“A bit too late for that,” Anna responded and Dean couldn’t hold back an annoyed sigh.

Getting blamed for one more murder? Fucking amazing.

Dean’s thoughts drifted away from the topic quickly though as he tried to keep his aim good. He couldn’t be more thankful for the fact that Josie’s mansion had lots of trees and bushes scattered all over; they all made a brilliant cover, making it harder for the agents to notice them.

They ran out onto the street and Sam took the lead, making a run for the Impala hidden a few corners away. “We’ve got a car nearby,” he whisper-yelled, and the girls nodded, silently agreeing to escaping with them.

When Dean turned to the side to check if there was someone on the left he felt a sharp pain in his left side, realizing that a bullet grazed him when he felt warm blood soaking his t-shirt. One look at the direction the bullet seemed to have flown from and he saw the taller agent from the two on the gravel road that lead to the gate. He was standing proud, the faintest hint of smirk on his face.

Dean threw his hand around Anna’s neck before he realized what he was doing, and they kept firing together, hearing Ruby yell like a mad woman as she kept shooting, having their backs. Anna didn’t even seem to be bothered about the fact Dean was supporting himself on her and they shared a look when he had to reload his gun.

There was fire in her stare, and he couldn’t be happier it wasn’t his turn to get burnt.

Anna and Dean sped up the moment they were hidden by the high hedge surrounding the mansion, their feet hitting the asphalt underneath them. Ruby was a bit ahead of them, but she kept glancing at them every so often, checking if they were still running.

Someone fired off a shot and she ducked down to avoid it, not fast enough, though. Ruby got hit in her shoulder and failed to notice a stone in her way as she pressed down on the wound, to get the bleeding under control. Before Dean had the chance to warn her, she tripped over the stone, falling to the ground. Ruby groaned in pain and Dean immediately moved to check what else was going on, frowning when she couldn’t stand on her right foot.

“Sammy, come and get her!” he ordered, picking Ruby up from the ground as he gave his gun to Anna, and Sam turned around at the sound of his voice, taking off in their direction with his eyebrows raised. “We’ll take care of the FBI, you get the car.”

Anna was covering them, making sure none of them would get hurt as they took care of Ruby, firing a shot after shot into the group of agents trying to get out of the mansion. She kept her fire steady, though, not giving them a chance to, being a total pro at handling two pistols at once.

Ruby didn’t have the time to protest as Sam had already picked her up, bridal style. She seemed pissed, but went along with it, her hand brushing against Anna’s shoulder as her and Dean’s gaze locked. The coldness and fury seemed to fade away, leaving only something that Dean could describe as worry in her gaze.

He gave her a nod, figuring she wanted him to keep Anna safe.

“Be careful,” Sam ordered, tucking his gun into Dean’s waistband as he didn’t need it anymore; he wouldn’t be able to shoot with Ruby in his arms anyway. Sam pecked Dean’s lips and shot him an almost smile, taking off in the direction of where the Impala had been parked.

“Wasn’t that cute,” Anna teased as she handed his gun back to him, warm from her grip. They began firing off at the FBI agents getting out of the mansion’s gate, forcing them to back even further away.

Dean rolled his eyes, hitting one of the agent in his knee, making him double over to the ground. “Oh, shut up. Don’t tell me you and your demon don’t have a thing going on.”

“Not your damn business,” she retorted, freezing when her magazine turned out to be empty as she tried to shoot. “Fuck, do you have a spare one?” Anna tossed the machine gun onto the ground as they hid behind a tree, seeing the agents were already very well outside the gate

“Yeah.” Dean handed her Sam’s gun, ducking out from behind the tree as she checked the magazine, and hiding back when a few of the agents fired off in their direction. “You ready?” he asked, noticing a dumpster on the other side of the road, quite a bit away from where they were.

Sam should be back any minute so they only had to keep the agents away before that would happen. They could do it, no big deal. “Yeah, for what?” Anna glanced at him, returning her attention to the gate.

“Cover me.” Dean shot her a wink and took off in the direction of the dumpster, hearing steady shots being fired from Sam’s gun. In the middle of the way he fired off a few of his own, making the agents focus on him, so Anna wouldn’t get hurt.

Dean had a promise to keep, it seemed, but he didn’t exactly understand why he felt the need to keep her safe on his own, too. He could chalk it up to the fact that her and Ruby’s plan bought them a few precious seconds, at least for now, because he didn’t have the time to ponder that in the middle of a damn fight.

His lungs were burning, the pain in his side getting more evident and annoying with every step. The sound of bullets wheezing in the air was making his ears ring and he couldn’t wait to get somewhere quiet, take a second to get some rest.

Wishful thinking.

The moment Dean found himself behind the dumpster, he reloaded his gun, gesturing for Anna to follow his steps as soon as he was ready to cover her, assuming a steady position on his knees. “Get your ass over here!”

“You got it.” She agreed and ran the moment he fired off his first shot, the dumpster providing a perfect hiding spot. Dean steadied his hands on the piece of metal sticking out, trying his best not to fire off a deadly hit into any of the agents.

It wasn’t their fault they were assigned to capture them all, they didn’t deserve to get killed.

Anna ran fast and graceful like a deer, her flame-colored hair ruffled by the wind as her pace increased. When she was close enough, she ducked down and rolled over to where Dean was, a wicked grin on her face when her gaze met with Dean’s after she was safe.

“What now?” Anna asked, her voice wavering a bit from the run.

Dean fired off a few more shots and hid himself back behind the dumpster, a grimace appearing on his face at the sound of the bullets hitting the strong metal. The faint rumble of engine came to his ears after he took a deep breath and he would recognize that beautiful sound anywhere.

Sam was damn close, they’d be free in no time.

“We get our asses out of here,” he said simply, reloading his gun. “But for now, we keep shooting.”

Anna shrugged. “Can’t say I’m disappointed in it. You okay? You’re still bleeding.” She brushed her fingers against his blood soaked t-shirt, backing her hand away like she wasn’t sure she had been allowed to touch him. There was no mistaking a shiver that had ran through his body at the simple contact, but he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

“I’ll be okay when we leave this forsaken city, but I won’t collapse on the ground or something before it happens.” Dean chuckled, ducking his body out from behind the dumpster and starting to fire again. “So, I won’t be a deadweight, if you’re worried about that.”

“Not worried, just asking,” she scoffed, standing up as Dean crouched, firing right above his head, one after one, not missing a single target she had set herself. Dean was impressed, he had to admit. “What, you’re allergic to people not wanting to see your guts smeared somewhere on the gravel?” Anna teased, shouting over the sounds of the bullets flying one way and the other.

Dean’s laugh got drowned out by the sounds of Impala getting closer, and both doors on the right side were open, shielding them from the FBI agents. Bullets kept bouncing off the car as Sam drove forward, and Dean knew it was time to get going.

“I’ll cover you. Get inside, you idiots!” Ruby yelled, leaning out of the car’s window on the left side, starting to fire with her left hand only, steady and quick.

She had to have good aim even with what Dean assumed was her non-dominant hand, judging by the screams coming from the mansion.

“Let’s go,” Dean ordered and got up from the ground, both of them taking off as Ruby kept shooting, bullets wheezing in the air from both sides. Anna fired a few on their way, as well as Dean, and they stumbled inside the car in no time, shutting the door behind them right when Sam backed off, turning the Impala around.

Dean barely masked a groan of pain with a cough when he buckled himself up, the seatbelt grazing his wound. He pressed his hand down, ignoring the burning at the simple action, knowing Ruby had it way worse.

Last time he had gotten his shoulder shot, he had passed out.

Anna rolled her window down on the right side and ducked out like Ruby, granting them cover as Sam slammed the gas pedal and began driving, taking the first right to get them out of the FBI’s sight.

Dean turned to Ruby, observing the way her hair flew in the wind like a flag with awe. “You okay, Ruby?”

“Like you care.” She shouted back, and Dean bit down on his lip to hide a grin threatening to appear on his face. Feisty, didn’t take any of his shit. He was already starting to like her, fucking hell.

“We need to get out of here as fast as possible.” Sam started, driving smoothly in the maze of narrow streets, the cobblestones underneath the tires making the whole car shake and bounce. “Where are you staying? We have to get your stuff, then ours, and lay low, hide somewhere.”

Ruby hid back inside the car, reloading her gun, wincing as she moved her left hand. No one was following them yet, the had the tiniest bit of advantage, but they had a lot of things to do before they could drive out of the town. “We live near the Russo’s, the motel right opposite to it, highest floor.”

“Fancy.” Sam remarked, running the red light, ignoring the drivers honking on them from all sides. “I’ll go in with Anna and gather your things, you’re gonna keep watch.”

Dean couldn’t hide the grin at the tone of Sam’s voice, dark and low, making his body thrum with need, even though it was neither time nor the place for that. Blame the failed kill for keeping his energy levels high.

“Bossy, but fine. You alright staying with me, the bitch?” she sassed and Dean shook his head, their gazes meeting in the rearview mirror.

Even though she was dirty and messy, she looked fierce, ready to kill, willing to rip someone’s throat out if they would get in her away. That look suited her for sure. “Hell yeah.” He agreed, letting his teeth scrape his bottom lip.

Ruby didn’t manage to fully hide the grin on her face, and Dean looked away, pretending he didn’t see her being an open book for a moment.

This was going to be a fucking wild ride.


	15. Chapter 15

Satisfaction of getting a clear shot on Dean Winchester and grazing him with a bullet was short-lived as reality caught up to Arthur. He turned around immediately, completely ignoring the fact that the Winchesters were still out there. He put the safety on and hid the gun back in his holster, then ran toward Mick lying on the porch of the house.

Nothing mattered, other than checking up on Mick. He would get his revenge on them for laying their fingers on Mick later; they wouldn’t escape the justice.

“Hey, mate.” Arthur dared a look at Mick’s thigh, reaching for the knife hidden in a holster sitting on his calf. He cut the sleeve of his white shirt with it, ripping off a bit of it, and tied the piece of fabric above the bullet wound to keep the blood from flowing. “Hurts like a motherfucker, doesn’t it?”

Mick chuckled, the sound turning into a groan when Arthur put pressure on the wound. “Nothing I won’t survive, you know that. You don’t need to babysit me.”

He sounded almost offended and Arthur couldn’t hold back a chuckle.

“Yeah, I do,” he agreed, shaking his head. „It didn’t go straight through, you’ll have to get it dug out.” Arthur added, warmth and wetness enveloping his fingers as the blood kept flowing. “I can’t believe we didn’t recognize the redhead straight away, we would’ve taken them down if we have.”

“Don’t beat yourself up over it. They were convincing with their play.” Mick ordered, hissing when he moved a bit to the side.

Arthur turned on his earcom with his hand, the crackling coming through before it got turned on. “I need an ambulance at Josie Sands’ mansion, one of ours got shot. Do you copy?”

“Yes, I copy.” Agent Castiel’s voice went through, calm as ever. “Only one ambulance or are there more needed? Take a look around, agent.”

Arthur forced himself to do exactly as the other agent had said, his gaze sweeping over the mansion. The sounds of gunshots going back and forth were obnoxious, almost, and more than a few people were lying on the ground, wounded in one way or the other.

They were all conscious and moving, though, so that clearly meant they hadn’t had the chance to be hurt badly. Probably, they had only gotten grazed.

Arthur cleared his throat. “We need as much as you can get from all the nearest hospitals, is that clear?”

“Perfectly,” Castiel responded, a moment of silence appearing on the line before he got back again. “They’re on their way. Take care of the sortation, if you can.”

“I can take care of it now. It didn’t seem that they were aiming for any vital organs during the shooting, mostly legs, probably to slow us all down only,” Arthur explained, hearing the shouting near the gate. He whipped his head to the side, but looked away as he didn’t see anything interesting there. “None of the wounds should be too severe.”

“Alright, I got it. Stay put.” Cas ordered and he nodded out of habit, even though he knew he wouldn’t be seen by Cas.

The conversation was over with that and Arthur turned the earcom off, letting out a sigh. He looked at Mick and, seeing his slacks wet with blood, pressed one the wound even tighter. His heart constricted in his chest at the litany of curses that spilled from Mick’s lips, but he ignored the feeling, forcing a smile onto his face.

It pained him to ignore that, but he couldn’t allow himself to go soft in such a situation. Mick wasn’t hurt badly - they had been through much worse stuff together - but it was still difficult to see him wounded. Arthur guessed that would never change. He cared about Mick too much for it to be healthy.

Mick huffed out a breath, pushing himself up a bit on his hands. “You haven’t lost your touch, it seems. Remember one of our first cases together, the one in the club and-”

“Drug dealers?” Arthur interrupted, being met with a nod from Mick. “Yeah, blood was spilling from you like a waterfall that time. I didn’t know where to put my hands to stop the bleeding.”

“Only because I jumped in front of the bullet meant for you, you bloody idiot.” Mick retorted and Arthur couldn’t hide a half-smile on his face. That was the moment he had begun trusting Mick with all his life, and it never changed. “You had to try and be all mighty, even though you were a complete rookie, just like me.”

Arthur shook his head, seeing the mansion clear out as the shots keep being fired. Good that the others were still on the task, maybe they would be able to take at least one of the killers down. “True, and you turned out to be less of a rookie than me anyway.”

“You made up for it quick.” Mick admitted, his gaze locking with Arthur’s. Despite the clear pain he was in, there was a half-smile on his face still. “You got beaten up for me more times than I count, actually. If I didn’t know you, I would say you have a thing for pain. Or maybe you do anyway?”

“Even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you.” Arthur retorted and Mick rolled his eyes at his antics. “Not kind of stuff friends tell each other.”

Mick laughed, shaking his head. “I thought being partners was a bit more than being friends, but what the hell do I know?”

“Fair enough, but not exactly. We’re living in each other’s pockets, basically, but don’t I deserve at least a bit of privacy?” Arthur raised his eyebrows, expectantly, and Mick shrugged.

“I guess you do.” Mick admitted, hissing when Arthur applied even more pressure onto the wound. “But it would be a good distraction, at least.”

That earned him a laugh from Arthur. “Yes, of course. What a better place to share our deepest desires than the middle of an important operation? You’re crazy, Mick.”

“You’ve never complained about that before.” Mick retorted, and before he had the chance to say more, one of the agents came back running from behind the gate, stopping in front of Arthur.

„Agent, they’re getting away. The few teams that didn’t get injured took the cars and started the chase after them. Should we do more?” the woman asked, ready for the instructions.

Arthur rolled his eyes at the stupidity of such a question. “Of course. Follow the protocols, as you would have in any other situation. Get in touch with the police station, make them send patrols around the whole city. They should create roadblocks on the roads leading out of New Orleans and check all the cars trying to escape the town, ask for IDs, all of that.” The agent nodded enthusiastically, listening to every word Arthur had to say. “And no more playing around. If any of them tries to escape, shoot them on sight.”

“Are you sure that-” Mick began, but Arthur cut him off.

“Yes, perfectly sure. The sooner we take them down the better,” Arthur said, feeling his fingers go numb from holding them in one position for so long. He flexed them, wishing for the feeling to go away.

“Yes, sir,” she said and started the conversation with the New Orleans PD over her earcom, explaining the situation quickly and efficiently.

The police was aware of the actions the FBI agents were going to take to capture the criminals, but they didn’t know everything. For some reason, agent Hess had insisted on not allowing the police take part in the whole mess, but it seemed like they would have to get involved, whether she wanted it or not.

Besides, the more people were set on getting those killers to jail, the better.

Mick cleared his throat. “Hess is going to chew you out for not consulting her first about this decision.”

“You’re telling me this like I don’t know her.” Arthur chuckled, shaking his head. “She put us in charge of this whole operation so that’s what she gets for not wanting to get her ass out into the field. If she cares so much about everything, why doesn’t she work for it, at least?”

“Wish I knew.” Mick admitted. “And I don’t like you setting the ‘shoot first, ask questions later’ order on them. It might sound stupid, but if the Winchesters are such horrible people, why didn’t they kill everyone around here? They only slowed all of us down, like they didn’t want to hurt more people than necessary.”

Arthur’s forehead scrunched at that; he couldn’t believe the words that had come out of Mick’s mouth. “Did you hit your head on your way down, Mick? What about that one guard, huh? These are serial killers and you’re, what, trying to defend them?”

“I’m not trying to defend them, but the fact they didn’t kill all of us here bugs me too much for it to be a coincidence. And that one guard could be an accident, don’t pretend such things don’t happen.” Mick insisted and, as ridiculous as it sounded, Arthur had a weird feeling that Mick could be right.

After all, what the hell was stopping them from blowing up the whole place or something? They had the skill to kill everyone, but all they were doing was hitting agents’ legs to make them unable to keep on chasing them.

Well, maybe there was something to it?

Arthur sighed, relaxing at the sound of the ambulances getting closer to the mansion. “Fine. I’m going to check all the case files from their previous murders and figure out if they killed anyone else, other than their targets, so your obsession will be sated. Deal?”

“Deal.”

                                                         

For all the times Arthur had landed in hospitals, either being wounded himself or trying to keep Mick company, he figured his hatred for those places would fade away someday, but it hadn’t. He hated them as much as the first time he had had to stay for a treatment, maybe even more than then. They were only a visual representation of all the world’s suffering and if that wasn’t depressing, then Arthur didn’t know what was.

The smell of detergents and something that could only be described as death or suffering kept drifting in the air and not even the smell of coffee he went to buy could break through that stench. The adrenaline had long gone away, and Arthur was tired, exhausted almost, but there was no way he was going to leave the hospital if he wasn’t sure Mick could handle himself.

His laptop was in his other hand, brought in by the same agent that had brought him his bag from his car earlier. He should have the access to all the case files Mick wanted to take a look at online, and that would at least prevent them from getting bored to death.

The door to Mick’s room creaked loudly when Arthur nudged it open with his foot. Mick was lying on the hospital bed, his head propped on his elbow as he stared at the ceiling. Taking out the bullet wasn’t as complicated as any of them had anticipated it to be and, by some luck, it missed most important nerves and blood vessels.

A bit of recovery and Mick should be as good as new.

“Thought we could look over the previous murders right now, since we’re not doing anything else than sitting here anyway.” Arthur suggested, setting a cup of coffee on a nightstand next to Mick’s bed.

Mick graced him with a tired smile. “Sounds like a good idea, I’m going out of my mind here.”

“You need to be here, friend. I could be out and coordinating the chase, though,” Arthur said, settling himself on a chair right by Mick’s bed.

“Then why aren’t you out?” Mick raised his eyebrows, readjusting his position on the bed.

“Because my partner got hurt and I’m not going to have fun without him, as much as I’d want to,” Arthur said simply and he didn’t miss the way the corners of Mick’s lips went up just the slightest bit. “So, what should we start with? The most recent cases or the first ones?”

Mick moved to the left side of the bed, patting the space beside him. When Arthur didn’t react, he said, “Come on, it’ll be easier to see everything this way.”

“The nurses will yell at me if I get on the bed and wrinkle the sheets,” Arthur said, opening the laptop.

“They won’t. Besides, your furious gaze alone will assure them that yelling isn't a good idea.” Mick insisted and Arthur sighed, hopping on the bed next to his partner.

He was all too aware of Mick’s body pressing right against his, off the warmth he radiated with, and he did nothing to get away or put some space in between them. Call him sappy, but he had been worried that Mick had gotten shot much more seriously and to realize that it was only a minor thing had been a relief.

So, Arthur was going to allow himself as much comfort as it was possible without making it seem weird, even if he would pretend to himself later that it wasn’t the case at all.

Mick smiled when Arthur dared a glance at him. “Was it painful to do exactly as I say?”

“Oh, shut up.” Arthur teased, allowing himself to smile too. “Now, the most recent cases or the first ones?”

“Flip the coin?” Mick suggested, propping himself on his elbow. A smirk stretched out the corners of his lips and Arthur responded with a smile at the sight of he crinkles around Mick’s eyes.

Arthur took a cent out of his pocket and rolled his eyes dramatically. “I hate you with burning passion, I swear.”

                                                         

After hours of scrolling through endless case reports and evidence, Arthur slammed the laptop shut, letting his eyes close for a moment. His head was pounding from looking at a monitor for so long and he was more tired than if he were to get into a fist fight and come out alive.

Paperwork was going to be the death of them all.

Mick sighed. “Is that the part where you admit I was right and apologize for not believing me at first?”

“Maybe, maybe not.” Arthur took a deep breath, stretching out his legs on the bed. “It’s interesting that we haven’t been told that they haven’t killed any people, other than their targets. I mean, this one guard in Sands’ house was killed, but from what our coroner said, it happened way before the Winchesters made it to the mansion.”

“Exactly. Doesn’t that ring suspicious to you for some reason?” Mick insisted and Arthur opened his eyes, squinting at the bright lamps right above them.

After his vision adjusted to the light, he looked at Mick, only to see the expression on his face that he had known meant Mick was thinking it all through too much. “It does, but what are we supposed to do with that?”

“Wish I knew.” Mick admitted, his gaze falling onto the nightstand behind Arthur. “Do you have some more coffee? My head’s killing me.”

“Are you even allowed to have coffee?” Arthur raised his eyebrows, but Mick didn’t say a word. „You know what, nevermind. I’ve got some cold leftovers.” Arthur reached for the half-empty cup and, after taking a sip, handed it to Mick.

Mick downed a lot of it, probably right to the end, and set the cup back in his hand, letting out a sigh. Arthur ignored the way his heart jumped at the warmth of Mick’s fingers, lowering his gaze out of embarrassment.

He wasn’t supposed to feel this way, but there was no way he could make it stop.

“Better?” Arthur asked as he forced himself to get up, his legs numb from being in the same position for so long.

Mick yawned. “We’ll see.”

“Yeah, when you get some rest.” Mick opened his mouth to say something, but Arthur shook his head as he stretched his arms out. “No, not a word. It’s almost morning and we’ve been up the whole previous day and the whole night. You’re going to get some sleep while I go back to our motel and get some rest, too.”

“I don’t think I have the strength to argue with you right now.” Mick admitted, running his hand through his hair as he yawned again. It was sticking up in all directions and, before Arthur had the chance to scold himself for the thought, he couldn’t help but think that Mick looked quite adorable.

Arthur chuckled, gathering all his things scattered all over the hospital room and stuffing them into his bag. “Good. I’ll come back around noon and we’ll figure it all out.”

“Yeah, fine.” Mick agreed, hissing when he tried to move from his back onto his left side. “I’m an idiot, nevermind.”

“Want me to help you?” Arthur suggested, walking closer to Mick’s bed.

Mick’s cheeks pinkened a bit, his gaze lowering slightly. “That’s not necessary.”

“We’ve seen each other naked more times than I can count, be it during cases or after. Are you really going to make a big deal out of this, when you’re mostly dressed?” Arthur shook his head, carefully watching Mick. There was no way he would let this one go. “Come on, don’t be a baby.”

“I’m going to punch you someday for saying that.” Mick mumbled, accepting Arthur’s help to move onto his left side.

Arthur chuckled, swinging the strap of his bag over his shoulder after he was sure Mick was lying comfortably. “I’m looking forward to that. Meanwhile, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“You know it’s dangerous to say that to me, right?” Mick raised his eyebrows and Arthur waved him off, heading toward the door.

“Then don’t do anything stupid,” he said, throwing a last glance at Mick as he laid his hand on the doorknob. “And call me if you end up needing anything.”

Mick gave Arthur a little wave at that. “Will do.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [LOCATION HERE](https://www.google.pl/maps/dir/Eugene,+Oregon,+Stany+Zjednoczone/Buffalo,+Wyoming,+Stany+Zjednoczone/Denver,+Kolorado,+Stany+Zjednoczone/New+Orleans,+Luizjana,+Stany+Zjednoczone/Baton+Rouge,+Luizjana,+Stany+Zjednoczone/@38.485787,-115.5773286,5z/data=!3m1!4b1!4m32!4m31!1m5!1m1!1s0x54c119b0ac501919:0x57ec61894a43894d!2m2!1d-123.0867536!2d44.0520691!1m5!1m1!1s0x533578685eb40add:0x34060d1905d53f25!2m2!1d-106.6989375!2d44.3483072!1m5!1m1!1s0x876b80aa231f17cf:0x118ef4f8278a36d6!2m2!1d-104.990251!2d39.7392358!1m5!1m1!1s0x8620a454b2118265:0xdb065be85e22d3b4!2m2!1d-90.0715323!2d29.9510658!1m5!1m1!1s0x86243867325f74cb:0x2123f1db91579a1d!2m2!1d-91.1403196!2d30.4582829!3e0?hl=pl/)

The highway was almost empty as Sam drove the Impala onto it and Anna let out a sigh, only starting to feel at ease when they passed New Orleans’ borders safely. They kept flying down the road like nothing was keeping them behind, and damn if that wasn’t the truth.

They didn’t truly belong anywhere, after all.

She kept glancing at Ruby, checking up on her, even if she knew she would get chewed out for it later. Ruby hated when people babied her, and despised when people worried about her even more, but there was no way Anna could stay unaffected, knowing to what lengths Ruby had gone to keep them both safe.

Getting hurt was a given, considering they were both serial killers, but it didn’t make what had happened easier to digest. And she was still bleeding, even with Anna’s hand pressing down on her shoulder.

“Where are we going?” Anna crossed her legs, strumming the fingers of her left hand against the window fast. Rain kept falling down from the sky, fogging up the windows, even though it wasn’t that warm in the car. “We should get you both patched up.”

“We will, but we can’t exactly go to a hospital or do it on the side of the road.” Dean retorted while Sam turned on the radio. Anna didn’t have it in her to complain about the choice of music, only let out a disapproving sigh. “We’ve got a safe house in Baton Rouge, that’s where we’re heading,” he explained and she gave him a nod before she realized what she was doing.

Well, that definitely made sense. Holing up in a safe house to treat the wounds and wait for the FBI to believe that they were far away from New Orleans was a brilliant tactic. And that town wasn’t far away, Anna knew it, so that was another good thing.

Ruby let out something between a scoff and a snort, crossing her right leg over her left one. “Smart, having a place to run to when things heat up.”

“Did you just compliment us?” Sam raised his eyebrows and Anna masked her chuckle with a cough at Ruby’s spectacular eyeroll.

“Maybe,” she said, hissing when she leaned back on the seat and brushed her wounded shoulder against it. “Fucking FBI.”

Anna’s gaze locked with Ruby’s without a second thought and she turned toward her with all her body, acting more on an instinct than on a conscious choice, but she didn’t mind. She brushed the hair away from Ruby’s face in a gentle gesture, letting her fingers skim over the soft skin. Ruby graced her with a barely there smile for that, entwining their fingers together as Anna leaned on the backseat with her right shoulder, still keeping her right hand on Ruby’s left shoulder.

They had to figure out what to do next, and it wasn’t going to be an easy thing to do.

                                                         

With the speed Sam was going at, they reached the town in around an hour, instead of one and a half. Anna was only then experiencing the aftereffects of the fight, multiple spots on her body getting more and more painful, probably bruised or cut in one way or the other. She was exhausted, her eyelids almost dropping, but she forced herself to stay awake for Ruby.

The bleeding from the shoulder didn’t get worse, nor did it go away; it was a steady and slow drip, even with all the compression Anna put on it. Her fingers were stained with Ruby’s blood and that sight made her stomach churn, even though that crimson red had never had such an effect on her, but rather the opposite one.

When it was the victim’s blood, the amaranth red could be described as nothing less than pure perfection and satisfaction flowing down, but this situation was so different. Possibly dangerous.

Her fingers were tingling from staying in one position for too long, but she didn’t care much about the pain. Keeping her facade and pretending it wasn’t that big of a deal was the best solution and, as long as it would make things better for Ruby, she would do anything.

Dean started talking on the phone with someone, glancing at Anna every so often, when he thought she wasn't looking. There was no denying that holding off the FBI with him had been fun, but that had been the only thing Anna could say about him. She didn’t know him, nor did she know his brother, and there was no telling if they would get a chance to get to know each other deeply.

Anna didn’t cross out running as a possibility, knowing that trusting men was very rarely a good idea. She’d have to wait and see what the time would bring.

“You’ve taken all the info down from the servers already? Great, man. We would be lost without you,” Dean said, listening carefully to what the person on the other line had to say. “Fuck, it’s not your fault, come on. You found nothing on him at the beginning, makes sense you were cool to work with him after. It’s not an easy business.”

Sam took a left right before they got into the downtown, looking like he knew the town by hand, judging by the way his whole body relaxed as he kept driving. “All done?” he asked and Dean gave him a nod, laying a finger on his lips to shush them all.

“We’ll deal with that one when this whole mess fades down a bit, don’t you worry. As soon as you locate him or end up having anything on him, let us know.” Dean smiled at something the other person said, shaking his head afterward. “Yeah, you’ll get a pic, alright? Full detail, just for you, man. Fine, we’ve gotta go, we’ll get in touch soon.”

Dean hung up and handed the phone to Sam, setting his hand on his thigh afterward, and Anna eyed the sight with curiosity. “It’s been awhile since we’ve been here,” he said, a hint of nostalgia in his voice.

She couldn’t help but wonder what story this town was hiding.

“Yeah, but it didn’t change much. The town, at least.” Sam admitted and Anna began tapping her foot against the floor, a bit pissed that they weren’t telling her anything.

But, after all, they didn’t owe anything to her. If she could play it well, maybe she would find out more about the phone call and the person who Dean had called?

Her phone rang this time, before she managed to ponder too much about that. The ringtone pierced through the rock music coming from the radio, and she dug it out of her pocket, answering the call from the unknown number. “Yeah?”

“Tell me you got out in time.” Meg’s voice filled the void and Anna couldn’t hide the grin on her face. “You safe and sound, girls?”

“We’re fine, don’t you worry,” Anna said, brushing the hair away from her face. “Ruby’s a bit of a mess, but it’s nothing we won’t be able to deal with. Did you find out who did this?”

Anna could hear Meg’s frantic typing as she began talking, “Yeah, I did. Remember that new informant I told you about a month or two ago? Gordon Walker, appeared out of nowhere, clean as a whistle?”

“I do. What about him?” she wondered out loud, meeting Sam’s curious gaze in the rearview mirror. “Was he the one who sold us out?”

“Yeah. I saw someone had gotten access to some of the documents I kept safe and hidden for you and it was him. Turns out he’s an undercover FBI agent.” Anna couldn’t hold herself back from muttering a few curses under her breath, stomping her heeled boot on the floor of the car, too.

Maybe she was acting a bit like someone who was throwing a fit, but fuck it. Dean didn’t hide the smirk when she looked at him in the rearview mirror and that sight only made her more pissed. “What?” she snarled and he shook his head, averting his gaze from her.

“Are you talking to me or Ruby? ‘Cause I’m gonna kick your ass if that was directed at me.” Meg threatened and Anna chuckled at the amused tone of her voice.

“You know I’d never talk to you like that,” Anna said, and she meant it. Meg wasn’t someone she’d fuck with. “I mean, unless you’d do some stupid shit you’d have to pay for.”

Meg let out a laugh and Anna knew how radiant she surely look, her memories providing her with the best image. “Fine. Well, back to the point. I managed to hack into restricted agents’ files right after I notified you about what was going on, and he was assigned to get close to me and some other hacker in order to steal information about your and the Winchesters’ murders for the FBI.”

Anna nodded at that, seeing Ruby watching her cautiously. She couldn’t exactly say or explain anything to her about what Meg had figured out, not with the Winchesters listening. “Fucking dick. I guess he hacked into your network when you were keeping in touch with him? Used the connection to take you down?”

“Exactly. If I hadn’t gotten out of Cas what operation the FBI was onto, I would’ve failed to warn you guys. Damn, it would have be all my fault.” Meg admitted, her voice wavering just a bit.

“Shut up, we’re fine.” Anna assured her, hearing Meg laugh at her relaxed tone. “Seriously, you did exactly what you were supposed to do. You can’t control everything, no matter how much you’d want to.”

The car stopped suddenly, and Anna looked around, taking in the surroundings. They were in front of a Purgatory Mechanic Shop, as she figured out from the neon sign right above the gate. There were dozens of cars standing outside, a huge warehouse looming over the yard.

“I know. I should have figured it out sooner, though. Makes me feel like shit when I fail you.” Meg confessed, making Anna snap out of her daze.

“You haven’t failed us. I’ve got to go now, we need to patch up Ruby,” she said, kicking herself mentally right after the words flied out of her mouth. It wasn’t a good idea to say they weren’t alone.

“We? Who are you with, Anna?” Meg sounded both curious and on the edge, and Anna contemplated just for a moment before she answered her question.

She took a deep breath first, knowing there was no harm in sharing anything with Meg. Her mouth would be zipped until her dying breath. “Well, turned out me and Ruby weren’t the only murderers who planned to off Sands. We met them at the mansion.”

Dean’s gaze was on her the moment she let those words slip out of her mouth and she mouthed _relax_ at him, shaking her head a bit when he didn’t seem convinced to follow her advice. Whatever. It was his choice, and it wasn’t like he could be confident in trusting them both yet, so she didn’t blame him.

“Fuck, you’re with the Winchesters.” Meg stuttered and Anna didn’t think of denying. There was no point in that, it would only make Meg even more suspicious. She had some kind of a sixth sense so there would be no lying to her. Meg composed herself fairly quickly, clearing her throat again. “Be careful, you two.” She added and Anna smiled weakly, ignoring that everyone was waiting for her to end the conversation so they could get out of the car.

“Always. And be careful, too. Don’t let him suspect what-”

Meg cut her off. “Angel, it’s not the first time I’ve stolen valuable intel from my husband, no need to teach me what I already know.” She chuckled and Anna smiled at the sound involuntarily. “He won’t find out, he never has. Okay, I gotta go, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

Meg hung up then and Anna locked her phone, hiding it back in her pocket. She raised her gaze to look at Sam and Dean slowly, taking a deep breath. They didn’t seem too happy about her admitting she wasn’t alone, but there was no backing out of that anymore.

“Do I have something on my face?” she teased and they shook their heads, getting out of the car without a word.

Anna opened the door and shot Ruby a smile, getting out so she could support Ruby in walking to wherever they were supposed to walk to, but someone beat her to it. The door opened on the other side, too, and Sam looked at Anna with something indescribable in his eyes, probably expecting her to let him help Ruby.

She was having none of it, since it wasn’t necessary, and walked around the car, gesturing for him to go away. “Thanks, but I’ll handle this,” Anna said, her voice calm and collected, but she didn’t leave room for argument and Sam complied after a brief moment of thinking.

Ruby got out, supporting herself on the car, and Anna picked her up swiftly, the weight of Ruby in her arms more comforting than she’d ever care to admit. “You’re mine,” Anna whispered and Ruby pulled her in for a kiss, resting her hand on the nape of Anna’s neck.

They broke away fairly quickly, but Anna still ended up a bit out of breath. Ruby always had this effect on her, she was the only drug Anna would ever dare to indulge in.

It wasn’t raining anymore, but it was cold outside, and goosebumps broke out on Anna’s skin immediately, making her shiver. The air was a bit easier to breathe in, though, so there was something good in crappy weather, after all.

She couldn’t wait to change into something warmer, though.

“I’ll get your bags inside and Sam’s going to lead you both there. Deal?” Dean suggested and Ruby nodded, giving Anna a little smile when she brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face with her wounded wrist.

“Fine,” Ruby said and Anna took it as her cue to follow Sam when he turned on his heel, unlocking the gate with the key he had fished out from somewhere.

It creaked when Sam pushed it open and he waited for Anna to catch up to him, observing her closely. She walked beside him, her heels crunching the gravel underneath her as they kept getting closer to the door. The car started and Anna figured Dean didn’t want to leave it out of the property as the noise kept getting closer to them.

Before they made it inside a huge light hung above the door had blinded them and Anna stopped, just like Sam had, not trusting herself to go further when she couldn’t see anything. Ruby looked at her with concern, but Anna waited.

Call it the benefit of the doubt, right?

“It’s me, brother. Nothing’s as bad as Purgatory, isn’t that true?” Sam grinned and the light was turned off, a less intense one getting turned on instead. The door in front of them opened to reveal a bulky and dangerous looking man, his clothes smeared with car grease and dirt.

He crossed the distance between him and Sam in no time and pulled him in for a tight hug, completely enveloping him with his body.

“Nothing’s as bad as this forsaken place, yeah. How are you? Long time no see,” he said and Sam smiled again.

The man’s gaze fell over Anna and Ruby and she stepped away when he took a step closer, still wary. He raised his hands in surrender, showing Anna he meant no harm, but she stayed where she was, alert and ready to run or attack if he were to turn out to be a threat.

Something was telling her to trust Sam, and that man, too, but she ignored it, knowing that being cautious and careful had granted her safety more times than she could count.

Sam cleared his throat at that. “We’re good, Benny. In some trouble, but you know how it is. Those are Anna and Ruby, we got away from the FBI together,” Sam explained and Benny gave him a nod, extending his hand toward her and Ruby as he took a few steps closer to them.

Benny didn’t seem fazed by what Sam had told him in the slightest and Anna figured he knew who the Winchesters were, otherwise he’d at least ask a question about what was going on. That pushed her to the edge again; if he didn’t have a problem with that, did that mean that he was a murderer, too?

With some hesitation, Ruby shook Benny’s hand firmly, clearly ignoring the pain in her sprained wrist. “I’m Ruby,” she said, making Anna smirk at the simplicity of her answer.

“Or demon, if we’re going by your cute nicknames made for public,” he responded and Anna didn’t know how to react to him knowing exactly who they were. “I’m just joking, cher, want you to relax a bit. My name’s Benny. Benny Lafitte, not that it matters.” He added, a soft smile on his face. He looked surprisingly unthreatening in that moment, she had to admit. “Cher, you must be her angel, then,” he said, looking at Anna.

“You could say that,” Anna said, giving him a nod when he graced her with a warm smile.

Benny looked behind Anna and Ruby at that moment, a wide smile appearing on his face. When Anna dared a glance there, she saw Dean carrying her and Ruby’s bags, his eyes lighting up when he saw Benny. “Welcome, brother,” Benny said and Dean went in for a hug, too, when he got close enough, breaking away after a moment.

He let out a sigh and took a look at Anna and Ruby, returning his attention to Benny afterward. “Look, I know it’s been a long time since we’ve talked and, man, we should’ve called first, but-”

Benny didn’t let him finish that one. “Cher, you’re family, and that ain’t ever gonna change. Let’s get inside and we’re gonna talk about what you need. I’ve got you both, and the ladies, too, alright?”

“Thank you,” Sam said but Benny shook his head, a full and beautiful smile breaking out on his face, making him seem even farther from dangerous.

Maybe he really was no threat to them both?

“No need to, I’d do anything for you two. Now, come on inside,” he ordered, and they all followed him.

Sam was right behind Benny, Anna following his footsteps. Ruby was getting a bit heavy in her arms, but she bit down on her lip, refusing to ask anyone for help carrying her. She could handle it, even if the muscles in her hands were cramping.

Dean was right behind them and Anna still wasn’t sure if she should trust him to cover her back or be even more suspicious of him, just in case.

She’d probably find out soon enough.

                                                         

The inside of the warehouse was a lot more cozy and nice than Anna had suspected it to be. A part of it was clearly turned into something akin to a house and that’s where she was currently, in a living room, sitting on one of the couches available with Ruby on her left. Anna knew they’d have to get around to tending their injuries, but she wanted to rest at least for a moment, finding the cushions ridiculously comfortable after all the fighting.

Funny how amazing sitting on a couch could feel.

She couldn’t hide the surprise when Benny went out for a moment and returned with five mugs of tea for them all in no time, handing them to each and every one of them. Anna took the mug hesitantly and Ruby did the same thing, shrugging when their gazes met.

“Do you want to talk about why you’re on the run again, apart from what I know from the news?” Benny sat on the chair opposite to them and the Winchesters, then crossed his legs and took a sip of the tea. “‘Cause I know you want to keep stuff secret sometimes and I get it.”

Anna gave the tea a sniff and took a sip, the smell of bergamot lingering in the air as the steam rose from the cup. It tasted just right, plain and bitter, and Ruby followed suit, too. She really hoped that tea wasn’t poisoned, because it was pretty damn good.

Well, at least it would be worth it.

Dean chuckled after he took a sip, immediately stilling afterward, probably at the pain in his side. “We can talk all you want, but later. Ruby’s been shot, so I bet she’d rather get it taken care of right now instead of waiting ages for that.”

“Shit, sure! I’ll get the supplies.” Benny scrambled off his seat in a blink of an eye and went out of the room, leaving them alone.

“Let me see it.” Anna demanded, setting the mug on the small table nearby, and Ruby gave her a nod, a silent agreement, handing the mug to Anna so she could get it out of the way. Anna took out her knife after she had her hands free and smoothly cut through Ruby’s hoodie, trying to take the scraps of the material off without hurting her in any way. Ruby’s tank top stayed, since Anna could see the wound clearly with it still on.

She jumped when Sam and Dean approached them both, hiding the slight tinge of fear by moving a bit to the side, like it was her plan to move a bit all along. “Sammy’s good at stitching people up, he can help if you want it.” Dean suggested and there was unexpected softness in his voice that really made Anna believe it he wasn’t lying.

She didn’t need help, though.

“We’ve been doing just fine, I can take care of it,” Anna said, coldness in her voice, gently skimming her fingers over Ruby’s bloody skin. “We’ll see how it goes.” When she turned to look at Sam and Dean, Benny was back already, carrying a huge wooden box in his hands.

He set it on the bed in between Ruby and Anna, opening it expertly, and shot them a smile. “If something’s not here, tell me. I’ll try to come up with a makeshift solution.”

“Yeah, alright.” Anna nodded, taking a look at the contents of the box. There was everything she needed inside, even a lighter to sanitize old-looking nippers. “I think I’ll manage,” she said, reaching for the nippers and the lighter.

Dean cleared his throat and they both turned to look at him. He seemed almost nervous. “I bet it’s gonna hurt like a bitch, so I could distract you by wrapping up your wrist and ankle. How does that sound?”

“Can’t say I hate the idea,” Ruby admitted, her gaze set on the flaming lighter as Anna kept the nippers in the flame, heating up the metal. She reached for the zipper on her boot and tugged it down, kicking the boot down afterward.

Anna pretended she hadn’t heard Ruby hiss in pain.

“I’ll make some food with Benny, be back in no time.” Sam offered and Anna found herself nodding before she realized what she had been doing, and they started walking away, leaving them alone with Dean.

He knelt on the ground in front of Ruby and grabbed an elastic bandage as he took a look at Ruby’s ankle. There was something awfully erotic about the way he caressed her leg when he started bandaging her ankle tight, his nimble fingers arranging the bandage exactly like he wanted. Or maybe Anna was just too tired to think straight and her mind was playing tricks on her?

Hell, whatever.

Anna turned her attention to the bullet wound on the side of Ruby’s shoulder and put the unsanitized side of the nippers in her mouth. After shooting Ruby an apologetic look, she dug her fingers on both sides of the wound, hoping she would see the bullet close to the surface. Ruby didn’t even smirk, just let out something similar to a grunt; she had clearly had worse, and Anna couldn’t be more thankful.

The bullet glinted when light fell over the wound and Anna couldn’t be happier that she hadn’t been mistaken. She grabbed the nippers firmly with her right hand and slowly brought them closer to the wound, trying to come up with a good way to dig out the bullet. Instinct did the job for her and she let the nippers sink a bit in the wound, managing to clamp them on the metal afterward.

Anna yanked the bullet out quick, throwing it somewhere onto the ground, and reached for hydrogen peroxide afterward, pouring it generously over the bullet wound. A single tear escaped Ruby’s eye, but she stayed still, letting Anna work her magic, the sharp smell of peroxide drifting into Anna’s nose.

“You’re good at this.” Dean complimented and she acknowledged the words with a nod, feeling the corners of her lips stretch out into an almost smile.

Of course she was, not a surprise since she had almost gotten her M.D.

“I went to med school before.” Anna admitted, wiping the wound with sterile gauze, making sure she was doing it one direction only: from the wound and toward the outer skin. “Some things you can’t forget.”

Dean smiled when she glanced at him. “Yeah, I know.”

When she was done, she tossed the bloody gauze somewhere on the ground, too, pouring peroxide over her hands and rubbing them together. Seemed like that was the only antiseptic Anna would get and she knew she could work with it. It’d be enough.

There was no surgical thread in there, obviously, but she spotted dental floss and a few regular needles scattered all over. That’d have to do.

Anna grabbed the lighter again and picked up one of the needles, flicking the lighter on. She let the flame bathe the needle for a moment, flicking the lighter off when she was satisfied. Dean handed her the floss, surprising her with the gesture, and she threaded it through the eye of the needle, letting out a sigh when it didn’t turn out to be too wide.

Now the hardest part. Not for her, but for Ruby.

“How’s that ankle, Dean?” Anna let out, preferring to fill the silence with meaningless words to distract her girlfriend. She cut off the excess floss and tugged it down, evening out both ends. “Good?” she pressed the edges of the bullet wound together, waiting for Dean’s answer.

He shuffled around on his knees, clearly a bit uncomfortable. “Yeah, going splendid. Are the bandages too tight?”

“No, they’re golden.” Ruby admitted, exhaling loudly when Anna pierced her skin with the needle, starting to sew the edges together. “How about my wrist?”

Anna noticed her voice was a bit breathless, but she bet Dean didn’t.

“Coming right up,” Dean said, the shuffling of another elastic bandage package evident in the silence. “Can you straighten it-” he cut off for a bit. “Yeah, just like that. Keep still.”

Anna kept working on the stitches, going slow enough not to cause too much pain, but fast enough as to prevent from drawing the pain out for too long. She found the repetitiveness of the action soothing, making her mind go back to her days in med school.

As fond of those memories she was, she wouldn’t trade her current life for that time.

Fortunately, it went pretty quickly, and she slipped the needle of the thread, tying a knot at the end so it wouldn’t slip out of Ruby’s skin. “All good to go,” Anna said, looking up at Ruby, and Ruby let out a content sigh, leaning her back against the couch’s cushion.

“Fucking finally.” Ruby admitted, crossing her legs. “Hope it heals fast, it’s already annoying me.”

Anna chuckled, shaking her head. “Patience. How’s it going, Dean?”

“Done with the wrist, too.” Dean pushed himself up from the ground and Anna shot him a barely there smile in return. She noticed the way he gritted his teeth when he stretched out and her gaze fell over his left side.

Anna gestured to the other side of the couch, saying, “Now it’s your turn.”

“What?” he scrunched his forehead at that and she rolled her eyes, patting the space next to her.

“Come on, I’ll patch you up, too.” Anna offered, figuring it was the only way she would be able to thank the Winchesters for helping them both. She wasn’t the type to say it out loud, but she also didn’t like having debts to other people (that was a dangerous thing to say at least), so that was the only sensible solution.

Dean shrugged. “Okay, fine.” He pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it onto the couch, Anna’s stare drifting over to his bloody side.

The blood had already dried, thankfully, so it had only been a graze, nothing else. It should be easy to deal with. Dean sat on the couch next to her, so close that she could smell the cologne lingering on his skin and she had to admit it was a good one.

With his t-shirt gone, she took a look a the full sleeve on his arm, all made up of various symbols that she had never had the chance to see before. It was clear they had been tattooed on Dean by a good artist, sharp contours, good lines. A masterpiece, to be honest.

There were also dozens of dash marks on his sides, all different from each other, like every single one was done by someone else. Anna had to admit she liked the patchwork look of it.

“What are those?” Ruby gestured to Dean’s arm and a grin appeared on his face.

“According to my brother, protection symbols. Not that I believe they’re working, but they don’t look bad,” Dean explained and Anna smiled at that, grabbing the hydrogen peroxide again.

Ruby cocked her eyebrow. “Yeah, they definitely don’t. Nice one.”

“How about those dash marks, huh?” Anna disinfected her hands, skimming them over Dean’s skin afterward. The skin wasn’t shredded badly, it shouldn’t require a lot of stitches.

“A bit more symbolic. Every mark goes for one person we’ve killed, Sammy’s got them, too,” Dean said and Anna nodded, entranced by the idea.

Coming up with something to put on her and Ruby’s bodies in order to keep track of how many people they’ve killed sounded amazing. Not to mention they’d been planning on getting more tattoos for a while already.

She poured the peroxide over the wound, seeing Dean’s muscles flex at that, and wiped it with another piece of gauze, trying to be as gentle as possible. Anna grabbed the other needle and prepared it like the one she used to stitch Ruby up, starting to sew through his skin when she was done.

Dean was the one to interrupt the silence after a bit of time. “How about you? Do you have something or are tattoos not your kind of a thing?”

“Definitely our kind of thing. I’ve got wings,” Anna said, piercing the needle through the skin over and over again neatly, knowing she would be done soon. “Ruby has wings, too.”

She had no idea why she bothered with keeping up the conversation, but she found that she didn’t hate the lack of silence too much. Maybe it was the need to have something in the background while she was working?

“Same ones or different?” he asked, curiosity ringing clear in his voice.

“Different. I’d show you, but this damn shoulder’s being a bitch, so that’s out of the question,” Ruby said. “At least for now, I mean.”

Anna didn’t expect that for sure. Was Ruby just fucking with Dean, playing with him like a spider mocking a fly caught in its web, or was she being serious? What was her plan?

She couldn’t wait to get Ruby alone and have a proper talk with her, about everything that was happening. There was a lot of things they would have to explain and figure out.

Dean gave her a nod and a smile, clearly falling for Ruby’s charms, and it didn’t surprise Anna in the slightest. Ruby was irresistible. “Later it is, then. Wait, is that where your alias came from? Angel, I mean?”

“Yeah, I guess that’s it.” Anna admitted, flexing her fingers as a sharp cramp surged through her hand.

“Awesome. We’ve got wings with Sammy, too. Someone could say they don’t fit our image, but hell if I care.” The defiance in his voice made her smile before she had the chance to hide it.

Anna blew a stray strand of hair out of her face and let out a chuckle, concentrating on finishing up the stitches. “Yeah, true. People often say they’re cliche, but it’s not their business, anyway.”

“Damn if that ain’t right.” Dean agreed and Anna tied off the end of the floss, proud with how neat the stitches looked.

Seemed like she wasn’t rusty at all.

“Done,” Anna said, standing up to gather all the waste, but her legs wobbled a little and Dean’s hand was on her waist immediately, steadying her, even if she didn’t ask for it.

The touch was electric to say at least, the strength of Dean’s hold clear, making her breath hitch in her throat. She was thankful for how warm it was inside; she could blame the way her cheeks heated up because of that.

“Hey, you okay?” Ruby entwined their fingers together and Anna gave her a nod, taking a deep breath.

She waited a moment until she was sure her body would cooperate and bent down to pick up the dirty gauze and the rest of the things to throw out, feeling Dean’s touch cease. “Yeah, I’m good. Only tired, I can’t wait to get some rest.”

“Oh yeah, definitely can relate.” Dean chimed in and Anna found herself smirking involuntarily, noticing Ruby shaking her head slightly when she noticed that.

Anna heard the footsteps echoing through the room, then, seeing Benny and Sam carrying full plates for them all as she turned to the side. “Burgers and fries okay?” Benny asked, a smile on his face.

“Sure.” Ruby admitted and they set the food on the huge table next to one of the couches.

The smell had Anna’s stomach rumbling as she finished cleaning up, and she stood up, throwing her head back to get her hair out of her eyes. Damn if that wasn’t annoying, she’d have to tie it up somehow to get it out of the way. “Can I throw this out first?”

“Sure, I’ll show you.” Benny turned on his heel, walking out of the room, and Anna followed him, the sound of her heels clicking against the floor loud and obnoxious.

He lead her to what looked like a kitchen and gestured to one of the trashcans standing in the corner. When she was dumping it all there, he began, “Listen, I don’t blame you for being careful and wary, but hell, the Winchesters are the best guys out there. There’s no need to keep them away, it’s clear they don’t want you two to get hurt, even if I’ve got no clue why.”

“We can take care of ourselves, thanks very much,” Anna responded, turning to walk away, but he shook his head, his hand wrapping around her arm to stop her.

The unexpected contact made her flinch, but she ignored it, willing her heart to shop thudding in her chest. Anna knew she could take him out in a few moves at best, but she stopped, choosing to listen to whatever he wanted to say.

“I’m not saying you can’t, believe me. I saw the news and I know what you can do, but you can get it all done faster with them than on your own.” Benny added and she gave him a nod. “And, a fair warning, though I hope it’s unnecessary. If you do anything to harm them or get them locked up, I’ll hunt you down,” he threatened, slowly letting go off her.

Anna shook her head. “Not gonna happen, as long as they don’t harm us first.”

“Good,” Benny said and passed her as he walked out of the kitchen, leaving her alone for a moment.

As long as the Winchesters didn’t become a threat, Anna knew neither she nor Ruby would bother to hurt them. It wouldn’t make any sense.

And there was strength in the numbers, there was no doubt about that, but could she and Ruby trust the Winchesters? Was it really a good idea?


	17. Chapter 17

Sam got up from the table, ruffling his hair with his hand. “Benny, will you show Anna and Ruby their room?”

“Sure, brother.” Benny smiled, nodding, and Dean followed suit.

“See you tomorrow, ladies,” Dean said, heading out of the living room. “Again, thanks for the stitches.”

Anna shrugged, brushing her hair away from her face. “No problem.”

“Night boys.” Ruby called after them and Sam couldn’t suppress a smile, giving her a nod.

He walked fast, eager to get outside and feel the night air, hoping that it would clear his mind enough to help him figure some things out. He had lost Dean on the way, but it wasn’t a surprise, since he had probably taken a turn to the garage to see what car they would swap for the Impala for some time.

The chill night air seeped through Sam’s bones, his breath puffing out in little clouds as he walked toward the car. Skimming his fingers over the car’s paint, pierced by bullets as they had been running away, Sam exhaled loudly. When he let go off the car, he rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them up.

The sound of someone’s footsteps made him look around in frenzy, his muscles straining as his body went straight to the alert mode. When Sam realized it was Dean his shoulders dropped, relaxed.

“How’s your side?” Sam walked over to the trunk and opened it, fishing out their duffels.

Dean shrugged as he walked closer, burying his hands in the pockets of his jeans. His skin had goosebumps all over. “Fine. You know that Anna patched it up, right?”

An unexpected surge of jealousy coursed through Sam’s body, making him bite on his lip hard, to the point he drew blood. “You made new friends today, huh?” There was no hiding the edge in his voice, and, frankly, he didn’t give a fuck.

Dean was his and if anyone would ever dare to change that, they could say goodbye to the world.

“Come on, Sammy.” Dean stepped behind him, laying his head on Sam’s shoulder as his arms circled Sam’s waist. “My guess? She was trying to be nice because of the fact you looked after Ruby, that’s all.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Sam said, the press of Dean’s body against his comforting; it was the only thing that could truly calm him down. “I don’t know if we can trust them.”

“Hell, me neither.” Dean chuckled, taking a step back. “All I know is that this redhead got my back there. I don’t know if I would have been able to get out of there in one piece if it weren’t for her.”

Sam couldn’t deny that, even if he wanted to.

He nodded, sighing. “You’re right. And we don’t have a choice other than to stick together, to be honest. At least not for now.”

Dean leaned against the Impala, his fingers skimming over the bullet holes. “Fucking shit, we’ll have to leave Baby.” He cleared his throat, clearly bringing his attention back to the topic of the conversation. “Yeah, we should stay with them, or they should stay with us, whatever. Ash said every person in this country knows about us all, all special forces are onto us, the whole shebang.”

“What else did he say?” Sam dropped the duffels to the ground, slamming the trunk shut.

“Not much, he was still hacking or something.” Dean picked one of the duffels up before Sam could say a word to stop him, hissing when he straightened his back. “What he figured out, though, was that those sons of bitches didn’t know we would be there.”

“You sure?” Sam stopped dead in his tracks, having trouble believing what he had heard.

Dean nodded, running his free hand through his hair as they both began walking toward the house. “Yeah, it was a setup to lock up Ruby. That’s why they didn’t have more agents on ’em. If they knew we were going after that bitch, too, we wouldn’t get out so easily.”

“Huh. Guess we’re lucky, in a sense.” Dean nodded at that. “And what about the fact that they had access to our data, or at least to our list?” Sam kicked a big stone lying on the gravel, watching it tumble forward as they walked.

“Ash said someone hacked in. Gordon fucking Walker if I remember well.” Dean spat, the gravel crunching under his steps. “Ash ran the FBI servers for his data. Turned out he was undercover, working on taking down us and the girls.”

Sam shook his head in disbelief. “Can’t believe he overlooked this. Not his fault, he’s the best guy we’ve ever had, but still.”

“Yeah, you’re tellin’ me.” Dean chuckled, stopping before they reached the front door. “So, what’s our plan?”

“I don‘t know. For now, we should wait here, then hole up at the cabin or the Bunker, take our time to work this fucker out,” Sam responded, closing his eyes for a brief moment as the wind blew strongly, to avoid getting the sand in his eyes.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. I meant, what the hell are we supposed to do with Anna and Ruby?”

Sam sighed, running his hand down his face in an attempt to gather his thoughts. He really didn’t know what to do about that. “They know Benny now, so we should stick together, make sure they don’t rat us out. I don’t know about the rest.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Dean agreed, a faint smile on his lips. “And the rest? We’ll figure it out on the way, like we always do.”

Sam nodded, stepping closer toward Dean with slow and carefully measured steps. “Do you think we can have some fun on the way?”

The tone of his voice indicated clearly what he was thinking about. There was no doubt about one thing; Ruby was hot, so was Anna, and neither he nor Dean would say no to blowing off some steam.

Especially since they would have to restrain from blowing people’s brains out, at least for enough time to make the police and FBI believe they were done killing.

“You think? What, you got bored of fucking me only?” Dean teased, licking his chapped lips when Sam brushed his thumb against his cheek.

“I’d never get bored of you.” Sam admitted, letting a smile break out onto his face; the gentle and sincere one which was reserved only for Dean. “But where would be the harm in making them like us a bit more?”

Dean chuckled, his gaze locking with Sam’s. “Fair enough.”

Sam could see all the stars reflecting in Dean’s eyes as neither of them moved, simply existing in a beautiful moment. He pulled Dean in for a kiss, sliding his free hand down the nape of Dean’s neck, tugging at the short hairs there.

Dean sighed into his mouth, the sound more beautiful than all the music in the world, and Sam felt the tension and worry slipping away more and more with every brush of Dean’s lips against his. It seemed like the only right place to be for Sam; right beside Dean at all times, him and Sam come whatever.

Before the kiss turned more hungry and needy, Dean pulled away, his pupils blown wide. The sight had Sam’s heart thudding in his chest. “Let’s get inside, finish what we started. How does that sound?”

“Shower first?” Sam suggested and Dean smiled widely at that.

“As long as I get you to scrub my back, the answer’s hell yes.” Dean chuckled, turning on his heel.

He followed Dean without as much as a second thought.

                                                         

Sam managed to keep the desire at bay when they showered, mainly out of concern that Dean had been nicked or hurt and hadn’t noticed; it was up to Sam to make sure that hadn’t been the case. (Not the first time doing that, anyway.) When they tumbled inside their room, though, he was on Dean in an instant, all the inhibitions gone in a blink of an eye.

There was nothing gentle about the way they clawed at each other, desperate to get closer, almost like the need to have no space left in between them dictated their every move.

The moment Dean hissed, pain clear in his voice, Sam froze, realizing that he had tugged at the stitches by an accident. Before Dean had the chance to brush it off, Sam’s fingers gently smoothed the skin around the wound in a soothing manner and Dean’s muscles relaxed under his touch quickly.

Their gazes locked and Sam ceased his touch, feeling the tension skyrocket as Dean kept inching his face closer to his. It nearly seemed like they were two magnets; once pushed together, there was no chance someone would be able to separate them.

Dean’s expression reminded Sam of their first kiss; the memory still alive and clear in Sam’s head. It had been so long ago, but seemed like barely a day or two had passed since that unforgettable moment. The adoration and love in Dean’s gaze was still there, as strong as that day, or maybe even stronger, magnified by the time that had passed since then and the memories they had made together.

Even if Sam would never admit it, he had been scared shitless when he had left Dean behind with Anna. As far as he had known, she and Ruby could have been spies or undercover agents, set on fucking them over without a second thought. Giving them the benefit of doubt had been one of the most difficult things Sam had ever done.

Seeing Dean alive and well when he had driven back to the mansion had been such a relief.

Sam knew he would never be able to keep going without Dean - his brother was his whole world, ever since he had remembered.

Dean was desperate to feel all of Sam, pressing his body against Sam’s, grinding against him, like he couldn’t stand for even an inch of space to separate him from his brother. As much as Sam loved that undeniable need, he needed something else that night. He needed to assure himself they were both alright, and no rush would grant him such a feeling.

Pinning Dean’s arms around his head, his fingers curled tight around Dean’s wrists, Sam could feel fast and steady pulse under his touch, every beat making him feel better. Sam pulled away, not able to miss the whine that spilled from Dean’s lips as their gazes met.

Flushed cheeks, swollen and spit-slicked lips, long lashes fluttering with every blink of his eyes - Dean was a thing of beauty, and Sam knew he would never be able to comprehend how lucky he was to be in love with Dean and to have Dean loving him back just as fierce. Those emerald greens were watching Sam closely, devouring him, drinking in the sight of him, like nothing else mattered.

(It didn’t; the whole world disappeared whenever they got close.)

Ever so slowly, Sam brushed his lips against Dean’s, taking the time to learn their shape and taste all over again. Sam’s cock was getting hard at an impossible pace, his boxers tented as Dean explored, flooding his mouth with sharp mint and something that was so uniquely Dean that Sam had never even tried to find a different name for that taste.

The room was silent, save for the sounds of their labored breathing as they walked to the bed together, eager to move forward, yet trying to prolong staying in that moment for as long as possible, since it couldn’t be more perfect.

Sam pushed Dean onto the bed firmly when they were close enough and crawled over his body, splaying his hands over his chest. Maybe it was supposed to be a gesture to remind Dean who he belonged to, maybe it was only a way for Sam to feel more connected to Dean - he didn’t know, but it felt magical anyway.

Slowly, Sam trailed his fingers over Dean’s scarred skin, feeling his muscles jump under his touch. Dean didn’t move, relaxing into the bed, his head falling back onto the pillow. He let Sam take over completely, trusting him with everything he had.

Moving lower, Sam sneaked his fingers under the waistband of Dean’s boxers and began sucking bruises onto the skin above Dean’s belly button. Their gazes met when Sam started tugging the boxers all the way down, trailing a path with his tongue that didn’t miss the Impala tattoo on Dean’s right thigh.

Dean’s cock sprung free, fully erect and beautiful, thick and long - Sam couldn’t wait to get his mouth on it. With a smirk on his face, Sam tossed the boxers onto the ground and wrapped his fingers around the base of Dean’s cock, feeling the smooth skin as he began to move his wrist up and down.

A sigh escaped Dean’s lips and Sam leaned forward, capturing the head of Dean’s cock in his mouth, salty precome staining his tongue. He sucked slowly, the musky taste of Dean filling his mouth, his muscles tensing under Sam’s fingers.

Sam sometimes had the feeling that he knew Dean better than himself and this time was no different. He used everything to his advantage, knowing exactly how and where to touch, where to lick, how strong to suck, making Dean squirm and tug at the sheets, mercy long forgotten.

Hollowing his cheeks, Sam took more and more of Dean’s cock into his mouth, tracing his tongue over the pulsing veins. The head of Dean’s cock bumped against the back of his throat, triggering his gag reflex, but he didn’t stop. After taking a breather, he kept bobbing up and down, relishing in the feeling of Dean’s length stretching his mouth out to the brim.

There was nothing better than having Dean threading his fingers through Sam’s hair, sharply tugging at them to urge Sam on. Dean’s hips began raising up from the bed, pushing his cock further into Sam’s mouth, and Sam knew it would be only a matter of time for Dean to hit the point of no return.

His body arching from the bed, Dean fell over the edge, spilling into Sam’s mouth with a scream. He sounded wrecked as he rode out his release, not caring if anyone would hear them, just letting all the sounds pierce through silence, drowning out anything else.

Sam swallowed everything greedily, but some of the come dribbled out of the corners of his mouth anyway, staining his chin. When Dean came down from his high, Sam let his softening cock slip out of his mouth, and a wide grin appeared on his face at the sight of his brother looking so thoroughly fucked.

“Never gonna get enough of that,” Dean breathed out and Sam pulled him in for a kiss, his hands moving to rest on the bed, on both sides of Dean’s body.

Sam’s clothed erection brushed against Dean’s thigh, a moan falling from his lips at the electric feeling, clouding his mind with desire. Without a second thought, he began humping Dean’s leg, not caring how desperate it made him look. With Dean, there was no shame.

“Yeah, come on.” Dean encouraged in between kisses, his voice rough and low, making shivers run down the curve of Sam’s spine. “So fucking needy, little brother.”

Sam buried his head in the crook of Dean’s shoulder, thrusting against Dean like his life depended on it, oblivious to anything else in the world. It didn’t seem like much, but it didn’t matter - whatever he was doing with Dean, it always ended up blowing his mind, even if the premise seemed a bit weak at the beginning.

It started slow, but was already too much - the way his body shook, overwhelmed with the sensations, and the way goosebumps broke out on his skin seemed so intense. Every single rub of his cock against Dean’s thigh fueled the tension burning inside his blood like gasoline poured into the fire, threatening to consume him whole without leaving anything behind.

“Come for me, Sammy,” Dean urged, bending his leg a bit to give Sam a better angle. “Just like old times.”

The edge in Dean’s voice went straight to his cock, having too much power over him, and he fell over the edge, painting his boxers white. Wet and sticky release clung to his skin, seeping through the well-worn cotton, sliding against Dean’s skin to the point it marked him in the most primal of ways.

“Fuck,” Sam stuttered, rolling to the side, so he wouldn’t crush Dean with his weight. His lungs were burning from holding his breath as the pleasure had become too intense, and every lungful of air seemed priceless.

“Yeah, that’s the idea.” Dean chuckled, throwing his arm around Sam’s waist, pressing tight. “Tomorrow, though. I’m fucking beat.”

Sam grinned, forcing himself to get out of bed, even though Dean didn’t seem too eager to let him go. He pulled the boxers down his legs, tossing them to the ground, and cleaned himself and Dean up with an old t-shirt that was the closest, throwing it near the boxers afterward.

“Scoot over.” Sam got back onto the bed and pulled Dean closer, his chest pressing tight against Dean’s back. A sigh escaped his mouth when their limbs tangled together, the content feeling blossoming in his body. Sam rested his head on Dean’s shoulder, nuzzling his nose against Dean’s skin, feeling all the tension slip away.

“You damn octopus,” Dean grumbled, but didn’t make a move to get away from Sam. (Not like he ever would.)

Sam only chuckled, the sound reverberating deep in his chest. “Yeah. You love it.”

“Maybe,” Dean teased, yawning as he stretched his arms as wide as they would go. “Night, bitch.”

“Night, jerk,” Sam whispered, feeling his eyes flutter shut as Dean threw a blanket over their naked bodies, snuggling even closer against Sam.

The steady and familiar sound of Dean’s breathing accompanied by his heartbeat lulled Sam to sleep, just like when they had been kids


	18. Chapter 18

When Sam and Dean stepped into the kitchen the morning after, they were greeted with a sight of Anna making pancakes by the stove and the sweet smell hanging in the air. Her hair was loose, falling over her back, and the t-shirt she had on was reaching only her mid-thigh. When she rose on her tiptoes to get something from the cabinet above, blood red lace peeked out from underneath the hem of the shirt, the vibrant color a vast contrast against her pale body.

Dean had to shake his head to stop staring, but Sam only rolled his eyes at his pathetic attempt of staying decent. “Smells good,” Dean said and Anna turned around in a flash, something akin to a smile appearing on her face.

“Thanks. Should be enough for everyone,” she admitted and he and Sam shared a look on their way to the table, plopping on chairs opposite to each other to have a chance to observe the surroundings better.

Even though they knew they were safe at Benny’s, some instincts were impossible to brush off. Besides, that’s what had kept them both alive for so many years. And, exactly the same instinct kept poking Dean, making him wonder why the hell was Anna playing so domestic? It smelled suspicious from miles away.

“Do you know where Benny is, by a chance?” Sam leaned on the table, covering his mouth with his hand as he yawned.

Anna nodded, flipping the pancake on the pan. “Yeah, he said he’s going to start working on a backup car for you both. Should be back for breakfast.”

“Good.” Dean blurted out, having had ran out of smarter things to say. He didn’t exactly know how to react to this whole fake domesticity; it didn’t seem right. Besides, there was only so much being nice to people and socializing that he could get through without getting pissed.

Why was she so nice to them? They had all been at each other’s throats the day before, what had changed?

Dean’s musings slipped to the back of his mind when Ruby appeared in the doorway, wearing a similar outfit to Anna’s. Her t-shirt was more tight-fitting, though, and a bit shorter than Anna’s. Sam’s gaze drifted over her form immediately, the hunger and desire in his stare clear.

Dean didn’t even try to to stop himself from letting out a snort, barely masking it with a cough when Ruby gazed his way.

“Morning,” she said, making her way to the table with her hand on the wall to support herself.

Ruby looked much more gentle in casual clothes and messed up hair, almost making Dean forget she was a killer who wouldn’t think twice about carving an intricate design on someone’s back only to have them screaming. If he hadn’t known who she was, she would be able to fool him without trouble. No wonder she was so good at what she was doing.

“Morning, Ruby,” Sam said, patting the chair next to him, and she took the seat, crossing her legs slowly. “How’s your-”

“Everything?” she cut off, resting her wrapped up wrist on the table, and Sam gave her a nod at that. “Not bad, honestly. I had way worse than that, though.”

“Yeah, I figured,” Dean butted in and Ruby turned her attention to him, her dark eyes set on him, piercing him with her stare. “I can change it all later, if you want,” he offered, figuring that it wouldn’t hurt to keep buttering them up.

Nothing could be better than having two strong allies on his and Sam’s side, and something was telling him that the girls wouldn’t make a move to screw them both over with Ruby being wounded like that. It wasn’t safe for them.

She shrugged, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “Sure. Would be nice, I guess.”

That was probably the most gratitude he would ever get from her, so there was no way he would complain. It felt nice, even, to be doing something good. “Awesome.”

“You okay with staying here for a few more days, until you and Dean get better?” Sam asked, his straightforward approach surprising even Dean.

What was he playing at? They hadn’t discussed talking over their options with those two and Dean couldn’t hide the surprise on his face, even if he wanted to. He trusted Sam with his life, though, so he decided to play along.

“I don’t see any harm in that.” Anna admitted as she walked over to the table, setting a plate full of pancakes in the middle of it. “I could use a vacation, honestly,” she added, sitting down next to Dean.

“Anna’s right,” Ruby said, reaching for the first pancake with her fingers. “We only had some fun in New Orleans before killing Josie, but before that, it was only running.”

Dean stabbed the pancake with his fork and threw it onto his plate, covering it with a ridiculous amount of whipped cream afterward. “Oh, we can show you fun. Ain’t that right, Sammy?”

“Yeah.” Sam chuckled, his gaze locking with Dean’s for a moment. Pure mischief sparkled in his gaze, making a smirk appear on Dean’s face. “There’s always something to do, even when you’re holed up in the middle of nowhere.”

Ruby laughed, but Dean didn’t spot insincerity in that reaction, even though he was kind of expecting it. Maybe she was good at pretending, though? “I bet.” She bit into her pancake afterward, licking the maple syrup off the fork in a much sexier manner than Dean thought was necessary.

Complaining about having such a sight in front of him wasn’t a wise idea, and the message she had sent to them by doing that couldn’t have been clearer. They weren’t the only ones looking for some fun, it seemed.

“Are you offering something?” Anna raised her eyebrows and Dean shared a look with Sam, seeing his brother give a barely visible nod at the question.

He knew Sam would agree anyway, judging by the way he had been consuming Ruby with his gaze the whole time, but having the confirmation was always good.

The atmosphere in the room seemed to shift a bit when the silence crawled in between them, and Dean was the first one to break it. “Let’s say we are. We could blow off some steam, kick boredom straight in the ass. No pressure, though, we can take no as an answer.”

“We’ll think about it. Is that an answer you can take?” Ruby wondered out loud and Sam gave her a nod, returning to eating his pancake like no conversation had taken place in the kitchen at all.

Benny walked inside the room in that moment, a wide smile on his face as he sat at the end of the table. “Hope you slept well. I know those beds ain’t some five star hotel quality, but at least you don’t have to worry that much about the cops being on your tail, right?”

“You know we did, thanks for saving our asses again, brother.” Dean patted him on the shoulder and Benny nodded, a sincere smile on his face. “Anna said you’ve got some car for us to take instead of Baby.”

”Who the hell’s Baby?” Ruby interrupted and Dean let out a sigh, hoping it didn’t sound half as annoyed as he felt in that moment.

But, again, he hadn’t exactly had the time to explain that the day before.

“The car we got here in. ‘67 Chevy Impala?” he supplied and the girls nodded together in understanding. “That’s Baby, she got us out of all the trouble we’ve ever gotten ourselves in.”

Anna swallowed the pancake, downing it with some orange juice. “Got it, she’s Baby. Now, what about that backup car?”

Benny cleared his throat, his fingers strumming over the edge of the table as he looked at Dean. “Yeah, about that one. You’re gonna say you’re gonna look like an ass in that one, cher. It’s the best one I’ve got, though.”

“Bring it on. I ain’t scared of that.” Dean smirked and Sam shook his head, a smirk on his face.

“How does ‘65 Ford Mustang sound?” Benny suggested, throwing a pancake onto his plate. “He’s not ready yet. I’ve got a lot of work to do around with him, but when I finish, you should love him, chief.”

Dean couldn’t hold back a grin; he had always wanted to try a sport car, even if he would never admit it. “I’ll give him a try, alright?”

Benny nodded, a wide smile appearing on his face. “Yeah, happy to hear that. As long as you treat him with respect, he’ll serve you well. I know that.”

“I know. I can’t wait ‘till you show me that beauty.” Dean admitted, and the way Benny’s face lit up at his words could be compared to a thousand suns hanging in the sky.

Funny how something so little could make someone so happy.

                                                      

After breakfast, Benny lead Dean to the garage, weaving through dozens of cars on their way. Most of the wrecks were in horrible state, nothing more than iron and rust, chipped paint falling off, but out of a few of them Dean could make the brand from, or even tell how beautiful those cars had been before.

‘65 Mustang belonged to the second category, fortunately for them all.

The hood was dented a bit, and the left headlight was shattered to pieces, but the windshield was still intact, as well as the rest of the car body. The used-to-be bright red paint was dulled slightly with grime but it wasn’t anything that they couldn’t fix.

Absentmindedly, Dean ran his fingers over the dirty glass, watching his fingers smudge the dust gathered on the surface. They could definitely work with this beauty.

“What do you think, cher?” Benny popped the hood open and Dean walked closer, breathing in the smell of car oil hanging heavy in the air. “Think we can make something out of him?”

“Hell yeah we can.” Dean grinned, hiding his hands in the pockets of his jeans. “Benny, how are you doing, huh? Is this place prospering okay?”

Benny shrugged, a faint smile on his lips. “I’m getting by, brother. Got exactly what I want and I don’t think I need anything else, except for you two to keep your asses safe and out of lock up.”

Dean sighed, biting on his lip. “We’re trying to steer clear of prison, but I can’t promise anything. And keeping us safe means either giving ourselves over to the cops for what we’ve done already or keeping on doing what we do, and, hell, I don’t like the first one. ”

“I know you don’t, I ain’t dumb, cher.” Benny chuckled, wiping his greasy hands on his black t-shirt. “I thought that you could run away somewhere nice. I’ve heard Bolivia doesn’t have to give over people who are wanted criminals to the US. Could be a fun thing for you both, just saying.”

It was no surprise Benny was trying to drive them away from this mess and Dean couldn’t stop a smile from stretching out the corners of his lips. Even though Dean would never be convinced by anyone to do that, let alone help convince Sam to run away, the sentiment was still nice to experience.

Not many people in the world still cared about him and Sammy.

Dean rested his hand on Benny’s shoulder. “You know, I think about that sometimes. Fantasize about us not having to worry about all this crap, but that’s not for us, I know it.” Benny opened his mouth to say something, but Dean shook his head, adding, “I appreciate it, man, but it’s been our whole life for years already. No way in hell we can unlearn that.”

“I figured, but thought it was worth bringing up again anyway.” Benny admitted. “I doubt someone’s ever told you that, huh?”

“Yeah, you’re right. Most of our folks end up wishing us good luck before the kill and that’s about it,” Dean explained, shaking his head at the thought.

Not that luck had gotten them anywhere, though. If it hadn’t been for the experience and the fact that a lot of people had been willing to help them get out of a tight situation, they would have both been rotting in prison already.

Or under the ground, if they had been judged in a state with death penalty.

Benny smiled, his white teeth on display. “That’s what I thought. Let’s get to work, chief, alright? You don’t have anything better to do anyway.”

Dean rubbed his hands together, moving to the side to give Benny some space to work with. “Damn straight, let’s do this.”


	19. Chapter 19

Days kept passing fast as Anna and Ruby stayed at Benny’s with the Winchesters, taking time to get some rest and plan their next move while trying to find out more about the Winchesters as well. Before they knew it, two weeks were behind them already, and it was surprising how much they enjoyed the company of the Winchesters and their friend.

Meg contacted Ruby two days after their last call and delivered some dirt on Gordon Walker, promising she would keep digging for more. From what they knew, he was being protected by FBI, just in case someone was after him because of spying on Ruby and Anna, as well as on the Winchesters. He was going to be their next target, that much they both knew, but they weren’t eager to leave the safe house yet, if they didn’t have his exact location.

They had to admit that taking off a few days from the murder business didn’t hurt, especially since they weren’t bored. Whenever they wanted to do something, there was always some chores waiting for them, be it cooking or cleaning, and they were splitting it evenly with Sam and Dean, finding out that living with them wasn’t half as bad as it could’ve been.

The Winchesters’ offer was still at the back of Anna’s mind and she couldn’t shake it off for many reasons. The first obvious one? There was no denying she wouldn’t have anything against banging them both, or even one of them, possibly Dean. She didn’t know why exactly, she could have everyone she wanted, but there was something empowering about knowing that they wanted the same thing as she did and were willing to make her feel good.

Too many times she had stumbled upon selfish assholes in her bed, so that was a nice change for sure. She was only hoping they’d live up to the challenge.

For some reason, Dean was drawing her in with his stupid jokes and flirty looks he kept throwing her from across the room. He even taught her some stuff about car maintenance as he was working with Benny on preparing 65’ Mustang and she enjoyed the work immensely, piecing together car parts a bit similar to piecing together people.

It calmed her mind, making it easier to concentrate on everything going on in her life.

Ruby would often spend that time with Sam, going over police records with him or trying to find where exactly FBI units were thrown around the country to capture them. It would come in handy to know their locations when they would finally decide to move on somewhere else.

They seemed to get along just fine, if Anna was to judge by the flirty smiles and sneaky touches they were exchanging the whole time through. It didn’t bother her as much as she had thought it would; Ruby was hers, so there was no need to worry about her cheating on Anna. It would never happen.

Another reason that was clearly in favor of having some fun with those two came to Anna’s mind without trouble. It would be a great way to make the Winchesters connect with them, make them less likely to screw them over. Sex had that power over people, after all.

Anna suspected Ruby had the same outlook on things, especially if it came to Sam, but they had yet to have the talk, and it was a good moment for that, since Ruby was already waking up. She stirred on the bed slowly, kicking the bed covers off her legs as Anna leaned forward, planting a kiss on her forehead.

“Morning, demon,” Anna whispered when Ruby’s eyes fluttered open, her long lashes sweeping over her cheeks.

She looked beautiful, even more so when she seemed so gentle and unthreatening. Anna could look at her for hours without getting tired of it.

Ruby stretched out like a cat, throwing her arm around Anna’s waist, possessively pulling her closer. “Morning, angel,” she mumbled, the corners of her lips twitching into a smile.

Ruby wasted no time, moving to straddle Anna in a flash, her ebony hair shielding them from the outside world as she leaned forward to kiss Anna. Anna relaxed into the kiss immediately, moving her hands to throw the covers off their bodies, her fingers lingering on Ruby’s tattooed back.

They grinded against each other, their tongues tangling lazily as Ruby kept getting more and more awake. As much as Anna loved that, she wanted to talk things through with Ruby, so she had to put a stop to this.

She pulled away, much to Ruby’s dismay, and shook her head when Ruby tried to pull her in for another kiss. “We need to talk about some stuff first,” she said and a frown appeared on Ruby’s face, but she stayed still, at least for that moment.

“And it can’t wait, huh?” she raised her eyebrows and Anna nodded, making Ruby sigh at that. “Not even a few minutes?” she pressed, and they puppy look on her face made Anna laugh.

“Not really.” Anna admitted, an apologetic smile on her face. “What’s our game here?”

Ruby pushed her hair behind her shoulders, stretching out again, her joints cracking. “Staying alive.”

“That much I figured on my own.” Anna chuckled, entwining their fingers together on both sides of her body. “I bet we’ll have to move soon so I guess we should decide what to do about the Winchesters. Did you think about what they offered?”

“Ah, that’s what you wanted to talk about. Well, I did.” Ruby admitted, an unreadable expression on her face. “I’m curious if they’re as good as they’re saying,” she said, smirking, and Anna smiled, licking her lips. “Have you thought about it or are you checking out what I’m thinking about it first?”

“I know what I want here, yeah, but you know that what you think matters to me the most.” Anna admitted without a second thought, now that she was certain they were on the same page. “I can’t say I don’t want to get it on with those two. They’re kinda hot.”

Ruby threw her head back as she laughed, her white teeth on display. “Yeah, no doubt about that. Guess you want to call dibs on Dean? Seems like your type.”

“Maybe, he’s-” she cut off, clearing her throat before she could say some more. “Wait. You’re not jealous?” Anna asked before she could stop herself, seeing Ruby roll her eyes at the question.

“Me? You’re mine, angel. How the hell could I be jealous if I know you’re not going anywhere?” Ruby whispered and Anna pulled her in for a kiss, squeezing her fingers tight.

She got lost in this one, her eyes closing so she could stop thinking about anything else than Ruby’s warm body on hers. Somehow, it felt even better every time, and Anna stopped trying to figure out why.

Could her love for Ruby be growing even more and more? Was that possible?

This time Ruby pulled away and Anna didn’t stop herself from letting out a whine, eager to get the show on the road now that they both knew what they wanted. “Besides, no way I can pass up climbing this giant. If he’s big everywhere, this is going to be fun.”

Anna laughed, pretending to be annoyed with her answer, but she had to admit Ruby was right. “You’re such a perv.”

“Don’t say you don’t love it.” Ruby winked and there was no way Anna would deny that.

She loved everything about this black haired beauty, especially her dirty and dark side. It made it all more exciting to say at least, and knowing that only her soft side was reserved for Anna couldn’t be described differently than as a privilege.

“I love _you_ ,” Anna said, not missing the look of affection glimmering in Ruby’s eyes. “The fact that you’re a perv is just something I have to live with,” she teased, wiggling out from underneath Ruby so she could get up.

She tossed Ruby’s clothes to her and started getting dressed, covering her mouth with her hand when she yawned. “Takes one to know one.” Ruby put on her jeans, carefully standing up to pull them up higher.

“Fair enough.” Anna smiled, putting her hair in a ponytail when she was dressed. “So, how about today? Benny’s supposed to be out of here for the weekend to pick up last parts for the car.”

“Yeah. Let’s go with today.” Ruby agreed, putting on her t-shirt.

“Save a horse, ride a Winchester?” Anna raised her eyebrows and Ruby threw a pillow in her direction, hitting her straight in her stomach. A mischievous smile was painted on her face.

“Yeah, exactly.” She let out, a wide smirk stretching out her lips.

                                                     

The moment Anna and Ruby stumbled upon the Winchesters in the kitchen, they knew it was the right moment to move forward with their plan.

Anna cornered Dean by the stove, setting both her hands on the counter behind him, locking her gaze with his. Ruby did the same thing, blocking Sam’s way toward the table, letting her fingers rest on his forearm when he didn’t move away.

“What brought that on?” Dean challenged, licking his lips.

“I said we would think about it,” Ruby whispered, smiling. “We’re done thinking.”

Sam leaned forward, brushing the hair behind Ruby’s shoulder with gentleness that had Anna look at the two of them in awe. “And?” he prompted, his gaze locking with Ruby’s.

“We’re bored,” Anna said matter-of-factly, laying her hands on Dean’s shoulders. “I think you should do something about it, if you want.”

Dean reached for Anna’s fingers and she entwined them with his without a second thought, inhaling slowly at the sharp but pleasant scent of his cologne hitting her nose. “What exactly do you want us to do, princess? We going all the way?”

“If you’re in, we’re in, too.” Ruby admitted, melting into Sam’s touch when his hand wrapped around her waist, making her look much smaller than she was in reality.

Sam and Dean shared a look and the girls didn’t move an inch, waiting for their reaction. The time seemed to stop when Dean brushed a stray strand of hair away from Anna’s face, pressing his body against hers. She grinned, colliding their lips together, his hands roaming down her back as they got lost in each other.

There was no hesitation anymore, only pure want and need as Dean picked her up, his tongue slipping inside her mouth when she let out a moan. Anna wrapped her legs tight around his waist, winding her hands around his neck for support as he leaned against the counter.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Ruby sitting on the counter while Sam ripped her shirt open, tossing the remnants of the fabric to the floor. Her legs were wound tight around Sam, pulling him closer as they kissed.

Holy fuck, what a sight it was.

Anna pulled away for a moment, managing to say a few words in her ragged breath. “Maybe move it somewhere else?”

“Yeah.” Dean agreed, chuckling, and she had to admit she liked hearing that sound. “Benny won’t be happy if we destroy the kitchen. Right, Sammy?”

“Right.” Sam admitted, winking at Anna when her gaze moved over to him.

Ruby was grinning, too, her cheeks a bit flushed. “Somewhere else? Meaning, your room or our ours?”

“I think the bed’s bigger in ours, let’s go,” Dean suggested, walking with Anna clinging to him tight. Sam followed, picking Ruby up from the counter, and they made their way toward the corridor, walking inside the first room on the right.

Anna didn’t have the chance to take a look around, because Dean was all over her the moment the door snapped shut, and, hell, she went with it. He was gentle, but in a way that made Anna’s heart flutter, mapping every inch of her skin he could reach with his fingers like he couldn’t wait to learn it all.

Not that Anna could wait, either.

She didn’t even bat an eye when her t-shirt faced the same fate as Ruby’s, landing somewhere on the side, leaving her in her blood red bra. Dean pulled away, smirking, and walked them to the wall, pressing her back against it as he slid his lips down her jaw.

They were hot and wet, leaving open-mouthed kisses all over her exposed flesh, making her grind against Dean in a desperate attempt to gain some friction. He held her still, though, teasing her with all he had, his five o'clock shadow scratching her skin, the feeling a sharp contrast to his soft and gentle mouth.

It was maddening and Anna tugged at his t-shirt in an attempt to distract herself somehow, sighing in relief when he caught the drift, pulling it over his head. The sight of him naked waist up in front of her made the breath hitch in her throat, even though she had had the chance to see him like that when she had been stitching him up.

This time was different, though. Anna was free to look and touch and admire, not having to restrain herself anymore, and the sheer thrill of that possibility made the desire inside her body skyrocket.

She trailed her fingers over the sleeve tattoo on his right arm, in awe of the intricate design. Without hesitating, Anna ran her fingers over the dash marks on his sides, too, feeling the muscles flex under her touch. When she raised her head to look at Dean, there was something in his eyes she couldn’t quite describe, but it went away before she knew it.

There was no need to dwell on it when Dean was kissing her like that again.

He turned around and let her down, starting to get rid of the rest of his clothes, and she followed suit, cursing under her breath when her jeans didn’t cooperate. “Need some help, princess?” Dean chuckled and Anna rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

“Thanks, I’ll manage,” she responded, finally kicking off the right trouser leg.

It was easy from that point; underwear she could handle without trouble, but Dean beat her to it, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. His fingers skimmed over her skin, raising goosebumps in their wake, making her gasp at his gentleness brought to her with his rough and calloused fingers.

Anna didn’t expect it to feel like that. She was all set on a quickie, but she could tell it was going to be something much more than that as long as she was going to allow it.

She pulled down her panties quickly, leaving herself completely bare in front of him, unashamedly watching him when he got rid of his boxers. The sight of his cock had her mouth water, the thickness and length promising.

“Can I see those wings?” Dean raised his eyebrows when she threw the panties to the side and it took her a moment to get the message.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” Anna said and he smirked, turning around before she had the chance to say a word.

Her mouth went agape when she saw the tattoo. The feathers were mesmerizing, almost flowing as Dean flexed his muscles, raising his arms up. There were feathers there, too, linked with the design of the wings on his back so it seemed like they were moving, alive, when he moved his arms.

It was difficult to pin down the color of the wings, though, because they seemed to reflect all shades of green, little flecks of brown scattered all over, making the design even more vibrant.

They were gorgeous.

“They’re beautiful.” Ruby breathed out and Anna saw her staring at Dean’s back, a wide grin on Sam’s face as his gaze met with Anna’s.

Anna gave him a smile, for lack of a better way to react, and, surprisingly, he smiled back. “Yeah, but yours aren’t bad either. Makes sense why she calls you angel now.”

“Really?” Anna quirked her eyebrow, turning a bit to the side so Dean could see her wings too when he turned around. A gasp escaped her lips when his fingers landed on her back, sweeping down, stopping where the wings ended, too.

The warmth radiating off his hands had her leaning into his touch, letting him envelop her tight as Ruby and Sam watched, their eyes set on both their forms, pure desire in their gazes. There was no way Anna would deny that it didn’t make her more wet than she had already been.

“Let’s see how much of an angel you really are,” Dean whispered into her ear, his hot breath fanning over her skin.

Anna chuckled at that, a little breathy laugh that almost had her ashamed, because it didn’t sound like her at all. “Not much.”

Dean spun her around and picked her up, closing the distance between them and Sam and Ruby in no time, setting Anna on the bed right behind them. She shared a kiss with Ruby when her girlfriend loomed over her, all teeth and tongue, leaving no doubts about who belonged to who, even though she was letting Dean take control over her.

Her heart was Ruby’s possession, same as Ruby’s was hers. And they both knew nothing would ever change that.

Dean was in between her legs before she knew what was going on, holding her down firmly as his tongue flicked on her clit fast, and she fisted the sheets underneath, looking for something to hold on to. He was relentless, alternating between going so slow that he didn’t seem to be moving at all and so fast that it was too much. Anna’s mind was going hazy with little jolts of pleasure coursing through her body.

Ruby entwined their fingers together at one point or another and when Anna dared a look to the side, she saw Sam’s fingers disappearing inside Ruby’s pussy, her body arching from the bed to the rhythm he was creating.

Oh, how much Anna longed to be the one to elicit such sounds out of Ruby’s mouth, but soon that thought flew out of her mind as she was reduced to plain moans and whimpers by Dean’s mouth. He was everywhere, but not where Anna needed him to be, and that both frustrated her and made her want more.

What was fun without a little torture first after all?

She was leaking wetness all over the sheets, the loud sound of Dean’s tongue fucking into her echoing in the room, mixing with the litany of curses spilling from Ruby’s lips. She had to admit Dean was right; he was fucking amazing at what he was doing, like he had been born with a damn gift, and she couldn’t help but be a little bit jealous that Sam had it all the time, whenever he wanted.

Anna wound her fingers in Dean’s hair, tugging and pulling to get him where she wanted and, eventually, he complied, giving her exactly what she needed. Every lick of his tongue and every suck of his lips was perfectly measured, making her writhe under him, her thighs trembling at the promise of upcoming release.

Not needing much more, she fell over the edge as Dean’s tongue kept circling her clit, unstoppable in drawing every last ounce of pleasure from her body. The air was knocked out of her lungs by the strength of her orgasm; it felt like she was somewhere far away, blissfully unaware of anything other than the feeling of Dean’s wet tongue on her body.

It went on and on, seemingly without an end to it, and when Anna came down from her high, Dean had such a smug look on his face that she was debating smacking him across his head for a brief moment.

But then he was kissing her again, letting her taste herself on his tongue - all tangy and sweet as he worked his way into her mouth, and she figured that could wait. It was all so much different than Anna had expected, but she had no complaints whatsoever.

Sometimes expectations have nothing on reality, but it’s alright when it couldn’t have turned out better.

“Think you’re up for more or am I a massive disappointment?” Dean teased and Anna couldn’t hold back a chuckle, cupping his face with her hands for a brief moment, feeling the scruff tickling her fingers.

“Massive, yeah. Disappointment? So far, not really,” she said, hearing Ruby let out a laugh, but it turned into a moan halfway through, and she dared a look to the side again, seeing Sam being four fingers deep in her.

Her hips were bucking fast, desperately trying to match the pace he was setting, her whole body arching from the bed from pleasure. Ruby’s mouth was open wide and Anna didn’t hesitate to roll to the side a bit, silencing Ruby with a kiss that surely took her breath away.

Dean didn’t waste time, pushing Anna’s pelvis flat onto the bed, letting her bend her back so she could still kiss Ruby. One finger made its way inside Anna, an intrusion she welcomed happily, feeling Dean work up a good rhythm right from the start.

His finger grazed her walls just right and, even though one wasn’t quite enough, it did well to keep the tension building, not letting it dissipate for a single moment. Another finger joined the fun soon enough and that did a bit more to stretch her out, whines spilling from her mouth as Dean slowed down his pace, every single sound getting swallowed by Ruby greedily.

It was almost too much; the taste of Ruby on her tongue and feeling Dean’s hand skimming over the skin of her belly as he worked his fingers in and out of her, purposely avoiding her clit for the time being. Anna knew she would explode as soon as he touched the sensitive nub, so she didn’t mind.

She wanted it to last for as long as it was possible, and she could say she wasn’t the only one thinking that way.

Dean kept edging her for what felt like hours, but was probably minutes at best. Her body was wound tight, right at the edge, waiting for the last push to fall over, and even though she was desperate for release, she wasn’t going to beg. The only person who could hear her beg was Ruby.

Anna pulled away when the sensations turned out to be too much to handle, Ruby’s moans ringing in her ears loud and clear without anything to muffle them, a cacophony she would normally get lost in, but not this time. Her own whimpers and whines were overshadowing Ruby’s, the volume rising once Dean gave her mercy, working with his other hand on her clit.

It didn’t take long and the dam broke, the release overtaking Anna’s every thought as she rode it out, bucking her hips like her life depended on it. When Dean pulled his fingers out, she was about to protest, tell him she wanted more even if it wasn’t exactly her style, but he shook his head when she opened his mouth, slowly stroking his hard rock cock.

It was oozing precome steadily, thick and beautiful, and Anna spread her legs as wide as they would go, her gaze locking with Dean. His pupils were blown wide, only a thin ring of emerald visible around the darkness, and he licked his lips at the sight of her.

“How about hands and knees, huh?” he suggested and Anna didn’t think twice before she got into the position, the sight in front of her making her pussy clench in anticipation.

Sam’s enormous condom-clad length was disappearing inside Ruby, stretching her out wide, making her perky breasts bounce in time with his thrusts. She looked gorgeous like that, gripping the bed sheets with so much force her knuckles were white, but fuck, Anna didn’t blame her.

She wondered how the hell Sam fit inside her if he was so fucking big.

Anna heard the sound of a foil packet being ripped open and she arched her back, eager to get Dean inside her. He didn’t make her wait long for it, his thick cock pressing against her pussy in no time, and she had to say she hated the fact he wasn’t getting inside her bare.

It was a sensible choice, though; there was barely enough trust between them to keep them from killing each other at night. It would take a whole other level to have sex bare.

Slowly, Dean pushed inside, gripping Anna’s ass with so much force she knew she would have bruises, but hell if she minded. It had been some time since she had been stretched out like that, getting impaled on such a huge cock she knew she would feel it for days to come.

Once Dean was completely sheathed inside her, Anna took a shuddering breath, circling her hips to feel him out a bit and the groan he let out was music to her ears. He pressed his body against hers and moved, drawing his length out of her and sliding back inside, a fluid rhythm that had Anna’s legs go weak.

It seemed like so little, yet felt like so much at the same time.

Dean kept it up, never slowing down or speeding up, driving her crazy with how calm and collected he seemed, but the sounds spilling from his lips were telling a completely different story. He laced his fingers with hers, helping her stay in the same position, hovering over her as he kept pushing in and pulling out.

The tension was building, simmering under the surface of Anna’s skin like a fire that couldn’t be put out, just fueled more and more, until it would completely take over and burn everything to the ground. She couldn’t hold herself back from arching her body into Dean’s, the warmth seeping off his body making her dizzy, almost like she was going through a fever.

Distracting herself by focusing on something else seemed like a good idea.

Ruby and Sam had changed positions and Ruby was riding Sam in the earnest, a wicked glint in her eyes as her gaze locked with Anna’s. She had her palms braced flat on Sam’s chest, her knees digging on both sides of Sam’s hips as she kept rising and falling down in a quick rhythm, clearly chasing her release.

The sight was enough to make Anna want nothing but the release that was creeping up on her for so much time. Even her impatience went away, leaving her completely at the mercy of Dean Winchester, because giving up control felt so good sometimes. Nothing mattered, other than the feeling of his cock pounding into her over and over again, her hands and legs protesting as she tried to keep steady.

It was maddening, almost; knowing that she was so close, but couldn’t quite get there yet, relying on Dean to push her over the edge. “Giving up already?” Dean chuckled, picking up his pace, and her sharp breath turned into a moan before she had the chance to get herself under control.

“You wish,” Anna gritted through clenched teeth, slamming herself back onto Dean’s cock with every thrust, meeting him halfway.

“Wanna bet you’ll be the first to go?” he whispered straight into her ear, and the warmth of his body on hers was gone for a moment, until he wound his fingers through her ponytail and pulled slightly, pulling harder when Anna went for it. “That I can make you come exactly when and how I want you to?”

“I doubt that,” she retorted, though she knew it would only be a matter of time for her to break.

Dean apparently sensed it, too, picking up his pace to the point the whole bed was shaking under them and their lovers, the headboard slamming against the wall over and over again. Their sweat-slicked bodies were sliding against each other as their moves turned frantic, Anna’s muscles tensing as her body braced her the upcoming orgasm.

A few more thrusts and there was no stopping the release that lit her whole body on fire as soon as it came, making her forget about everything that wasn’t her and Dean. The pleasure coursed through her for so long, making her whine like a bitch in heat, and she couldn’t stop screams from tearing from her throat when he kept slamming into her.

Anna clawed at the sheets as she rode out her release, almost slumping down onto the bed as the tension dissipated slowly, leaving her hollow, but content. Dean held her tight, though, his thrusts faltering as he came with a groan, slowly pumping his hips as he emptied himself into the condom.

Her chest heaving, she hissed when Dean pulled out, letting herself take a moment to collect herself before she got up. Anna’s legs were a bit wobbly and it took a few deep breaths to get that under control, though her mind was still hazy, not exactly sharp.

Ruby looked completely blissed out, her eyes closed as Sam picked her up from his cock, setting her beside him on the bed. Brushing his hair away from his face, he got up, giving Anna a wink as he tied off the condom and went over to trash can to dispose of it.

That gave Anna a good view of him and she couldn’t help but admire the muscles straining with his every step, making the emerald wings on his back seem like they were moving. He was as handsome as his brother, or maybe there was no comparing the beauty of them both, since they were so different from each other.

Feeling Dean’s hands return to her hips, Anna pushed herself up to stand, thankful that her legs didn’t feel like jello anymore. He was grinning when Anna turned around, pulling her in for a kiss when she wound her hands tight around his neck.

This one was a barely there press of his lips against hers, feather-like touch compared to all the other kisses before this one. Dean pulled away first and Anna smiled when he gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear; there was no denying how good it made her feel.

When she she turned to the side, her gaze landed on Ruby, and she couldn’t keep a smirk off her face.

“You can help us with boredom whenever you want, boys,” Ruby said, getting up from the bed, and Sam chuckled, gesturing for her to come closer to him.

She sauntered toward him, her dark hair a curtain falling over her tattooed back, and Dean whistled as his sight roamed over her body, making her turn her head at him.

“Like what you see?” she challenged, cocking her eyebrow, and Dean nodded, making Anna chuckle.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, an act of possessiveness that caught her off guard, Dean said, “I’d have to be blind not to, demon.”

Ruby pulled Sam in for a kiss, more teeth and tongue than anything else, and pulled away, walking toward Anna. She stepped away from Dean and gathered her clothes from all over the floor, just like Ruby, not bothering to get dressed though. Anna looped her arm through Ruby’s when they were done as they walked toward the door, feeling her heartbeat return to a normal rate.

She could feel the Winchesters’ gazes on their bodies still and there was no denying it caused the the heat to bloom again, despite the fact that it hadn’t been their plan. Fucking it out once was the idea, but now Anna wasn’t certain if one time would be enough to sate the need burning deep in her veins.

What was worse? She didn’t regret any of it.

“Disappointment or not?” Dean wondered out loud and Anna shook her head, feeling the corners of her lips twitch into a smirk. She didn’t turn around, though, now wanting to give Dean the satisfaction.

“No. Far from it,” she said, and they went out of the Winchesters’ bedroom together, shutting the door behind them without looking back.


	20. Chapter 20

“That was-” Sam cut off, letting out a chuckle.

“Fuck, I know.” Dean grinned, the sound of the door shutting behind Anna and Ruby still ringing in his ears. “Hell, I didn’t expect that to be so good.”

Sam walked toward the bed, sitting on the edge of the mattress. “Me neither. I wouldn’t say no to doing this again.”

Dean followed suit, leaning against Sam as he sat down next to him. “Yeah, that's for sure. What do you think is their game? Why did they agree to this?”

“I don’t know.” Sam shrugged, running his hand through his hair. “But there’s a way for us to find out.”

“What’s on your mind?” Dean whispered, laying his hand on Sam’s naked thigh. The way Sam looked at him stopped him from moving it up.

“We should talk with them, lay all cards on the table. Offer working together and see what it brings,” Sam said, bouncing his leg fast. “If they wanted to kill us, they’d have tried already. There’s no reason for them to keep stalling like that.”

Dean nodded, strumming the fingers of his free hand against his thigh. “Yeah, you’re right. Mustang should be ready later today, so I say we talk with them as soon as he’s done, then figure out the rest.”

“Exactly.” Sam agreed and Dean smiled, entwining their fingers together. “Let’s go to Rufus’ cabin first, leave other places out of the equation until we’re sure they’re with us.”

Dean nodded. “That’s smart, baby brother.”

Sam’s gaze lowered at that and a faint smile made its way onto his face. “I know. It’s probably weird, but I don’t think they’re going to be a danger to us.”

“You big sap.” Dean teased, brushing a stray strand of hair away from Sam’s face. “You’ve never been wrong if it came to figuring people out, but if they ever try hurting us, they’ll regret it.”

“I know. You won’t let anyone do anything to me, De.” There was vulnerability in Sam’s voice, making Dean’s heart flutter like nothing else in the world.

They always had each other’s backs, but knowing that his little brother trusted him to keep him safe, even though he would have no trouble taking care of himself alone was incredible. That’s what made them strong, trusting the one to do anything in their power to protect the other.

“Damn straight.” Dean admitted, getting up from the bed and taking Sam with him. “Let’s take a shower first, then worry about the rest.” He suggested and Sam nodded with a smile, letting him lead him to the bathroom.

They took a shower without saying a single world; they didn’t need to fill the silence with meaningless noise, feeling comfortable in it, no matter what. Taking turns washing each other, they shared a few lazy kisses here and then, but tried to stray from anything more, knowing they had a busy day ahead of themselves.

Once they were done, they went back to their room and got dressed, making plans for the day. They spent their time waiting for Benny packing, making sure they didn’t forget anything as they walked all over the house, bumping into Anna and Ruby a few times.

The tension was palpable, but they decided not to act on it, at least not until they would know where they’re at with the girls.

Late in the afternoon Benny came back with the last few parts and Dean went to help him install them in the Mustang, eager to get back on the road. Not that he didn’t like taking a breather, but he was itching to do something instead of going through the same police reports over and over again without finding anything new. He had been prepared to kill at Josie’s, but it didn’t happen, so the pent up energy kept flowing through his veins, begging to be let out, even though it wasn’t a good idea.

Dean could control it, though; he had controlled it for a long time already, so what was another month of keeping his instincts at bay?

Before he knew it, they were done with all the repairs, but Benny stopped him from leaving the garage by grabbing his arm tight. Telling his fight instinct to shut up, he took a deep breath, turning around to look at Benny when he heard him asking, “Chief?”

“Yeah, brother?” he smiled, wiping his greasy hand onto a piece of cloth lying nearby. “What’s going on?”

“Want you to promise me that you’ll both be careful,” Benny said, letting out a sigh. “I know you ain’t gonna stop, but at least tell me you won’t do anything stupid, no matter what the award’s going to be. Nothing’s worth you two dying or getting locked up forever.”

Dean laid his hand on Benny’s shoulder, squeezing tight. “You’ve got my word. Anything else?”

“Be careful when it comes to those two, alright? I know they haven’t tried to kill you in your sleep yet, but I’ve got a weird feeling about them.” Benny ordered and Dean nodded, chuckling.

“We can do that, too.” Dean promised, the corners of his lips twitching into a smile. “We’ll try to make some kind of an alliance with them, make sure they don’t stab us in our backs when it gets convenient for them.”

Benny nodded. “Sounds smart.”

“What, did you think we’re two dumbasses and thrive only thanks to our luck?” Dean teased, taking a step back once Benny let go of him. “We’re going to be fine, I promise.”

“You’re a man of your word, so I guess I should take that promise seriously.” Benny chuckled, leaning against the car.

“You better.” Dean let out, shaking his head when Benny laughed at the serious tone of his voice.

He walked toward the door of the garage, then, headed toward his and Sam’s room. After changing his clothes, Dean walked out into the corridor, heading toward the room where he hoped he would find them all.

Sam and the girls were in the kitchen, just like Dean suspected, so he cleared his throat when he entered the room and sat at the table, gesturing for them all to take a seat, too. It was now or never.

“We should talk, if you don’t mind,” he suggested, waiting for their reaction.

His brother sat next to him without saying a word and, soon enough, Anna and Ruby followed suit, taking seat opposite to them both. Dean could tell they were on the edge, their muscles straining tight, knuckles white from gripping the table with too much force.

They were ready for anything, but were they prepared for what Dean was going to offer them?

“Mustang’s ready and we’re planning to head out as soon as possible, just need to move everything from Baby and we’ll be good to go. The question is, are you willing to go along with our plan?” he raised his eyebrows and they shared a look, returning their attention to him after a moment.

Ruby brushed her hair behind her shoulders. “Depends on what your plan is.”

“There’s a cabin we own in Montana. We’ve got spare guns and ammo stashed there, along with some other crap. We’re going to drive there and plan our attack on the person who ratted us all out to FBI there, then strike whenever we’re ready,” Dean explained, seeing Anna nodding along to his words.

“So, Gordon’s our next target?” Anna blurted out and the look that Ruby shot her made Dean shift in his seat.

She looked like she was ready to murder someone, but Dean couldn’t say he didn’t understand it. It was probably the first time Anna had been completely honest with them and Ruby did not necessarily like it.

Sam nodded, an awkward smile on his face. “Yeah. We only know he’d been undercover to take us all down, so if you’ve got something else you’d like to share with us, it’d be great.”

“Taking us down was supposed to be a way for him to rehabilitate.” Ruby butted in, laying her manicured hand on the table, and Dean barely suppressed his shock. He thought she would deny knowing anything at all. After sighing, she continued. “He didn’t solve a case about corruption in FBI, screwed something up so they weren’t able to close it, and this was supposed to be a way for him to get back his honor or something.”

“That makes it personal for him and even harder for us. Fucking peachy,” Dean scoffed, shaking his head. “They’ll probably have him hidden somewhere so we don’t get to him, no way they’ll leave him unsupervised.”

Anna propped her elbows on the table, cupping her chin with her hands. “Means we’ll either have to kill them all or sedate them.”

“Sedate them?” curiosity was ringing clear in Sam’s voice and Anna nodded in an answer.

“At Abaddon’s we used ketamine to take the guards down. Even if the dose is too big, it doesn’t kill, just puts them in a long sleep, twenty four hours or something,” she explained, gesturing with her hands meanwhile. “Besides, it’s really easy to use. Small syringes are lifesavers, but we’ve used the last of our supply there, so that’s not an option anymore, unless we get more.”

Sam grinned at that, running his hand through his hair. “Okay, getting this is on me and Dean. I know someone who won’t have trouble finding some for us.”

“Good,” Ruby said, nodding. “So, that’s your plan? Taking down Gordon, then getting back to taking down the rest of sons of bitches like nothing ever happened?”

“Yeah, exactly.” Dean agreed, leaning forward a bit so he was closer to the girls. “Are you in or not?”

Ruby laughed, tossing her head back. “Do you think we’re going to pass up on torture and murder? No way in hell.”

“Just like she said. We’re in, as long as you don’t try to command us around like some pawns.” Anna confirmed, shooting Dean a smile.

“Didn’t cross my mind. Awesome,” he said, grinning. “Well, I guess you should pack all your stuff and meet us in the garage as soon as possible. We’ve got a long road ahead of us, not to mention we need to stop at one place, too.”

“Make it two places.” Ruby ordered and they looked at her, surprised. “Our person should have even more dirt on Gordon tomorrow and I guess it wouldn’t hurt to pick it all up, know what we’re dealing with.”

Sam nodded, even though Dean’s expression was saying clearly that he didn’t think it was a good idea.

It could be a way for them to lock them up or whatever else, but they had to get the girls’ complete trust and agreeing to that idea was a good way to do it. “Okay, where’s that person?” Sam asked, strumming his fingers against the edge of the table.

“In Lincoln, Nebraska,” Anna said without a second thought and the certainty in her voice made Dean believe them a little bit more.

“Good, we’re not going to have to stray far away from our route.” Dean commented, whipping his phone out of his pocket to note the location down. “Okay, let’s get ready. We should probably eat something before we hit the road.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s not a bad idea.” Ruby agreed, getting up from the table. “Can we order something? I don’t think that’s too much of a risk if Benny is the one to pay and all.”

Sam smiled, following suit. “I like the way you think. Order whatever you want. We’re not picky, but make it big.”

“Deal.” Ruby smiled, taking out her phone. “We’ll let you know when it gets here and we’re going to pack in the meantime. Go, do your stuff.”

“Okay,” Sam said as he and Dean got up from the table heading out of the kitchen. “Be ready, you two.”

“Sure thing.”

The sounds of his and Sam’s footsteps were echoing through the corridor as they headed toward their room and took all their things, carrying them to the garage afterward. Benny was still near the Mustang and closed the hood when he saw them getting closer.

The car looked beautiful, red paint shining in the dim lights of the garage. Benny must’ve washed him while they were away and Dean couldn’t stop a smile from stretching out the corners of his lips. He had a feeling Mustang would serve them well.

“It’s all done, he’s ready to go.” Benny grinned, scratching himself behind his ear. “As soon as you take all your stuff out of Baby, I’ll start working on her, too.”

“You’re the best, brother.” Dean set his duffel on the ground and swooped Benny in for a hug, smiling widely. “We’d be lost without you.”

Benny chuckled, pulling away after a moment. “No such thing, I’m not the only mechanic you know.”

“That’s true, but you’re the best one. Not to mention the fact we trust you the most.” Sam admitted, pulling Benny in for a hug as well. “Anna and Ruby are ordering something to eat, so it’d be great if you could get it for us once delivery gets here. You know, make it seem like we’re not here, just in case.”

“Sure, no problem.” Benny agreed, turning on his heel, and walked out of the garage, leaving Sam and Dean alone.

Dean picked his duffel up from the ground and opened the Mustang’s trunk, frowning a bit when he realized there was a lot less room in it than in Impala’s trunk. Setting the duffel in the corner, he went toward the Impala and opened her trunk, too, starting to move all the weapons and equipment to the Mustang.

“That went easy,” Sam said, starting to help Dean with the moving, setting his duffel on opposite side of the trunk, so the weapons would be all in one place.

Dean chuckled, taking the grenade launcher in his hands. “I know, and I have no clue if that’s good or not.”

“We’ll see, but they seemed honest, and that’s a start.” Sam admitted, giving Dean a smile.

“A start, you say?” Dean raised his eyebrows, making sure they had taken everything from the Impala. “You know what, maybe we need some kind of a fresh start with them. Time to make some allies, instead of enemies.” He opened the door and cleared out the glove compartment, taking everything inside Mustang, grinning at the bottle of lube lying heavy in his hand.

Sam rolled his eyes, chuckling. He shut the Impala’s trunk, following Dean inside the Mustang. “Maybe you’re right.”

He seemed a bit distant and Dean mentally kicked himself for not thinking through what a visit to a certain hospital would mean for Sam. Oh, how fucking stupid he was.

“You okay? I know that you and Eileen had a thing, a big one, so we can steal this ketamine from somewhere if you don’t want to go to her, you know?” Dean suggested, but Sam shook his head, a sad smile on his face.

“Actually, I think we should talk, me and her. Wrap things up, flip the page, leave the past behind,” Sam explained, sighing. “I mean, as long as she ends up wanting to listen to me.”

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but the door to the garage opened abruptly, making them look in its direction. Anna walked inside the garage with two duffels in her hands and Dean went toward her, taking one of the duffels from her.

They walked toward the Mustang together and Dean opened the trunk, making room for Anna and Ruby’s duffels, setting one of them right in the middle.

Anna followed suit, giving him a smile when he closed the trunk. “Food should be here in less than half an hour. We ordered Mexican, you cool with that?”

“Yeah, definitely,” he said, scratching the nape of his neck awkwardly. “We’ll be there in a minute.”

“Sure thing.” She nodded, turning on her heel, and walked out of the garage, closing the door behind her. Dean couldn’t stop a small smile from forming on his face, seeing that, at least for now, they were all cooperating.

Not to mention that seeing Anna being at ease with him was definitely a good thing.

When he turned to Sam, seeing his expression had changed to a bitchface at one point or another, his happiness faded a bit. “What? I was just being nice.”

“Yeah, I know you and your being nice.” Sam rolled his eyes, spinning Dean around and pinning him against the Mustang. A breath got knocked out of Dean’s lungs at being manhandled like that, the feeling of Sam’s body pressing tight against him having his blood travelling south. “Don’t you dare forget that you’re mine.” Sam’s voice was almost a growl at that point and Dean shuddered, knowing the implication behind his tone.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Dean whispered, setting his hand around Sam’s waist, pulling him even closer, if that was possible. “I’m yours only, no way it’s gonna change.”

“Good.” Sam breathed out, taking a step back, and Dean followed him, barely leaving an inch of space in between their bodies. There was no avoiding the pull Sam had on him. “Let’s go, they’re waiting.”

Dean nodded, taking a deep breath. “Yeah, we should go.”

                                                     

After they ate, they cleaned up the kitchen with Benny, seeing him lost in his thoughts as they all sat at the table for a moment before they headed out. He was staring at a wall, completely zoned out as Dean finished his coffee, hoping it would give him enough of a boost to keep driving until they got to Little Rock.

“You alright, brother?” Dean asked, his voice laced with concern.

Benny nodded, turning to the side to look at Dean, but a sad smile on his face was telling otherwise. “Yeah. I just hope to see you again someday, that’s all.”

“You will, okay? It’s not the last time we’re talking, Benny.” Sam promised and Benny’s smile widened a bit.

Anna and Ruby were watching them with curiosity in their eyes, waiting for the Winchesters to head out. He couldn’t stop himself from wondering if they had anyone who they cared about, or if they were all alone.

Maybe they didn’t even understand how much he and Sam loved Benny?

Dean was the first to get up from the table after letting out a heavy sigh, Benny and Sam following suit. They all went in for a hug, not saying a word as they held each other for a moment.

Benny let go and patted Dean’s shoulder as they all parted. “Call once a month at least, chief, let me know if you’re alive or not, huh?”

“Will do.” Dean agreed, giving a nod to the girls, and they all started walking to the garage.

The silence was deafening, but also comforting in some weird way. They loaded into the car one by one, the Winchesters in the front and the girls in the back, making sure they hadn’t forgotten to pack anything one last time.

Dean’s heart broke a little when he looked to the side, seeing Baby standing in the corner of the garage. As much as he wanted to keep driving in her, it wasn’t safe, and she had to get fixed up anyway.

Tearing his gaze away was difficult, but he did it eventually, feeling Sam’s comforting hand on his shoulder once he adjusted the seat and the mirrors in the Mustang. The interior was very different, but hell, they were great at adapting to change.

Besides, they weren’t leaving Baby forever. Just for some time.

“You ready?” Dean glanced in the rearview mirror at Anna as he buckled himself up, seeing them sprawled all over the backseat.

“Yeah, let’s get out of here,” she said and Ruby nodded, too, a faint smile on her too.

After starting the engine, Benny opened the garage, then went to open the gate, standing beside it as they drove out into the night. The gravel crunched under the tires as Dean slammed the gas pedal, the dirt flying everywhere from the speed.

Maybe Mustang wouldn’t be that bad.

With one last wave at Benny, Dean took a right, leaving Purgatory Mechanic Shop behind them. A sigh made its way from his lips when he glanced in the rearview mirror, knowing it’d be a bit before they would be able to return here.

Goodbyes had never been an easy thing, after all.


	21. Chapter 21

Much to Ruby’s surprise, the drive didn’t seem awkward or unpleasant, especially with both the Winchesters bickering over the smallest stuff. It was more funny than annoying, and there was no way Ruby could hide the smirk on her face as she listened to them talking.

The Mustang was fast, maybe even faster than the Impala, and they were almost flying on the highway, the way engine rumbled ringing in her ears like a wonderful song. It was thrilling, being on the road again and knowing they would get to kill soon.

As ironic as it sounded, killing was her lifeblood.

Ruby also couldn’t deny that what had happened earlier in the day was definitely a nice occurrence. She was still a bit sore from Sam’s cock and the bruises on her hips stung whenever she shuffled a bit in the seat, her jeans brushing over the sensitive spots even if she didn’t want them to. A little bit of pain that accompanied her every move made her glance at Sam more often than not and the way he was looking at her in return assured her he knew what was up with her.

He had something in him that was calling out to her, and Ruby didn’t know what to chalk it up to. Maybe it had something to do with how fucking huge he was, the fact only making Ruby realize how little she seemed compared to him. Or, it could be the fact that his every move seemed to be completely calculated, thought through before it had been done, making him appear more like a killing machine than a human being.

Ruby realized there were probably thousand reasons as to why she found him so irresistible and hell if she wouldn’t try to list them all in her head. There was nothing else she had to do anyway, since Anna was dozing off on her shoulder.

Oh, what else? She clearly had a thing for guys with tattoos, it turned out. Sam was covered almost all over and Ruby couldn’t wait to get a second look at them.

“You couldn’t be staring more, even if you wanted to,” Anna mumbled, waking up, making Ruby snap out of her daze.

“Shut up.” Ruby chuckled, entwining her and Anna’s fingers. “It’s kinda like watching porn, but without having to scroll through billions of pages to find something that catches your attention.”

Anna leaned her head back on Ruby’s shoulder, sighing. “Damn, you’re right. Shame not to take advantage of that.”

“Exactly.” Ruby admitted, her gaze locking with Sam’s in the rearview mirror. Without a second thought, she winked at him, biting her lip when he winked back. “Is it fucked up I want a repeat of what happened in the morning?”

“It’d be fucked up if you didn’t. I would probably think something’s wrong with you if you said you didn’t want to jump his bones again,” Anna teased, her fingers skimming over Ruby’s arm, raising goosebumps in their wake. “As long as we stay alert, we can do whatever the fuck we want with them.”

“Oh, you’re giving me ideas now.” Ruby smiled, brushing a stray strand of hair away from Anna’s face when she turned to look at Ruby. “And, since we have nothing to do anyway, we could very well do something right now.”

Anna’s eyebrows shot up at that, a wicked smile appearing on her face. “What do you have in mind?”

“You’ll see.” Ruby grinned, glancing at the rearview mirror to determine if the Winchesters were watching. They weren’t, but she was certain it was going to change soon. “Sit up more comfortably,” she ordered, leaving little to no room for argument.

Anna did as she was told, her back straight against the backseat, her hands on both sides of her body. “Guess that’s as comfy as it can get, should be enough. What now?”

“Unbutton your jeans,” Ruby whispered, angling her body a bit to the side, setting her right leg on the seat and crossing it under her ass. “I mean, if you want,” she added, letting her voice flow into that dark and honey-sweet tone she used sometimes to get exactly what she wanted.

No doubt it worked straight away.

Anna mirrored Ruby’s movements, angling her body to the left to be closer to Ruby. She undid her jeans, sliding down the zipper so slow that it didn’t make a sound. Anna spread her legs a bit wider, hooking her right leg in between the door and the front seat, and the grin on her face made Ruby want her even more.

Her shameless dirty angel.

Without saying a word, Ruby reached for Anna, slipping her fingers under her panties. It was safe to say Anna didn’t expect Ruby to get hands on by the way she took a shuddering breath and put her hands into fists, but she was down with whatever Ruby had on her mind, otherwise she would say no.

Ruby thought so, at least, because she had never heard that word from Anna’s mouth; there had been no need for that with how well they had always understood each other. A sharp look from her girl or a gesture was always enough, they didn’t need to speak to communicate.

And if that wasn’t real connection between two people, then Ruby didn’t know what could be.

Anna was so warm, Ruby’s ice cold fingers warming up as they slowly moved under the delicate lace. She was teasing, nothing else, wanting to make Anna squirm before she would even think of making her come. 

Besides, where would be the fun in finishing it all so fast?

With her gaze set firmly on rearview mirror, Ruby barely brushed her fingertips against Anna’s clit, keeping a feather-like touch as she circled the sensitive nub at an agonizing pace. Anna was biting her lip already, but she didn’t urge Ruby on, knowing better than that. She wouldn’t get what she wanted without some begging, anyway.

Dean’s gaze met Ruby’s for a beat in the rearview mirror as he was taking a left, then he did a double take, his eyebrows furrowing at her smug smile, but Ruby only shrugged. She wasn’t going to let them know what was happening right away, she wanted them to figure it out on their own.

Making them squirm a bit in the process, too, sounded like an even better idea.

He looked over his right shoulder at the backseat and neither she nor Anna pretended to want to hide what they were doing, rather kept going without a second care in the world. Ruby kept her pace slow, noting every buck of Anna’s hips as a win as her fingers danced around Anna’s clit, avoiding where she wanted them the most.

She stroked her fingers around, sliding them down Anna’s skin, admiring the wonderful smoothness. Running them over Anna’s thigh afterward was a move to drive her insane even more, and one look at Anna was enough to assure her it was a good idea.

“Fucking shit.” Dean let out under his breath, his gaze returning to the road in front of them in a blink of an eye.

Biting down a chuckle, Ruby took Anna in, seeing her cheeks flushed and her mouth parted just a bit, her chest rising and falling a bit faster than normally. She was a thing of beauty at all times, but Ruby loved to look at her most during moments like that, when she had all the power over her girl.

Nothing in the world was more gratifying than that.

Sam gravitated toward Dean like a magnet, leaning almost all the way to the left. “What’s up?” he whispered, but Ruby caught his words without trouble anyway, even with the music playing softly in the background.

“They’re getting it on, dude.” Dean admitted, eyes wide as he took another quick look, and Ruby barely stifled a laugh. “Right in the backseat, no fucks given if we’re looking or not.”

“You’re kidding me.” Sam blurted out, sneaking a look at her and Anna, his neck craned as he tried to get a full picture.

Ruby deemed it a good moment to swipe her fingers through the wetness seeping out of Anna, making her head fall back, her mouth parting even more when Ruby teased her finger inside for a moment. Sam took them both in, his stare glued to Ruby’s hand hidden in Anna’s underwear without a hint of shame, his mouth going agape at the sight.

He looked at Ruby, his gaze dark, holding a promise of something that had Ruby unbuttoning her own jeans. She sneaked her hand inside her panties, too, working on both her and Anna at the same pace, letting out a sigh of relief when tension began building inside her.

Even with getting off a good few times that morning, Ruby was still eager for more. Anna had called her insatiable on many occasions and damn if that wasn’t the truth.

“I don’t think it’s nice to stare,” Ruby breathed out and Anna let out a shaky laugh that turned into a moan halfway through when Ruby touched her just right.

These sounds spilling from Anna’s lips were always the best kind of an award Ruby could get, so she promised herself she would push her to make even more noise. Using Anna’s wetness to smooth out the way, she laid her fingers right on Anna’s clit, circling it one and the other way, alternating her pace between slow and fast, knowing a little variety would get Anna off the best.

“I don’t think it’s nice to tease,” Sam said after licking his lips, watching them both without even blinking. “Unless it’s going to lead to something, I’d say you want to piss us both off.”

“Can you blame us?” Anna laid her hand under Ruby’s chin, pulling her a bit closer with her fingers dancing over Ruby’s skin. “Travelling is kind of boring,” she added, pulling Ruby in for a kiss that left her breathless right at the beginning.

Anna had that effect on her, she had to admit.

She let Anna take control, at least in this department, eagerly welcoming her tongue in her mouth. Anna always tasted kind of sweet, like the angel she was, and Ruby could never get enough of that, getting addicted to the taste before she realized it had happened.

Their tongues tangled lazily; it wasn’t about dominance or showing the other who had the power in the relationship, but about making each other feel good, knowing no one else would be able to do that as well as they could. 

Ruby could tell the Winchesters were watching, at least as much as they could while trying to drive, and that thought had the fire inside her burn even stronger, pushing her to pick up her pace. They way she rubbed both their clits stronger, bordering a little bit on painful, had both her and Anna moaning into the kiss, feeling the upcoming release creeping closer and closer.

Little jolts of pleasure were shooting through her body with her every move and Ruby did her best not to get lost in it, so she wouldn’t neglect Anna. Knowing exactly what to do to get Anna where she wanted, Ruby pushed her over the edge first, not stopping even when she felt Anna’s pussy pulsing under her touch.

Anna pulled away, a little short of breath, and Ruby took a deep breath, turning her gaze back to the front seat as she pulled her hand from underneath Anna’s panties. Locking her stare with Sam’s, she focused on herself completely, moderation and teasing be damned.

Ruby didn’t try to hide any sounds that bubbled in her throat as she pushed her jeans down a bit, making enough room for her other hand to slip under the panties, too. It took some wiggling, and the hem of her panties was biting into the skin of both her hands, but little sacrifice was needed sometimes, after all. Without any trouble, she began thrusting one finger inside herself, simultaneously circling her clit in the same rhythm.

Sam licked his lips at the sight, shifting a bit in his seat, and Ruby bet he was hard from watching them, the thought spurring her on even more. Anna surprised her by kissing down her neck, sliding her tongue over her skin like she wanted to show him who Ruby belonged to, the display of jealousy making the desire in Ruby rise even higher, to the point of no return.

She had raised her angel well, made Anna a possessive little thing that would probably kill whoever dared to look at or touch Ruby in the wrong way. Ruby’s instincts had been right when they had prevented her from killing Anna; there was no way she would find someone she loved with her wicked heart as much as she had grown to love Anna.

Ruby knew it wouldn’t take long before she would topple over the edge, her body wound tight at the promise of what was about to happen next. Looking right into Sam’s eyes, she sped up just a little bit, and the way he looked at her was enough to make her come, a litany of obscenities spilling from her lips as the release hit her.

Anna nibbled on her skin, skirting her teeth across her sensitive flesh, and that prolonged her release, dragging it on and on. There would be a bruise on her skin for certain, a mark that would stop anyone from assuming her ass wasn’t owned by somebody, and hell if she didn’t love it. 

Ruby’s heart thudded in her chest as she took a few deep breaths, grinning at Anna. She was met with an even wider smile from her girl.

“We could stop somewhere later. Have some fun together, one way or another.” Ruby suggested as she wiped her hands on her jeans, speaking loud enough for the Winchesters to hear.

“Not a chance.” Dean shook his head, taking a right. “At least not until we get what we need at our friend’s.”

Ruby crossed her arms in front of her chest, holding her head high. “You’re no fun, Dean.”

And there went her hope of taking another ride on Sam. She would have to wait, and patience rarely cooperated with her.

“Business always comes first, sweetheart,” he said, shooting her a brief smile. “No need to mope around because of that.”

“Oh, shut up.” She rolled her eyes, leaning back in her seat.

She noticed Anna smirk from the corner of her eye, rolling her eyes again at the mere thought of her agreeing with the Winchester. Ruby never had much control over herself whenever she got territorial, so she decided to ignore the surge of jealousy deep in her gut, telling herself it was bickering, nothing else.

Anna would always stay on her side, no matter what.

“Are we far from our mysterious destination or not really?” Anna wondered out loud, buttoning up her jeans. She shuffled into her previous position afterward, leaning on Ruby.

“No, we should be there in twenty minutes tops.” Sam admitted as he turned his attention back to the road ahead of them, shuffling in his seat. “Maybe even faster.”

Ruby let out a content sigh as she reached for the bottle of water to wash her hands a bit. “Well, that’s what I call good news. I wouldn’t say no to getting some sleep in a proper bed after you get it over with, I’m kinda beat.” She managed to pour some water without spilling it all over the seat and wiped her hands on her jeans, tossing the water bottle to the side afterward.

“That’s not gonna happen, sorry to disappoint.” Dean butted in, and Ruby felt the edge in his voice, feeling he wouldn’t take an argument lightly. “We’ll drive the whole night after we get the ketamine, so you can sleep in the backseat, but stopping at a hotel is definitely not a good idea right now.”

As much as Ruby hated the idea of sleeping in the car, she had to admit Dean was right. People could call FBI the moment they saw any of them and they’d be in a whole lot of trouble to say at least. No doubt they were all over the news on every fucking station. “Fine.” She huffed out, letting Anna throw her legs onto her lap.

“Oh, sweetheart, why the nerves?” Dean chuckled, making Ruby roll her eyes. “We can always stop at your girl or guy’s house when you get the info on Walker to get some shuteye. Or can’t we?”

Anna shared a look with Ruby, to which Ruby responded with a shrug. If Cas wasn’t home, that could work out, but she wasn’t sure if putting Meg at risk would be a good idea. “That depends, but maybe we can work this out somehow.” 

A vague answer would have to do for now.

“And now you’re talking.” Dean grinned, taking a right. “Sam, can you text her or something? Let her know we’re coming?” he suggested, locking his gaze with Sam for a beat.

“I don’t know if it’s a good idea, Dean.” Sam admitted and Ruby was surprised to realize his voice was a bit shaky, almost uncertain. Was Sam Winchester afraid of someone or, maybe, scared of that person being afraid of him? “She might tell me to fuck off before I even have the chance to explain anything and that’s not going to help our cause.”

Ruby couldn’t stop a chuckle from spilling from her lips. “Crazy ex? Oh, we’re in for some past drama, great. Can I get the front seat?”

Sam turned his head to look at Ruby and the anger in his stare caused her to shut up before she said anything else. She didn’t want to be on the end of receiving that look again; clearly, that certain someone meant something to him, if he couldn’t handle anyone joking about her. 

“Say something like that again and you’ll regret it,” he growled, returning his attention to Dean without waiting for Ruby to promise she would keep her mouth shut.

“Fine.” She agreed without a second thought. The curiosity was getting the best of her, but she told it to shut up; she would probably be able to find out something anyway, without being a pain in anyone’s ass. Besides, pissing off Sam Winchester, or any Winchester for that matter, was as far from a good idea as she could get.

Ruby focused on the buildings they were passing, since they had just driven into some town. Little Rock, the road sign had said, and she almost scoffed at the lack of creativity of the founder; why would someone want to name a town like that?

It was completely dark outside, the only lights being the car reflectors they were passing and the street lights hung above them. Despite the stupid name, the town wasn’t the ugliest Ruby had seen, and she let her eyes wander over the architecture, since she had nothing better to do anyway.

After some more turns, a big building caught her attention, looming over the right side of the street. The neon shone bright in the night, providing her with all the information she could ever need or want about the place.

“Arkansas Heart Hospital? What the hell are we here for?” she murmured under her breath, but the Winchesters caught her talking anyway.

“Our friend works there. Let’s hope she’s going to help,” Sam said, running his hand through his hair as they waited for the light to change.

Ruby scrunched her eyebrows at the answer, but Anna beat her to talking before she even opened her mouth. “I thought she was definitely going to help, no maybes.”

“You don’t need to know the whole truth all the time,” Dean answered and, figuring that was the only answer they would get, both Anna and Ruby stayed silent as the light changed and they kept driving.

Not to mention that he was right. None of them were exactly eager to go around and spill all their secrets, so Ruby didn’t try to press any further, knowing that wouldn’t get her anywhere. It could only end up with the Winchesters getting even more pissed at them and that wouldn’t be a good outcome.

As they parked at the back of the hospital, though, she only hoped that meeting wouldn’t get them in trouble. If that was going to be the case, the Winchesters would pay for that. She would make sure of it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [LOCATION HERE](https://www.google.pl/maps/dir/Eugene,+Oregon,+Stany+Zjednoczone/Buffalo,+Wyoming,+Stany+Zjednoczone/Denver,+Kolorado,+Stany+Zjednoczone/New+Orleans,+Luizjana,+Stany+Zjednoczone/Baton+Rouge,+Luizjana,+Stany+Zjednoczone/Little+Rock,+Arkansas,+Stany+Zjednoczone/@38.485787,-115.5773286,5z/data=!3m1!4b1!4m38!4m37!1m5!1m1!1s0x54c119b0ac501919:0x57ec61894a43894d!2m2!1d-123.0867536!2d44.0520691!1m5!1m1!1s0x533578685eb40add:0x34060d1905d53f25!2m2!1d-106.6989375!2d44.3483072!1m5!1m1!1s0x876b80aa231f17cf:0x118ef4f8278a36d6!2m2!1d-104.990251!2d39.7392358!1m5!1m1!1s0x8620a454b2118265:0xdb065be85e22d3b4!2m2!1d-90.0715323!2d29.9510658!1m5!1m1!1s0x86243867325f74cb:0x2123f1db91579a1d!2m2!1d-91.1403196!2d30.4582829!1m5!1m1!1s0x87d2a134a11f569b:0x3405f5100df35b17!2m2!1d-92.2895948!2d34.7464809!3e0?hl=pl/)

Sam took a deep breath before he got out of the car, trying to steady his hands by clenching them into fists, but they kept shaking anyway. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, but it seemed like there was no way around that, so he decided to put his hands in his pockets; if he couldn’t get them to stop shaking, at least he would hide that fact from Dean and the girls.

With every step toward the back door of the hospital, his nerves were more and more on edge, making him wary of even the smallest things in his surroundings. From the corner of his eye, he could see nearly everything, and the way he strained his hearing was enough to register even the faintest sound that someone else could have missed.

Thanks to his hacking abilities, Sam was able to figure out exactly what Eileen’s schedule looked like. Unless something had changed and hadn’t been noted down properly, she was having a twenty-four hour shift on her ward.

Sam hoped with all his heart she wasn’t holed up in the operating room, otherwise they would have to wait for her and that wasn’t going to be safe. They needed to get in and get out in a matter of no time, otherwise they were risking being noticed.

The smell of disinfectant and something that could be only described as death lurking everywhere drifted into his nostrils and he scrunched his nose, a grimace appearing on his face. Fresh scent of blood and death was a beautiful combination, but what he felt here was as far from beautiful as it could get.

Hospitals always gave him the creeps, even way back when he had been a pre-law and Eileen had snuck him inside the hospital where she had been shadowing a doctor. As much as he had had fun, the smell and overall atmosphere had been far from pleasant; that much was still clear in his memory.

Dean gave Sam a smile when he looked to the side and he reached for Dean with his hand, entwining their fingers together. There was no denying that he was terrified of meeting Eileen and trying to talk to her, but she was their only hope. And, with Dean next to him, he could do anything.

The staircase they walked into wasn’t lit; darkness enveloped them like a thick blanket, suffocating them by dulling their senses, and refused to let go until they opened the door to the first floor. There was a lot of commotion there, even though it was around midnight, but what else could they expect in a hospital?

No one paid any attention to them, the staff and people fortunately busy with attending to the patients. Sam nearly felt invisible when a few people passed him by without as much as throwing a look his direction, but he was incredibly glad for that.

So far, so good.

Sam looked around and led all of them to the elevator, pressing a button to take them to the floor where doctors’ rooms were at. Supposedly, Eileen should be there, and as soon as they were able to find her, that would mean they had one less problem to deal with. Finding ketamine was on their list of priorities, right next to getting rid of Gordon fucking Walker.

He couldn’t help but wonder what Eileen looked like, if she had changed much since the last time he had seen her. And Sam hoped that the fact they used to be together would be enough to make her willing to listen to what he had to say. But, on the other hand, she also had every right to tell him to go fuck himself and never come back, but Sam hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

He owed her an explanation and an apology, and he hoped he would get a chance to tell her one of those at least.

The ding of the elevator made Sam snap out of his thoughts and the door opened, revealing a bit deserted corridor. The sounds of medical machinery beeping were a constant occurrence as he walked toward the other part of the ward, with Dean, Ruby and Anna on his tail.

They hadn’t said a word since they had stopped at the parking lot and Sam didn’t know what to think about it. He didn’t know if they were plotting something or not; he at least hoped they wouldn’t rat him and Dean out to the cops. The rest he and Dean could handle without a doubt, no matter what it was.

“Excuse me!” someone called out to them and Sam froze, turning around along with the rest. “You shouldn’t be here, visiting hours are long over,” the nurse said, with an unpleasant edge to her voice.

Sam put on his charming smile, the one with the dimples, hoping it would be enough to charm their way in. If not, they were screwed. “We’re not visiting, we’re looking for doctor Leahy. She’s my friend, we need to talk to her for a minute.”

“What for?” the woman insisted and Ruby locked her gaze with Sam for a moment, but he shook his head, showing her that he could handle this. He didn’t want to think what Ruby could do if the woman turned out to be a threat.

“Like I said, just a small conversation. Could you show us her room and we’ll be on our way as soon as we talk to her for a bit?” Sam suggested, an apologetic smile on his face. “Please.”

The nurse eyed them for a moment, like she was trying to come up with a way to kick them out, but eventually nodded, exasperated. “Alright. Follow me.”

A sigh of relief escaped Sam’s lips and he walked after the woman, the sounds of their steps echoing through the vast space. They didn’t stumble onto anyone else on their way, thankfully; one nurse they could handle. Once they faced the door with Eileen’s name and surname on it, the nurse went inside, gesturing for them to wait.

“I’m going to be doing all the talking. Is that clear?” Sam whispered, turning to Anna and Ruby.

They gave him a nod, without saying a word, and he took it as a good sign, running his hand through his hair. Sam couldn’t have them blurting out something insensitive or harsh; it could push Eileen even farther away from him and that wouldn’t serve them any good.  
  
He nearly jumped when the door opened, anxiously waiting for what the nurse was about to say. “Doctor Leahy said you can come in,” she admitted, stepping to the side when she opened the door to the room wider, letting them walk by her.

“Thank you.” Sam graced her with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, but she didn’t seem to notice, turning on her heel and walking away. He took a deep breath as he eyed the open door in front of him, willing himself to walk into the room.

The steady sound of typing that reached his ears the moment he got into the room made Sam’s heart race in his chest, but he raised his gaze despite the feeling, meeting Eileen’s. Her eyebrows furrowed as she took him in, then she pushed herself up from the chair, staring at Sam with outright shock in her eyes.

“Sam? Sam Winchester?” she asked and Sam nodded, taking a step closer to her. Her mouth went agape at that and something flashed in her gaze, making Sam freeze in his steps. It was neither welcoming nor hostile; it simply felt a bit off. “Why are you here? Sam, are you really-” she cut off, but Sam knew what she wanted to ask him about.

Are you really murderers? Are you really killing people left and right, without remorse?

There was no chance she’d ever believe in any of his lies if he were to say that the news was spewing bullshit left and right. Eileen had known him better than anyone else at one point and she’d see right through him. All those people they murdered, they had it coming, but it was obvious that it wouldn’t seem like it to her.

And Sam didn’t blame her for that. He couldn’t.

“It’s true, I’m sorry,” he admitted, his hands doing the signing, too, even though he hadn’t used sign language since the last time he and Eileen had talked. He hoped he remembered enough not to sign wrong, but it was nothing more than wishful thinking. “But we’re not punishing anyone who doesn’t deserve it. You’ve got my word.”

Sam didn’t know why he had said that, it probably didn’t matter to her, but he had to show her how he was viewing the whole situation. He didn’t want to convince her, only show his point of view, unroll his perspective to her.

She bit her lip, a lone tear escaping her eye. “I can’t believe you’ve changed so much.” Eileen admitted, her voice breaking a bit. “You could be a lawyer now and show those people justice anyway. There’d be no need for violence.”

“I wish it could work like that.” Sam almost hung his head low, reminding himself at the last moment that Eileen wouldn’t be able to understand him without looking at his lips. “I’m so sorry, but there’s no other way to do it.”

It wasn’t a lie. All their targets were people who were too rich for their own good, able to buy their way out of any accusations or crimes they would commit. Nobody cared about justice in their cases, so they had to do it their own way, even if it wasn’t approved by anyone but them.

Eileen crossed the distance between her and Sam in a few strides and pulled him in for a hug without saying a single word, winding her arms so tight around his body that he had trouble breathing. He didn’t expect it, but went for it anyway, not able to hold the tears now that she was holding him so close.

They were flowing freely, staining his shirt and her whitecoat, but she didn’t seem to mind. He didn’t even know why he was crying, or what he was crying over.

Was Sam’s heart breaking for his lost chance with Eileen, or maybe for the promise of a life he knew he could never get? White picket fence, dog, a bunch of kids; that would never be his, that much he knew. It didn’t make the reality less heartbreaking, though.

Sam loved Dean with all his heart, he could do everything for him, but that didn’t mean he didn’t wish for a different life sometimes. He knew that there was no getting out of the life they were in, but that didn’t stop him from dreaming anyway. Sometimes, Sam wished things were different, even if he knew wishing alone wouldn’t change anything.

He pulled away after collecting himself and she smiled sadly, her gaze moving behind him after a beat. She eyed his company and Sam turned to the side, clearing his throat. “You know Dean.”

“I do.” She admitted, giving his brother a nod and a small smile.

Pointing to the girls, he said, “And this is Ruby and Anna. They’re friends. Sort of.”

Honestly, Sam didn’t know how else to introduce them. They weren’t enemies anymore, at least he hoped so, but sleeping together didn’t have to mean anything, so something along the line of friends seemed like the best term to describe what exactly was in between them.

Eileen shook her head at his awkward smile, extending her hand toward them both. Sam saw hesitance in Ruby’s eyes, but she shook Eileen’s hand anyway, so did Anna, even mustering a somewhat polite smile Eileen’s way.

Well, that was an unexpected gesture, but a nice one nonetheless.

“I doubt you’re here to talk about old times, Sam,” Eileen assumed, returning back to her chair with slow, measured steps. Sam followed her and sat in front of her, laying his hands on the desk, feeling the coldness of the metal seeping through his fingers. “So, that brings up one question. Why did you come here?”

“There are two reasons, Eileen,” he said, strumming the fingers of his one hand against the desk, a gesture he couldn’t stop now that Eileen was piercing him with her gaze. “I need to apologize for leaving you without a word, even though I did it for your safety. You deserved something, a note, at least, so you would know I was okay.”

Eileen pursed her lips in a thin line for a beat, leaning back in her chair as she folded her hands in her lap. Her knuckles turned white in no time. “You’re right. You should’ve told me that you’re leaving, that you can’t be with me anymore, and I would understand. Or, at least, try to.” Before Sam had the chance to continue, she added, “It took me a long time to forgive you and, truth be told, I don’t know why I even tried to do that. I thought you were dead, or kidnapped, and when I saw the news for the first time-” she cut off, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

Sam was afraid to look at her, but he owed her that at least, and the sight of the unshed tears glistening in her eyes was enough to make his heart break in half. She hadn’t deserved to get hurt by him, but there was no taking back what he had done. Or, what he hadn’t done, at least in that case.

“I didn’t know if I should be grateful that I knew you were alive, or maybe heartbroken, because they said you became a murderer.” When that word slipped from her lips, Sam couldn’t stop a shudder. “I mean, look at me now. I know what you did and I’m still talking to you like nothing changed.”

His throat closed when he wanted to say something, anything, and even when he cleared it, his voice was croaky as he spoke. “I don’t deserve your forgiveness, Eileen, and you’re free to think of me badly. I mean it, it’s no secret that I’m not a saint anymore. I probably never was.” Sam ran his hand through his hair at that. He wouldn’t want to change what his life looked like, even though it was such a mess sometimes, but it stung to admit how far gone he already was. “I had to apologize to you, though. That’s all, nothing else.”

“I understand,” Eileen said, nodding. “That I can accept.”

“Thank you.” Sam sighed in relief, sneaking a look at Dean over his shoulder. Dean had a small smile on his face and gave Sam a nod when their gazes met, the gesture was enough to make Sam move forward with what he wanted to say. “Now, I’m in no position to ask you for a favor, but I have to do it anyway.”

“What favor?” Eileen’s forehead furrowed as she leaned forward a bit. “What do you want to ask me for?”

With some difficulty, Sam managed to force the words out of his mouth. “We need ketamine. You probably won’t believe me, but we try not to hurt anymore people than necessary and that sedative would be immensely helpful. Could you get us some?”

Eileen seemed to be thinking through the question for a moment, weighing her options. Eventually, she gave him a nod. “I can, but you need to promise me one thing.”

“Anything you want.” Sam agreed in a heartbeat. He would do anything for her, after all.

“This is the last time you see me.” She let out, and it was as far from what Sam expected as it could be, making a lump in his throat appear. “Please, don’t get me wrong. I loved you and I think I still do, at least a bit, but I can’t have this happening anymore. I’m happy with my life and I need peace. Your presence won’t grant me that.”

With some difficulty, Sam managed a stiff nod, knowing that his words could fail him if he were to speak. Eileen seemed to understand that, not forcing a response out of him, and she got up from her chair, walking toward the door.

The silence was deafening, to say at least.

When she laid her hand on the doorknob, she turned to Sam. “I’ll be right back. Stay where you are, in case any of the personnel recognizes you from the news. You should be safe here.”

Then, Eileen went out of the room and closed the door behind her, leaving Sam painfully aware of how he had shown his vulnerable side not only to Dean, but also Ruby and Anna. Truth be told, he wasn’t sure how to feel about that, but when he walked toward them all, their expressions didn’t seem all that unusual.

Dean gave him a pat on the shoulder; such little contact, but it was enough to provide some comfort. “Don’t beat yourself up, Sammy. You came to apologize, it all went good.”

“Yeah, sure,” Sam said, completely ignoring the ache in his heart, because it wasn’t even supposed to be there. “I know.”

“If I were in her shoes, I wouldn’t even want to see you. The best you would get would be a slap on your face. A hard one, I might add.” Ruby butted in, swirling her hair around her finger. “She’s a saint, at least by my standards.”

Sam couldn’t stop a smile from stretching out the corners of his lips at Ruby’s words. She was right; he wouldn’t have half as much patience as Eileen had, so he should be glad for that anyway. “Well, thanks, I guess?”

“No need to, I’m just stating my obnoxious opinion.” Ruby shrugged, prompting Anna to smile, and then the door opened, revealing Eileen carrying a small tote bag in her hands.

She slammed the door behind her and twisted the lock, the action making Sam freeze on spot. From her stance, it was obvious something was wrong, and he really didn’t like it.

Eileen extended the hand she was holding the bag with toward Sam, saying, “Something’s going on and I have a feeling you were noticed by someone. Hard to tell who it was, though.” Once he took if from her, clutching it tightly, she reached into her pocket, pulling out her keycard. “If you want to get out, take the passage for the staff. You should be able to open every door with this one and get away safely.”

“I can’t take this. If they figure out you helped us-” she cut Sam off, shaking her head.

“Nobody is going to find out, I’ll make sure of that,” Eileen stated, twisting the lock and pushing the door open when Sam took the card between his fingers, flipping it a few times. “Now, go.”

He gave her a nod and gestured for Dean and the girls to get out first, locking his gaze with Eileen for a moment. “We will. Thank you and, again, I’m sorry for all that you went through because of me.” Sam took a deep breath, flexing his fingers to have something to do. “And I’m sorry for bothering you today, too. We shouldn’t have come.”

This time, her smile was a bit more genuine. “I know, but it’s nothing I can’t handle. Goodbye, Sam.”

“Goodbye, Eileen,” he stuttered, blinking away the tears, and turned on his heel, catching up to Dean and the girls in no time. The staff passage was right on their left and he swiped the keycard over the lock, letting out a sigh of relief when the door opened.

They pooled into the staircase together and Sam locked the door behind them, taking two steps at a time as he ran down with them. The sooner they would get out of the hospital, the better. Not only for them, but for Eileen, too.

“I bet that nurse called the police. No one else saw us but her,” Dean growled, shaking his head as they made they way down.

Sam shrugged, holding the bag tightly in his grip, not wanting the ketamine to end up shattered on the stairs. He would protect it with everything he had, if it came to that. “It could be her, but what matters is that Eileen let us know about it.”

“Right.” Anna admitted, flinging the other door open and they went inside a corridor leading god knew where, but kept going, trusting that Eileen hadn’t lied to them.

The lighting was dim in that area, all shadows dancing on the floor and pristine walls, and a shiver ran down Sam’s spine, but he shrugged the suspicious feeling off, opening the next door with Eileen’s keycard. It beeped open and they found themselves in the underground parking lot; from what Sam remembered, their car was on the other side of it, right outside the building.

They didn’t bother going slow anymore, full on running as they passed the very few cars set in the parking lot, the sound of their steps echoing loudly. Weirdly enough, running had a way of calming Sam down, making him feel like he was in complete control of the situation. Sam kept looking around, though, to make sure no one was onto them yet, letting out a relieved breath when he didn’t see anyone.

The way they stuck together filled Sam both with awe and surprise; he had half-expected Ruby and Anna to bail and run another way when Eileen had warned them, but they had stayed, and Sam didn’t know what to think about that.

The only thing he knew was that, in case someone did catch up to them, he and Dean had better chances at getting out of it with Anna and Ruby on their side. There was strength in numbers, after all. Sam wouldn’t call the way he felt about them trust, but rather something akin to a mutual understanding. Sometimes, he found himself having trouble trusting Dean, even, so Anna and Ruby would have to work for it to even make it to an acceptable level.

As long as they tried, he could work with it.

But, there was no denying that they were all kind of in the same place. Anna and Ruby were killers, too, and they understood all the downsides, as well as all the upsides of the kind of life they lead, like nobody else ever would. That made the whole situation seem both less solitaire and more bizarre than it had been before, but Sam didn’t dare complain.

Dean ran out of the parking lot first; the way he ran was so unique and fast that almost nobody could keep up, even Sam’s long limbs weren’t enough to grant him a significant advantage. He opened the door to the Mustang and climbed in, starting the engine right when Sam, Ruby and Anna jumped inside.

The tires screeched as they made their way onto the street and only when they passed a few road lights Sam let himself take a deep breath, knowing that if nobody was following them yet, then they were safe.

Dean turned on the radio when they drove onto the nearest highway and Sam smiled at the familiar tones of classic rock filling the car, strumming his fingers against his thigh to the rhythm. With a smile, he turned to Dean, and they shared a look that made Sam’s heart flutter.

Even after all those years of being with Dean, he couldn’t comprehend why his brother had chosen him. Or, more importantly, why he had stayed.

The reason stopped to matter as much, though, when their fingers entwined tight, the gesture saying _I love you_ and _I’ll never leave you_ without speaking at all. And, Sam had to admit that he liked this way of communicating a lot more than any other.

Even the ketamine lying on his lap wasn’t enough of a reminder of Eileen to sour up his mood, all the worries slowly fading away. He couldn’t do anything about that situation anymore, so what was the point in worrying about it? They were alive, they were happy, and they were going to kill soon.

Truth be told, life had never looked better.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [LOCATION HERE](https://www.google.pl/maps/dir/Eugene,+Oregon,+Stany+Zjednoczone/Buffalo,+Wyoming,+Stany+Zjednoczone/Denver,+Kolorado,+Stany+Zjednoczone/New+Orleans,+Luizjana,+Stany+Zjednoczone/Baton+Rouge,+Luizjana,+Stany+Zjednoczone/Little+Rock,+Arkansas,+Stany+Zjednoczone/Lincoln,+Nebraska,+Stany+Zjednoczone/@38.485787,-115.5773286,5z/data=!3m1!4b1!4m44!4m43!1m5!1m1!1s0x54c119b0ac501919:0x57ec61894a43894d!2m2!1d-123.0867536!2d44.0520691!1m5!1m1!1s0x533578685eb40add:0x34060d1905d53f25!2m2!1d-106.6989375!2d44.3483072!1m5!1m1!1s0x876b80aa231f17cf:0x118ef4f8278a36d6!2m2!1d-104.990251!2d39.7392358!1m5!1m1!1s0x8620a454b2118265:0xdb065be85e22d3b4!2m2!1d-90.0715323!2d29.9510658!1m5!1m1!1s0x86243867325f74cb:0x2123f1db91579a1d!2m2!1d-91.1403196!2d30.4582829!1m5!1m1!1s0x87d2a134a11f569b:0x3405f5100df35b17!2m2!1d-92.2895948!2d34.7464809!1m5!1m1!1s0x8796be59ca561265:0x633a859b1fd5deb9!2m2!1d-96.6851982!2d40.8257625!3e0?hl=pl/)

Anna was fast asleep with her head on Ruby’s lap, her hair a striking contrast against Ruby’s black jeans. She let out little snores every so often and every single one of them brought a smile to Ruby’s face; her angel could both be lethal and adorable, one didn’t rule out the other.

Sam was sleeping, too. At least Ruby thought so, because Dean had lowered the volume of the radio at some point and stopped humming along to the songs playing. She found it kind of cute, honestly, that he cared enough about Sam to let him sleep, even though he was probably deadass tired himself.

Seemed like the Winchesters were more like her and Anna than she had thought.

The sun had already risen, bold and beautiful on the horizon, blinding Ruby’s tired eyes with its strong rays. It was a good sign, promising nice weather and whatnot, but Ruby was never a morning person, so this sight pissed her off. Fortunately, that also meant she felt a bit less tired than in the darkness, but she wished she could get at least a bit of a shuteye.

Ruby was exhausted, but she refused to go to sleep, at least not until Anna woke up. She still had a feeling that she had to be wary with the Winchesters around, even if they didn’t do anything to break the fragile and faint trust Ruby had put in them. She didn’t exactly trust them with her life yet, nor did she think they were going to kill them both or rat them out to the police, but being in the middle ground between those two didn’t seem all that pleasant.

It was confusing, really.

They had stopped to get something to eat a few hours ago, but Ruby’s stomach demanded her attention again, rumbling loudly. It had actually been Sam’s idea and Ruby had gotten herself a coffee and a simple sandwich, but the effects had worn off not long after, both if it came to how awake she was and how hungry.

Sleepiness was more irritating, though, but there was only so much caffeine could do, after all.

Only a conversation could save her from drifting off to the land of Morpheus and, even though she didn’t know what to talk about with Dean, she would definitely try to figure that out quick.

“Are we there yet?” Ruby groaned, crossing her right leg over her left, hoping the numbness from staying too long in one position would go away.

“Almost,” Dean responded, his voice barely louder than a whisper. “The roads are clear so I can drive fast and don’t give a fuck about the speed limits, so that’s definitely a good thing.”

Ruby let out a chuckle, covering her mouth when it turned into a yawn. “Yeah, sure. He’s fast, isn’t he?”

Despite her initial doubts, the car wasn’t bad at all. There was enough space in the backseat to stretch her legs out a bit and the seats were quite comfortable, soft leather and all, allowing her body to melt into them.

“Yeah. Benny fixed him up real good, thank heavens.” Dean agreed, glancing at her in the rearview mirror. Ruby was surprised to see a hint of a smile on his face, reciprocating the gesture before she stopped herself from doing it.

“True. So, how do you and Sam know Benny? Seems like you used to be close,” Ruby said, threading her fingers through Anna’s hair. She began brushing them slowly, smiling when Anna let out a happy sigh at the feeling. Her hair was always so soft and nice to touch that Ruby could brush it for hours to no end.

There was a beat of silence before Dean spoke. “We grew up together, actually. He moved into a house on our street one day when we were kids, middle school or something, and, somehow, we clicked. Friends, then best friends, and brothers. Simple.”

“Just like that?” Ruby wondered out loud, being met with a nod from Dean.

“Yeah, exactly. He used to hang out at our house even more often than at his own, but then his parents had to move again, work or something, and that was it,” Dean explained, running his hand through his hair, spiking it up a bit. Ruby had to admit she liked that look on him. “A few years later we saw each other accidentally, sometime after he opened Purgatory, and the rest is history. I’m glad we managed to see him now, even if the circumstances were kinda shitty.”

Ruby shrugged, leaning back on her seat. “They could’ve been more shitty, if you ask me.”

“I guess, yeah. At least we’re all safe and sound, that’s something.” Dean admitted, turning his head to the side for a moment when Sam stirred in his sleep, stretching out afterward. “Sleep well, princess?” he teased, running his hand down Sam’s bare arm.

“Shut up.” Sam grumbled and Ruby couldn’t hold back a chuckle, shaking her head. “How long ‘till we get there?”

“Not long. Come on, you’re gonna whine, too? Just like Ruby did?” Dean let out, clearly offended at the edge and annoyance in Sam’s voice.

Ruby rolled her eyes, huffing, “I didn’t whine, you dick. I was nice and that doesn’t happen often, mind you.“

Dean sighed, exasperated. “Fine, whatever. You weren’t a pain in the ass for a bit, wonderful.” He yawned loudly and it made Ruby even more sleepy, prompting her to yawn as well. “How about you take the wheel for a bit and let me sleep, huh?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, sure. I’m getting bored here.”

“I take you won’t trust me enough with this car to let me drive, too?” Ruby wondered out loud, continuing to brush Anna’s hair with her fingers.

“Yeah, no way in hell,” Dean said, turning up the volume of the radio, the sounds of the guitar and harsh vocals making Ruby feel a bit less sleepy. Her head hurt like a bitch, though, and only sleep could fix that. “I bet you won’t trust me and Sammy enough to get us inside this place where your friend lives, huh?”

He had a point, Ruby had to admit.

She gave him a nod. “Something like that, yeah.”

“I guess we’re even, then,” Sam stated, catching her gaze for a beat in the rearview mirror. He didn’t seem mad or annoyed, though; Ruby would rather say that he completely understood her.

“You could say that,” Ruby agreed, rolling her eyes when her phone started buzzing in her pocket. Whatever it was, she really didn’t want to deal with it right in that moment, but she had no other choice. It could be important.

Ruby whipped her phone out and swiped to the left, seeing Meg’s ID come up on the screen. She lifted the phone to her ear and cleared her throat.

“Hey, what’s up?” she asked, still keeping her voice low, in order not to wake up Anna.

“Nothing, only checking in.” Meg admitted. “You far away or not?”

Ruby sighed, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “Not really. We’ve been driving for seven hours already, so I guess two, three hours tops before we get to you. Why?”

“That’s good. And, well, Cas is going to be back from work somewhere around noon so we can’t meet at my place, it’s too risky,” Meg said, the sound of her typing clear in the background. She must’ve had her phone on speaker to have her hands free, that would explain why her voice seemed to be cracking a bit. “We need to do it somewhere else and I have just a place.”

“Shit, I hoped we could get some rest at your house, but I’m not going to complain. What place?” Ruby echoed, giving Sam and Dean a nod once they locked their gazes with hers in the rearview mirror.

“I own a warehouse on the outskirts of town, don’t ask how and why, it doesn’t matter. I’ll text you the address so you can get your ass there and wait for me.” Meg ordered and Ruby chuckled at the bossiness in her voice. It brought some pleasant memories with it.

But now was not the time to reminiscence on what she, Anna and Meg had been up to in the past.

She nodded, saying, “Sure thing. See you soon, M-” Ruby cut off, covering it up with a cough. “Shit, sorry.”

Hell, she almost made Meg’s identity known to the Winchesters. How reckless was that?

“Yeah, right. No need to do that, I want you to invite the Winchesters in, too,” Meg said and Ruby’s mouth went agape in surprise.

“What? Are you sure?” she didn’t even try to hide the high-pitch of her voice as she spoke.

“Yeah, perfectly sure, in fact. Fine, enough of the small talk, I’ve got some work to do. See ya.” Meg hung up and Ruby waited a moment before she looked at Sam and Dean, debating whether she should tell them the truth and invite them to tag along or lie to protect Meg, just in case.

Her phone buzzed in her hand right when she made her decision and she opened the message she got from Meg, taking a deep breath before she spoke. “Change of plans, boys,” Ruby said, leaning forward so they could hear her a bit better.

“What do you mean?” Anna mumbled, pushing herself up to a sitting position. “What did I miss?” she looked at Ruby, curiosity clear in her sleep-dazed eyes.

“This is the new address we need to get to, her house isn’t safe,” Ruby explained, handing her phone to Sam with some hesitance. Her fingers lingered on the device and Sam’s brushed against hers as he took the phone from her once she stopped holding it so tight,

He seemed surprised, but didn’t say a word. He immediately copied the address onto his phone and gave it back the moment he was done. “Okay, good. Anything else we should know?”

Ruby nodded, a small smile on her face. “Yeah. Meg told me she doesn’t mind you two coming in, so, consider yourself invited to our little mess.”

“Wow.” Sam let out, shooting Ruby a grin, his eyes sparkling.

He reminded her of an overexcited puppy again and she had to bite down a smile not to let her fondness show. He was cute, sue her.

“What? Are you out of your mind?” Anna spat, furious, but Ruby shook her head, entwining their fingers together as a way to tell Anna that it was okay and she thought it through before doing it.

“I’m not. Meg can take care of herself and it was her idea to lay all cards on the table. If you want to yell at someone, you can yell at her when we meet with her.” Ruby shrugged and Anna let out a sigh at that, clearly unconvinced. She didn’t protest anymore, though. “Now, if you don’t mind, I want to take a nap before we get there.”

Anna groaned, patting her lap as she fixed her position in the backseat to let Ruby lay down better. “Go ahead, demon.”

“Now you’re talking.” She gave Anna a smile and curled up into a ball, setting her head on Anna’s lap. Anna’s fingers were on Ruby’s cheeks in no time, gently stroking her skin, making shivers run down her spine.

Pure adoration and love reflecting in Anna’s gaze made Ruby’s heart flutter and her cheeks heat up. Anna surely noticed the change, but didn’t say anything, only gave Ruby a smile. Moments like those were reserved for her and Anna only, making them seem like they were far away from all the problems, murders, and blood.

With some wiggling around, Ruby managed to get into a comfortable position and closed her eyes, breathing in deeply, letting herself relax. Knowing that Anna was watching over her, Ruby allowed her mind drift off, slipping into unconsciousness before she knew what was going on.

                                                    

It seemed that barely a few minutes had passed since Ruby had closed her eyes when Anna shook her awake. “Come on, we’re here,” Anna said and Ruby forced her eyelids to peel open, squinting when the light hit her eyes.

There was no way she had slept for long, but that would have to do.

“Yeah, gimme a second.” Ruby let out, blinking a few times as she tried to push her mind out of the slumber.

She sat up straight and stretched her arms out, letting out a sigh when her joints popped with a satisfying crack. Anna opened the door and got out of the car, gesturing for Ruby to join her, so Ruby followed suit, taking a deep breath once the fresh air hit her.

Sam and Dean were leaning on the hood, standing there in silence, and only when Ruby let her gaze sweep over the surroundings she realized they were indeed in front of a warehouse. It looked just as shabby as all the buildings around it, but the door was locked with a huge padlock and the door seemed thicker than the other ones’, probably reinforced with something from the inside.

Ruby was certain those weren’t the only safety measures Meg had installed there.

“So, what now?” Sam turned his gaze toward Ruby when she walked to stand beside them, skimming her fingers over the blood red car paint.

“We wait. If Meg said she would be there, then there’s no reason to doubt her,” Ruby answered, giving him a smile. “She’s never stood us up.”

Dean sighed, rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands. His hair was a mess, single strands sticking in every way possible; it was obvious he had woken up not long ago, too. “Good. ‘Cause, as soon as we get out of there and get to the cabin, I’ll be able to sleep in a normal bed. And that’s the thing I’m looking forward to the most right now.”

Anna chuckled, moving to lean against Ruby, winding her arm around Ruby’s waist. “Yeah, same here. I would kill for a night in a comfy bed, no pun intended.”

Her statement made everyone laugh anyway and Anna grinned, shaking her head. Ruby couldn’t tear her gaze away from her, completely entranced by the way the sunlight reflected in Anna’s eyes and danced over her skin, making it seem more golden than pale.

She had gotten so damn lucky with finding Anna, Ruby had no idea how she would ever be able to show her angel how much she meant to her.

“Any idea how long will we have to wait?” Sam raised his eyebrows and Ruby shrugged.

“No idea, actually. But Meg never stalls if she doesn’t have a reason for it. Besides, I bet she will text or call us when she’s going to be on her way,” Ruby explained, chuckling when her phone vibrated in her pocket. “Speak of the devil.”

Once she unlocked the phone, she glanced at the text Meg sent and let out a sigh of relief, locking it and hiding it back in her jeans.

Dean strummed his fingers against the hood. “So, what’s the verdict?”

“She’s going to be here in ten minutes tops. We’re lucky bitches.” Ruby smirked, closing her eyes and leaning back on the hood.

“Flex and do all you want, just don’t dent it, deal?” panic was clear in Dean’s voice as he spoke and Ruby couldn’t hold back a chuckle.

She opened her eyes, saying, “Relax. I’m a girl, not a whale or an orc. Besides, I bet I weigh less than any of you, guys.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms in front of himself.

“Well, I doubt your precious Impala wasn’t used for other things than driving. I bet her hood was quite comfortable and I didn’t see any dents there, so…” Ruby cut off, a smug smile on her face, and Dean scoffed.

Sam was trying really hard not to laugh, eventually breaking and giving in. Anna followed suit, not even pretending that she didn’t know what Ruby was talking about.

Dean rolled his eyes and pointed with his finger at Ruby. “Oh, you’re screwed.”

“Regularly, yeah. Ask Anna.” She gestured toward her girl, seeing Sam shake his head at their antics. “Hope you were lucky enough to get screwed on Baby. Maybe in? Both sound like a good idea.”

“Yeah, you don’t know the half of what we’ve done in that car. Or, on it, if we’re being specific,” Dean admitted, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. Oh, Ruby would give a lot to see that. “You done?”

Ruby nodded. “Yeah, I’m done with you.”

“Good. I’m done with your whole generation.” He retorted and Ruby shook her head, biting down a smile. “Children.”

Sam was looking at her with amusement in his eyes and she winked at him, smiling when he winked back. Anna’s fingers found hers the moment Ruby leaned on the hood yet again, but before she had the chance to close her eyes and take a breather, she saw a car pull up near them from the corner of her eye.

Ruby was alert in no time, straining her eyes as she tried to figure out if it was Meg who parked nearby or not. Sam and Dean had their hands near the waistbands of their jeans and Ruby assumed they had guns or knives there; convenient, she should have done that, too. Anna had a knife in her hand and when Ruby looked at her, shocked that she had managed to hide it somewhere, but her angel only shrugged.

A few seconds passed and Ruby let out a sigh of relief, seeing Meg make her way out of the car with a huge bag thrown over her shoulder. “It’s okay,” she said and the tension dropped from the Winchesters’ bodies, but they were still on edge.

She didn’t blame them.

Ruby didn’t waste anymore time and ran up to Meg, swooping her in for a hug before she had the chance to say hi, twirling her in the air.

“Damn, what’s the occasion?” Meg let out when Ruby let go off her and Ruby shrugged.

“No occasion, just thought it would be a good idea.” Ruby admitted and Meg smiled, pulling Anna in for a hug when she came closer, too.

They stayed in tight embrace for a beat, and then Meg was faced with the Winchesters, looking up at them as they took places on both sides of Ruby. “Famous Sam and Dean Winchester.” She extended her hand forward and they shook it, but still didn’t let their guards drop.

“I don’t know about famous, but yeah. And you’re the famous Meg who, I suppose, saved our asses at Josie Sands’ mansion?” Dean suggested and Meg gave him a nod, the corners of her lips stretching into a smile.

The way to Meg’s heart was by complimenting her skills, that much Ruby knew, so Dean was well on his way already. Smug bastard.

“Something like that,” she said, fixing the bag strap on her shoulder. “Okay, let’s get inside and I’ll show you everything I’ve got.” Meg turned on her heel and they followed her without a word, waiting for her to open the warehouse.

Sam stepped forward and pushed the door open once she was done unlocking it and Meg muttered something to him, probably thanks, as she passed him by on her way inside. He shrugged once Ruby shot him a look and went inside, waiting for everyone to get in before he closed the door.

Ruby took a look around, surprised with how different the inside of the warehouse looked from the outside, but didn’t say a word.

It was well lit and full of tech, countless computers and pieces of them scattered on the tables that took up almost the whole space. There was a huge table with a few chairs around it, too, and Meg led them there, setting her bag on the table when she sat down.

“Okay, come here, ‘cause I’m not in the mood to go over the same thing dozens of times,” Meg ordered and they followed suit, the sound of chairs scraping over the floor the only thing disrupting the silence.

Much to Ruby’s surprise, Sam took a seat next to her while Anna sat opposite to her, with Dean on her left. She didn’t protest, though, set on watching Meg as she whipped out her laptop and countless papers from her bag.

Meg set her laptop in front of her and turned it on, pushing the papers to the middle of the table and arranging them, one close to the other. Once glance at those told Ruby this was the map of the states, with various locations circled with a pen.

“Here’s the deal. Your guy, Gordon Walker, is hiding in any of those few locations,” Meg explained, pointing to the map a few times as she showed every location. “I have some more info about all of this so we might be able to rule out some, if I get to brainstorming, but that’s pretty much it.”

“How many locations do you have there?” Sam wondered out loud, pushing himself up on his elbows to get a better look at the map.

Meg tapped her fingers against the table. “Five, but I’m almost hundred percent sure that those two are only distractions. So, that leaves us with three probable ones.”

“Could be worse. Three we can handle,” Anna said, squinting her eyes at one of the locations. “Is this one in Louisiana?”

Meg nodded, her fingers flying over the keyboard as she typed. “Yup, that’s the most probable one, actually. All units from the NOPD are short on cops from the day you killed Sands, that would explain where they went. To protect him, of course.”

“No way, that’s too easy.” Dean butted in, shaking his head. “I highly doubt they would hide Gordon anywhere that we’ve already been to, it’s too risky. Not to mention that I’m sure they’ve got him as far away from any place we stumbled upon as possible, so let’s cross that out.”

Ruby had to admit he had a point. If she were to hide someone, then she wouldn’t hide them in such an obvious place. “Dean’s right, there’s no way they would create a safe house for him there.”

“You sure?” Meg cocked her eyebrow and Ruby gave her a confident nod, not missing the way Dean seemed to be impressed that she agreed with him. “Well, okay. Louisiana is out of the equation, then. Take a look at the rest of the possible locations and I’ll dig some more.”

“Yeah, okay.” Dean agreed, furrowing his eyebrows as he took in the spots Meg had marked on the map.

Ruby followed suit, sweeping her gaze over the map as she looked for something that would capture her attention or seem suspicious, but nothing was coming to her mind. The places were scattered all over the country and they had no obvious connection to each other, so it wasn’t an easy task.

“Wyoming? No way.” Sam chuckled, shaking his head.

Anna looked at him, curious. “What’s wrong with Wyoming?”

“Nothing. I mean, I don’t know. We offed one guy in that part of the country,” Sam explained, his gaze set on the map.

”Huge businessman, owner of Sucrocorp and god knows what else. Dick Roman, you may have heard of him,” Dean butted in, smoothing the pieces of paper with his fingers.

“Huh. That’s interesting.” Ruby let out.

Meg stared intently at something on her laptop, completely engrossed in what she was doing, and Ruby observed the way the expression on her face changed. She was onto something, that much was obvious. “I’ve got something. Or, I think I have,” she said, typing some more.

“Spill.” Anna leaned on the table with her elbows, focusing on Meg.

“Turns out those two locations I’ve been talking about, the ones that I didn’t believe in as real, are distractions. So, that leaves us with three locations, but one of them is in Louisiana, and that doesn’t seem like a good idea, according to you,” Meg explained, gesturing with her hands as she talked.

Dean nodded, shuffling closer two of the locations, pushing the one in Louisiana away. “Means we’re down to two.”

“Yeah, exactly.” Meg agreed, walking toward Dean. “But, here’s the problem. Both of those could be perfect safe houses and I can’t do anything to rule one out or confirm it. I could try tracking phone calls, but I’m sure FBI uses untraceable phones around the place they’re hiding Gordon in. I could run security footage, but I doubt they let him out of the house. And I could try to track his old IP address-”

“But he’s been probably using VPN or other kind of encrypting, just like you do.” Sam supplied and she nodded, her smile dropping. “So, that won’t be of any use at all.”

Meg sighed. “Fuck, I wish I could help more, but those locations are everything I have for you. And the one in Louisiana, in case you want to give it a chance.”

Ruby laid her hand on Meg’s shoulder, giving her a smile. “You’ve helped already, many many times. Look, there’s got to be something that’s going to help us figure out where this fucker is, sooner or later.”

“Ruby’s right, you’re the best girl we could ever ask for.” Anna admitted, walking over to Meg as well. “From what Sam and Dean said, they have a place we could hole up at and figure out this whole Gordon thing. I doubt they would risk moving him from one safe house to the other, ‘cause that could compromise him, so we’ve got as much time as we need to find him.”

“Damn straight.” Dean agreed, picking up the pieces of paper with the three locations and folding them slowly. “As long as we put all our time into figuring that out, we can handle it.”

Sam got up from his chair, moving to lean against the table. “Yeah, we can do it.”

Ruby couldn’t help but be surprised just the slightest bit at the confidence in all their voices as they agreed with her. Maybe they wouldn’t be as bad of a team as she thought? Could she even call them all a team?

“Then let’s do it.” Ruby got up, too, eager to get moving and do something. “He’s going to be back soon, you should get your ass back home, Meg.”

Meg sighed, closing the laptop. “I know, fuck. I love Clarence, but it would be so much easier if he wasn’t a damn cop.”

“Your boyfriend’s a cop?” Dean let out, his mouth going agape at the revelation.

“Husband.” She corrected with a smile. “But, yeah, unfortunately. Castiel Novak, cop turned FBI agent. I mean, thanks to that fact I managed to warn you about the FBI going after you, but still. I wish I could be honest with him all the time.” Meg admitted, walking back to her seat and starting to pack her stuff back into her bag.

Sam blinked a few times like he had trouble processing the information. “Okay. So, he’s an agent and he doesn’t know what you’re involved in?” he let out, staring at Meg with suspicion in his eyes.

Ruby knew that look; he had looked at her the same way at Josie Sands’ mansion.

“Exactly. I’m a good liar, not to mention that I work in IT for real. It’s a pretty good cover up for all the illegal stuff I do, trust me,” Meg explained, zipping up her bag. “Besides, I have a feeling he would rat me out if he ever found out the truth, so I’m always super careful.”

“That’s gotta suck,” Dean said and Ruby gave him a disapproving look. “What? Just being honest. I would go crazy if I were to live like you, so even bigger thanks for helping.”

Hearing Dean WInchester thanking someone? Ruby should’ve recorded it to have proof later on.

Meg gave him a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes, but no one said a word about that. “Couldn’t have said it better, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. You’re welcome.”

“Guess that’s our cue to go,” Anna said, smiling once Meg nodded. “Hope we’ll have some fun the next time we meet, yeah?”

Meg pulled her in for a hug and Ruby walked up, joining the hug, too. “Yeah, I’ll have my fingers crossed for that.” Meg admitted, pulling away after a beat.

Slowly, she stepped closer to Dean and spread her arms a bit, looking at him with raised eyebrows. He went in for a hug without a second thought and Ruby couldn’t stop smiling at the sight. If Meg trusted him enough to do that, then it was a good sign, as her intuition when it came to people had never failed them.

Except for Gordon Walker, but that wasn’t her fault.

Sam graciously accepted a hug from Meg, too, when she walked up to him, giving her a smile once she pulled away. “It was nice meeting you, Meg. Seriously.”

“Oh, the pleasure’s mine. I would ask for an autograph, but, you know, Clarence could see,” she teased and Sam let out a laugh, shaking his head.

“Take care,” Dean said, giving Meg a pat on her shoulder.

“Sure thing. You too. All of you,” she suggested, her gaze fixed on Ruby, like she expected her to say something, anything. “Have each other’s backs and all that sentimental crap you would expect from a low grade action movie.”

Ruby rolled her eyes, but let the smile tug at the corners of her lips. “Yeah, don’t you worry about that. Let’s go.”

Once she moved, the rest did, too, and before she had the chance to brace herself for opening the warehouse door, Dean stepped in her way, doing it for her. The look Ruby shot him could definitely kill someone, but he only shrugged, so she left it alone.

Maybe the Winchesters weren’t as big of a pain in the ass as she had thought they would be? Only time would tell.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [LOCATION HERE](https://www.google.pl/maps/dir/Eugene,+Oregon,+Stany+Zjednoczone/Buffalo,+Wyoming,+Stany+Zjednoczone/Denver,+Kolorado,+Stany+Zjednoczone/New+Orleans,+Luizjana,+Stany+Zjednoczone/Baton+Rouge,+Luizjana,+Stany+Zjednoczone/Little+Rock,+Arkansas,+Stany+Zjednoczone/Lincoln,+Nebraska,+Stany+Zjednoczone/Denver,+Kolorado,+Stany+Zjednoczone/@38.485787,-115.5773286,5z/data=!3m1!4b1!4m50!4m49!1m5!1m1!1s0x54c119b0ac501919:0x57ec61894a43894d!2m2!1d-123.0867536!2d44.0520691!1m5!1m1!1s0x533578685eb40add:0x34060d1905d53f25!2m2!1d-106.6989375!2d44.3483072!1m5!1m1!1s0x876b80aa231f17cf:0x118ef4f8278a36d6!2m2!1d-104.990251!2d39.7392358!1m5!1m1!1s0x8620a454b2118265:0xdb065be85e22d3b4!2m2!1d-90.0715323!2d29.9510658!1m5!1m1!1s0x86243867325f74cb:0x2123f1db91579a1d!2m2!1d-91.1403196!2d30.4582829!1m5!1m1!1s0x87d2a134a11f569b:0x3405f5100df35b17!2m2!1d-92.2895948!2d34.7464809!1m5!1m1!1s0x8796be59ca561265:0x633a859b1fd5deb9!2m2!1d-96.6851982!2d40.8257625!1m5!1m1!1s0x876b80aa231f17cf:0x118ef4f8278a36d6!2m2!1d-104.990251!2d39.7392358!3e0?hl=pl/)

They had already been driving for a few hours, ready to head toward the cabin they were going to stay in, but Sam’s phone rang a few miles before they drove onto the correct route. Nobody had Sam or Dean’s phone numbers, other than very few people, so this had to be important.

“Yeah?” Sam said as he answered the call, his eyebrows scrunched.

Dean glanced toward him and returned his sight to the route, waiting for any information about who was calling and why. 

Sam nodded, strumming his fingers against the dashboard as he listened to what the person on the other line was saying. “Sure. We can stop by, no problem, but we’re not going to be alone. We’ve got company.”

Dean glanced toward the backseat, seeing Ruby fast asleep and Anna seemingly doing nothing, but Dean bet she was listening to what Sam was saying the same as him. She looked bored and tired, her gaze set on the places they were passing, her hand under Ruby’s head.

Anna had so much warmth and kindness in herself; at least that’s what it looked like when they had met Meg. She was smiling and looked completely at ease in her company, even going as far as to hug her without a second thought. Sam and Dean were never touchy-feely with people, with only a few exceptions, so to see Anna and Ruby treating Meg like their own was an incredible sight.

It seemed like there was a lot more to those two than just murderers.

“Not that kind of company, don’t worry. We’ve been safe since we got out of New Orleans.” Sam stopped for a bit, nodding along to something the person on the other line was saying. “Well, we teamed up with two girls,” he added, “Yeah, no need to worry about anything, they’re good, never did anything to screw us over.”

The corners of Anna’s lips twitched a bit and Dean let a smile take over his features, too. It was never a bad idea to be honest, at least not with the people who they were supposed to work with to finish Gordon. From what they had seen on the news and at Josie Sands’ mansion, those two were not to be fucked with.

The better choice was to side with them and, if shit were to go south because of them, get the hell away. Hopefully, it wouldn’t come to the latter; Dean hoped they could work as a team, at least for some time. 

“Okay, text us the address and we’ll be there as soon as we can. Yeah, thanks Ash.” Sam hung up and hid his phone in his pocket, turning to Dean and Anna. Dean let out a sigh of relief, knowing that it was Ash who wanted to meet with them and that, seemingly, everything was okay. “Ash has something about Gordon for us and wants us to meet him somewhere in Denver, he’ll text us with the address.”

Dean nodded, strumming his fingers against the steering wheel. “So, our cabin has to wait, huh?”

“Yeah, it seems so.” Sam admitted, an apologetic smile on his face. 

“Not a big problem, am I right? Who is this guy, by the way?” Anna asked, a hint of curiosity in her voice.

“He’s our Meg, kind of,” Dean explained with a smile, sped up once the route straightened out. “And I mean kind of, because we’ve never met him before and never seen him either. We’ve only talked on the phone and communicated online. So, that’s kind of new for us.”

There was a beat before Anna spoke. “You sure he’s not trying to sell you guys out or something? I don’t know, could it be a trap?”

“Nah, not a chance. We set up kind of a warning system in case crap goes down, so he would use that if something was wrong,” Dean said, grumbling when a car in front of him slowed down noticeably. “Besides, if he wanted to screw us over, he had a chance when we were at Josie Sands’ mansion. Ash was the one who warned us, right after Meg let you know about the whole FBI-on-our-tail thing.”

“Fair enough, okay. You trusted us with Meg, we should do the same when it comes to this Ash guy,” Anna stated and she seemed quite convinced and sure of what she was saying. “If anything goes wrong, though, we’ll dump both your asses. No offence, of course.”

Dean couldn’t hold back a chuckle, shaking his head at what Anna had said. Well, there was no denying that he and Sam would do the exact same thing once it came to that.

“None taken, don’t worry.” Sam nodded, reaching for his phone once the notification went off. 

Dean looked at him, impatient. “So, where does he want us to go?”

***

Dean had no idea they would come back to Denver so soon after they had been there, and he certainly didn’t think they were going to be meeting someone near the Roadhouse. For a split second, a thought of going back to that place crossed his mind, but he brushed it off quickly; the FBI had probably figured out they had been there.

Risking their safety wasn’t worth it. It never was.

He parked the Mustang a few blocks away from the place they were supposed to meet with Ash and they got out of the car, trying to blend in with the crowd as they walked. The air was much colder than in Nebraska, like little sharp needles prickling at Dean’s skin, making him fix his collar so it would stand and shield him a bit better.

It was enough to make the chill go away a bit, but Dean slid one of his hands into his pocket anyway, regretting not buying any gloves. They didn’t plan to stay anywhere cold this winter, but he should’ve thought of that anyway.

Sam seemed to have the same thing on his mind, hiding his right hand in the pocket of his jacket and enveloping Dean’s with his left, the warmth from his skin seeping through Dean’s skin quick. When Dean looked to the right, Sam had a smug smile on his face and Dean fought the urge to roll his eyes.

The fact that Dean wasn’t the biggest sap in the world didn’t mean he didn’t like holding hands with Sam. Rather the opposite.

Anna kept bickering with Ruby, teasing her in all the ways, but Ruby didn’t look amused by that. She was grumpy since Anna had woken her up, but dealing with her mood wasn’t that bad. Dean found himself surprised at every smile tugging at the corners of his lips because of her words; he half-expected himself to be annoyed as fuck with her behavior.

They made it to the apartment block in no time, alert and wary every step of the way. They building looked decent, even though it didn’t seem like it had been built recently. They went inside once Dean laid his hand on the doorknob and twisted it without trouble, shrugging at the lack of security. After dozens and dozens of stairs, they finally came face to face with the correct apartment door.

Sam walked closer and rang the bell as Dean and the girls payed attention to the surroundings, wanting to determine if anybody noticed them going in. Silence was almost suspicious, even more so than any sound that would make its way toward Dean’s ears, but nothing was indicating that something could be wrong.

They didn’t even see anyone on their way up, so it was safe to hazard a guess that everything was going perfectly.

The door opened and Dean’s mouth went agape when they came face to face with a shocked Jo Harvelle. She seemed to recognize him and Sam from the parlor as her eyes widened in realization, but that didn’t make the situation less suspicious.

Had Ash given them the wrong address? What was going on?

Her gaze jumped from one of them to the other, then moved onto girls standing beside them. “I don’t remember telling you my address after we fucked so, I have a really good question. Why the hell are you here and how do you know where I live?” she spat, keeping a good distance between her and all of them.

Even though her voice rang with confidence, Dean saw the way her muscles strained, her body still as a statue as she waited for an answer. Unfortunately, they didn’t have a good one, so improvisation was the only way out of this mess.

At least, Dean hoped it would work.

He kicked himself back into action, mustering an apologetic smile as he thought of something to say. “As happy as I am to see you, we aren’t here to talk to you. We came here to talk to Ash.”

“You expect me to believe you that you know Ash?” Jo let out, shaking her head. She took a step back and closed the door, almost all the way, leaving only a small gap. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t call the cops and tell them someone’s stalking me.” Her voice was barely louder than a whisper, but Dean knew threat when he heard one.

She wasn’t fucking around anymore, that much was clear.

The tension was palpable and Dean looked at Sam, the helpless look on his face not being of much assistance. Anna and Ruby weren’t moving, only watching the door like hawks, clearly ready to do anything that was necessary.

Dean didn’t want to find out what those two would do if Jo decided to call the police.

“I can give you one, sis.” A voice from behind the door said and then the door opened wide, showing a guy standing next to Jo. His hair was in a mullet, his smile wide and the expression genuine. “They came here to see me, I had no idea you even knew those two.”

Dean smiled, recognizing the guy’s voice as Ash’s, feeling the tension disappear from his body in a matter of seconds. “Ash, awesome to see you!”

“Yeah, great to see you.” Sam agreed and Dean could tell how relieved he was.

“Likewise, my friends.” Ash grinned, taking a step back to allow them inside. “Come in, we’ve got a lot to talk about.”

Jo eyed them warily, but followed suit, letting them walk in. Her gaze stayed glued to them, though, and Dean already felt uneasy because of it, even though, if push came to shove, Jo wouldn’t have a chance against any of them.

He hoped she wouldn’t do anything stupid.

“This is Anna and Ruby, the company we’ve talked about,” Sam said, introducing the girls to Ash.

“You didn’t mention that your company was going to be drop-dead beautiful. A little warning would be nice next time.” Ash raised his eyebrows, doing an exaggerated bow when Anna and Ruby made their way inside, too. “Great having you here in Harvelleland.”

“Thanks.” Ruby shrugged, but a hint of a smile appeared on her face.

“I guess it’s all your business, not mine, so I’m going to go and leave you to it.” Jo announced, leaning against the wall. “And sorry for lashing out, but fuck, it was suspicious.”

Dean shrugged, trying not to show how relieved he felt after hearing her say it. “No problem. I would probably do the same thing.” 

“Yeah, Dean’s right. No harm done, don’t worry about it.” Sam admitted, giving Jo a smile that lit up the whole room. “It was nice seeing you, though.”

She smiled and turned on her heel, disappearing in the first room on the right. Dean let out a sigh of relief at the sound of the door closing. He turned to Ash, seeing him eyeing them both suspiciously. “Why did my sister say something about fucking? What’s the deal here?”

Sam shook his head, trying to bite down a chuckle. Dean caught his gaze, giving him a small nod, a silent okay to confirm that they had gotten dirty with Jo. “Because that’s exactly what happened after she inked us.”

Anna’s look was full of curiosity and Dean shrugged, not really knowing what to say. “She’s hot, you can’t blame us.”

Ash ran his hand through his hair and Dean’s attention was drawn to a colorful sleeve he had on his arm. It was all letters and looked really nice, but there was no telling what quote it was and Dean wouldn’t dare poke and prod him about that, unless it became readable at one moment or another.

“Okay, forget I even asked you two. I don’t want to know anything about that, God help me.” Ash sighed, shaking his head. 

“Sure thing.” Sam agreed, an awkward smile on his face.

Ash nodded, opening the first door on his left and gesturing for them all to come in. “Good. What did you go to her for, though?”

“It’s a tradition, in a way.” Dean began, looking around the room once he walked in. The curtains were drawn and he couldn’t see anything, except for the outline of furniture. It looked kind of like a cave. “We get one dash mark after every person we, you know…”

“Oh.” Ash’s eyes widened at the realization when he flicked the light on. “But, next time, I could do it for you. Even for free, if a good mood strikes.”

Sam’s eyebrows raised. “You ink, too?”

“Yeah. A man’s got to have something else to do than helping you two. It doesn’t pay the bills, you know?” Ash teased, walking over to his desk while gesturing toward the couch set in the other corner of the room. “Who do you think inked my sis, huh? She wouldn’t let anyone do that, only me.”

“Wow. You’ve got talent not only for hacking, man,” Dean stated and sat down onto the touch, shuffling to the side to let the rest sit, too. Anna sat next to him and Sam rested on the other side of the couch, letting Ruby squeeze in between him and Anna. It was a tight fit, but the couch was comfortable enough, so Dean didn’t mind. “Count us interested after we get rid of Gordon.”

Ash winked at Dean and spun around on his chair. “Consider it done. Now, about Gordon.”

“Yeah, what do you have?” Sam crossed his left leg over the right one, crossing his arms in front of his chest, too.

“I managed to figure out where he can be,” Ash said, pride ringing clear in his voice. “I mean, not the whole ordeal, but I dug long enough to get a broad list of the agents that had been sent out on secret assignments, but only a few of them were set in one place.”

Dean nodded, seeing Ruby do the same out of the corner of his eye. “We’ve got two locations from our girl so, if yours overlap with one of ours, then it’s a good one for sure,” Ruby said and Dean took the piece of paper with locations written down out of his jeans’ pocket, handing it to Ruby afterward.

She took it with a smirk and walked to Ash, holding the piece of paper between her two fingers. He took it from her once she let him and unfolded it, taking in the locations. “Well, that makes our job a walk in the park. Perfect.”

“What’s the verdict, then?” Anna wondered out loud, tapping her high-heeled boot against the wooden floor in a slow, but steady rhythm. 

“Wyoming, ladies and gentlemen.” Ash announced. “He’s near Jackson. I was able to determine that if was going to be in some location, he would be somewhere in a five miles diameter from the coordinates I have. Safe bet in that case? A cabin in the mountains, either on the east side or the west side.”

“Easy to protect and surround with the guards, difficult to locate. A perfect place to hide someone in and nobody will ask any questions, ‘cause nobody’s going to be there to see it.” Anna admitted, nodding along as she talked. “Genius.”

Ash grinned, making a move to straighten his hair. “Call me Ash, but thanks, gorgeous. None of the other locations ring a bell so, this is it. Gordon Walker has to be hiding his little cowardly ass there.”

No information could make Dean’s day better.

“You’re a fucking lifesaver, you know that?” Dean smiled, leaning back on the couch.

“I’m aware, yeah.” Ash rubbed his hands together, a wicked grin on his face. “So, now that all the business is out of the way, do you guys and girls want a beer or something?”

Dean shrugged. “Wouldn’t say no to that as long as you let us crash in here for the night. We’ve got a long road ahead of us and we’re not gonna be stopping anywhere, so, a night in a normal bed sounds like the best thing in the world.”

“Yeah, that would be amazing.” Ruby admitted, crossing her legs.

“I have a feeling I’m going to regret it, but what the hell. A deal is a deal.” Ash got up from the chair and stretched out, pushing the door open. “Let’s go to the living room, there’s more space there.”

“I ramble when I’m drunk so, not sure if this is a good idea,” Anna explained, strumming her fingers against her thigh. “Depends if you want your sister to find out who we really are or not.” 

Ash groaned, rolling his eyes. “Fine. Okay, I’ll get beer, you can go to the kitchen and dig up something to eat, ‘cause I have no clue what you like. Make yourself at home.”

He opened the door and walked out of the room, leaving the Winchesters and the girls to themselves. Dean was the first to get up from the couch, raising his eyebrows when the rest stayed still. “Don’t tell me you feel weird about being domestic.”

“No, but going through somebody’s stuff when they aren’t looking still doesn’t seem right.” Sam admitted, scratching the nape of his neck.

“And you call yourself murderers? Pathetic.” Dean rolled his eyes, letting out an exaggerated sigh. “Who’s gonna go with me? Girls?”

Ruby pushed herself up from the couch. “Fine, I’ll go with you. Only because I’m too hungry to sit on my ass and do nothing.”

“Fair enough.” Dean walked out of the room and looked around once they were in the corridor. The door to the kitchen was open, so he headed there, the sound of Ruby’s high-heeled boots clicking against the tiled floor making him all too aware he wasn’t alone.

Music was coming off the room Jo was in and Dean couldn’t hold back a grin at the familiar notes floating in the air. He hummed under his breath, pretending he didn’t see Ruby rolling her eyes at his antics.

The kitchen was huge; an island in the middle and rows of cupboards around, all classic looking, black wood and silver. Dean whistled as he took in the furniture, running his fingers over the cold counter.

“Looks expensive.” Ruby commented, walking around the kitchen slowly. “But I like the look.”

Dean cocked his eyebrow. “You like all things expensive, huh?”

“Not necessarily. Expensive and fucking amazing is great, but sometimes just amazing is enough,” Ruby said, the corners of her lips pulled up into a small smile. “Depends on the day, really.”

“I see. Well, we usually try to be careful with money. Buying too much at one time could be suspicious, but I guess it wouldn’t hurt to let loose sometimes.” Dean admitted, opening the drawers at random.

“Exactly.”

When he opened the fridge, he grinned at the leftover pizza set inside, and pulled it out, setting it on the counter. There were also some sandwiches in there and Dean took them out as well, closing the fridge once he was sure there was nothing else there for them.

“Seems like we’re lucky,” Ruby stated as she opened one of the cabinets and Dean stepped closer to her, looking into the cabinet over her shoulder.

It was stuffed full with all kinds of snacks, making his mouth water at the mere thought of eating anything out of those things. The breakfast and dinner they had gotten on their way hadn’t been enough to sate his hunger for long, and the need to fill his stomach with something more was an annoying occurrence at the back of his mind for a long time already.

Dean nodded, reaching for a bag of chips sitting in there. “Yeah, that’s one well-stocked kitchen. And fuck if I’m not hungry.”

“Yeah, I’m starving.” Ruby groaned, making Dean smirk at the exaggeration in her voice. “I think I’m gonna reheat the pizza so, how about you take this to Ash’s room?” Ruby suggested, pushing a pack of crackers and another bag of chips into his hands.

“Yeah, no problem.”


	25. Chapter 25

“Those two snatched your kill?” Ash let out and Dean nodded, pointedly ignoring the way Anna chuckled at the question.

Smooth little redhead, too cocky and confident for her own good. But hell if he didn’t love it.

“Yeah, that’s exactly what they did. We didn’t even get to see or mark the body thanks to the fucking FBI.” Dean spat, strumming his fingers against the beer bottle sitting tight in his grip. “We heard her scream, though, so she got what she deserved.”

Ruby nodded, swallowing a bite of pizza. “Yeah. Bitch got exactly what she worked for, no more, no less.”

“And she got marked, don’t you worry. That’s the reason why she was screaming so loud you could hear it from miles away.” Anna added, taking a swig of her beer.

“Wings?” Sam raised his eyebrows and the girls nodded in sync. “Do you always carve them in the same way? Do you have some kind of a plan, an outline you use on every fucker?”

Anna shook her head, twirling a cracker in between her fingers. “No, we improvise. I do one, Ruby does the other, and that’s how it goes. Nothing complicated, bet you could do it too with your eyes closed.”

“So, that’s your deal? Kill, mark and, what next?” Dean wondered out loud, propping his legs on Sam’s lap. He didn’t miss the bitchface Sam threw at him, but he decided to ignore it, knowing it was nothing more than a habit for his brother.

“Mark, kill, get away, repeat,” Ruby corrected, tapping her thigh to the rhythm of the music Ash had turned on to fill in the silence. Dean was surprised he didn’t hate such soft and slow tunes. “That’s pretty much all there is to it.”

“And no celebrating? No reward for all this hard work?” Ash’s forehead furrowed, a look of surprise on his face.

Ruby shrugged. “Sometimes, yeah, but it doesn’t happen often, for obvious reasons. I guess all this hard work has to be enough of a reward most of the time.”

Dean smirked at the irony in her voice. Of course the kill was enough of a reward; Dean had trouble comparing the feeling that taking a life would always make him experience, but one thing he knew without a doubt. It was an award in itself, such gratifying experience that not many others could come close to making him feel as good.

Only Sam was something he craved even more.

“I mean, I know those two-” Ash cut off, gesturing to Sam and Dean with his hand. “They get inked whenever they kill so, guess that’s some kind of a reward. You could come up with something similar, if you’re into ink. Or with something else, if you’re not,” he suggested, popping a chip into his mouth.

“Yeah, I guess?” Anna let out, brushing a stray strand of hair away from her face. “Honestly, we’ve never thought about doing something like that. We’ve got tattoos, but they were made way before we even met so, I don’t know.”

Ash set his beer onto the table, the glass clinking against the wood. “Do you want to get something?”

“Right now?” Ruby wondered out loud, her eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, right now. We can go to the Roadhouse and come up with something for you both,” Ash suggested, looking at the girls expectantly. “And before you ask, I’m not drunk, I can ink you without any trouble.”

Anna caught her bottom lip between her teeth before she spoke. “I figured, yeah, but I have no idea what we could get. My mind’s blank.”

Sam took another swig of his beer, setting the empty bottle on the table. “Want something simple or fancy?”

“Not sure if I’ve got enough power for fancy today, but I’ll do my best.” Ash encouraged, gracing the girls with a smile. “Take your pick.”

“How about a coma? Or a semicolon?” Anna blurted out, her gaze locking with Dean after the words flew past her mouth. Dean didn’t hide his surprise at such an original choice of a tattoo. “Figured ripping off your dash marks would be an asshole move,” she added, almost like she felt the need to explain herself to them.

Anna looked a bit flustered after she finished speaking, and Dean had to admit it was kind of cute. There was no telling if it was from alcohol or something else, so he let it slide, trying to focus on what he wanted to say.

Dean shook his head after Anna’s statement caught up to him. “Not really, no. You can get them, too, no problem.”

“Sure thing. It’s not like we own them or something,” Sam said as he snatched a beer from Dean’s hand, downing it before Dean had the chance to say a word.

As much as Dean hated whenever he was doing it, the sight of his lips wrapped around the neck of the bottle was enough to make Dean’s blood rush south. A mere thought of what that mouth could do was too much and he cleared his throat, trying to get himself back to the conversation.

Judging by the look on Ruby’s face, she knew exactly what was going on his head.

“You’re such a bitch.” Dean rolled his eyes, pretending to be a lot more annoyed at Sam than he actually was. “Nevermind, though. So, what are you gonna get?”

The girls shared a look, communicating without words, and Dean had to admit he really wanted to know what they had decided on. It wasn’t any of his business, but if they were to get dash marks, too, the only thought that came to his mind was the fact they would have matching tattoos and he didn’t know how to process that one.

From all types of jokes and conversations, Dean only connected those to couples who were getting matching tattoos and, while he and Sam had one matching tattoo, he didn’t know how he would feel about having it with someone else.

Anna was the first to speak, her fingers lingering on her bottle of beer. “Seems like we’re gonna go with dash marks.”

Dean grinned. “Awesome.”

“So, shall we?” Ash pushed himself up from the chair, snatching keys from the desk behind him.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Ruby agreed, finishing her beer in a few gulps after she got up from the couch. Anna followed suit, along with Sam and Dean, and they walked after Ash, passing Jo on their way out of the apartment.

“Where are you going?” she asked, tapping her perfectly manicured fingers against the door.

Ash turned to face her. “To the Roadhouse. Girls here want to get inked, matching dash marks.”

“Nice. Need a hand?” Jo suggested and Dean couldn’t hide the surprise on his face at her sudden want to be involved with them. “We had a slow day today and I’m itching to torture some more people.”

“Yeah, sure. Will go faster if you come with us.” Ash agreed, holding the door for Jo as she threw on a jacket and slipped on a pair of boots.

The staircase was dark, but Dean’s instincts were on alert, making him feel like he didn’t need the light to go on at all. Anna and Ruby were talking to Ash, almost running down the stairs, probably excited to get another tattoo.

He didn’t blame them; the high of getting an ink was always strong as hell. It was one of those amazing feelings that never faded away, no matter how many times he chose to repeat them.

Dean gave Jo a smile when her gaze locked with his, her cheeks tinted pink as they walked out of the apartment block. The weather was a lot worse than before, wind howling and blowing sharp as they made their way toward Ash and Jo’s studio.

The streets were over flooded with people and Dean had no idea why that was the case, but he didn’t mind. Sometimes, he liked to be surrounded by people, overwhelmed by all the sounds coming from them, when other times, the only person he could handle around him was Sammy.

Dean realized what the reason for all those crowds was soon enough, though.

Most of the shops were still open, even though it had to be late, and Christmas decorations were hanging all over. Dean was struck that he hadn’t noticed them earlier. Had he been blind or something?

“Is it really Christmas Eve tomorrow?” Sam let out, his voice akin to a whisper.

“Seems like it, yeah.” Dean stuttered, shaking his head. “Damn. With all this running around I completely forgot.”

He had never forgotten before. Christmas was one of the few holidays that were sacred to them both and they had always celebrated them to the best of their ability, for no particular reason other than the one that they could. Missing such an important date felt horribly wrong and Dean couldn’t shake the feeling off, no matter how hard he tried.

Jo shrugged. “I don’t know what’s your opinion and good for you if you celebrate it, but we don’t. We never did so it’s not that big of a loss, if you look at it in a good way. It’s just another day that people deemed better than any other and which sucks out our money like a leech.”

“Yes, the whole buying gifts thing is ridiculous. It’s all scheduled and that takes away the whole fun, if you ask me.” Ash butted in.

“Oh yeah. It’s ridiculous to only buy people things for Christmas, their birthdays or whatever. It makes the whole thing seem boring and predictable.” Ruby admitted, tugging her jacket closer to her body as the snow started falling from the sky.

The cold was even more prominent and Dean cursed under his breath, hoping it would clear out before tomorrow. Driving in snow was never fun, but he would worry about that later.

“Spontaneity first, huh?” Dean raised his eyebrows, being met with a nod from Ruby.

“Exactly.” Anna agreed, her breath coming out in white puffy clouds. She wrapped her arms around her body, speeding up her steps. “Fuck, it’s cold.”

Ash chuckled, shaking his head. “Yeah, no joke. Normal thing here in December.”

Dean shivered, too, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw Roadhouse’s neon after they went around the corner. The sooner they got in, the better. He could barely feel his fingertips. “Doesn’t change the fact it still sucks,” he let out, rubbing his hands together.

“True,” Sam said, wrapping his arm around Dean’s waist.

Dean didn’t mind getting closer to Sam, knowing he was always as hot as a furnace. The heat of his body seeped a bit into Dean’s as they walked, making the weather a lot more bearable. It was almost on the side of romantic, walking side by side with white powder spilling from the clouds, but Dean wouldn’t ever admit it.

He liked it, yeah, but he didn’t have to run around and scream he did, right?

Ash walked up to the door after they crossed the street and unlocked it, tossing the key back into his pocket. Once the door was open, inviting, welcoming, he gestured for them to go inside and none of them hesitated to follow the request.

Jo went in first, leading them onto the stairs as she flicked on the light. The studio looked exactly like that day when Sam and Dean had come in to get their dash marks inked and it almost sent a familiar vibe toward Dean, making him relax a little bit.

Anna and Ruby looked around, taking in the sight slowly. The smiles on their faces were telling everything Dean wanted to know and they moved on quickly, turning toward the stairs. They took two steps at a time, getting rid off their jackets as they walked, their hair bouncing up and down with their every step.

Dean slipped off his jacket, too, rubbing his hands together to warm them up a bit as he followed the girls with Sam by his side. He let out a sigh of relief at the warmth of the air that hit him, welcoming the heat with a smile.

“You wanna get something, too?” Ash laid each of his hands on Sam and Dean’s shoulders, a big smile on his face as he walked with them.

“Some other time, maybe?” Sam suggested, his voice full of hope.

Dean didn’t dare deny that the itch to get another tattoo was strong and difficult to ignore, but it was not their time. Some other time indeed.

Ash nodded, completely unfazed by their rejection. “Yeah, sure. I’ll be waiting!”

Once they got up the stairs, Dean walked over to the hanger and threw his jacket on, plopping down onto the couch like he owned the place. Propping his feet on the glass table, he leaned back, letting his head hang over the cushion.

It felt so good to stretch out like that.

“Not too comfy?” Jo let out, a smirk dancing on her lips.

“Could be better.” Dean teased, watching Anna and Ruby talk in hushed voices. Sam walked up to him and sat down, throwing Dean’s legs over his lap. “Now it actually is.”

Ash rolled his eyes as he walked up to the sink. “You’re too sappy for your own good.”

“Let them be.” Jo waved him off after she gathered her hair into a ponytail. “Any idea for the placement of the tattoos?” she turned her attention to the girls, smiling.

Anna nodded, lifting up the edge of her t-shirt enough to show her flat stomach in its whole glory. “Right around here.” She gestured toward a spot right under her ribs, sweeping her fingers over her skin as she locked her gaze with Dean.

There was something ridiculously hot about the way Anna looked at him, her gaze piercing through him like a sharp knife, slicing without mercy. Dean didn’t break the eye contact, only blinking when she averted her gaze toward Jo. Sam shot him a look, but his only response was a shrug.

Who the hell knew what was going in Anna’s mind?

“Okay.” Jo smiled, walking over to one of the chairs and starting to drag a dividing screen to the left side of the one closer to the couch. Dean rolled his eyes at the precaution and Jo noticed, shaking her head. “Either that or you have to go out of here boys,” she said but Ruby stopped her, laying her hand on her shoulder.

“They already saw everything, don’t bother,” she said and Ash barely stifled a chuckle.

Dean shrugged when Jo’s gaze swept over him and Sam did the same; there was no need for words. And, after all, they didn’t owe her an explanation anyway.

A look of sheer surprise appeared on Jo’s face, her eyes wide, curious. “Alright, less work for me, then. So, who’s going to be my lucky victim?” she joked, crossing her arms in front of her body.

“I would be lucky to be your victim, sweetheart.” Ruby let out, pulling her t-shirt over her head without as much as a second thought. She threw it toward the couch and Sam made a show of catching it, setting it on the glass table afterward. “Unless Anna’s more your type,” she added.

“No girl is my type, but I’ll make an exception for you.” Jo winked at Ruby and walked up to one of the drawers, rummaging for something inside.

“Are they always like this?” Ash smiled, dragging a chair toward one of the tattoo chairs.

“Kind of.” Sam shrugged, prompting Dean to laugh, too.

How were they supposed to answer that question if they only knew each other for two weeks? But, if they were to judge from what they had already found it, it wouldn’t be a big surprise if it turned out Anna and Ruby did act like that all the time.

And, frankly, Dean didn’t mind at all.

“What about the color scheme?” Ash turned toward Anna as she settled on one of the chairs, stretching out comfortably. “Any ideas?”

She shook her head. “It’s your call, do whatever you want. I don’t mind.”

“That’s going to be fun,” Ash said, walking toward the same cabinet Jo was crouching in front of.

“No doubt about that.” Ruby agreed, but the expression on her face seemed to be telling a lot more than those few words.

Dean couldn’t help but wonder what exactly she meant.

                                                    

Comfortable silence settled over the room when Ash and Jo began tattooing Ruby and Anna. There wasn’t much for Sam and Dean to do, so they watched, admiring the efficiency and precision they worked with.

The sound of the gun buzzing was almost like a lullaby, but Dean stayed awake, knowing the whole ordeal wouldn’t take long. Sam closed his eyes for a moment, but he wasn’t asleep, only resting, since he trusted Dean to have his back.

They always had each other’s backs, no matter what.


	26. Chapter 26

The tattoos were done before Anna and Ruby knew it; even though the design was utterly simple, Jo and Ash managed to breathe a new life into it, impressing the girls with their abilities. They hung out at the parlor for a bit as the tiredness caught up to them, refusing to let them get up, then forced themselves to head out.

They left the parlor together, laughing and joking about anything that came to mind. Anna didn’t care about the cold with Ruby clinging to her, not letting her out of her embrace. Sam and Dean were wrapped up in each other, too, and the sight was enough to bring a smile onto Anna’s face.

She didn’t expect to grow a bit fond of them.

The atmosphere shifted to even more laid back and relaxed when they got into the apartment, piling into one room and crowding on two couches only. The closeness and lack of personal space wasn’t as disturbing as Anna had expected it to be.

After all, she barely knew them, but, every minute spent in their company was changing it fast. Actually, the pace at which Anna’s feelings toward the Winchesters were evolving was almost scary, making her question if joining them had even been the right idea in the first place.

Ruby probably shared the same doubts, but she didn’t say a word, engaging in the conversation like she knew all those people for ages. But, Anna noticed the way her eyes roamed over the room every so often to check if she still had a way out, just in case. She didn’t miss Ruby’s sharp and wary expression whenever the conversation steered onto some sensitive topics and her fingers digging into the meat of her thighs like she was trying to ground herself somehow or stop herself from saying too much.

But, most of that was happening because Jo was with them. If she wasn’t, there would be less worrying and wondering if she was going to rat them out or not.

The Winchesters had as much to gain and as much to lose as Anna and Ruby so at least it was obvious they wouldn’t try anything to lock them up. Of course the girls didn’t trust the Winchesters completely yet, that would be a suicide, but there was enough mutual respect between them to know that sticking together was the best idea.

Anna knew Sam and Dean wouldn’t dare make a move to put them in a tough position and that would have to be enough of a guarantee.

Eventually, Jo got up from the couch, where she had been squished between Dean and Ash, and walked back to her room, saying she was exhausted and wanted to sleep. A sigh of relief escaped Anna’s lips when she heard the door to Jo’s room close and the tension faded away slowly, allowing her to enjoy what the Winchesters were talking about.

Eventually, every sentence was getting interrupted by a yawn, no matter who was talking at the time. It was clear they were too tired to hang out any longer, so they took turns showering, trying to get clean as fast as possible, without tripping over their own feet.

Anna woke up a bit more under the hot spray, but when she stepped out of the bathroom, exhaustion hit her like a freight train. She padded into the room she was going to be sleeping with Ruby in; Sam and Dean had chosen the couch in the living room to let them sleep better.

Any other day, Anna would have insisted she didn’t need to be treated like a lady and nobody needed to give up their comfy bed for her, but she didn’t give a fuck. When she climbed under the covers, wrapping her arms around Ruby’s sleeping form, she had to admit she was happy with where she was.

And, more importantly, she couldn’t wait to face what the next day had in store for them all.

                                                     

Much to Anna’s surprise, saying goodbyes took a lot longer than she had suspected. Ash was a clingy guy, hugging them all like he was worried he would never see them again, but it only brought a smile onto Anna’s face.

Somehow, she really felt welcomed and liked by him which was a feeling that hadn’t flown through her heart in a long time. Ruby didn’t seem to mind his affections either, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him close, shooting him a wink after she pulled away.

“Hope I’ll see you soon. You two are fun to be around,” Ash said, honesty ringing clear in his voice.

“They surely are.” Dean admitted, his gaze locking with Anna’s for a beat. There was something in his eyes that Anna couldn’t put her finger on. “We’ll come back someday, promise.”

Ruby nodded, sneaking her arm around Anna’s waist, pulling her closer. “You’ve got my word, too. I’ll never pass up your company.”

“And that’s what I like to hear.” Ash grinned, opening the door wide for them to walk out. “Let me know when you get to the cabin safe and sound.”

“Yes, mom,” Sam teased, earning himself an eyeroll from Ash. “Thanks for everything. You’re the best, man,” he added, giving Ash a pat on the shoulder

Dean followed suit. “He is. You’re fucking awesome.”

Ash’s grin widened even more at those words and he gestured toward the staircase, leaning against the opened door. “Go before I turn sappy. I don’t want that to happen.”

“Your wish is my command.” Dean smiled, fixing the strap of his duffel on his shoulder. “See you soon, man.”

“Hell yeah.” Ash saluted, exaggerating a bit, and they took it as their cue to go.

                                                    

“Why are we stopping?” Anna let out, trying her best to hide how surprised she was. Dean had just taken a right into a hotel parking lot, a pretty expensive looking one, and, from what Anna remembered, they weren’t supposed to be taking breaks anywhere.

Their plan was to get to the cabin as fast as possible.

Dean killed the engine and met her gaze in rearview mirror. “We talked about this when you and Ruby were still asleep. I mean, I know Christmas may not be a big deal for you, but it means something to us and we wanted to take a day off this whole killing business to celebrate it. Is that cool with you?”

Anna shrugged, pondering about what he had said for a moment. “I guess we are. I didn’t expect it, that’s all.”

“And, uhm.” Sam cleared his throat, scratching the nape of his neck. “You’re free to celebrate with us, if you want to.”

Anna didn’t know what to make out of that offer. Was it just a way of the Winchesters to tell them they were welcome at their table or was it supposed to mean something completely different? “We are?”

Dean nodded, strumming his fingers against the steering wheel. “Yeah. The more the merrier, that’s what my mom used to say when it came to holidays.”

From the tone of his voice, Anna could tell there was a history behind what Dean was saying, but she wouldn’t want to bug him to reveal it, if he didn’t want to. “Sounds good. I haven’t celebrated holidays in a long time, so it wouldn’t be that bad of a thing to do it now.”

She caught Ruby’s gaze and gave her a slow nod, prompting her to agree to what the Winchesters were offering. After all, there would be no harm in doing so. “You’re right. I guess it won’t hurt,” Ruby agreed, gracing Anna with a smile.

She seemed to be up to whatever the Winchesters wanted.

“Okay, awesome.” Dean grinned, opening the door. “I’ll book us a decent room with two bedrooms and we’ll get some rest, then celebrate later today. We’ll head out tomorrow or even the day after, we deserve a bit of a break after driving for so long.”

“Yeah, sure.” Anna agreed, getting out of the car, too, frowning at the snow covering the ground. “That’s a good idea.”

Dean looked at her with a smile, flipping the car keys between his fingers. “I’ll be right back.”

He turned on his heel and walked toward the reception, leaving Anna and Ruby with Sam. He got out of the car and opened the trunk, waiting to close it after they took their bags, swinging the straps over their shoulders.

When Sam pulled out his and Dean’s bag, he slammed the trunk shut and leaned against the side of the car. Ruby walked up next to him and followed suit, gesturing for Anna to come closer too.

They didn’t wait for Dean long, following him toward the hotel entry after he closed the Mustang. The building’s walls were covered in colorful christmas lights taking the shape of icicles and garlands were woven around the staircase and balconies, their juicy green popping against the snow that covered them.

The revolving door spun when they walked inside, the smell of cinnamon and gingerbread cookies floating in the air when Anna found herself in the main lobby.

Anna held her breath after she took a look around; there was a giant christmas tree near the main staircase, so strongly and brightly lit that her eyes hurt when she looked at it. There were red bows attached to every single bark, finished with golden chains thrown all over the tree.

Even their finest apartment in New Orleans hadn’t been as luxurious as this hotel seemed to be.

Dean was grinning like a goof, his teeth reflecting the christmas lights. “Awesome, I know. Let’s go upstairs, that’s where our room is,” he suggested, leading them toward the big staircase.

Sam followed him without a second thought, catching up to Dean in no time, but Ruby and Anna took their time looking around, marvelling at the beauty of the interior. Dean turned his head to look at them and rolled his eyes when he realized they weren’t going, stopping dead in his tracks. Anna laced her fingers with Ruby’s and ran up toward the stairs, not to make them wait any longer.

The hotel wasn’t full, but there were some people passing them by as they crossed corridor after corridor, trying not to get lost in this maze. Dean led the way with confidence; clearly, he had been given orders where to go at the reception and Anna couldn’t be happier about that.

Eventually, Dean came to a stop in front of a door on their right and reached with the key toward the lock, opening the door in no time. He pushed it open and walked inside; Anna didn’t wait and pulled Ruby with her, a smile appearing on her face when she looked around the suite.

It was decorated, too. Someone had hung wreaths all over the walls and linked them with golden ribbon, sprinkling some fake snow on the green, too. There were stars hanging from the chandelier, silver and shiny as they dangled down, adding to the decoration.

Anna kicked off her boots and began exploring the rooms, getting more and more impressed at how it was all organized. Even in her dreams, she wouldn’t come up with a better place to spend some time alone with Ruby at.

The word luxury was the first thing that came to Anna’s mind at her first glance over her and Ruby’s bedroom. Soft comforter, satin sheets and fluffy blanket laid on the bed, all in Christmas colors. It nearly looked like Santa threw up all over.

“What do you think?” Dean yelled, his voice muffled by the almost-closed door.

“We’re almost getting whiplash from those colors, but not bad.” Ruby yelled back, throwing her jacket onto a chair.

Dean laughed. “Okay. Get your asses to the kitchen when you’re ready.”

“Deal,” Anna responded, gently closing the door, her fingers lingering on the doorknob.

Ruby walked toward the bed and plopped down onto it, stretching her limbs out like a starfish. Her body sank into the cushions and she let out a content sigh, closing her eyes slowly. “God, I’m exhausted.”

“You’re telling me?” Anna walked up to her and laid down next to her, letting out a sigh when she closed her eyes, too. Darkness always felt like bliss, no matter the circumstances. “I’m hungry, but I don’t know if I want to celebrate stupid Christmas with the not so stupid Winchesters.”

Ruby chuckled, lacing her fingers with Anna’s. “Me neither, but if they’re offering free food and a fancy hotel suite, I won’t say no.”

“Good point.” Anna admitted. “So, guess we should get comfy and go over there. The sooner we get this over with, the better.”

“Yeah. Let’s do it.”

                                                     

Anna’s breath caught in her throat when she walked into the kitchen with Ruby, their fingers entwined. Dean and Sam were standing near the door, both wearing dark jeans and button-ups that made them look even better than usual, if that was possible.

Anna and Ruby opted for the same dresses they had worn at their date in New Orleans, but they swapped this time. Ruby put on the red one while Anna threw on the black one; since they had the same size, they could exchange all clothes they owned.

They way the Winchesters’ gaze swept over their forms was enough of a confirmation that they both looked stunning. Of course, they knew that, but it was nice to be reminded about it sometimes.

Dean cleared his throat, walking toward the table. “Sit wherever you want, the whole table’s free.”

“Yeah, okay.” Anna smiled, taking the seat closest to the door.

Ruby sat down next to her and only then they focused on what was on the table. Roast turkey looking so delicious it made Anna swallow, slices of various ham displayed on two plates, two bowls of mashed potatoes and a pie, all among some other things crowding up the space.

Anna was never the one who would save money on food or eat shitty one, just because it was less expensive, but it had been awhile since she had seen such a feast.

The silence was a bit awkward; it seemed none of them knew exactly what to say. It wasn’t surprising considering the circumstances, but Anna itched to fill in the void, but didn’t want to blabber about nothing.

Sam saved her from that trouble.

“As Dean said, Christmas was kind of a huge deal when we were kids so, whenever we have a chance, we celebrate it still,” he explained, taking a seat opposite to Ruby. “It’s nothing more than a sentimental thing, it’s hard to be religious with so much crap happening around, but it’s something.”

“What Sammy here is trying to say is you don’t need to treat it like some kind of an important celebration.” Dean butted in, reaching for the fork and knife to cut the turkey. “For all you care, it’s a dinner, and we’re the guys who bought it for you. The end of story.”

Anna felt the corners of her lips go up; that simplified a lot of things. “Good, ‘cause you’re not getting anything festive from me.”

“Not even a carol?” Ruby wondered out loud, making Sam chuckle. “That’s unbelievable, I don’t think I can live with that.”

“You’ll survive,” Anna said, reaching for her fork. “You wouldn’t wanna hear me sing. I’m almost as bad as a certain Winchester,” she teased, her gaze locking with Dean’s for a beat.

Dean looked offended, his mouth agape before he kicked himself to speak. “You can’t possibly be talking about me.” He kept slicing the turkey, working efficient and fast.

“I haven’t heard Sam sing so you’re the only one that’s left,” Anna stated, catching Sam’s gaze above the turkey. He looked like he was trying to stop himself from laughing. “Unless there’s some other Winchester jumping around in the world that I know nothing about.”

“No, there isn’t.” Sam shook his head, picking up his plate so Dean could put some turkey on it. “And thank god for that. They could be even worse singers than he is.” He gave them both a wink, much to Dean’s dismay. This time Ruby laughed too and Anna could tell she wasn’t faking.

Soon enough, the wine was flowing freely and they found themselves joking and laughing even more, like they were just friends, not serial killers with targets on their backs. It almost made Anna forget about what they had went through not to get captured and locked away like some psychos. If she were to be honest, knowing that they were in all of it together with Sam and Dean was making it a little bit better.

Anna didn’t know exactly why; her and Ruby had always been doing fine, but it was nice to have company.

Her and Ruby’s resolves were slipping away slowly, like the Winchesters were ripping them off their bodies, piece by piece, with every nice word and sentimental story they served. For the first time in a long while, Anna didn’t know what to think about the whole situation.

She still didn’t know if it was good or bad that they were siding with the Winchesters; it didn’t seem like they would regret it anytime soon, so it wasn’t a ridiculous idea to let it be as it was. Besides, they were having fun and that mattered the most.

Wasn’t everything in life supposed to be about fun, after all?


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [LOCATION HERE](https://www.google.pl/maps/dir/Eugene,+Oregon,+Stany+Zjednoczone/Buffalo,+Wyoming,+Stany+Zjednoczone/Denver,+Kolorado,+Stany+Zjednoczone/New+Orleans,+Luizjana,+Stany+Zjednoczone/Baton+Rouge,+Luizjana,+Stany+Zjednoczone/Little+Rock,+Arkansas,+Stany+Zjednoczone/Lincoln,+Nebraska,+Stany+Zjednoczone/Denver,+Kolorado,+Stany+Zjednoczone/Whitefish,+Montana,+Stany+Zjednoczone/@38.8332595,-115.5764701,5z/data=!3m1!4b1!4m56!4m55!1m5!1m1!1s0x54c119b0ac501919:0x57ec61894a43894d!2m2!1d-123.0867536!2d44.0520691!1m5!1m1!1s0x533578685eb40add:0x34060d1905d53f25!2m2!1d-106.6989375!2d44.3483072!1m5!1m1!1s0x876b80aa231f17cf:0x118ef4f8278a36d6!2m2!1d-104.990251!2d39.7392358!1m5!1m1!1s0x8620a454b2118265:0xdb065be85e22d3b4!2m2!1d-90.0715323!2d29.9510658!1m5!1m1!1s0x86243867325f74cb:0x2123f1db91579a1d!2m2!1d-91.1403196!2d30.4582829!1m5!1m1!1s0x87d2a134a11f569b:0x3405f5100df35b17!2m2!1d-92.2895948!2d34.7464809!1m5!1m1!1s0x8796be59ca561265:0x633a859b1fd5deb9!2m2!1d-96.6851982!2d40.8257625!1m5!1m1!1s0x876b80aa231f17cf:0x118ef4f8278a36d6!2m2!1d-104.990251!2d39.7392358!1m5!1m1!1s0x536669ab14afecb5:0xccca7a6b8837463e!2m2!1d-114.3352652!2d48.4106373!3e0?hl=pl/)

“And here we are,” Dean announced, gesturing toward the little cabin he had parked in front of. He smiled wide at Sam, closing the door to the Mustang before they went on, drinking in the sight that unrolled in front of them after they had driven out of the woods.

The roof was covered in the snow completely, buried under the fluffy cushion, making the house look like an image from a postcard. It looked beautiful without a doubt and Sam couldn’t hide a smile at the sight. Memories from all the times they had stayed at the cabin with Dean and their parents flooded his mind, making him close his eyes for a beat, as he wanted to keep them there for a minute longer.

A good part of his childhood had been spent in this place, either playing with Dean or hunting with their father in the woods surrounding it. Mary would join them more often than not, too, having much better aim than her husband, which had never failed to surprised all of them.

The fact that Dean was mommy’s boy had been an ongoing joke since he had killed his first deer, his aim almost as good as Mary’s.

“That’s it?” Ruby’s voice snapped him out of his daze. She walked toward the cabin, too, looking around slowly, assessing the surroundings like she was waiting for someone or something to make its way out of the woods and attack them all. “I thought it was going to be bigger.”

Sam shrugged, giving her a smile. “It looks small, but it’s got everything we need. Trust me.”

She smiled back, so he took it as a good sign, even though they weren’t quite there with the trust and all. He turned toward Dean, then, their bodies almost touching as he took a step closer to him. They shared a look; there was no denying this place was more than just some cabin, but Anna and Ruby didn’t have to know that.

After a beat spent on quiet reminiscing, Dean whipped the keys out of his pocket and opened the door, his breath coming out in little clouds as he waited, holding the door for Anna and Ruby. Sam walked in first, his hand on the knife sitting under his waistband as he tried to determine if they were safe.

The chance of someone being inside was less than non-existent, but when had they taken any chances?

Luckily, there was no sign that anybody had been there. It was cold inside, but that wasn’t a surprise in the slightest. With such temperature outside, Sam was surprised that the frost hadn’t gathered on any of the surfaces with all the snow raging around outside.

They got lucky in more than one department it seemed.

“We’ve got to gather some wood for the fireplace, anybody want to go with me?” Sam suggested, rubbing his hands together to warm them up. Doing something was definitely better than freezing his ass off, not to mention the cabin would have to get a lot warmer for them to even undress.

Ruby crossed her arms in front of herself, taking a few steps across the squeaky wooden floor. “Yeah, I can go with you. Lead the way, mister.”

“After you.” He opened the door and they walked outside, heading toward the woods together. Sam grabbed an axe from behind the cabin on his way and let it swing in his grip with his every step, noticing the way Ruby watched him closely.

What was she thinking about? He would give a lot to find out.

Comfortable silence hung in the air as they walked and Sam let his mind wander, still keeping track of what was happening around him, though. It would never hurt to be too careful, he knew that.

“These look easy enough to chop,” Ruby suggested as they walked into a clearing with young trees all around, creating an almost-even circle. The branches were carrying a lot of snow, too, and Sam took some time to look around, admiring their beauty. “What do you think?”

“Yeah, they do. Should be easy enough.” Sam agreed, trying the axe on the closest tree. It broke the trunk in half easily. Seeing that it was giving in without trouble, so he cut it with the axe again, watching it separate all the way. “Yup, this is going to be way too easy,” he remarked.

Ruby chuckled, her cheeks tinted pink. “Don’t tell me you expected to be all manly and show your strength here to woo me or something.”

Sam barely bit down a laugh; she was observant without a doubt. He shook his head, cutting down another tree standing in his way. “Nope. But I thought I’d rather sweat a bit instead of getting bored with every simple cut.”

“Fair enough,” Ruby said, gathering the cut parts of trees in one place as Sam worked.

“Well, unless you want to be wooed.” Sam added after a bit, raising his gaze to meet Ruby’s. “I can do that, you know?”

“Won’t Dean be jealous about that?” Ruby raised her eyebrows, breaking the branch in half without breaking a sweat. “Considering you two are a pretty serious thing, from what I know already.”

Sam shrugged, feeling the warmth slowly take over his body as he swung the axe over and over again, falling into the pattern of simple movements fast. “If he was jealous about you, he wouldn’t let me fuck you. That simple.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Ruby admitted, nodding. “Does it mean I’m free to do whatever I want to you?” she licked her lips, making Sam chuckle.

He thought the question through for a bit, working on other trees in the meantime. The task was getting boring, almost, just like he expected. “You would have to ask him. What about you?”

“What about me?” she parroted, wiping her hands on her jeans.

“Can I do whatever I want to you?” Sam wondered out loud, keeping his gaze on Ruby as he kept cutting the wood to pieces. “Or maybe I’d have to ask Anna for permission?”

She laughed, hastily brushing her hair away from her face. The sound rang wonderfully in the silence, echoing in the empty space. “I guess you would have to ask her, yeah. I can’t be held responsible for something she would do to you if you didn’t.”

“What do you think she would do in that case?” Sam’s curiosity was getting the best of him, almost like an itch he couldn’t yet scratch. “Would she kill me?” he let out, hesitant.

“Probably.” Ruby agreed, a smirk painting her face. “Kill you and punish me for going behind her back. Not that I wouldn’t enjoy that one, though.”

Sam laughed, handing the axe to Ruby. “Enjoy killing me or the punishment?” She accepted it with her eyebrows raised, but Sam figured she would want to do some work herself.

Being a woman didn’t mean she couldn’t chop wood, after all. That couldn’t be further from the truth, in fact. She had had to get by on her own for so many years so having strength was kind of a necessity.

“I’d say both.” Ruby weighed the axe in her hands and swung it, making a huge cut in another tree’s bark. Her strength would probably be impressive for some people, but Sam didn’t expect anything else. “But killing would be a lot more work, I’m sure. Not to mention the cleanup.”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, for sure. It’s always so messy.”

“I like messy, though,” Ruby said, breaking the tree in half with another swing of the axe. “It’s not fun if there’s no mess. Clean killing isn’t my thing, really.”

“Mine neither.” Sam admitted, picking up the pieces of wood and arranging them in a way so they would be easy to pick up to carry them back to the cabin. “I need to see it all. I’ve got to see the blood and watch it drip down slowly, stain the floor or whatever’s in the way, I don’t exactly care what it is.”

Ruby nodded, taking another swing with her axe. “Yeah, that’s the best part about all of this.”

“Nah.” Sam shook his head, much to Ruby’s surprise. She stopped what she was doing, clearly curious what he had to say. “Seeing the life fade away is even better. And the power it gives? God, it’s amazing.”

“Damn, you’re right. Nothing better than that.” Ruby agreed, cutting another tree in half.

There was no denying she looked hot as hell while doing that and Sam kept watching her, admiring the way her body moved as she cut down tree after tree. Ruby didn’t show a sign of tiredness as she was working, rolling her eyes when her gaze fell over Sam.

He didn’t look away, still watching her.

“So, that’s the reason why you gave me this axe, huh?” Ruby raised her eyebrows, stopping dead in her tracks. “To watch me do the work for you?”

“Maybe.” Sam shrugged, extending his hand toward Ruby. “Come on, you can be the one to watch now.”

She gave him the axe with some reluctance and Sam couldn’t hide a smile. He was going to make sure he would put on enough of a show for her.

After all, what else did they have to do anyway?

                                                    

“What about that thing?” Anna wondered out loud, holding up some loose leaf pieces of paper covered with a generous amount of dust. It was already making her want to sneeze and they had barely started cleaning up.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows, taking a look at the pages. He made the decision quick, fortunately. “You can toss it, it’s only rubbish. No need to keep it.”

“Everything here’s rubbish,” she mumbled under breath as she walked toward the trash can standing in the corner of the room. Anna barely controlled an annoyed whine when she realized it was full, the contents spilling onto the floor around it.

“Oh, you don’t mean that.” Dean pushed all the papers from the counter into a garbage bag, clearing the surface out. It looked a bit better already, but she wouldn’t want to give him the satisfaction and admit it out loud. “When we’re done with it, you’re gonna change your mind.”

Anna sighed, unzipping her jacket. All this running around and cleaning up had at least one advantage: it made her a lot warmer, allowing her to lose one layer. “Really?” she asked, tossing her jacket onto a chair.

“Really.” Dean rolled his eyes, but his tone was sincere. “It’s an awesome cabin, you just have to give it a chance. Everything gets ugly when it’s not cleaned for a few years.”

“I guess.” Anna shrugged, unrolling on garbage bag and shoving the papers inside. “At least my ass isn’t freezing off anymore.”

Dean chuckled, wiping the counter with some old-looking rag. “See? Ain’t that enough?”

Anna didn’t respond, focusing on the table standing on the other side of the cabin. She sorted trash methodically, throwing out completely unnecessary stuff and moving dishes into the sink, one by single one.

She didn’t necessarily want to know what they were covered in, but the smell wasn’t too bad; it meant there was no food rotten there, or at least not enough to make her want to puke. Once the table was cleaned up, she began wiping the surface with a rag she found lying somewhere, seeing the dark wood come to life under her touch.

Dean didn’t nag her to talk to him which she appreciated more than she would ever admit. Sometimes, silence was a lot better than talking and she hadn’t been getting it often lately.

As much as Anna loved the company, being on her own was something she needed once in awhile. Sorting out her thoughts only came easy to her when she could do it on her own and she had a lot to sort out, that was for certain.

Not only was she anxious to close up their problem that went by the name Gordon Walker, but she also needed to figure out what to do about her and Ruby’s feelings concerning the Winchesters. It was obvious something was unrolling between them all and Anna wasn’t sure if it was possible to figure it out or stop it before it took over their lives.

Lost in her own thoughts, she jumped at the presence of someone behind her, feeling the hairs on her neck stand at the warm breath fanning over her skin. It made her skin crawl, her stomach churning at the memory of someone being right behind her that one rainy night, trying to hurt her in the worst way possible.

Turning around abruptly, Anna landed a punch blindly, her mouth going agape when she realized she hit Dean square in the face. He jumped away, holding his nose with sheer surprise on his face, his eyes wide as he looked at Anna. Fortunately, there was no blood or swelling, but she felt horrible for jumping on him like that.

What the fuck had she done?

“Fuck, I didn’t mean to,” Anna shook her head, covering her mouth with her hand as she tried to collect herself. “Dean, I’m sorry.”

His expression was puzzled; the simplest explanation would be the fact that he didn’t want to believe in her words. “You didn’t mean to? Then what was it about?” he stayed where he was, waiting for her to say something.

Anna bit on her lip, hugging herself with her arms tight. The pressure wasn’t enough to ground her, though; whenever something like that happened, Ruby was with her every step of the way.

This time, she was alone, and there was no one who could walk her through all of that.

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed as he took the sight of her in. “Did someone hurt you? Or, tried to?” Dean whispered, his voice unusually gentle as he locked his gaze with Anna’s.

“Tried to.” Anna confirmed, hating the way her voice wavered when she said the words. No matter how strong she was and how well she had learned to fight, her fear didn’t dissipate in that area. “Ruby saved me. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for her.”

“I would’ve killed that son of a bitch if I had the chance. Fucking son of a bitch.” Dean spat, his hands clenching into fists. His knuckles went white, his teeth gritted tight as he stood, his chest heaving.

He looked completely on edge, ready to burst.

Anna drew in a shuddering breath. “Ruby killed him.”

“Good,” he said, setting his hands on the table. Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath, turning back toward Anna, his movements slow and calculated. “I have no clue what you’re feeling right now, but is there any way I can help you?”

Anna swallowed a lump in her throat, deciding to give him a shy nod. As much as she would like to deal with it on her own, she wasn’t sure if she would be able to. “Y-yeah. Can you-” she cut off, taking a step closer to Dean. He watched her without doing anything, letting her have control over everything that was happening.

That feeling of being in charge was already enough to make her heart slow down a bit.

After taking a deep breath, Anna stepped right into his personal space, hesitantly winding her arms around his waist. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in the smell that she was slowly getting used to, his skin warm against hers.

“Are you going to stand there like that or do something?” Anna whispered, relieved to hear a chuckle spill from Dean’s lips.

Slowly, he hugged her tighter, and she let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. With every passing second, Anna’s shaken up heart was calming down, its rate slowing down to almost normal. Her breaths were getting easier to draw in, too, every rush of oxygen into her lungs providing more clean and sharp mind.

Eventually, she pulled away, clearing her throat when Dean looked at her. “Want me to keep it a secret?” he wondered out loud, scratching the nape of his neck.

“Would be nice,” Anna said, nodding along.

“Sure thing.” Dean smiled, his eyes sparkling. “Want to get back to cleaning? Promise I won’t sneak up on you like that anymore.”

“Yeah, sure.” The corners of her lips went up, too, and they delved back into work, cooperating together in comfortable silence.

                                                    

After Ruby and Sam got back to the cabin, it didn’t take long to start a fire and warm the place up. The wood was burning steady, creating a beautiful glow in the room, illuminating the wood the cabin was built from.

Slowly, they got rid of most of the heavy layers they had on, the freedom of movement allowing them to pick up organising and cleaning the cabin with more efficiency and ease.

With four people instead of two, the cleaning went as fast as it could, and the place started looking more and more like an actual cabin with every surface neatly cleaned and all things being put away exactly where they belonged. It began to look cozy, almost, like a vacation destination forgotten by all the world that only they had the access to.

In terms of food, they didn’t have much on them, but Dean still managed to whip up something for them to eat. Anna figured he had some kind of a secret talent if it came to cooking; even when they were at Benny’s, he was always able to come up with something out of an almost empty fridge.

After they were done with eating, they hung out together, watching crappy soap opera while being crowded on one sofa, because there was nothing else to sit on that would be comfortable enough. The chairs were old and creaky, nothing but dark wood barely holding together, so the thought alone of sitting on them was giving Anna a back ache.

And if Ruby noticed how relaxed Anna seemed sitting squished in between her and Dean, she didn’t say a word.

There was no denying that the proximity was making Anna feel a lot more comfortable than she had thought it would. After all, she still wasn’t sure about the Winchesters, but this time, her doubts were fading almost to nothingness, whether she liked it or not.

Dean and Sam had had every opportunity to hurt them both, but they hadn’t done it. Why on earth would they want to do it now? It wouldn’t make any sense.

“Are you watching this crappy thing or zoning out?” Dean ran his hand through his hair, leaning back on the couch. “‘Cause I’m getting bored as fuck here.”

Sam rolled his eyes, a scoff making it past his mouth. “Oh, stop whining. And don’t pretend you aren’t interested in the adventures of this Gina girl or something.”

Dean huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “How dare you.”

“You’ve got anything against Gina, friend?” Anna raised her eyebrows, holding her breath once Dean’s arm rested on her shoulders. He gave her a small smile, though, and she was able to relax, breathing out slowly. “She’s badass! I mean, unless you don’t like girls who can kick ass, you should like her a lot.”

“If I didn’t like badass girls, I wouldn’t have wanted to fuck around with you two.” Sam blurted out, his cheeks pinkening slowly.

Anna’s mouth went agape when she realized what was the reason for his embarrassment. Had it only been a slip up or maybe there had been something real in those words?

“With you two? Or, in other words, with me and Anna?” Ruby insisted, turning off the TV before anyone had the chance to protest.

The silence that made itself home after that seemed almost electric and Anna’s heart sped up for no particular reason. Dean’s gaze locked with hers as they were waiting for Sam to answer and she swore she could see fire in his eyes, akin to the one burning in the fireplace strong and bright.

There had never been a time when she had wanted to play with fire more than in that second.

Sam nodded eventually, like he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to answer that question at all. “Yeah. I can’t help it, honestly.”

Before any of them had the chance to respond, Dean butted in. “Hell, you’re talking like I can.” Dean shook his head, a chuckle making its way past his mouth. “You know what? We’re fucking stupid.”

“Yeah? Why?” Anna couldn’t help but ask, her voice near to a whisper.

“Because we’ve got the most beautiful girls here and all we’re doing is watching fucking TV. We could be doing something else,” Dean said, his free hand resting on Anna’s knee. “As long as you’re up for it, of course.”

Ruby licked her lips, her eyes flashing with mischief. “So what exactly are we doing here, huh? I need labels, boys.”

“Other than kicking boredom in the ass, we’re trying something new. Long story short? That morning wasn’t enough for me, I want more. I need more of you two.” Dean admitted, a nod from Sam assuring Anna they were both on the same page.

“It wasn’t enough for me either,” Sam said, brushing a stray strand of hair away from his face. “It’s not some proposal, only a way to kill time. Promise.”

Anna pretended to weigh their words for a beat, keeping the tension high. Nothing was better than the sight of Sam and Dean squirming as they waited for her and Ruby’s decision about the matter. “What makes you think we want more from you?” she wondered out loud, seeing a wicked smile on Ruby’s face.

“A lot, actually,” Sam said, smirking. “But I don’t want to waste time here listing all the reasons. Either you’re in and we do something about or we go to sleep and that’s it. No in between, no beating around the bush.”

“Be honest. That’s all we ask for, really.” Dean gave Anna a hopeful smile and she pretended the sight didn’t have such a tremendous effect on her.

Her skin was itching for her to touch him, her heart thudding wild in her chest at the thought alone of going any further. They all seemed to be thinking the same, moving closer toward each other without any words being spoken and Anna would be lying if she said she minded.

Seemed like they were all in it deep.

“So, still no strings attached?” Ruby leaned toward Dean, tracing the line of his jaw with her finger. She held his gaze, refusing to let go. “Like the first time?”

Dean nodded, as much as the position allowed him to. “Exactly. I mean, we’re already attached in some way, but we don’t have to get attached in that matter. Unless you want it.”

“Then we’re in,” Ruby said, sharply tugging at Dean’s hair, making him bare his throat to them. The sight alone had Anna let out a whimper. “And I want you today.”

“You can have him, in any way you want.” Sam confirmed, extending his hand toward Anna. “Can I have you today?” his voice was gentle, exactly like the brush of his fingers against hers when she took his hand in hers.

A smile broke out on her face, stretching out the corners of his mouth. “Sure thing.”

“Yeah?” Dean turned her attention toward Anna, but, surprisingly, jealousy was not what she saw in his gaze. There was everything else; worry, care and, dare she said it, some kind of an attachment, that made her heart flutter, but not a glimmer of possessiveness.

It was safe to say Anna expected something completely different from him and, yet again, he surprised her in the best way possible. She nodded, hoping the expression on her face was enough of an answer. “Yeah.”

He didn’t question that, shooting her a wink when Ruby moved to devour his mouth, making Anna watch exactly what she was doing. With such show playing out in front of her, the atmosphere changed completely, shivers running down her spine at the mere promise of what was going to happen next.

Sam didn’t wait any longer either, pulling Anna from the couch without saying a word, gently pulling her closer. The domination in his stance was gone completely, replaced by something that Anna couldn’t quite define.

She knew she would try to find out what it was exactly, though.

All things considered, there was nothing else for her to do, and she was perfectly okay with that.


	28. Chapter 28

Without saying a word, Ruby got up from the couch and dragged Dean with her, seeing from the corner of her eye that Sam and Anna followed them instantly. The silence seemed to be buzzing with tension, shivers running down Ruby’s spine with every step she took toward the only bedroom, knowing that Dean was following her like an obedient puppy.

The power surging through her veins at the thought alone was exhilarating.

She nudged the door open with her foot and set her hand on Dean’s throat after they got inside, flicking her gaze up to make sure he was okay with what was going on. “No extreme stuff, okay?” Ruby assured as they moved toward the bed, giving Dean a smile at the nod he produced in response.

His cheeks were already flushed and Ruby found him fucking gorgeous like that; she could clearly see some resemblance to Anna when they had only started playing with such things. Funny how history liked to repeat itself sometimes, in the most surprising of ways.

“Think you can follow my orders?” she suggested, unbuttoning her jeans with one hand, keeping the other one still on Dean’s skin, flexing her fingers in no particular rhythm. “Shake your head or say no when you end up not wanting to do something?”

“Yeah,” he whispered, nodding as much as her hold allowed him to. “I can.”

The sound of the footsteps pierced through silence and Ruby turned her head to the side, taking in Anna and Sam as they kissed, slow, but intense nevertheless. It was enough to alight the fire inside her, make it rage wild and untamed, swallowing her up from the very tips of her toes to her head.

And the only way to put it out was to add fuel to the flame first.

“You heard what he said?” Ruby wondered out loud, the corners of her lips stretching into a smirk once Anna glanced at her when Sam let her take a breath, pulling away. “He’s going to do exactly as I say. Fuck if I’m not lucky.”

Anna chuckled, her eyes sparkling with mischief. “Now that’s something I wouldn’t mind seeing.”

“You and me both,” Sam admitted, his fingers working deftly on unbuttoning his plaid shirt as Anna got rid of her shirt and worked on her jeans, too. “It’s been awhile since Dean had to follow orders and not bitch about them in the meantime.”

Much to Ruby’s amusement, Dean didn’t say a peep. The only indication that he had been listening to the conversation was the way his pupils were blown, his mouth parted slightly as he waited. Clearly, he could hardly stand to be teased anymore and Ruby didn’t have a big supply of patience either.

She turned toward the bed and pushed Dean onto it, watching him bounce on the mattress as she started getting rid off her clothes, making them fly in all directions. “Take it all off, but don’t you fucking dare hurry. Understood?”

Dean nodded and, even though she would prefer to hear that he agreed, the way his fingers trembled as he unbuckled his belt was enough to tell Ruby he wanted to do it. After all, he knew he could do anything he wanted; Ruby would probably have big trouble with trying to force him to do anything at all.

And, truth be told, it had never been her style. 

She admired the way Dean’s muscles flexed as he raised his ass to pull down his jeans, kicking off his shoes and socks before he was able to get rid of them completely. Finally, Ruby had the chance to trail her gaze over every scar and every tattoo that was imprinted on his skin; some initials, an Impala - it was all there for her to see, right in front of her eyes.

Truly a tremendous sight.

“Aren’t you handsome?” she grinned once she stood in front of the bed in her underwear only, biting her lips at the way Dean consumed her body with his stare. There was no denying that his gaze made goosebumps erupt all over her uncovered skin, the feeling shaking her to the very core. “And all mine.”

The sound that escaped from Dean’s lips could only be described as a moan and his cheeks flushed immediately, like he was ashamed of his reaction. Ruby wasn’t going to let him feel like that, though - there was nothing wrong with being needy, rather the opposite.

“The more noise you make, the better,” she said, rolling her eyes when she was hit in the head with Anna’s bra from her left. “Oh, you’re killing the mood here.”

“Sorry.” Sam chuckled and Anna followed suit, the sound music to Ruby’s ears. “Can’t promise we won’t annoy you again, though.” He admitted and, even if she wanted, there was no way for her to stay mad at him. Or at Anna.

She shook her head, moving her hands behind her back to undo her bra. “Forget it. I’ve got more important things to do here. Or, rather, people to do.”

Dean exhaled audibly once she tossed the bra to the side, taking a moment to stretch out, freeing her hair from a ponytail in the meantime. It fell over her back, a long curtain that felt nearly like an armor, filling her with even more confidence than she had already had.

Clearly in need of something to do, he tugged down his jeans, throwing them onto a chair nearby. When Ruby didn’t move, watching him like a hawk, he pulled his t-shirt over his head, too, leaning back against the bedpost once the piece of clothing hit the floor.

He ran his tongue over his bottom lip when her fingers slipped in between her skin and the flimsy fabric of her panties and Ruby couldn’t hold back a grin. Dean looked good enough to eat. “Like what you see? Or maybe I should put it all back on, huh?”

“I’d have to be crazy not to like what I see, sweetheart,” he spoke, the low tone of his voice ringing in Ruby’s ears like some kind of a song. “You’re a dream come true. Through and through.”

“Didn’t know you were a poet, sweetcheeks.” She teased, pushing her panties all the way down to step out of them and leave herself naked. “Serial killer and an ass, yeah, but a poet?”

Dean smirked, the full-on charming smile that had Ruby’s breath hitch in her throat. “Oh, you’d want to have my ass.”

“I like mine just fine, thank you,” she said, shaking her head. “And you’re not buttering me up only because you want to get laid?” she raised her eyebrows, waiting for his answer.

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. “No. I mean, not entirely, at least.”

Ruby’s heart jumped at a moan flowing through silence afterward. It was unmistakably Anna’s and Ruby longed to see what was going on, but forced herself to focus her attention on Dean completely, letting her mind get into the mindset she needed to be in. 

“Good,” she said, her voice barely any louder than a whisper. “Now, lay down and spread wide.”

He didn’t wait to follow her command, his body taking the exact position Ruby wanted him to be in immediately. His stretched out arms and legs only emphasised his well-built body, making her get lost in her dirty thoughts for just a little bit. It didn’t seem like he blamed her for that, though, waiting without moving, still like a perfectly carved statue.

Having someone this obedient under control was the best thing in the world sometimes.

Ruby crawled onto the bed, caressing Dean’s skin with her fingertips as she settled in between his legs on her knees, feeling the mattress dip under her weight. He bit his lip, letting his head fall back onto the pillow, but didn’t arch into her touch; Ruby hadn’t told him he could, right?

Keeping her gaze locked with his, she traced the muscles on his thighs, feeling them tense and relax under her touch, over and over again as she repeated the random patterns. Ever so slowly, Ruby moved her hands up and started touching the dash marks scattered on both sides of Dean’s chest, admiring the work the artists had put into them, but admiring Dean even more.

She couldn’t get enough of him once she realized how beautiful he was.

“Want to get busy and do something for me?” Ruby suggested, licking her lips. After being met with an eager nod from Dean, she turned around and moved so that her pussy was right above Dean’s face, wet and waiting for the smallest stimulation. “Go on,” she added when Dean’s hands came up to rest on her thighs, warm and big.

“Anything you want, princess,” Dean said and she didn’t have a chance to gather her thoughts enough to respond as his tongue brushed against her slowly, hesitant at first. There was no stopping a moan bubbling in her throat and it was enough to spur Dean on, making him get into the task given with all his heart.

Ruby reached with her hands for the bedframe, steadying herself as Dean attacked her clit, flicking his tongue fast and without mercy to make her fall apart as soon as it was possible. Her gaze fell forward and she let out a gasp at the sight of Anna being hold up in the air by Sam, her legs spread wide as he ate her out.

She wasn’t holding back any sounds and Ruby figured she hadn’t payed attention to them earlier, even though it had seemed strange that she hadn’t heard them. After all, it was Anna she was talking about - the ever loud fierce redhead with no inhibitions.

At least, no inhibitions since Ruby had banished them out of her.

Anna’s mouth was parted, her fingers woven through Sam’s hair as he kept going, his muscles bulging as he held her up. She was shaking, trembling all over, a string of curses falling from her blood red lips. 

There was no way Ruby could focus on Anna for long, though, not with the overload of pleasure rushing through her body as Dean sucked and licked, not slowing down even for a second. She began moving without a second though, grinding on his face with every roll of her hips, and every sound being moaned out into her was enough of an indication Dean wouldn’t have it any other way.

“You’re being a tease,” Ruby breathed out, her body trembling when the first signs of her impending release died out as Dean slowed down. “Not sure I like it.”

There was no response, other than pure action. She screamed when he delved back in, unprepared for the pace he set right off the bat. Dean dug his fingers into the meat of her thighs to hold her still, but she was squirming anyway, feeling the release sizzle right under her skin, threatening to take her over.

It wouldn’t take much more for her to explode, that much she was certain about.

Dean was relentless, fucking into her fast and rough, and Ruby swore he touched spots inside her no one had ever been able to find. She could barely hold herself up when one more lick pushed her over the edge, making her breath hitch in her throat and her body shake violently.

Ruby’s eyes fluttered shut as she tried to put herself back together, resemble any kind of control she had been in the possession before, but it didn’t work in the slightest. Dean kept going anyway, consistently building her up to another orgasm, and Ruby let go again, allowing her mind to shut down and take whatever he had to give to her.

This release wasn’t as strong as the previous one, but it made her toes curl nonetheless and Ruby managed to pull herself up, seeing Dean’s smug grin after she turned back around, facing him. 

Before she had the chance to say a word, someone’s fingers trailed over the curve of her spine and the gentleness of the touch was enough for her to determine who it was. “What’s on your mind, angel?” Ruby smiled, turning to the side to look at Anna.

“Think you have some room on this bed for two more?” Sam spoke, his arm curled around Anna’s waist in an almost possessive manner. Ruby’s eyebrows shot up at the sight, but Anna’s calm gaze assured her there was nothing wrong with it, much to her surprise.

Something had changed, but Ruby couldn’t point down what exactly.

“And what kind of a question is that?” Ruby shuffled a bit to the side and Dean mirrored her movements, leaving half of the bed for Anna and Sam to use. “Three’s a crowd, but four is where the fun begins.”

Sam chuckled, the corners of his lips stretching into a small smile as he crawled onto the bed. After he spread out, he pulled Anna onto his lap as he kept his gaze locked with Ruby’s. “Couldn’t agree more.”

Ruby shot Anna a smile and turned her attention back to Dean, the smug look on his face pissing her off a bit. “Don’t think I’m done with you yet,” she said, running her fingers over the silky smooth skin of Dean’s rock hard cock.

A hiss spilled from his lips as his length jumped under her touch and he bucked his hips up involuntarily, freezing when Ruby’s disapproving gaze locked with his. He stayed still, then, his chest barely moving as she watched him close, keeping the tension high. Not that there was the need to, but Ruby enjoyed his squirming anyway.

A moan on her left distracted her and she dared a look, raking her eyes over Anna’s form when she began riding Sam slow and easy. Her eyes were closed, her hands braced on Sam’s chest as she rose and fell down in a fluid rhythm, akin to the way the sea waves would come and go.

Ruby had trouble tearing her gaze away, so she decided not to. After a moment, she looked back at Dean and positioned herself over his cock, brushing her pussy against its head. “Don’t come until I tell you to. Deal?”

Dean gave her a nod, his fingers fisting the sheets when Ruby slowly dropped down, taking him inside, inch by glorious inch. It felt even better than she had suspected, truth be told, and she held herself back from impaling herself on him, not knowing if she was ready for that or not. His head dropped onto the pillow when Ruby’s skin was flush with his, his mouth going agape when she stayed like this, letting herself feel everything.

Reaching for Anna’s hand, Ruby raised herself on Dean’s length and slid down, the delicious stretch making her breath hitch in her throat. Anna entwined their fingers together, holding on tight, and they moved in sync, like an entity, rather than two separate beings. She rested her other hand on Dean’s throat, giving it a good squeeze every so often, feeling Dean chasing her touch like his life depended on it.

And maybe it did.

The Winchesters watched what was playing out in front of them with a wicked glint in their eyes and a smirk broke out on Ruby’s face when Sam’s gaze wandered over her too. They were in all of it together, it seemed; no more divides or boundaries or anything else that would disrupt this still fragile order.

Dean’s muscles were wound tight as Ruby chased her release, the warmth and bliss enveloping her body and seeping out of it, luring him in as well. It didn’t take long and Ruby fell over the edge, only her strong will keeping her bouncing up and down on Dean’s cock like she had been made for it.

It was clearly taking all of Dean’s control not to follow suit; his bottom lip was trapped between his teeth, his eyes shut tight, his body frozen in place, only broken sounds spilling from his lips any indication he was still there.

Anna screamed when she slammed herself down again and Sam pushed up into her, starting to fuck into her in fast sharp thrusts. She let go of Ruby’s hand in favor of putting her palms on Sam’s chest to steady herself and Ruby didn’t blame her, he was a beast.

“Hey, you got this,” Sam whispered when Ruby picked up her pace, his left hand moving to rest on Dean’s clenched fist. Their fingers laced together as she kept going, feeling another release creep closer. “I’ve put you through worse so many times,” he added

A breathless chuckle flew out of Dean’s mouth at such a statement and Ruby chuckled, too, the sound turning to a moan halfway through. “What did you do?” she wondered out loud, throwing her head back to get her hair out of the way. It was all too much, overwhelming in the best way, and she knew she wouldn’t last long.

“What I didn’t do would be a better question,” Sam let out, groaning when Ruby cupped her breasts in her hands, kneading the flesh as she kept riding Dean. His gaze flicked over to Anna, a smirk stretching out the corners of his lips at the sight of her taking Sam so deep and beautiful.

Release hit Ruby without a warning, making her pussy throb as she came, soaking Dean’s cock with her juices. Dean’s eyes snapped open when her walls began fluttering around him and the plea was clear in his gaze, desperation written all over his features. 

“Go ahead,” she encouraged, forcing herself to move still, even though she hadn’t come down from her high yet and everything was too much.

He didn’t wait a second longer, gripping Ruby’s hips tight and taking over control, slamming into her over and over again. She had no other choice but to hold on tight, her body going pliant as Dean prolonged her release, making her heart thud in her chest as she tried to process all the pleasure going through her in that moment.

Dean was ramming into her with so much force she knew she would have bruises all over, both from his body slapping against hers and his fingers, biting into her skin. The thought alone was enough to take her breath away, make her mind hazy, over flooded with desire.

She didn’t know why, but she wanted his marks to stand out on her skin, to draw attention, even if only for her when she looked at herself in the mirror. 

When he came, it went on and on, and Ruby’s eyes went wide when she realized they were so caught up in what they were doing that they hadn’t thought about any protection. Of course, she had been on the pill for as long as she could remember, but once the reality caught up to her, she realized exactly how much more vulnerable that made her feel.

Dean seemed to read the panic in her eyes, even though it slowly subsided into tension only and reacted immediately, ceasing to move on spot. “Hey, what’s going on? Everything okay?” his voice was unusually soft, full of concern, but she had trouble making herself speak still feeling him throbbing and knowing she was full of Dean’s come, warming her up from the inside.

Ruby nodded when she pulled herself together. “Yeah.” She cleared her throat after realizing how shaky her voice sounded. “I mean, I’m on the pill and all, but we forgot about protection.”

“Damn, you’re not the only one,” Sam huffed, his words being followed by a few curses spilling from Anna’s lips. “Fuck.”

“Fucking shit.” Dean sighed, his chest still heaving. “I didn’t mean to, but nothing to worry about here. Me and Sammy, we’re clean. It’s all good.”

“If I didn’t think so, you’d be dead already,” Ruby said, rolling her eyes when Dean let out a chuckle, smoothing his fingers up the sides of her body, like he wanted to admire her even more. “Wasn’t joking.”

Dean shot her a smile, looking up at her from under his lashes, back to his usual flirty and cocky self. Not that Ruby minded, of course. “I know. Doesn’t mean it’s not hilarious, though.”

That was enough to crack Ruby’s resolve and she felt the corners of her lips stretch out into a small smile. Slowly, she pushed herself up and Dean’s cock slipped out of her, all covered in their mixed releases that were now running down her legs, too. 

“Anyone up for a shower or something?” Ruby suggested as she got back on her feet, hissing at the cold floor she felt underneath. Her legs were a bit wobbly, but she refused to show that, taking a deep breath to get her body back under control. “I’m not gonna stay like this.”

“Wouldn’t say no to that.” Dean agreed, following suit.

Anna slipped off Sam’s lap as well, crossing the distance remaining between them two in a blink of an eye. Her arm wrapped around Ruby’s waist instantly, pulling her painfully close, like she wanted to show Ruby belonged to her the most. But was that really the case? 

“Same here,” she said, planting a kiss on Ruby’s sweaty neck.

“Think there’s a shower big enough to fit us all?” Ruby wondered out loud as Sam got up, not missing the look he shot her when the meaning of the words caught up to him. 

“Time to find out,” he said and Ruby couldn’t deny that the sparkle in his eyes made her feel different.

But just a little bit.


	29. Chapter 29

The moment Anna blinked her eyes open, she tried to wriggle out from Dean’s grip, but none of her moves were of much use. Ruby was snuggled into her on the other side, their limbs intertwined, with Sam lying right behind her, so she resigned herself to waiting until one of them woke up, even though their body heat made her sweat within minutes.

As much as she wished to be able to shower already, being surrounded by all of them brought her unspoken comfort, soothing the nerves that used to envelop her mind tight on a daily basis. It was truly unbelievable how much safer Anna felt, knowing that she had not only Ruby on her side, but also Dean and Sam.

She had to admit that her doubts about them had vanished to almost nothing already, thought that didn’t stop her from being alert still. Even with Ruby, Anna used to be careful at the beginning, trying to figure out if she could really trust her with her life.

Her thoughts wandered freely, her mind supplying her with the memories of the night before. Anna’s body was still carrying the marks imprinted on her body thanks to Sam’s hard grip on her, but not only that; there were also some bruises that she was certain Dean or Ruby were responsible for.

Truth be told, she didn’t have a good word for what they were all in or what their relationship could be called, but she knew better than to worry about that. Time would show how it would all play out so all she could do was to be prepared for anything that could come her away.

What Anna was sure about, though (or at least fairly sure), was the fact that neither of the Winchesters wished her or Ruby harm and that knowledge was enough to calm her down. After all, nothing else mattered than being safe.

She laid there a bit longer, a smile breaking out on her face when Ruby pecked her on the lips with her eyes still closed. They murmured their mornings, moving even closer to each other, like two magnets, unable to resist the enormous pull.

Not a second later, Sam and Dean woke up, stretching out their limbs and squishing Ruby and Anna even tighter between their bodies. The next thing she knew, they were both attacking them with their mouths and, fuck, Anna knew she would have no trouble getting used to such a thing.

                                                    

Anna backed away just in time to avoid having Ruby’s leg collide with the side of her stomach, the snow giving in under her boots as she regained her balance. Another hit came, this time successful.

Pain wasn’t unbearable, but she could feel it nonetheless, almost like a steady thrum flowing under her skin. The hit forced her to the ground, but she pushed herself up before Ruby had the chance to attack again. This time, Anna took the initiative and charged for Ruby, elbowing her in her stomach when she tried to trap Anna in her hold.

Few steps to the right and she spun Ruby around by her shoulder, putting her arm against her throat the moment they stopped moving. Breathing heavily, Anna kicked her legs open and left her leg there, so Ruby wouldn’t try to kick her in between her legs, leaving Ruby completely on her mercy.

“You don’t fuck around,” Dean chuckled and Anna let Ruby go, jumping away when Ruby tried to kick her again.

This time, she wasn’t fast enough, and Ruby’s heel collided with her stomach; no doubt a bruise would appear there later. With newfound determination, Ruby ducked down and tripped Anna before she had the chance to escape.

When her back hit the ground, Ruby straddled her, barely hiding a smirk on her face. She didn’t give up, though, and rolled around, struggling to get back on top. The moment Ruby regained domination, she pinned Anna down with all her force, setting her hand on Anna’s throat, her eyebrow cocked.

Even without putting any pressure on Anna’s skin, the gesture was enough to make Anna’s heartbeat quicken, her mind clearly having other ideas than fighting. Having an interesting sex life was a pain in the ass sometimes.

“Fine. How about a draw?” Anna suggested, smiling when Ruby nodded, her hair falling into her eyes.

“I think it’s a fair deal, angel,” she said, getting up slowly. She held her hand out to Anna once she found her footing and pulled her up, brushing a stray strand of hair away from Anna’s face when they were both standing. “I’ve taught you well.”

When Anna looked to the side, she saw the Winchesters getting up from the trunk they were sitting on, their cheeks pinkening from the cold. Their smiles were wide, like they had been having the time of their lives while watching them fighting.

Anna reciprocated the smile without a second thought, knowing she and Ruby had their skills.

“Good isn’t the word I would use here.” Sam admitted, crossing the distance between them in no time. That made Anna’s eyebrows furrow as she tried to figure out what Sam meant by such statement. “Mind blowing, maybe. Fucking amazing, yeah. You’re no match for an amateur.”

The compliment was enough to make Anna smile again and she gave Sam a wink, barely suppressing a chuckle when Dean seemed offended that she didn’t look at him instead. Truth be told, they could be such children sometimes.

“Well, obviously.” Ruby rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Fondness was shining clear in her gaze when she looked at Anna, her eyes sparkling in the strong sun. “We would be dead already if I didn’t teach her. She saved my ass more times than I can count.”

“If you didn’t save mine in the first place I wouldn’t have been able to do that,” Anna butted in, setting her hand on Ruby’s shoulder. She squeezed tightly, knowing that a simple gesture could mean a lot more than words for most of the time and Ruby clearly got it, too. “But you already know that. So, who wants to go next?”

Sam cleared his throat, confusion clear on his face. “With you or with Ruby?”

“Wth me, the other one with Ruby,” Anna answered, confidence ringing clear in her voice. She couldn’t wait to have a turn with one of the Winchesters; overpowering Sam at Josie’s mansion had been quite an experience that she wouldn’t mind having a repeat of. “Unless you’re afraid of getting your ass kicked, then we can skip it.”

“Oh, bring it on.” Dean grinned, unzipping his jacket, then threw it onto a pile of wood nearby. “Can’t wait to get my ass kicked by you,” he whispered, the corners of his lips stretched into a smirk.

Anna laughed, throwing her head back. “That I can promise,” she gave him a wink, slowly turning around.

She walked away without looking back, hearing nothing but the sound of her boots squishing snow under her feet. The weather was beautiful, of course. Otherwise they wouldn’t be sparring outside, but the frost still seeped through her clothes, nipping at her skin without giving her a break.

Once Anna got to the other side of the clearing, she turned around and assumed a position, her gaze falling over Dean. She watched him closely as he took a step after step in her direction, seeing from the corner of her eye that Ruby and Sam started fighting too. As much as she would love to watch them, she didn’t want to give Dean too big of an opportunity to bring her down.

Anna’s heart raced in her chest as she moved to the side, her muscles wound tight as she perfectly mirrored the way Dean moved. They circled each other like two predators ready to strike, the ultimate goal to take down the other.

Dean dropped the cocky smirk, only concentration and focus painted on his face. His steps were light, almost wary, and if they weren’t trying to be serious, she’d burst out laughing. He looked hilarious like that, making her think of a kitty testing the ground with its paws.

Gradually, he was getting closer to Anna, the distance between them fading, but she didn’t make a move to get away. After all, it would be easier to get to him with less of a distance to cross, too.

Instead of trying to be sneaky, Dean outright started running toward Anna, his boots sinking in the snow with every leap. She stood her ground, though, ignoring the trembling in her body that the adrenaline was causing. Once Dean was close enough to reach, she aimed for his ribs, landing the strongest punch she could manage.

Her fist collided with his abdomen and he lost his balance, freezing for a blink of an eye. Dean took a few steps back until he regained his footing, but it wasn’t fast enough to avoid Anna’s other attack as she followed exactly where he went. She kicked Dean in the shin, not hard enough to break it, but definitely hard enough to make it hurt. When he fell down, she wasted no time putting her heel over his throat, seeing his gaze darken with lust immediately.

It was an interesting discovery for certain and Anna pressed her heel stronger against his skin, licking her lips slowly. Watching him make no move to get away was exhilarating, but it didn’t last long. The next thing she knew, he pushed her leg away and twisted it a bit, forcing her to hop around if she didn’t want to fall down.

Dean let her go then, but didn’t give up, getting back on his feet in no time when Anna took a second to put some distance between them. He went after her and put his arms around Anna’s waist from behind, making it impossible for her to get away this time.

She wasn’t afraid, but the threat sat at the back of her mind nonetheless, influencing her every thought. Anna tried to wriggle out of his grip, but it didn’t work, only forced him to hold her even tighter. Instead, she put all her effort into turning around, noticing with satisfaction he wasn’t guarding himself from that.

Once Anna changed her position a bit, she contemplated kicking him in between his legs, but decided against it, going with colliding their lips together instead.

A moan escaped his mouth and she swallowed it greedily, controlling the way their lips moved and feeling Dean melt under her. His enthusiasm made Anna’s heart flutter in her chest, even more than the imaginary fight they had had, and she realized it felt freeing to know she could kiss him without a second thought.

As long as he wanted it, she could do anything.

Her neck was twisted a bit uncomfortably, but she couldn’t care less, completely ignoring the pins and needles erupting over her skin. Dean’s grip on Anna ceased with time and his hands began running over her back, like he couldn’t get enough of her. She saw the opportunity, pushing Dean away with all the strength she had, twisting his arm behind his back before he had the chance to react.

“Of course it was a trap.” Dean chuckled, shaking his head. “Happy now?”

Anna huffed, a smile breaking out on her face when she realized he wouldn’t fight back anymore. She wouldn’t mind having another round with him or Sam, but, truth be told, her feet were killing her. And those boots were supposed to be comfortable.

“No, not yet,” Anna admitted, feeling pure satisfaction run through her veins when she forced him down. He didn’t go all the way and she had to put more strength into it, feeling his muscles dance under her touch with the movement.

“Want me to kneel before you?” he suggested as his knees hit the ground, his voice a bit breathy. “Hell, I already am.”

There was something thrilling about having Dean so submissive under her hold, but Anna let him go, shaking her head. “No, just wanted to look at you from the above,” she teased, raising her eyebrows.

“Ha. Ha. Very funny.” Dean rolled his eyes, but got up, a hint of a smirk playing on the corners of his lips. He stretched out a bit, his gaze firmly locked with Anna’s. “What now?” If someone were not listening carefully, they would miss the promise and offer in such a simple question.

Anna shrugged, already knowing what was on his mind. “Anything you want.”

                                                    

“So, nothing here about that?” Dean scrunched his eyebrows, hovering over Sam’s right side. He blinked a few times and Anna followed suit, the font on the laptop’s screen blurring in front of her eyes.

Sam shook his head, a sigh escaping his mouth. “Nothing. No information whatsoever.” He closed his eyes for a bit, his jaw clenching.

“No plans, then? No precise location?” Anna quipped, brushing a stray strand of hair away from her face. Her frustration was reaching sky high levels already, but it was nobody’s fault. The universe had simply decided to fuck with them a bit. “No way to find out what to prepare for?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Sam agreed, closing the laptop with a bit too much force than necessary. She watched with her teeth clenched as he banged his fist against the table, making the glasses standing nearby tremble. “I’ve been at it for hours and I didn’t find out anything new. Fuck this shit.”

Ruby and Dean moved to comfort Sam at the same time, laying their hands on his shoulders. “Not your fault,” Ruby said, a small smile on her face. “They’re good at their job, yeah, but we’re gonna figure it out,” she promised, nodding along to her words like she wanted to convince herself she was saying the truth, too.

“What she said.” Dean agreed, leaning back in his chair. He crossed his arms in front of himself, the tight henley barely holding on, outlining his shape perfectly. “Besides, we already know a lot. There can’t be too many cabins around Jackson that are full of FBI agents on standby, come on.”

“Fair enough.” Sam smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Anna’s body reacted before her mind could and she entwined her fingers with Sam’s, giving his hand a squeeze to cover up how compromised she felt by showing emotions.

Every day, there were more and more new things appearing in her life and this was one of them. Anna had never thought she would be able to feel for someone as much as she felt for Ruby. Clearly, Sam thought the same thing since it took him a bit to react properly and squeeze back.

He sighed again, running his other hand through his hair. “If we don’t find some info soon, I’m going to go mad. And I don’t mean mad, I mean crazy. Bonkers, even.”

“We can’t have that,” Dean said, getting up from the chair. The legs scraped against the wooden floor as he pushed the chair away. “That’s why we’re going to take a break,” he announced a bit more cheerfully than Anna thought was appropriate, given the mood.

Sam shook his head, pursing his lips in a thin line. “No, no way. I can take a break when I finish what I started.”

“Wrong. You’re not going to get back to it until you let your brain unfry. End of discussion,” Dean stated, expectantly looking at Anna, as if waiting for her to weigh in on the subject. “Ain’t I right?” he encouraged, tapping his leg against the floor in a steady rhythm.

“As much as I hate saying this, you are.” Ruby rolled her eyes, strumming her fingers against the table. “Honestly, we have as much time as there is in the world. We can afford to work on it one more day, there’s no deadline.”

Sam sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. “Fuck, I know. Is it so bad that I want us to get this over with and move on?” he groaned, sounding almost like a whiny child.

“No such thing,” Anna said, shaking her head. Sam focused on her, his gaze boring straight through her soul like she had all the answers. Or, he could’ve just spaced out, there was no way to tell between the two. “He needs to be dealt with, yeah, but I’d rather wait than end up in prison because we don’t have enough data to rely on.”

A mere thought of being captured was enough to send shivers down Anna’s spine and speed up her heartbeat. No doubt, there could be nothing worse for any of them than such situation. It was no secret that with all the crimes they had committed, they could get a death sentence in some states, but even worse would be rotting in prison until the end of their lives.

Fortunately, Sam’s voice brought her out of those horrible thoughts.

“Okay, fine.” Sam agreed, his compliance bringing a smile to Dean’s face. “How about we eat something, then find some more stuff to do?” he suggested, clearly waiting for the rest to let him know their opinions.

“Oh, yeah.” Dean grinned, rolling up his sleeves. “Call me chief now.”

Anna chuckled, rolling her eyes. “You wish.”

                                                    

The sky was scattered with stars, every single one shining so bright that Anna had trouble tearing her gaze away. Rubbing her hands together, she decided to stay outside a moment longer, pointedly ignoring the cold seeping through her clothes.

It was almost eerily silent outside, the rustling of the trees and squishing of the snow the only sounds interrupting the peaceful silence once in a while. Anna swore she saw eyes glowing in the distance, but there was no way to be certain and she didn’t feel like making her presence known to the wildlife.

Closing her eyes for a bit, she breathed in the freezing air, letting it travel in, then out, hoping the simple action would help her take the edge away. Finally, they had found some more information on Gordon and it would be enough to head out for a kill, but something didn’t feel quite right.

Anna couldn’t pinpoint it, per se, but her instincts were screaming at her to force the rest to stay and research some more. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself that it didn’t mean anything, the more worried she became.

Anna kept her worries to herself, mainly because she didn’t want to be holed up in the cabin a moment longer, but also for such a reason that she didn’t feel like anybody would take her seriously. So far, she and Ruby had never backed out of a murder, not even when they had known it could get dangerous fast, so Anna knew Ruby would most likely brush it off.

As for the Winchesters, she had no clue how they could react, and she didn’t know if she wanted to ask them about any of it, either.

But, truth be told, probably it was the cabin fever playing tricks on her, not the planning or the kill itself. It was the reason she was outside, too, trying to be alone for just a moment, needing some privacy, even if it meant freezing her ass off in the middle of the night when everybody was sleeping.

Anna was suffocating inside; there was no other way to put it, really. As enjoyable as sex and lazing about was, she had always been a woman of action. Doing something always won in her book when compared to doing nothing at all. No wonder she was going crazy one step at a time.

“Hey, you okay?”

She turned around immediately, letting out a slow breath when her gaze fell over Sam. “Yeah. I’m fine, just thinking.”

He gave her a smile and only then did she notice the two steaming cups he was holding. Surprise clearly reflected itself on her face, because he was quick to explain himself. “I saw you from the window of our room, thought it’d be nice to bring you something warm to drink.”

“You didn’t have to,” Anna said, but accepted the mug anyway when Sam sat on the bench next to her and handed it to her. “I’ll be going back inside soon, you know?” she added, feeling the warmth seep through her cold skin the moment she took the mug in both her hands.

Sam shrugged, taking a sip from his mug before he spoke. “No need to rush. If you need a minute to think things through or anything else, I’ll be happy to sit it through with you.”

“Well, okay.” Anna nodded, letting her gaze return to the sky as she drank a bit of what turned out to be cocoa, an incredibly tasty one, to add. “Guess I didn’t expect anybody to come out.”

“Makes sense,” Sam said, shuffling on the bench a bit closer, setting his arm around Anna. She welcomed the contact with a soft smile, leaning into his touch like a sunflower would chase the sun, wherever it went. “Who in their right mind decides to watch stars in freezing cold a few hours after midnight?”

Anna chuckled. “Me, I suppose. Honestly, I don’t know what I’m doing here.”

“Really?” much to Anna’s surprise, Sam sounded genuinely curious about the story hidden behind those few words, even if some people wouldn’t notice there was a story there at all.

“Yeah.” She admitted, tilting the mug to take another sip, feeling the warmth envelop her from the inside. “I needed a break, had to be alone for a moment. Makes me feel like I’m gasping for breath when I don’t do that once in awhile.”

There was a moment of silence before Sam spoke. “Interesting. Any idea why is that?” curiosity rang clear in his voice, but Anna didn’t mind, trusting Sam to be a good listener.

Anna sighed, leaning back on the bench. The wood was uncomfortable to sit on for a long period of time so a change of position was in place every so often. “Stress, I’m sure. Our lives aren’t exactly the most relaxing.”

“Yeah, you hit the nail on the head here.” Sam laughed, the moonlight basking his face in an ethereal glow. He looked divine to say at least, and if Anna was anymore awake, she would probably say it out loud. “But it’s the only life you know, am I right?”

“That’s not exactly the deal here,” Anna said, strumming the fingers of her free hand against her thigh. “I mean, I was nobody special. An average stripper who shook her ass to music every damn night, but it worked. I had money for what I needed, had some friends, too. Life wasn’t too bad.”

Sam gave her a sad smile, entwining his fingers with hers. Her small hand disappeared completely in his. “I’m sorry.”

“No, that’s not what I mean,” she shook her head, trying to come up with a good way to explain what was on her mind. It took a bit to arrange her thoughts in a way that made sense. “I miss normal sometimes, but what I have with Ruby, what I have with you and Dean? Being able to make sure that some people will never hurt others, punishing them for all their evil? I would never trade it for what I used to have.”

“That explains a lot.” Sam admitted, something indescribable in his voice. Even if curiosity was pushing Anna to ask if everything was okay, she decided not to. Ignoring boundaries was never her thing. “So, you liked the way your life used to look like, but now you like it a lot better.”

Anna nodded, crossing her legs. “Exactly. But that doesn’t mean I think we’re invincible or whatever. We’re not, even if it would make things a lot easier.”

“That’s where the problem lies, huh?” Sam raised his eyebrows, looking up at the sky next. His eyes gleamed in the light, sparkling like beautiful jewels. “I get it, but honestly, there’s nothing you can do here. For all you know, a wolf can corner you or Ruby when you’re out in the woods and tear you to shreds before you have the chance to blink.”

“You really think so?” Anna wasn’t able to keep the doubt out of her voice.

Sam didn’t hesitate to respond. “I do. I mean, it’s not like I think our choices don’t matter, of course they do, but sometimes things happen even if we do our best to prevent them. What we do after, that’s what matters most.”

There was no denying he was right. No amount of worrying would help them in any way and it could only contribute to Anna being distracted and far from focused during the kill, which would undoubtedly land them in trouble.

She couldn’t allow it.

“What you said?” Anna turned to the side, tapping the mug with her nails. “I think that’s what I came here for, no matter how stupid it might sound.”

“Doesn’t sound stupid in the slightest.” Sam smiled, taking another sip of his cocoa and it prompted Anna to do the same. “I take it you’re ready to go inside now?”

Anna shook her head, chuckling. “Not yet. Want to watch the stars a bit more first.”

“Your wish is my command, milady,” Sam teased, but stayed exactly where he was, tilting his head to the side so it touched Anna’s. She exhaled slowly at the simple contact, feeling the tension dissipate slightly with every second spent on watching the sky above them.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [LOCATION HERE](https://www.google.pl/maps/dir/Eugene,+Oregon,+Stany+Zjednoczone/Buffalo,+Wyoming,+Stany+Zjednoczone/Denver,+Kolorado,+Stany+Zjednoczone/New+Orleans,+Luizjana,+Stany+Zjednoczone/Baton+Rouge,+Luizjana,+Stany+Zjednoczone/Little+Rock,+Arkansas,+Stany+Zjednoczone/Lincoln,+Nebraska,+Stany+Zjednoczone/Denver,+Kolorado,+Stany+Zjednoczone/Whitefish,+Montana,+Stany+Zjednoczone/Jackson,+Wyoming,+Stany+Zjednoczone/@38.8332595,-115.5764701,5z/data=!3m1!4b1!4m62!4m61!1m5!1m1!1s0x54c119b0ac501919:0x57ec61894a43894d!2m2!1d-123.0867536!2d44.0520691!1m5!1m1!1s0x533578685eb40add:0x34060d1905d53f25!2m2!1d-106.6989375!2d44.3483072!1m5!1m1!1s0x876b80aa231f17cf:0x118ef4f8278a36d6!2m2!1d-104.990251!2d39.7392358!1m5!1m1!1s0x8620a454b2118265:0xdb065be85e22d3b4!2m2!1d-90.0715323!2d29.9510658!1m5!1m1!1s0x86243867325f74cb:0x2123f1db91579a1d!2m2!1d-91.1403196!2d30.4582829!1m5!1m1!1s0x87d2a134a11f569b:0x3405f5100df35b17!2m2!1d-92.2895948!2d34.7464809!1m5!1m1!1s0x8796be59ca561265:0x633a859b1fd5deb9!2m2!1d-96.6851982!2d40.8257625!1m5!1m1!1s0x876b80aa231f17cf:0x118ef4f8278a36d6!2m2!1d-104.990251!2d39.7392358!1m5!1m1!1s0x536669ab14afecb5:0xccca7a6b8837463e!2m2!1d-114.3352652!2d48.4106373!1m5!1m1!1s0x53531a58fccf7f4b:0x3d1c01cbb13a835c!2m2!1d-110.7624282!2d43.4799291!3e0?hl=pl/)

“Think they’ve done it already?” Ruby whispered, watching the surroundings as they walked through the edges of the valley. She flexed her fingers, hoping to warm them up a bit, but it didn’t work well in the slightest. “I didn’t hear a thing yet.”

Sam chuckled, moving in front of Ruby and starting to lead the way. “That’s always how he works. They won’t see him coming, they never do.”

The darkness in Sam’s voice would scare Ruby if she didn’t know him and Dean. Now that she had gotten to know them, it was an empty threat to her, but not to anyone else. No doubt that if anybody tried hurting her or Sam or Anna, for that matter, Dean would destroy them, no matter who they were.

That kind of knowledge couldn’t be more empowering.

“Good,” she said, stopping right behind a tree. When she glanced at her watch, it showed two to half past eight and she exhaled slowly, realizing there was no rush at all. “But he still has time.”

Sam followed suit, the side of his body pressing right against Ruby’s. He shot her a smile and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head. No matter where they were or what they were doing, he could never stay serious.

He ducked from behind a tree and hid back quickly, turning his head to look at her. “Three of them. Might be more on the other side,” he stated, brushing a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

“Dean will get one, we get the other two.” Ruby smiled, her hand wandering toward the holster with syringes sitting on his thigh. Then, she ran her fingers over the handle of her beloved knife, admiring the way it fit in her hand when she grasped it. “Couldn’t be easier.”

The next glance at the watch told Ruby it was exactly half past eight and, soon enough, she heard an agent let out a shout. That was their cue to run from behind their hiding before the agents would realize what was happening and open fire.

Ruby managed to drop to the ground just in time to avoid getting shot by the agent on the left and rolled to the side, stopping once she was safe behind the bushes. Heart racing, she waited, knowing they would come for her. No way in hell would they leave her or let her escape.

From the grunts and other noises piercing through silence, Sam and the other guy were fighting. When Ruby sneaked a look, she saw Sam barely holding his ground against the two agents so she sprang into action, knowing it would be enough of an advantage to tip the scales in their favor.

She ran straight into the smaller agent, the strength sending him to the ground. He got up before Ruby could straddle him, though, so she backed away, ready to strike. He went ahead and swung his arm to hit her, but she blocked his punch, redirecting his fist away

She doubled over when he hit her in the stomach, but forced herself to take a deep breath. It couldn’t hurt more, but it was the only way to keep going. When he struck another time, bruising the side of her ribs, she brought her knee up, hitting him straight in between his legs.

He stood firmly, though, and grabbed her throat tight, squeezing it tight under his fingers. Gasping for breath, she hit him again, and his grip faltered a bit, but not enough for him to let her go. With newfound determination and feeling her consciousness slipping away, Ruby aimed for his nose, the way her fist throbbed after she hit telling her she hadn’t missed.

She took a deep breath when he let go, hitting him again and again with both hands, feeling the oxygen boost up her movements. He managed to hit Ruby, but it only spurred her on. Pain exploded in her head a moment after, but she ignored it to the best of her ability, doing her best to bring him down.

When he swayed to the back because of her hits, strong and unforgiving, she grabbed the syringe from her holster and jammed it into his arm, emphasizing her point with a kick. He desperately tried to stay up as she emptied its contents into his muscle, but she only stopped after she knew she was done. A few more kicks got thrown and the ketamine took its effect, making his moves lousy and slow enough to let her overpower him.

That’s what Ruby was waiting for; she sent the agent to the ground with another kick and he didn’t get up, mumbling something incoherent. She sneaked a glance to the side, catching her breath in the meantime.

Sam just got done with his agent too, pushing herself up from the ground, and crossed the distance between him and Ruby before she could blink.

Her fingers smoothed over her throbbing cheek and she shuddered, his worried gaze shocking her straight to her core. “You okay? You took it pretty bad,” he said, but all she did was step away and clear her throat.

She couldn’t bear to see him worried like that. Not to mention that it was completely unusual for her to be treated this way by someone other than Anna.

“I’m fine,” Ruby said, taking the agent by his legs and starting to drag him to the bushes.

Her heart was thudding in her chest and it was difficult to say whether it was from Sam’s affection or the situation alone. The agent was heavy, but nothing she couldn’t handle; she exhaled in relief once she found herself behind the thick bushes.

She took off the agent’s bulletproof vest and threw it on, doing a quick work of the velcros. The fit wasn't the best, the vest a bit too loose, even though she tried to make it work to the best of her ability.

Sam ended up right next to her a moment later and did the same thing, hiding his face under the helmet from the other agent. He didn’t say a word about what had happened earlier and Ruby couldn’t be more thankful; she had never been good at feelings and it probably wouldn’t change in a long time, if anytime at all.

They shared a look and went out, hiding themselves in the shadows of the few trees growing around and about. The silence felt unusual, almost suspicious, but Ruby figured Dean had been able to sedate the rest. How had he done it? She had no clue, but she didn’t need to.

Another glance at the watch told Ruby that it was quarter to nine. That meant Anna and Dean would be joining them soon and she couldn’t wait to see her angel, be sure she was all safe and sound.

With agent’s weapons on her, Ruby wasn’t as fast as she would be in other circumstances, but there was no need for speed. Actually, accuracy and precision was a lot more important.

They went around the house and found two agents lying on the ground, fluffy feather-like elements from the sedating bullet-arrows standing out clear in the darkness. Smiling, Ruby took their weapons, too, and ran to hide them in the bushes, getting back to where Sam was waiting for her.

They went into the house together, ignoring the blaring of the alarm set up in the cabin. That was expected; they knew there would be some kind of a security system in the cabin and, since they couldn’t find out a way to disable it, they chose to get in, do their job, and get out fast.

It was the only sensible option, even if it reduced the torture to minimum.

As they were clearing the rooms, one by single one, they found nobody, much to their surprise. The cabin wasn’t abandoned, though; there were pieces of furniture arranged there still, along with other signs of somebody who had clearly been inhabiting the place, so it was enough to make them wonder what exactly was going on, because something wasn’t right.

“Strange,” Ruby whispered, taking the knife out of her other holster, clutching the handle tight. It fit perfectly in her hand, like always, and she found ease in it, willing her heart to stop thudding so fast. The sounds of their steps echoing were deafening as they went up the stairs.

“I know. Stay close.” Sam’s voice was confident despite the circumstances and she shuffled right next to him, walking step by step along with him. Their arms were touching and the little contact was enough to bring Ruby some comfort, even though she didn’t expect it.

There was nobody in the house, it appeared.

Ruby wrapped her hand around the doorknob of the first door on their right and twisted it, pushing it open. The hinges creaked loud enough to have goosebumps erupting all over her skin; she didn’t scare easily, but the situation was giving her the creeps for some reason.

The sight Ruby encountered had her guard going up and she looked around the room closely, expecting to see someone creeping in the corner, but that wasn’t the case. Once she was certain nobody was there, she went inside, taking in everything.

Gordon was tied to a chair, his white shirt ripped wide open. There was a pentagram carved onto his skin, but it was a far cry from the one Sam and Dean would mark somebody with; the design didn’t resemble theirs in the slightest. He had a bullet put through his skull, blood and god knows what splattered around on the walls.

“What the fuck is going on here?” Ruby spat, her gaze landing on Sam.

“Someone snatched our kill and made it look like we did it. And it makes exactly zero sense, since they were supposed to protect him from us.” Sam whipped out his gun, taking the safety off as he made his way to Gordon and the table. “Fuck, you have to see this.” He urged when he looked at the papers lying there, starting to move them around.

Ruby didn’t hesitate to walk closer and took one of the pages in her hands, squinting at the small font. There were bank transfers printed out on those, but it wasn’t anything unusual. What made it strange were the sums listed down.

They ranged from hundreds of thousands of dollars and going higher, to the amounts that Ruby couldn’t even comprehend, even though she had stolen a lot from all kinds of people. The titles of the transfers seemed like surnames and it made it even weirder. The next page Sam gave her contained a few photos; she recognized the weapon dealer without trouble, Gabriel Novak without a doubt, but two women standing nearby she couldn’t pinpoint down.

Without a second thought, Ruby began flipping through the pages frantically, setting her knife on the edge of the table. With every page read, fear was seeping into her bones more intensely and Sam seemed to share the same sentiment, his hand set on her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

What the fuck had they gotten themselves into?

“Ah, wonderful!”

Ruby turned around, Sam taking place right by her side as they looked at the door. A woman was standing there, her gun trained on Ruby, a smirk set on her face. A man was standing next to her, holding Sam at gunpoint, sure and ready to fire.

Ruby had no trouble recognizing her from the photos, but she was wearing FBI’s vest here, so what the hell did it mean? Had she been undercover then or maybe she had been doing something outside of FBI’s curricular? There was no way to tell which one it had been.

“I expected to see more of your gang here,” she remarked, shifting the weight of her body from one foot to the other. Ruby grit her teeth, trying to contain the anger bubbling inside her. “Dean and beloved Anna, not only you and Sam. But, it doesn’t matter. Not since I have exactly what I want.”

“Who are you? And what exactly do you have, huh?” Sam breathed out, moving a bit to the side, and Ruby froze once she realized he was trying to put his body in front of her. He was putting himself in the possible harm’s way, instead of letting her get hurt. “We’re going to get out of this, we always do.”

“Agent Toni Bevell, pleasure to meet you,” she said, rolling her eyes. Then, she chuckled, pursing her lips in a thin line. “You see, I have someone to blame for what I had to do.”

“Is that so? Then why is all the evidence there?” Ruby snarked, shaking her head with disapproval. “Shouldn’t you be smarter and destroy it, so we wouldn’t see it?”

“Oh, it doesn’t matter that you saw it,” agent Bevell said, a wicked smile on her face. She gestured toward the man standing next to her and he began walking to the table without a moment of hesitation. “Now, step away from there or I’ll kill you.”

Ruby didn’t hesitate to take a step to the side and Sam mirrored her, not letting an inch of space crawl in between them. They walked until they reached the wall and stayed still, watching as the man lit a match and threw it on the stack of papers.

They caught fire in a blink of an eye, the flames hungrily consuming the paper and moving onto swallowing the wood the table was built from, licking over its surface. The realization dawned on Ruby and she almost growled; nobody would believe them without evidence, they were utterly screwed.

The silence stretched on for hours, it seemed, as they waited until the fire completely took over the table, beginning to burn the floor they were standing on. The heat was enough to make sweat run down Ruby’s back and, truth be told, she wasn’t sure if her nerves weren’t the cause of it, too.

“Now, move,” agent Bevell ordered, gesturing with her gun toward the door, and Ruby knew there was no room for discussion. Frankly, they didn’t have a choice here and it might have been the worst thing in the entire world.

Once they got out of the house, there were more agents waiting there, but fortunately, Ruby didn’t see Dean or Anna. The fact that they were safe was enough to calm her nerves, at least for now.

Her and Sam, though? They were outnumbered completely and, even if they tried to fight their way out, there was no way they were going to get out of it alive. They had to give in, at least for now.

That’s why they dropped to their knees when they were told to, letting themselves be cuffed and dragged to a van like they were no better than some animals. The agents ripped off their vests and helmets, too, tossing them to the ground like they didn’t matter in the slightest. The cuffs were biting into Ruby’s skin, scraping it and cutting like thousands of knives, but she had gone through worse, so she didn’t say a word.

She got strapped to one side of the van while Sam got strapped to the opposite one and they were searched, their weapons taken, one by one. Ruby kept her cool until they reached her watch, starting to struggle against the agents who tried to take it off of her.

“Don’t think we’re being stupid here.” One of the agents spat as he managed to successfully tear the device off her hand and throw it out of the van. “Of course there’s GPS in this thing so your buddies can tell exactly where you are.”

Ruby bit on her bottom lip, realizing they were utterly fucked. The watches were their only chance at giving Anna and Dean their location so they could find them and get them out of this mess. Without them, the chance of Anna and Dean finding them was getting slimmer with every passing minute.

Sam headbutted the agent who tried to take his watch, but he was no match against a taser, the pain in Sam’s eyes being enough to punch the air out of Ruby’s lungs. She froze in place, digging her nails into her thighs as she tried to regain the control over her body and mind, trying to convince herself that Sam wasn’t hurt at all. Otherwise, she would go crazy.

She couldn’t understand why she was reacting so badly to all that was happening to him. After all, she shouldn’t care so much, but there was no way to bypass the feelings or tell them to get the fuck out.

Even with Anna, it had taken time to become so intense; the need to protect and kill everyone who would dare threaten their safety. This time, white-hot rage was flowing through her veins, making her heart thud wild as the emotions ran through her.

“Not so mouthy now, am I right?” agent Bevell mocked, grabbing Ruby by her chin and forcing her to look at her. Her nails dug into Ruby’s skin, undoubtedly leaving crescent-shaped marks. “Unbelievable.”

Ruby spat straight into her face, biting down a groan of pain when agent Bevell’s palm collided with her already bruised cheek. “Fuck you,” she snarled, absentmindedly tugging at the handcuffs binding her wrist.

“I think I’m going to pass here, thank you,” she shook her head, wiping her face with her sleeve. “But, you? You’re both fucked,” she stated, a wicked smile stretching out the corners of her lips.

With that being said, agent Bevell went out of the van and shut the door behind herself, leaving Ruby and Sam with four agents in the back. The next thing they knew, the van’s engine started, its tires screeching as they made their way out onto the route and away from the cabin.

                                                    

Instead of driving for hours, which Ruby had expected would happen, the journey finished all too soon. The door to the van opened and they were pushed outside, scrambling to get up as the agents dragged them forward, not caring if they would trip and fall or not.

Ruby managed to sneak a look at the surroundings before they were lead straight into the police station, memorizing the station’s name and the street they were on. Sometimes, even so little information would prove to be enough to save the day.

All people’s eyes set on them as they entered the station, harsh and unforgiving. They were all whispering, either moving away as they saw them or drifting closer, with madness in their eyes. She looked at Sam and he gave her a barely-there nod, a silent promise that it was all going to be alright.

Ruby hoped he wasn’t wrong.

“Agent Bevell, FBI,” agent Bevell whipped out her badge and flashed to the nearest officer, granting him speechless. It didn’t seem like this police station was used to FBI visits. “We need a cell until we organize some better transport for those two,” she demanded and the police officer complied immediately, grabbing the key card from nearby.

He nodded frantically, swallowing audibly when he had to walk right by Sam to move forward. “Follow me, I’ll show you exactly where it is.”

He lead them deeper into the station, weaving through the little amount of people gathered there. But, it was nearing the night after all, so it was no surprise. Most of them didn’t look up from whatever they were working on, but some focused on Sam and Ruby, shock painted all over their features at the sight.

Eventually, they reached the other end of the station and the officer showed a few cells, one right by the other, handing the key card to agent Bevell as soon as they stopped walking. “It’s all yours. I’ll proceed with the usual security protocol while you set everything up, just in case. Give me a holler if you end up needing something,” he said, straightening his name tag with shaky fingers.

Agent Bevell nodded, twirling the card between her fingers like some toy. “Thank you, but I think we’re going to handle it perfectly well. Could you keep your people away from this part of the building? We can’t risk those two getting out, because of a mistake made by your people.”

“Absolutely,” he agreed, his cheeks pinkening, and headed out, silence enveloping the room after the sounds of his steps vanished.

Agent Bevell walked up to one of the cells and swiped the card over the lock, opening it. She grabbed Ruby by her hair, tugging sharply, and threw her in there, locking the door before she even had the chance to get up. Biting down a curse, Ruby exhaled slowly, trying to keep herself in check.

Sam’s hands were clenched into fists when Ruby pushed herself up, gluing herself to the bars that separated her from him. Her arms were aching from being in such a weird position for so long. She hoped her eyes weren’t the mirror to her soul, like people would often say, and stared at the situation playing in front of her completely unfazed. Or, at least she thought so.

Instead of opening another cell, though, agent Bevell walked up to Sam and punched him straight in his stomach, doing it again and again when he didn’t react to the first hit. Her strength had him doubling over on the ground and the agents let him, still holding his arms tight behind his back. Bevell kept hitting him, alternating punches to his stomach with slapping his face, going on like she was never getting tired.

Sam spat blood on the floor, a maniacal laughter escaping his lips. “Spicing it up with some torture? How original,” he let out, groaning when another hit came.

“This?” agent Bevell sounded almost offended, flexing her fingers as she withdrew her fist away. “It’s nothing close to torture, mister Winchester. But that’s exactly where we are going to end up if you don’t tell me one thing.”

“Let me guess,” Ruby butted in, tapping her heeled boot against the floor in a steady rhythm. “You want him to tell you where Anna and Dean are. You’re fucking dumb if you think he’s going to say anything.”

Sam laughed, but it wasn’t the kind of a laugh Ruby had gotten used to through those few weeks they had been together. There was some kind of darkness behind it, to the point that Ruby would be running away fast if she were in agent Bevell’s shoes.

He kept laughing, shaking his head when the agents forced him up, dragging his by his hands. “You? You’re nothing more but a girl in a pantsuit who thinks she knows all about me. What can you do to me?” he challenged, towering over agent Bevell despite two agents trying to drag him down.

“You’ll be surprised,” she said, her voice calm and collected. She walked up to the other cell, disappearing from Ruby’s field of vision, and the sound of the cell opening could be heard, piercing through silence. “Throw him in there,” agent Bevell ordered, the tone of her voice leaving no room for discussion.

The agents dragged Sam over to that cell, even though he was putting up quite of a fight. Ruby sighed when the cell got closed and rested her forehead against the cool metal bars as the agents stepped away.

She breathed in slowly, feeling her cheek throb with pain and her head pound tremendously as she finally paid full attention to the state her body was in. Ruby shifted the weight of her body from one leg to the other, relieved to find out that everything was okay down there at least.

Apart from this little bruise, she would be perfectly fine to fight if Anna and Dean got there. The moment the thought crossed her mind, she corrected herself, shaking her head at her sheer stupidity. It was only a matter of time before Anna and Dean would find them and get them out. At least, that was the only tendril of hope Ruby could cling to.

“Oh, I think I forgot to mention something,” agent Bevell said, snapping Ruby out of her daze. She reached into her pocket and took something out of there, letting the thing dangle from her fingers. Once Ruby focused well enough, she had no trouble recognizing the watch as Sam’s and the true motif the agent had dawned on her immediately. “You’ll be having some guests soon,” she added and the blood went cold in Ruby’s veins at the statement.

It was even worse than she thought.

“Agent Bevell?” the question had Ruby’s head turning to the source of the sound, and she grew furious at the sight of the agent she had seen at Josie Sands’ mansion. His partner was right behind him, his tattooed hand wrapped around a gun sitting in his holster, like he wasn’t sure if he wanted to fire or not. “What’s all this?” he insisted.

She turned toward them immediately, her posture tensing as she hid the watch in her pocket, without them seeing it. The one with the tattoo looked like he was ready to strangle her or kill or both.

There had to be some kind of a story there.

“Agent Ketch. Agent Davis,” agent Bevell greeted them, tipping her head toward them in a slight nod. “I captured them in Gordon’s cabin. They killed him, along with every single agent assigned to protect the place. I’ve never seen such a bloodbath.” Her voice wavered with the last word spoken and Ruby rolled her eyes, annoyed with the situation.

Of course, the one time they didn’t harm anybody, they would get framed for it. Great. The anger began sizzling under her skin at that, waiting for her to act on it, but she couldn’t do anything with it.

Not yet.

“Bloody bastards,” the one with the tattoo growled, taking a step forward, but the other agent’s hand landed on his shoulder, holding him back.

“Ketch, give it up,” he ordered, digging his fingers into the agent’s shoulder.

He shook his head, but listened to what the other agent had to say, his gaze boring into Ruby. It made the goosebumps appear on her skin, seemingly piercing through her soul, if she had one.

“Fine. What are we supposed to do now?” he asked, looking at agent Bevell with fire burning in his eyes. Clearly, patience wasn’t his strong suit, judging by his clenched jaw and fists.

“Now we wait,” she said simply and lead them outside, the sound of her heels clicking against the floor echoing in the all-too-loud silence.


	31. Chapter 31

Dean held his breath, watching one of the agents drop down to the ground after being hit. With a smirk, he reloaded the rifle, and searched for the agents on the other side of the cabin, after seeing Ruby and Sam move on to deal with the remaining two.

If anybody could handle this, it was them.

The other agents didn’t notice a thing so Dean had no trouble taking his aim as he didn’t have to rush in the slightest. He could take time and make sure the shot would play out exactly they way he wanted it to and the power buzzing in his veins at the realization was exhilarating.

Finally, when Dean knew there would be no better moment than now, he decided to take a shot. With his finger on the trigger, he breathed in, and held his breath until he pulled the trigger, feeling the kick as the weapon let the bullet out.

Dean reloaded swiftly, not paying attention to what exactly happened, because he knew he didn’t screw up. He took out the other agent in a matter of no time, seeing the bullet with the sedative fly straight into the agent’s arm, making his body sway as the substance worked to make him fall asleep.

Dean was up probably before the agent had the chance to drop to the ground and began disassembling the rifle, hiding the individual parts in a backpack he had with him. His fingers worked with quick and efficient movements even though he couldn’t see much with nothing more than the moonlight above him. Not that it mattered, Dean knew this weapon and all the others they had by heart.

Once he was done, he swung the backpack over his shoulder and went ahead, exiting the bushes he had been holding his position in. He found Anna surveying the surroundings, her face a picture of terrifying calmness; she seemed to think of the kill as nothing more than an usual day at the office.

“You good?” he asked, taking the knife out of his holster when he was right beside her.

“Yeah, never better,” she said, giving him a tight smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. Now, that looked a bit more like she cared about the outcome. “I guess you’re done with those guys?”

Dean nodded as he began walking down the rocky path, watching his every step carefully, since he didn’t want to make the rocks tumble down the hill and draw attention to them because of the noise. Staying undetected for as long as possible was their way of winning this one. “Yeah, they’re all dealt with. I mean, except for the two, but I know Sam and Ruby won’t have trouble putting them down,” he said, clearing his throat.

“Okay, wouldn’t expect anything else from you,” she agreed, following him down the path without as much as a second thought.

They didn’t speak as they walked; there was no need to. Simply, they observed the surroundings the best they could, making sure nobody was onto them. A few times something moved behind the bushes or trees, but it never turned out to be more than an owl or some other night creature, more scared of Dean and Anna than they would ever be scared of it.

Dean felt confident with Anna by his side, especially now that he had a chance to see how good her aim was from up close. He knew he could count on her to have his back and put out anyone who would dare try to harm him. Funny how things changed sometimes; never in a billion years had he thought he would trust anyone else besides Sam to kill with him.

She didn’t stay behind even for second, quickly catching up to Dean when he ran down, trying to get out of the empty area as fast as possible. Terrains with no natural cover were their worst enemy, even with the night and pale moonlight doing their best to give them cover and place to hide in.

Somehow, night had become Dean’s favorite time of the day. For many reasons, of course, but one of the most important ones was the fact that he felt free and untamed during the night - it felt almost like he didn’t have to control himself from the moment the sun went down to the moment it would rise, along with the world awakening.

And hell if he didn’t love it.

They were close enough to the cabin to see it in its entirety, along with the chopped up wood stacked near the east wall and a car parked a few steps away from the porch. Dean cleared his throat, clutching the knife tight in his hand as they waited for Sam to give them a sign. That was supposed to be a signal for them to enter the house safely and get Gordon’s life over with.

God, Dean couldn’t wait to plunge his knife deep in Gordon’s body and carve his chest pretty while he would be bleeding out. He knew Anna and Ruby wouldn’t let them have this kill all to themselves, but he could go for a compromise as long as he got to participate in the kill. That was his only condition and the girls knew it all too well.

Dean crouched behind a tree eventually, his body tired with the uncomfortable position he had assumed earlier. Anna gave him space and moved to the left to hide behind a rock, ducking out from behind it every so often. She was impatient and he was growing annoyed, too, having trouble understanding why it was taking Ruby and Sam so long.

The signal didn’t came, though, even if they waited for it for so long that Dean swore it felt like eternity.

The next thing they knew, a van pulled up to the cabin and around half a dozen agents went out, making Dean curse under his breath. They were all armed to their teeth, not to mention covered with bulletproof fucking everything all over. Even that didn’t serve as enough to keep him from wanting to kill them; Sam and Ruby were in trouble and if he didn’t do something, he knew he would go mad.

He hid his knife and took out the gun from his other holster, taking off the safety without a second thought. Taking a deep breath, Dean checked if the magazine was full, getting ready to take his aim the moment after.

Before he had the chance to fire or even choose who he wanted to fire at first, Anna grabbed him by his arm and pulled him away, ignoring the way he squirmed to get out. Dean had to admit her strength was astonishing, her grip on his arm unshakable.

“What the hell?” he hissed, trying to get out again, but she put her finger on his lips and gestured toward the cabin again. Dean sneaked a look there, even though he was eager to do something more than just watch; the need to protect his Sammy was stronger than anything else in the world and it physically pained him when he had no choice but to forget acting on it.

Another van had pulled up and even more agents were standing outside of the cabin, their eyes trained on every inch of space surrounding the cabin. The sight only served as an even more painful reminder to Dean that there was no way in hell they would take them all quick enough to get out of it without a scratch. At least, it wouldn’t be possible without a good plan. Dean cursed under his breath when he leaned against the tree, closing his eyes for a bit to think through all the options they had and there wasn’t a lot of them stashed at the back of his mind.

He could get out his rifle and try to take them out, one by one, but they would probably find them before he was done. That would put all of them in even worse danger and he knew Ruby would rip his guts out if he endangered Anna even in the smallest bit. Well, that was out of the option then.

Of course, they could split and try to take them down from both sides as they covered as much ground as possible, but not if they were so outnumbered. Two against more than a dozen wasn’t a good idea, especially not if Sam and Ruby could get caught in the crossfire by accident. Without a good advantage, and they didn’t have it at all, there was no way in hell they would be able to deal with this situation without trouble.

“Fuck,” he murmured, shaking his head as he looked out from behind the tree again.

It wasn’t long before Ruby and Sam emerged out of the house with two agents on their tails and dropped to the ground, giving away any kind of armor or weaponry they had. There was no mercy or gentleness in the way the agents stripped them off their belongings, treating them like sacks of potatoes at best.

“Oh God,” Anna let out, her voice shaky like never before. “I knew something was off,” she added, swallowing audibly.

Sam and Ruby were handcuffed next and pushed into the van, almost getting their heads banged on the roof; of course none of the agents cared if they got hurt or not. Before the door closed, Sam sneaked one look in the direction of the place Dean and Anna were hiding in and Dean swore he caught Sam’s gaze somehow, but it still didn’t help him in any way.

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to figure something out to get them out of this mess. Rather the opposite.

“They’re gonna be okay,” Dean whispered, setting his hand on Anna’s shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. “We’re gonna get them out, you’ll see,” he added, ignoring the way his voice creaked at the words.

Maybe a moment of vulnerability would serve as a good outlet for all the frustration and outright anger travelling under his skin, making him want to kill anyone and everyone who would stay in their way. The border between sanity and madness was quite slim, Dean had to admit, and this moment was as good as any to forget all the rules and let it all go to hell.

After all, even the world and all the people living in it wouldn’t matter if something happened to Sam or Ruby.

Anna didn’t say a word as the van took off, crushing gravel and sand under its tires as it drove in the direction of the main road. The other van followed close by, keeping a small distance as it kept driving.

Dean took a look at his watch, more out of habit than anything else, and was shocked to find that the location of Sam’s watch was visible on the map. The bright red dot was attached to the map, moving along the road at a fairly stable pace. But it was a bit too good to be all well.

“Either they forgot to take his watch off or it’s a trap, but we’ve got their location,” he said to Anna, enlarging the map with a sweep of his fingers, seeing a spark return into Anna’s gaze in no time. “They won’t know what got them, I swear,” he promised, catching her gaze.

She held it, like a safety belt thrown to her when she was drowning, then blinked, and the moment was gone before it had the chance to fully develop. Anna cleared her throat and averted her gaze, prompting Dean to do the same.

“I know.” She got up from the ground and went straight out of the tree line, her hand firmly set on a gun sitting in her holster. “Let’s see what’s inside the cabin first, maybe Ruby left us some kind of a clue.”

Dean nodded, following Anna without a second thought, step after step.

The moment they got close to the cabin, the fire erupted from the windows upstairs, making them take a few steps back in precaution. It licked over the wooden walls, consuming them like they were nothing more but a sheet of paper, the smoke drifting up and above them. As beautiful as the sight was, dangerous and untamed, it meant that they had nothing to rely on.

Not a single thing to check what all of it was about.

Dean sighed, running his hand over his hair as it all burned to hell, the warmth radiating from the cabin forcing them to step even further away. “And that’s all in this case. Fucking peachy.”

Anna didn’t listen to him or listened, but didn’t care, dropping to the ground and searching through the weapons left in the sand. She handed Sam’s gun to Dean without a word and took Ruby’s weapons, too, hiding them wherever she could fit them. Once she found Ruby’s watch, she hid it in her pocket, too, leaving the rest of the equipment on the ground.

“They’re going to need something to fight back with when we get there,” Anna stated eventually, shaking off the dust that clung to her knees once she pushed herself up from the ground. “And I bet all those officers will be waiting for us to come.”

“Yeah, I bet they’ll be,” Dean agreed, frowning at the trails of blood on the sand nearby. They led his gaze to the few agents’ lying nearby and Dean walked up to them, horrified once he realized they were all dead.

Someone was framing them, trying to make it look like they were the ones who killed everyone around. But, why would anyone want to do that?

Anna muttered a curse under her breath, handing Dean an FBI bulletproof vest to put on. He threw it on without thinking too hard about it, covering it up with his zipped up hoodie afterward. Anna did the same thing, making sure to hide it under her oversized hoodie as well.

“They’re framing us,” she said, kicking a stone lying nearby; Dean thought it was probably out of frustration, possibly anger, maybe both? “What the fuck do they want with us? We’ve never touched anybody innocent and now they’re making us look like butchers.”

“Doesn’t matter what they want or why they did what they did.” Dean chuckled, ignoring the surprised expression on Anna’s face. “If they touched a hair on their heads, they’ll die. We’ll kill them all.”

                                                    

It took them a good hour or so to get to the Mustang parked in Jackson near one of the hotels. They hadn’t necessarily been able to hitchhike or get a taxi, considering the circumstances, but it didn’t matter that much in the end. With night on their side, they could sneak in abandoned alleys and streets or melt in the crowd, without worrying that someone would be able to notice them.

The streets were abandoned anyway; the weather wasn’t exactly the best, wind blowing strong, howling like souls of the damned waiting their turn in hell. Though, Dean had never been afraid of anything else than other people; nobody could hurt or torture you like one of them.

Anna’s shoulder would brush against Dean’s every few steps, the contact a silent reassurance that he wasn’t alone in this mess. Whatever he would have to deal with, Anna would deal with it along with him, too, and the comfort it brought was outstanding, to say at least.

Every time Dean would glance at the watch, Sam’s location was still there, and his heart could beat again, knowing that it had someone to beat for. Of course, the chance that the agents would hurt Sam or Ruby in any way was far from slim; after all, nobody would care if they would be beaten up or hurt. Nobody thought of them as more than monsters anyway and the whole situation was making Dean want to crawl out of his skin.

With Anna by his side, though? He was going to handle it.

As soon as they got inside the car, Dean dialed Ash’s number, knowing that if anyone would be able to help them out, it was him. Anxiously waiting for him to pick up, he let his gaze drift all over, focusing on nothing in particular. Anna was calling Meg, strumming her fingers against the dashboard in a rhythm that was slowly beginning to drive Dean insane, but he didn’t say a word.

She had every right to be going nuts, just like he was.

“Yeah, what’s going on, man?” Ash let out, his voice right on the side of sleepy. Dean cursed when he glanced at the dashboard watch, realizing at it was a few minutes short of midnight.

Well, desperate times called for desperate measures and everybody would have no choice other than to deal with it.

“We got fucking played,” Dean explained, feeling his heart pick up its pace as the meaning of the words caught up to him yet again. “Ruby and Sam got caught and we need to get them out. We’ve got their location, but it’s a tad bit too easy so I will be forever in debt if you can run it down and see where it is. The more information we have, the better for all of us.”

There was some shuffling and noise in the background before Ash’s voice went through, this time much more awake. “Fuck, I’m on it. Text me the coordinates and I’ll call you back as soon as I dig something up. Promise I’ll be quick”

“You got it.” Dean hung up and typed down the coordinates from his watch, hitting send as soon as he was done. Now it was only a matter of waiting for Ash to get back to them with the data, but the thought alone regarding waiting was agony in its own right; nothing else was worse than feeling helpless and useless, even if for a brief moment only.

Anna slammed her hand on the dashboard and dialed Meg again, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. Dean was about to tell her to get a grip and stop taking it out on the car, but bit his tongue, deciding he shouldn’t say anything about it. This time, someone picked up, if judging by the way the tension dissipated from Anna’s face.

“Meg?” she wondered out loud, letting out a sigh of relief afterward. “Listen, I need as much info about one location as possible, got it?” she closed her eyes for a bit, shaking her head, her skin going a bit pale. “No, far from okay. They got her and they got Sam.”

Dean didn’t miss the sheer fear in her voice and he chose that moment to entwine their fingers, squeezing as tight as he could without hurting her. Anna glanced at him briefly and blinked a few times, giving him the tightest smile he had ever seen her give. But, she squeezed back and didn’t let go.

That was enough of answer.

The next thing Dean knew, his phone was calling, and he picked up without a second thought, feeling his hand tremble against his will as he waited for the verdict. “Yeah, what do you got?”

“You’re not gonna like this,” Ash answered, but didn’t give Dean a chance to express his opinion, instead going off about what he had found. “They’re in a police station, right here in Jackson. It’s very well guarded, unfortunately.”

“Talk about luck, huh?” Dean groaned, running his hand through his hair in a desperate attempt to avoid thinking about the worst case scenarios. They made their way into his head anyway. “Any advice or blueprints or whatever else? Anything?”

“Kind of, yeah,” Ash said, the sound of his typing audible even through the phone. “It seems that the cells are locked with key cards, meaning that if you turn off the electricity for a bit, the system will reset, disabling the locks for some time before the lockdown goes into effect again.”

Dean nodded eagerly, something akin to a plan forming in his head. “Okay, fine. I can work with that. Anything else?”

“No, not really,” Ash admitted, frustration ringing clear in his voice. “Maybe wait for backup? There are some people I could send to help you two.”

Dean cut him off, shaking his head, even though Ash couldn’t see it. “No, you don’t want to involve anybody in such crap, believe me. I’ve got you and Anna, we’ll handle it. So, can you turn the power off in the station or no such luck?”

“No way in hell, it can only be done from the outside or the inside,” Ash explained, letting out a sigh. “Sorry, man.”

“No, it’s fine, I swear. You’ve helped me a lot already, just stay available tonight, deal?” Dean forced a smile, trying his best to convince himself they were going to win. He had to believe in that, or else his life wouldn’t make sense anymore.

There was a chuckle on the other line. “I’d give my life for you, so, hell yeah. I’ll be on standby. Whatever you need you’ll get.” With that, Ash hung up, and Dean was left alone with his thoughts, able to listen in to Anna’s conversation, or at least, one part of it.

“Holy fuck, you said you’re sure it’s gonna work?” she let out, surprised, and Dean furrowed his eyebrows, trying to catch some scraps of the conversation. “I knew you were good, but this goes way beyond. I had no clue.” There was a moment of silence before Anna spoke again. “Okay, got it. I’ll get back to you the moment we get them back, I promise. Yeah, you’re an angel, bye.”

Dean waited for Anna to hid the phone back in her pocket to say something. “Okay, what do you have?” he asked, waiting for her to explain what had made her voice sound so hopeful a moment before.

Anna shrugged, a slightest hint of smile dancing on her lips. “Something that might be enough to save their asses. But calling it insane doesn’t even match up to the danger of the whole idea.”

“Then what the fuck are we waiting for?” Dean grinned, starting the Mustang’s engine, hearing it purr in the silence of the night. “We’re doing this, no matter what it is,” he stated, his voice confident and sure.

“You trust me with this?” she raised her eyebrows. Dean bet she hadn’t expected him to get on board with whatever plan Meg had thought of so quickly. “You don’t need me to explain what the hell are you’re getting yourself into?”

Dean shook his head, strumming his fingers against the steering wheel. “Yeah, why the hell not? I mean, if I didn’t trust you, then what the fuck would I be doing here, huh?” the weight of those words had only caught up to him when they spilled from his lips, but fuck, he didn’t care.

He was telling the truth.

“Okay, no fail in that logic, yeah,” she admitted, the corners of her lips going up a bit, her cheeks tinted pink as she lowered her gaze for a bit. “So, we’re doing this?” Anna looked up at him, her eyebrow still cocked.

“We are.”


	32. Chapter 32

The silence outside was almost eerie, making shivers run Anna’s body as they were getting closer and closer to the police station. The night served them well with horrible weather, providing them with empty spaces, lacking the curious eyes of passersbys as they made their way through the streets.

The wind was howling loud, the cold seeping through her clothes, even though she had quite a few layers on. She didn’t care about freezing cold though or numb fingers, at least not as long as she could pull the trigger.

That was the only thing that mattered.

“See you in a minute,” Dean whispered when they reached the corner of the street the police station was situated at, a barely-there smile stretching out his lips. Anna gave him a sure nod, unceremoniously grabbing his free hand before he had the chance to leave her, to go where he was supposed to go.

His eyebrows furrowed at the gesture, like he wasn’t sure what she was playing at. Truth be told, Anna didn’t know either. She felt the nerves sizzle somewhere deep under her skin, nearly forcing her to let go, but she didn’t. Somehow, she felt that she needed something to hold onto and that’s why she only shrugged, taking step after step closer, making the distance between their bodies smaller and smaller.

As soon as there was almost no space left between them, Anna looked up, letting herself drown for a moment in those emerald greens. Dean got the hint when she leaned forward, and swept her in for a kiss, winding his hand around her waist, picking her up just a little bit. 

The way his lips brushed against hers served both as a reminder of who she couldn’t kiss right now and provided her with knowledge of who would stand by her, no matter what. It breathed life into her veins and provided enough strength to allow her to breathe again, to convince her that she could do whatever she set her mind to.

And, when Anna let herself melt into the kiss for just a moment, only one thought crossed her mind. Sometimes, people she had never thought would be her allies ended up as so much more.

“What was that for?” Dean asked when Anna pulled away, her gaze drifting to her lips before returning to her eyes. 

She smiled, as wide as she had the power to, considering the circumstances. “I don’t know. It felt right, that’s all,” she said and Dean seemed more than satisfied with her answer, brushing his thumb against his cheek before he truly let go.

“Good enough of an explanation, if you ask me,” he said, giving her a wink. “Okay, let’s kick their asses and go home, okay?”

“Yeah. Okay,” Anna agreed and took a deep breath, flexing her fingers when she ran through the plan they had decided on once again.

Anna turned on her heel and began walking toward the station slowly, having the blueprints of the station engraved deep in her mind. She knew exactly what was where and, hopefully, it would be enough to lead them to the place where Sam and Ruby were held, without giving her too much trouble.

With her fist clenched tight, Anna began walking up the stairs leading to the main entrance, feeling her heart in her throat, thudding faster with every step she took. The sound of her steps was obnoxious in the silence enveloping the town, completely unnatural, no matter how light she tried to make her steps be.

The light from the inside was spilling out onto the street, quite a few officers sitting by their desks or walking around the station. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, apart from a few FBI agents standing in the corridor, alert and ready. Anna set her hand on the doorknob and pushed the door open, seeing one of the officers look up from his papers.

“They’re here!” he shouted and grabbed his gun, forcing Anna to turn over one of the desks and drop behind it as the shooting began. She prayed the wood was thick enough to keep the bullets away from her body.

Her ears were ringing from the noise, her head starting to pound, since everybody seemed to be shooting at her but she didn’t care, her mind set only on what she had to do. Anna reached into her pocket and took out a gas grenade, running her fingers over the even surface of it before she did anything else. She pulled the lever quick and threw the grenade into the room, heading out of the door before it had the chance to go off.

The cloud of gas cloaked the station fast, the fumes making tears run from Anna’s eyes when she tried to catch her breath on her way out. She couldn’t see much, so she closed her eyes, trying to protect them from the gas. Fortunately, nobody was shooting at her anymore, everybody clearly occupied with the gas and trying either to get away or protect themselves somehow.

All of that meant she had done a good enough of a job to distract them and grant her and Dean the advantage they so desperately needed.

Not waiting a second longer, Anna walked up to the door and threw one more grenade inside there before she decided to do something else. It went off even louder than the previous one, because her aim hadn’t been as good that time and she hadn’t managed to throw it too far away from the door.

Considering she wouldn’t be able to see much anyway, Anna tied a piece of cloth around her eyes and ran back into the station, trusting the smoke to stay thick enough so nobody would be able to see her. The smoke made her skin itch and burn, but Anna ignored it to the best of her ability, knowing that the faster she got out of the room, the sooner the torture would end. With her fingers on the wall and furniture, she maneuvered swiftly from one room straight in the direction of where the corridor should be. Anna almost tripped over someone, but whoever it was, there was no reaction, so she kept going, like it didn’t happen.

The moment she twisted the doorknob and stepped into the corridor, she breathed in deeply, feeling the gas no longer irritate her nose and mouth. With that being said, Anna tore the piece of cloth from her eyes, blinking a few times to get rid of the tears that had gathered in the corners of her eyes.

She did it, it should only get easier from now on.

Before Anna had the chance to move, the lights went out, dimmer ones lighting up the next moment, and she knew she had only a few minutes to find Ruby and Sam and get them out of their cells. Anna took off, taking a turn after turn to where she knew the cells were supposed to be in the station.

She nearly collided into an agent after taking a right, but stopped just in time, swinging her fist to deliver a punch before the woman had the chance to say a word. That made her drop to the ground and Anna flexed her fingers, feeling the pain bloom slowly under her skin, like thorns growing underneath against her will.

The next second, she was running again.

When Anna reached the cells, she wasn’t surprised to see three of the agents barely affected by the gas; considering the distance, it made sense. She wasted no time pulling at the cell doors as they whipped out their guns, hoping they wouldn’t shoot her on the spot.

When the doors opened, Anna took out her gun, ignoring the way one of the agents’ fingers trembled on the trigger, clearly a moment away from firing. He didn’t fire, though, much to her surprise.

“Get out, guys,” Anna ordered, without sparing a single look in the direction of the cells, focusing on the agents standing in front of her. It didn’t take long for her to recognize the two men; they had both been at Josie Sands’ mansion and one of them even got shot by them.

Funny how history liked to repeated itself once in awhile.

The woman she didn’t recognize, though, taking in her sharp hairstyle and perfect outfit, all looking like she was some office secretary rather than an FBI agent. But, Anna wasn’t going to judge her; if she liked to look like that, then more power to her.

Anna let out a sigh of relief the moment Ruby and Sam walked over to both her sides, their presence being enough to soothe the panic that had been bubbling up inside her since she had seen them taken. They stopped moving the moment the agents set their guns on them, reminiscing more statues than living people as they froze, waiting for what was going to happen next. 

Anna didn’t move either, her finger set firm on the trigger; she was ready for everything. Or, rather, almost for everything.

The next moment, an officer ran into the corridor and began firing both in Anna’s direction as well as in the direction of other agents, but his aim wasn’t the greatest. The bullets were flying in all directions, forcing them all to duck down, if they didn’t want to get shot. She dropped to the ground and took her aim, shooting the agent straight in his thigh on the first try, some other bullet going through his other leg and making him fall down with a thud.

When Anna raised her head, she saw one of the agents who had been aiming at her getting up from the ground. He took a shot along with her, it seemed, even though he could’ve tried to get a shot at her instead.

Hell if that wasn’t interesting.

“What the fuck are you doing, Mick?” the other one hissed, his gun moving to aim somewhere to Anna’s side and Anna backed away, shielding Ruby and Sam with her body. She would do anything to prevent them from getting hurt and the realization was enough to shock her, but it wasn’t the time to deal with such thing.

Ruby’s hands were on Anna’s back the next second and she took a gun out of Anna’s holster, moving to stand next to her before Anna had the chance to protest. Of course, her demon had never let her face any kind of danger alone.

“I don’t know if you were aware, but he wasn’t shooting at them only. He was aiming at you,” the agent named Mick growled, and the other guy stood there, stunned as he listened to the words. He didn’t even pay much attention to them all anymore. “Thank you for your help would be nice,” Mick added, shaking his head.

He seemed both annoyed and angry and Anna would honestly give a lot to find out what exactly was going on in his mind. 

Sam chuckled out of a blue and their attention shifted to him immediately, the tension thick and overwhelming in the air. “Well, are we supposed to thank you now, too? Truth be told, I’m not feeling like it.”

“Get back to the cell, mister Winchester.” The woman ordered, but Sam only chuckled again, forcing her to repeat her request. “You should return inside, as well as your friend. Cooperation is going to grant you a shorter sentence,” she promised, and Anna barely held back a dark laughter.

“A shorter sentence? You mean, half of a death sentence or something?” Anna shook her head, feeling the anger flowing through her veins, fueling the fire that had already been raging inside her for long. “Nice try, but no thanks.”

Before the woman had the chance to bribe them some more, the cell doors slid closed; clearly the power had turned back on. Anna let a triumphant smile take over her features, her muscles tense as she kept her gaze on one of the agents.

“I think we’re going to walk out of here right now,” Ruby said, a dangerous edge to her voice. Anna felt it getting to her in the most inappropriate way possible, but it was not the time nor the place for that. “And you’re not going to do a thing to stop us,” she added, even more authority seeping from her voice than a moment before.

The woman took a step forward instead and Ruby took the safety off, pointing the gun at her without a second thought. “Why do you think we are ever going to do that?” she asked, staying where she was.

Ruby only laughed; of course she didn’t expect anything else, neither did Anna. “Let’s start with the fact that I’m not the only murderer in this corridor, mind you.”

“You’re all bloody murderers,” one of the men spoke, his words barely intelligible with his teeth grit tight, but he didn’t sound too convincing, surprisingly. “Worth nothing, just a bullet in the head.” Anna was sure he was barely controlling himself, judging by his tense posture and the way his eyebrow twitched a few times.

Were those really the best the FBI had?

“Oh, really?” Sam wondered out loud, setting his hand on Anna’s shoulders, angling her a bit so her gun was pointed at the woman instead. She let him do it, even though she couldn’t be more confused. “You just sentenced your beloved agent Bevell to death, in that case,” he said, rendering the agents speechless for a brief moment.

The nerves slowly sneaked to the back of Anna’s mind as she waited for their reaction, since Dean was supposed to be there already. There was no way in hell they would be able to get out of such a situation without backup, unless someone shot first.

Agent Bevell shook her head, her ponytail swishing from side to the side. “Of course I kill people, it sits in the job description, if you aren’t aware. Besides, I have no business explaining myself to you.”

“To us? Of course not,” Ruby agreed, taking a step forward, the distance between the barrel of her gun and the barrel of the agent Bevell’s gun reduced to almost non-existent. 

Anna swallowed a lump in her throat, feeling her heart about ready to burst out of her ribcage. What the hell was Ruby playing at?

“Then what do you mean?” agent Bevell snarled, keeping a tight almost-smile on her face. Ruby laughed again.

“A lot of things actually,” Ruby began and whistled, the sound straight out creepy in the silence. “I thought you might want to try to explain to those two one thing. Why you slaughtered everyone around Gordon’s cabin when we only sedated them? We don’t kill those that don’t deserve it.”

Agent Mick shared a look with the other agent, but Bevell didn’t seem to notice. “You expect me to believe that you have some sort of an honor code? Unbelievable,” she spat, obviously on edge.

“Avoiding the question. How convenient,” Anna butted in, feeling pins and needles in her fingers from holding the gun in the same position for so long.

“Oh, it’s fine, really. I wouldn’t want to answer that one if I were you either,” Sam said and cleared his throat, waiting a moment before he spoke again. “But you could at least say why you murdered Gordon, too.”

This time, there was no response given, only the blunt shot going off from agent Bevell’s gun, piercing through the silence like a thunder. Anna reacted on instinct, pulling the trigger and landing the bullet straight in her abdomen, only then looking around to realize what was going on.

Ruby was by Sam’s side so it was enough of an indication he had gotten shot. When Anna looked to the side, she saw agent Bevell on the ground, with both the agents on her sides, completely oblivious to anything else happening.

It would have to be enough and give them a chance to escape; at least, Anna hoped so. Sam was holding his bleeding thigh, his teeth grit tight when Anna stepped closer to him, so she let him lean on her, gesturing for Ruby to go ahead and have their backs.

He swung his arm over Anna’s shoulders and she moved, the weight of his body dragging her down, but she didn’t dare complain. Sam was trying his best to keep as much weight on his uninjured leg, but it still wasn’t enough to allow them to move faster.

Anna could only hope the agents wouldn’t follow them.

Ruby led them along the corridor, her boots clicking against the floor as she ran forward, checking the route before they proceeded. When she wanted to take a right, though, Anna shook her head, knowing the effects of the gas would be long gone by now. 

“The other way around, demon,” she said and Ruby turned around, giving her a smile before she took the left, disappearing in the corridor. “How you holding up?” Anna turned to the side to look at Sam, noticing with horror that he seemed to be a bit paler than a moment before.

Fuck, this didn’t look good.

Sam only smiled as they kept going, seeing Ruby a good amount of distance before them. “Good, I’ve had worse.” His voice was strained, like he was trying hard not to show how much the bullet was affecting him. Shame Anna could see right through it.

“Yeah, sure,” she said, shaking her head. Anna sighed in relief when Ruby leapt into somebody’s arms, that somebody turning out to be nobody else but Dean. She couldn’t be happier that he had managed to kill the power and not get hurt in the process. His smile was wide before his gaze fell over Sam and he pulled away from Ruby, taking off in Anna and Sam’s direction.

He and Ruby were running side by side, their pace picking up gradually. Dean went even faster when Anna slumped down, getting dragged down to the ground by the weight put on her body. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t keep going for much longer.

“What the fuck happened?” he shouted the moment he caught up to them, his panicked gaze catching Anna’s. She had never seen so much fear in his stare and it shook her whole being, making her realize just how much Sam meant to him.

That feeling couldn’t be easily comprehended.

Sam chuckled, but it didn’t sound convincing in the slightest. Not when he winced in pain the moment after. “Nothing, I’m fine,” he whispered, mustering an almost-smile.

“The blonde bitch happened,” Anna explained as Dean ripped off a bit of his sleeve, the fabric giving in quite easily. He tied the fabric above Sam’s bullet wound, ignoring Sam’s pained groans and Anna’s words, at least for the time being. “But she got the same treatment from me,” Anna added, hoping it would be enough for now.

Dean looked up at Anna, his eyes sparking with something indescribable and he gave her a nod, his chest rising as he took a deep breath. “Good. Shame you didn’t put a bullet in her head, though.”

“There was no need to,” Ruby butted in, watching the other end of the corridor, her gun set there firm. She seemed confident enough, but the way she kept sneaking looks at Sam told Anna otherwise. “I told those guys that she slaughtered all those agents and killed Gordon. They need a warning anyway, I saw transfers with their names in the cabin.”

Anna scrunched her eyebrows. “What transfers?”

“I think these were payments for kills, but I’m not sure,” Ruby explained quickly. “If that’s the case, then this Ketch is next. No idea when the other one.”

“That’s gonna be a mess.” Dean grinned, running his fingers over Sam’s cheek ever so gently. “I’ll take care of him, you and Ruby have to get the rest under control. Got it?”

Anna gave him a nod, slipping from under Sam’s arm when Dean supported his weight with his body, taking over. Ruby stayed behind and gestured for Anna to move in front of them. The moment Anna did so, she turned her attention back to the part of the corridor looming behind them, vast and unwelcoming.

Without a second thought, Anna took off, having her gun ready, just in case. She moved next to the wall, checking every corridor that crossed with the one they were in, relieved to find nobody nearby. The moment they reached the end of the corridor, Anna ran up to the door in front of them, kicking it open with her foot. 

She waited a bit for somebody to come out of the room, but it didn’t happen. Instead, Anna walked inside, setting her gun on the officer standing behind the desk before the woman could blink.

The woman raised her hands up, panic overtaking her features immediately. “P-please, don’t! Don’t hurt me,” she stuttered, taking a few steps back for every step Anna took forward. Her lips trembled, her face running with tears the next moment.

Anna couldn’t be happier that they stumbled upon someone who wasn’t willing to shoot their guts the moment they entered.

“We won’t, as long as you let us pass,” Anna said, keeping her voice calm and sweet, maybe even a bit too sweet, bordering on the edge of flirty. Well, that had never hurt. She waited for the woman to make a decision, equally ready to shoot and put her gun down. “So, what’s it gonna be?” she urged, her eyebrows raised.

“Go,” the woman whispered, not moving an inch from where she stood, like she lost the ability to tell her limbs what to do. “Please, go.”

Anna gave her a smile that was more bared teeth than an actual sympathetic expression, but she didn’t dwell on it for long, heading toward the other door immediately. Sam and Dean followed closely, their footsteps a broken and uncoordinated symphony that seemed all too loud in the silent room, but it meant that they were as okay as they could be and Anna would take it over anything else.

This door got the same treatment as the previous one, banging against the wall as it flew open. There was nobody outside, fortunately, so they could run out freely and keep moving, though Anna was still cautious about what was in front of them, just like Ruby was still checking if anyone was following them.

“How far until we get to Mustang?” Anna wondered out loud, fear creeping under her skin when she glanced at Sam again. “Dean?” she pressed, her voice wavering a bit.

He tossed her the keys and she caught them subconsciously, squeezing them tight in her hand. “You know where. Go,” Dean ordered and she didn’t hesitate to follow his request, taking off like her life depended on it.

Actually, it did.

Her muscles were screaming for mercy when she reached the car, opening it and climbing inside on autopilot. Anna’s mind was so caught up in the situation that she couldn’t recall a single moment from her journey to the car, but it didn’t matter, not anymore.

She started the engine and started driving, the tires screeching on the asphalt when she slammed the gas pedal down as hard as she could. The streets were empty, so she ignored the lights, taking less than a moment to get back to the station.

The relief in Dean’s eyes was the only thing she noticed before they piled up into the car, Ruby next to her at the front and the Winchesters into the backseat. 

“Get us to the motel. This guy can handle whatever you throw at it so no mercy’s needed, okay?” Dean instructed and Anna caught his gaze in the rearview mirror, giving him a nod as soon as she drove back onto the road.

The only though taking up all of Anna’s attention was the need to get them all to safety and the realization she made when they reached the motel was astounding. She would die for any and all of them, if it only meant they could keep on living.

Luckily, she didn’t have to.


	33. Chapter 33

The door was slammed hard and Mick didn’t have to glance its way know who had just entered his motel room. Only one person could slam a door so it would make his ears ring. With a sigh, he turned off the TV, spinning on his chair to see what was plaguing Ketch’s mind this time.

Instead, he was met with some masked intruder, a gun being put right against his temple, and he froze. The coldness of the muzzle had his heart beginning to thud and Mick clutched the edges of the chair tightly, desperately trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

“W-what do you want?” he stuttered, fighting with himself to stay calm, knowing that everybody could be tricked. It would only take a bit of playing on time and some sweet-talking, at best. “I’ll give you everything you might need, I swear.”

The laugh the person let out could be described as insane at best, being enough to make shivers run down his spine, almost as if someone was skirting an ice cube down his back. “I only want you dead, nothing else,” the person said, their voice muffled, but familiar, in a strange way.

Mick closed his eyes, realizing that there was nothing he could do anymore, and waited, jumping when he heard a shot. He opened his eyes after realizing he didn’t feel any pain and froze, seeing the person who had been trying to shoot him lying on the floor.

Ketch was standing in the doorway, the smoke rising from his gun. The next moment, he ran up to Mick, crouching in front of him, his hand smoothing over Mick’s cheek. The gesture made Mick’s stomach jump, but he couldn’t quite determine why exactly.

That was a problem for another day, for certain.

“You okay, mate?” Ketch whispered and Mick forced a nod, swallowing past the lump in his throat.

“Considering the circumstances, very much so,” he joked, allowing his gaze to drop to the floor. 

His heart caught in his throat at the sight of blood soaking into the carpet, bright red a stark contrast against fluffy whiteness. Ketch followed Mick’s gaze and grabbed onto the person’s hood, pulling it back, revealing the hair hidden underneath. The next thing he did was to rip the mask off the person’s face and a gasp spilled from his mouth at what he had discovered.

Mick kept blinking, almost like he was trying to replace the person lying dead in front of him with somebody else. Not that it worked, though; it wasn’t some horrible nightmare that he could have the power over.

He jumped as Ketch’s phone called, an unknown number showing on the screen when Arthur whipped it out of his pocket and unlocked it. Looking expectantly at Mick, he waited, the obnoxious ringtone the only sound in the silence surrounding them.

“Pick up,” Mick encouraged and Ketch didn’t waste time to touch the green button, taking a deep breath before lifting the phone to his ear and saying the standard greeting. His eyes went wide and Mick couldn’t hold back from saying something. “Who’s that?” he let out and Ketch handed him the phone without a word, his expression emotionless.

“Hello?” he said the moment the phone sat against his ear, waiting for a response.

“Dean Winchester here, the famous murderer and all,” he laughed, the sound making Mick look at Ketch in surprise. What the bloody hell was going on? 

“Where did you get his number from?” he growled, hearing the blood pumping in his ears as his heart raced. 

There was a chuckle on the other end. “Oh, don’t you remember that your partner gave Anna his business card when you saw her for the first time?” Dean’s cheery tone was already pissing Mick off and he took a deep breath, trying to calm down his nerves. “Nevermind. Well, since your buddy was the first to answer the phone I assume you handled the killer without trouble.”

Mick scoffed, shaking his head. “We did. Are you disappointed you didn’t get rid of us so easily?”

“No,” Dean said and Mick was shocked to realize that he didn’t sense a lie in the tone of his voice. Strange. “Relieved, actually, because I was calling to warn you two,” he added, rendering Mick speechless for a bit.

“Warn us?” Mick echoed when he forced himself to speak, his gaze catching with Ketch’s. “That’s impossible.”

There was some more laughter on the other side before Dean spoke again. “Wait until you hear more of it. Just you wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far then just know that I'm eternally thankful for the fact that you've read my story. I love this one with all my heart and I put a lot of work into this so if you've gone through it, please let me know what you think. Even a single word or kudos will make me smile for weeks ;)
> 
> I love you so so much <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for 'Blood and Ink'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154028) by [stormbrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite)




End file.
